Dark Temptation
by ToniLOVESjolie
Summary: Witnessing her mothers death at a young age has swept Natalie into a world she never knew existed.A world where good and evil are at a constant battle.Her purpose is driven by the need to save those who can not save John is a rogue highlander that uses his power and immortality to please himself.Fate will force them together and the outcome could be disastrous!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

It was a cold night, too cold to be standing outside in the middle of the park at nearly midnight. The wind blew quick making a shiver come over her skin as she pulled her coat over more, covering the top of her body as she stood there. The sounds were quiet tonight and that was good considering that the wind kept whipping around making the scents from the night air fade too quick for her..

She glanced down at her midcalf boots that she wore, she definitely wasnt dressed for the weather or for a night in the woods but this was her most comfortable attire, especially considering what she would have to do tonight. She always dressed for flexiblity cause out here you needed that most, and tonight was no different. She wore a soft cotton plaid mini skirt that had very short shorts underneath, her legs had black stockings and her most favorite black leather boots. The ones that had places for all of her toys, her favorite being the concealed 6 inch dagger.. On top she wore a white tank top which was covered by a short black leather jacket, it too had places for her covenience and right now it held a 9 mm gun.

In her hand she held yet another dagger, this one about 3 inches, it was her favorite and it definitely did the job. The sound of leaves crunching in the distance made her tense as she stood silently next to the large oak tree. This had been the spot for the last week or so. Two bodies already found and she couldnt help but feel it wasnt the end.

Most people would call her crazy for what she did but those people didnt know the evil that lurked the town at night. The same evil that she could now sense as she stood there, it made her own heart race but not with fear, with excitement, she always got this way before the hunt..

Natalie wasnt your normal twenty five year old female. Her life wasnt spent away at college or at some dead end job that she hated. No, it was spent like this, night after night, protecting the unsuspecting city from the things that went bump in the night..

She also thought better out here, away from the distracting sounds of the city streets, here she could focus and at this moment she needed that focus more then ever.

She had been an orphan since the age of 15, her father was unknown and her mother had been brutally murdered as Natalie slept. The sound of her mothers screams still haunted her. She had only caught a glimpse of the horrid act and it was enough to change her life forever.

It was at that very moment that she knew that this world really wasnt what she thought it was. It was much darker, sinister and she had looked evil right in the eye. She had nearly died that night too if it hadnt been for her brother rex rushing to her side. She had been beatened and broken, the blood loss alone should have killed her but it didnt and over time it all just made her stronger, more vigilant.

She had joined the CDA nearly a year later. The Center for Demon Activity had found her. It wasnt every day that a human witnessed a demon killing and she had become a threat to the CDA's agenda but thankfully her boss and director of the agency had taken pity on her and had seen a strength in her that she hadnt even known exsisted herself.

She became a demon slayer seemingly over night. The training was long and hard but then again she had been born on the streets of AC so her fighting skills were already quite potent. She had been the youngest slayer the CDA had ever had, at only 16 years old she could take a man down without a blink of an eye. She had no guilt, no remorse, she was a true asset to them.

And so now she stood and waited like she did just about every night and her senses were keen now too, she could feel every whisp of wind, hear every animal that hunted at night, and she was hunting too. The sound of crunching leaves came even closer and she braced herself, evil was close. Her skin pricked at the dark energy that began to surround her and she smiled, like genuinely smiled, yes tonight would be a good night..

The sound stopped now as she sucked in a breath, holding it as she blended in with the large tree but then she heard the growling from behind the tree, not only did she know it was there but it knew she was there too. She jumped out quickly, immediately finding a pair of red eyes staring back at her.

Within seconds the dark entity lunged at her, teeth as sharp as razors and claws like daggers. The fight was on..They collided in mid air, their bodies slamming together so hard that she nearly lost her breath, not to mention the demon she was now fighting only resembled a young boy of maybe sixteen but she knew better, this wasnt a boy at all. No, he was one of the possessed..

The demons preyed on the weak and vulnerable. The streets were loaded with them too making it an easy task. Infecting the young and possessing them to do their dirty deeds. It was an image that took a long time for her to get over. The news channels were calling them a new gang, one that used rituals to kill their victims but a gang they were not. Natalie knew better, she had to, she had been with the CDA for over ten years now and the truth sometimes was hard to swallow..

For over five centuries the CDA had been waging a war on evil, one that constantly threatened to throw the world into apocalyse until the last thing standing was evil itself..

The feeling of claws digging into her skin hurt like hell as she slashed the young boy with her knife until he kicked it from her hand and quickly pinned her down, he had blood lust in his eyes and a smile on his face.. They were strong in this form, almost stronger then she was and as the hands came around her neck, literally strangling the life out of her she grabbed into her coat. Not even taking the gun out fully from her jacket she pulled the trigger, almost annoyed that she would have to get another coat. She loved this coat.

As the pop rang out the boy's hands left her neck and she gasped for air as she let out another shot, this time it made then demon boy fly backwards, far enough away for her to get to her feet as she went to shoot again but her gun jammed and the demon was now rising once more looking even more pissed as it went to jump at her. She grabbed for her knife in her boot but a loud pop rang out and the demon dropped as the blood began to spill from the hole now in its forehead, she spun now too, breathing heavy and more then pissed as she looked at her coworker, a guy by the name of Cris and he held a shot gun in his hand..

"Damn it Cris, I had this" she snapped angrily as he looked at her..

"it didnt look that way to me, I told you that you should of cleaned that gun, you never listen to me" he huffed in frustration..

"Your gonna start this now Cris!" she snapped and then quickly looked back at the demon as the body began to desinigrate right before them.."fuck!" she said again, she had wanted to get this demon bastard, she had waited almost four hours for him to rear his ugly face..

"its dead thats all that matters" Cris said as he came over to her and she rolled her eyes angrily..

"I had this!" she snapped again as she shook her head in disappointment..

"Bo's pissed you know, you werent suppose to come out alone" Cris said as he looked at her..

"i dont need a damn babysitter" she snapped as she began to walk away, she hated that Bo always sent someone to cover her. She had this, she always had this and now she was left with feeling unsatisfied yet again..

"You know the rules natalie" he said as he ran up to her as she continued to walk fast through the wooded area.

"god do you always have to be such an ass kisser" she snapped as she neared the end of the trail and it opened up to a dirt road where her car was parked off to the side.

"I just saved your ass back there" he said as he came up to her and she spun around and faced him with icy blue eyes..

"this was my hunt and trust me I dont need saving from you or anyone" she swung open her car door as he stood there with an annoyed look on his face..She quickly jumped in her car..

"atleast drive me to my car" he walked up to her still opened drivers side door..She ignored him as she slammed the door shut and with a flip of her middle finger she took off, leaving dust in her wake..

The CDA was located in downtown AC, the building itself resembled a normal looking warehouse that had been abandoned but it was far from that cause inside the building was no factory but much much more.. They had stayed hidden from the public for the most part, even parts of the government and military didnt even know they exsisted. They worked tirelessly to keep this world free of the evil that threatened it. With the main hub being located in AC it was essentially the central office for most of the higher ups even though each state had its own branch and officials.

Her boss Bo Buchanan ran this division and rumor had it he had ran it from the start even though his features would place him at fifty something, they all knew he was much older then that but then again it was hard to tell because Bo wasnt your average man, none of the agents were that worked here, well except for Natalie. Each agent had an ability that surpassed others whether it be telepathy or the ability to move objects with their mind, some could even get into your mind and if you werent smart enough to resist you could go completely insane.. But Natalie wasnt like them, she was mortal, young and devoid of any special abilities except the fact that she could fight and she was damn good. She could also sense impending evil but she blamed that on her years working for the CDA, eventually one would pick up on a thing or two..

Walking inside the large building natalie was immediately greeted by her best buddy , a girl named Gigi, she too had been recruited into the agency but her abilities were far from normal, she was a healer and she had the sight which was the ability to see into the near future, as of right now she couldnt see far but she could see enough. She too was young at only twenty four but she came from a long line of agents and this was her destiny..

She was a short petite girl, standing merely five two with platnium blonde spiky hair cut into a pixie do and she dressed as edgy as she looked. If on first glance most people thought she was goth or just some tattooed freak..

"Oh my god, thank god your ok, I saw..." Gigi said as she grabbed natalie into a huge bear hug and Natalie winced as the deep slashs to her body began to burn..Gigi pulled back quick.."Your hurt" she began with worry..

"Im fine" natalie said quickly, she hated looking weak, she strived on being the strongest human they had ever seen..

"Your lucky your not dead" the sound of her bosses voice made her sigh, she definitely wasnt in the mood for this, if anythng she wanted a stiff drink.."what the hell were you thinking Red" he snapped at her. He had nicknamed her that because of her long red locks, it was almost endearing at times but not now..He was pissed as he looked her over, shaking his head.. Within seconds Cris was joining them..

"she doesnt think remember, she just does" Cris said dryly as natalie shot him a look.."by the way thanks for leaving me out there by myself" he walked past her and into the great hall as natalie stood there..

"in my office" Bo turned from her, god she had really never seen him this pissed before and it was unnerving..

"He's really mad Natalie" Gigi said quietly.."You should of waited for Cris"

"Not you too Gi, I had this" natalie huffed as she walked past her friend, just because she was the only person here without an ability didnt make her weak cause she was from that..Fighting demons for nearly ten years did that to a person..

She made the quick walk over to the large office that held Bo and she took a deep breath as she entered without knocking, she had already had her speech planned but when she saw the pair of crystal blue eyes looking back at her, the ones that always sent her reeling, well it made her see red..

"what the hell is he doing here" she spat angrily as she stared at the nearly six foot three, man with long dark hair.. His name was John Mcbain and everyone who worked there knew him, his reputation for slaying the most demons and his ability to leap through time was undoubtedly his prized possession..

John McBain was not like the agents in this building, he was from an elite team of Universal demon hunters and he was immortal, word had it that he was nearly two hundred years old even though his features looked that of a man of his early thirties.. Two thirds of his body was covered in tattoos and muscle covered everything. His reputation far surpassed him and those around him either feared him, or respected him greatly. He wasnt from their time, he had come from the 1500's in Ireland and he was a god, like truly a warrior for the gods. He was a protector of the innocent but Natalie didnt see him as such, what she saw was an oversexed arrogant bastard that spent too much time drinking and sleeping with random women but she had to give it to him, he definitely was something to look at and he knew it..

"Nice to see you too Natalie" he smiled as his eyes traveled over her barely clad body, she rolled her eyes at him. As much as her body at times had wanted to sample the goods he had to offer she knew that would never happen, not in a million years. He may be a gorgeous god, pun intended but he was also a womanizer and his lists of conquests were ridiculously long..

The first time she had met John was when she was on a hunt a few towns away..She was in the struggle of her life with a very powerful demon that she had been hunting for days.. She had almost lost her life that day if it hadnt been for John stepping in at the last minute, like the very last minute after he had watched with a smug look on his face as she fought off the demon. He had enjoyed the fight and she was more than pissed at his arrogant behaviour. Just moments prior they had been in a heated argument about him showing up at her spot, at the time she had only heard stories of the great John McBain..

He had been just as arrogant and oversexed as always.

"You really shouldnt be waving that thing around, your going to hurt yourself" John had said as he smiled at her. She couldnt believe it was him, in the flesh, he had been merely a folk lure to her but he was there and in the flesh, the infamous John McBain.. She had seen pictures of him before, pictures that apparently didnt do him any justice. He was a gorgeous man, like GQ material..

His long dark hair landed right at his shoulders, his build even bigger then it looked in pictures and his eyes, those eyes a girl could stare into for hours but she wasnt like every other girl and she knew his kind, actually she knew all about him and she stiffened some as she held the long dagger in her hand..

"I know who you are" she kept her eye on him as she stood there defensively..

"and I you, so why dont you put that thing down sweetheart" he grinned as he looked her up and down..

"Not a chance, what are you doing here" she said quickly as her heart began to race a bit, he was like the epitome of sex and his overwhelming power made it hard to breathe. This is definitely the closest she had ever been to a immortal god.

"I could ask you the same thing" he smiled as he began to walk slowly around her as she followed him with her eyes..

"Im working" she said with a deep breath, it was hard to concentrate around him, too hard actually, her eyes landed on a tattoo on his bicep..

"do you like it, its my families crest" he began as she quickly looked away..

"Yeah well tribal bands were like so 1990" she said sarcastically and he laughed, like really laughed, it made her nervous as she watched him..

"You really are a spit fire, I didnt think the rumors were true" he shook his head as he grinned..

"funny thing about rumors, just the other day I was overhearing someone call you" she began as he moved closer..

"why so angry, Natalie" he said as he cut her off.."were on the same team here" he cocked his head..

"Last time I checked you were on a team all your own" she said quickly...

"Ouch" he ran a hand through his hair, his long, shiny, looked like silk hair, she couldnt help but stare but then he smirked and she quickly looked away..

"Listen some of us actually have a job to do, so if you dont mind" she began to turn from him, god was it hot in her or was it just her?

"Oh its definitely hot, scorching actually" his words caught her off guard and she quickly spun and looked at him and he smiled..

"anyone ever tell you that its rude to lurk in someones mind!," she said with a shake of her head, it was common knowledge that all the immortals could read minds, she had somehow forgotten that and she best keep her thoughts of him to a minimum, the last thing she needed was for him to have that kind of power over her..

"and I like what I hear" he licked his lips seductively and she flushed some and then quickly glared..

"of course you would, pig!" she said quickly as his eyes got wide..

The sound of rustling in the nearby bushes made her quickly look but it was too late, within seconds she was being tackled to the ground by a huge guy, his eyes were like two black holes and his smile was as evil as they came. She wrestled with the demon, kicking and jabbing her dagger anywhere she could. Out of the corner of her eye she saw john just stand there, watching her as she fought against this evil being..Seriously now would be a good time for him to jump in but he did nothing of the sort.

She managed to roll their bodies until she was straddling the demon, rage in her eyes.."Go back to hell!" she yelled as she went to lunge the knife into the demons chest but he reacted in seconds, a glimmer of a smile on his face as one of his hands broke free and he grabbed her neck, tossing her aside like a ragdoll as the wind got knocked out of her and she landed merely feet away from John as he looked down at her.."You can jump in anytime!" she snapped at him as she tried to get to his feet but he just grinned at her and within seconds she was back on her feet as the demon stood across from her..

"Is that all you got" the demon seethed as it ran for her and she quickly pulled out her gun but he was so much faster and stronger then her and within seconds he had the gun pulled from her hand as he grabbed her, pinning her back to his body as he put a strong arm around her chest..

The feeling of evil so close and being pressed against it made her stomach feel ill and then she felt the cold steel against her temple as the thing breathed into her ear.."I am so going to enjoy this" his breath was icy cold as she tried to fight against him but it was futile..She braced herself, waiting for the gun to go off but that never happened and the next thing she knew was that she was being shoved to the ground as a loud snap was heard and when she finally turned herself over, still laying on her back on the cold ground she saw the lifeless body of the demon, its neck snapped almost in half as John stood there over the body..

It took her a second to regain her footing and then John was walking over nonchalantly, he put his hand down to her.."it was about damn time!" she snapped at him..

"You could just say thank you" he smirked and she refused his hand as she quickly got up, dusting herself off as she glanced at the body and watched it disintergate.. She stalked over and grabbed her gun from the ground..

"I hope you enjoyed the show...jerk!" she spun from him but he was in front of her in seconds and just the close proximity made her body tense and begin to swell from so much male heat, so much power, thick and hot..

"I could think of a way you could repay me" he licked his lips and went to touch her long red locks, she moved seconds before he accomplished that act..

"In your dreams McBain!" she snapped at him and then quickly got the hell out of there before she had lost all control..

He was staring at her again as she stood in Bo's office, it was as if he was mentally taking off every article of clothing, it was hard to breath, hard to focus but she knew him all too well and she wasnt going to allow herself to go there even if her body was being traitorous..She quickly looked to Bo.."why is he here" she snapped again, getting angry now but mainly at her own body and how it was betraying her..

"John is helping me on a case" Bo stated flatly and she couldnt help the roll of her eyes..

"helping? Now thats a word that shouldnt be used in the same sentence with him" she said rudely as she refused to look at John.."the only person he helps is himself and you know that"

"you know he is a great ally for us" Bo began and Natalie still couldnt understand how Bo could respect him, I mean it was common knowledge that John only helped when it benefited him even if it was dealing with evil directly. Just a few weeks ago a bunch of rare artifacts had been stolen from a local museum and it had Johns name written all over it even though the local police continued to be baffled as to how the artifacts were taken when the state of art alarm system had never gone off.. John had been the only person so to speak that had the ability to get such items undetected but he would never admit to it..

Natalie made a sound of disgust.."ally my ass!" she said angrily..

"well im sorry you feel that way cause as of right now he is your greatest ally natalie" Bo said seriously as she blinked in shock and looked at him..."say hello to your newest partner"

For a second Natalie had thought she heard him wrong, partner, was he out of his mind! She couldnt even get a word out as she spun and glared at John, she was beyond pissed. He spoke before she could.."You may want to look into anger management sweetheart, I hear it does wonders" he grinned..

"I am not working with him Bo" she snapped in complete and utter shock, there was absolutely no way in hell she would or could work with him, she worked alone, she always had, she preferred it that way and the idea of working with John, needless to say it filled her with rage..

"i told you that she wasnt ready for this" John said dryly but a knowing smirk was on his lips..

"you stay out of this!" Natalie pointed her finger at him and then spun to Bo.."why are you doing this, you know he cant be trusted Bo just a few weeks ago he was caught selling artifacts to a demon!" she yelled out...

"think as you may Natalie but I have made up my mind" Bo said firmly and she gasped in shock again..

"Im not doing it, and you cant make me!" she was absolutely livid as she stood there..

"ouch, now your really hurting my feelings" John interjected with a grin..

Bo looked at him.."why dont you give me a moment with natalie" he said quickly..

"with pleasure" John smiled and quickly left the room, Natalie was enraged but Bo spoke before she could..

"You do not have a say in this Natalie, must I remind you that I make the orders around here, the same ones that you decided to break yourself tonight when you headed out alone" Bo was pissed as he looked at her..

"Your doing this because of tonight!" Natalie could barely see straight she was so mad.."I work alone!"

"NO you dont, you work for me and the next time you put yourself in danger like you did tonight then I will pull you from any or all cases" Bo rumbled loudly and it actually shocked her..He stepped closer.."You are out of control Natalie and your one of my best agents, dont make me strip you of your title"

Natalie gasped.."wow.." she said in shock.."do you even hear yourself Bo, he is the reckless one, he is sworn to protect innocence and he cant even do that right!"

"You live by the same rules and you cant seem to follow them either, if you ask me you make a perfect team with him" Bo said angrily..

"I cant work with him, I cant...give me someone else, anyone else" she began to feel like the walls were closing in on her. Just the mere thought of having to work closely with John was enough to send her into an all out panic attack and she hadnt had one of those in years..

"I made up my mind" Bo turned from her and walked back to his desk..She was reeling.."You could always just go back to your normal life" he said as though he could read her thoughts but she knew he couldnt..And so much for a normal life, she didnt even know what that was anymore and Bo knew it.."Your working with John, like it or not" he finished as he looked at her now..

"fine!" she snapped as she clenched her fist and gritted her teeth hard..

Bo picked up a file off of his desk.."You may want to look this over, it seems a very wealthy human has been dabbling in black magic and some how he has gotten his hands on a very rare book" even though she was still quite pissed right now she stared at him in shock..His look was knowing..

"what book?" she said as she tried to control her anger..

"the book of death" his words made a gasp leave her mouth cause anyone who was anyone in the CDA knew what that book was and what it had meant. It had the ability to cause instant death with merely a look or a gesture and as of minutes ago the book was considered a myth but by the look on Bo's face it was very much real and that idea was sickening cause who ever had that book could ultimately have the power to summon the greatest evil of all, satan himself!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Natalie stared at the file in her hand as her eyes went wide.."does he even know" Natalie referred to the man who had gotten his hands on the rare book..

"From what we can gather, no he doesnt and we need to get that book before he figures things out" Bo said seriously..

"How did he even find this, I mean up until now I thought it was only a myth" she said as she shook her head, this could be disasterous if in the wrong hands.. it could literally bring on the apocolypse..

"the internet is a fine tool" John said as she quickly looked up, she hadnt even heard him come into the office.."who would of thought that ebay would have such rare finds" his voice was sarcastic and she rolled her eyes at him, god he infuriated her!

"and what makes me think that you wont take the book and try to use it for yourself" she snapped at John, she wouldnt put it past him, honestly she wouldnt put anything past him..

He had been a rogue god for years, he had spent the better part of a century stealing rare artifacts for his own personal gain. He used his power of persuasion on unsuspecting women not to mention she was sure that somewhere in the dictionary under the term playboy his picture would be there and he would have that same shit eatting grin on it.

"You know if I didnt know any better I would think that you despise me" he smirked at her..

"oh I wouldnt just think it" she snapped at him..

"Must I remind both of you that this is a case and that in order for us to get our hands on that book, you will have to work together unless an apocolypse in the near future is something that amuses you" Bo snapped at them both and Natalie huffed..

"Im going to look over this file" she said quickly, she knew she had to make distance between her and John before she really tore his beautiful head off..She turned for the door..

"I want daily updates" Bo called out as she walked onto into the hall, the file in her hand..

"so where to sweetheart" John said as she rolled her eyes and then glared at him..

"first off im not your sweetheart and secondly I dont give a rats ass where you go just stay the hell out of my way" she snapped as she stormed past him, she needed a drink and bad right about now..

"You know a drink sounds damn good to me" John said as he continued to walk next to her and she ignored him.."Im more of a beer guy myself" he continued as she finally stopped now and spun, she wasnt expecting him to be so close, like literally inches from her, making it hard to breath as his oversexed aura began to drown her but she pulled herself together..

"that wasnt an invitation" she snapped at him and stepped back some, giving herself some distance.."I know what your up to, you may have Bo fooled but so help me" she warned him..

"relax natalie, your gonna give yourself gray hair before your time" he smiled as he put his hands up in a surrender..She rolled her eyes at him and spun back around.."You know I could think of a few ways to calm your pretty head" he smirked and she knew exactlly what he was talking about..

"In your dreams McBain!" she snapped at him as she kept walking..

"Oh I wouldnt be so sure" he said with a smile as he continued to follow her..

Natalie was beyond livid as she drove to the local bar, not only was she being forced to work with the most selfcentered man in the world but he just happened to be one of the most gorgeous one too. Her body was still reacting as she drove the mile down the road for her drink.

Rodi's was her favorite bar to go to, sure it was just a small hole in the wall sort of bar but then again she never did find any of the other so called high end bars attractive..No, Rodi's was perfect, no drama, no obnoxious kids, it was just a nice relaxing place to escape, have a few drinks and if she was feeling a bit reckless then she may just play a game of pool.

She strolled up to the bar and smiled as she Mac, the older gentleman who had owned the bar. He had owned the bar from as far back as she could remember and some days she just found herself going there to talk to him, he was almost like a father to her, almost...

"well theres my beautiful girl" mac grinned wide as she came up to him.."hows life sweetheart, still fighting the good fight" he began to pour her the usual, a beer..Mac was the only person that she had told of her secret life and he hadnt been surprised as is he had expected that much..

"you really dont want to know" she sighed as she took the beer and tipped it at him and then took a huge swig..

"that bad huh" he said with a nod and then his eyes went to the front door and she watched as he stiffened and her eyes followed his and she groaned as John walked in, she grabbed her beer and stalked over to him as he grinned..

"great minds think alike" he smirked as she came over to him, so now he was following her..

"lets not start comparing ourselves McBain" she said sarcastically.."this is my place"

"really cause I didnt see your name on the outside, did I miss it somehow" he smiled sarcastically as he went to walk past her..

"your not welcome here" she followed after him but he ignored her as he got to the bar and mac stood there nervously and natalie could see why, John was a huge man and by the looks of him it spelled trouble..

"I'll have what the lady is having" John smiled at Mac..

"actually he wont" natalie snapped as Mac looked at her and then John slowly turned and faced her..

"You know this is a free world hun" he grinned and then looked back at Mac..

"Your unbelievable" Natalie huffed.."suit yourself, im outta here" she spun around but not before downing her beer..

John quickly got up and followed her as she got to the door and she could feel his intense heat as she spun around quickly..

There was no denying that she was attractive to him, hell any hot blooded female or male for that matter would, his allure was just too strong but she refused to give into the urges of her body. He smiled smugly as he stood there and she just knew that he was lurking in her mind but she ignored his look..

"Just because Bo put us together as a team doesnt mean you get to follow me around" she stated seriously..

"what makes you think im following you around, like I said before this is a public place and right about now im trying to quench my thirst" he grinned and she rolled her eyes and went to turn from him but he put his hand on her arm, stopping her, the spike in her body temp went up drastically but so did the spark that followed, it sort of took her off guard.."You know Natalie we could just put this all behind us and do what we both want" his eyes gleamed something sensual and for a moment she was lost in them, god he was gorgeous but reality kicked back in and she pulled her arm back, smiling as she did so..

"Lets get one thing straight mcBain, whatever you think is going to happen between us is not, will not ever happen, got it" she said with a tight smile even as her body continued to react to his close proximity..

"we'll see" he smirked..

"wow you really do think highly of yourself, figures since your an insensitive womanizing jerk" she said sarcastically..

"why such strong words Natalie, coming from an independent woman such as yourself I would think that you would be more than willing to take a risk but maybe the risk is what your afraid of" he smiled and his words began to piss her off, who the hell did he think he was?

"afraid, please Mcbain im not like the other pathetic women you hang around, unlike them I have a brain and I am fully capable of seeing bullshit" she smiled big..

"Insulting too? Im crushed" he grinned big..She just rolled her eyes at him and spun for the door.."why cant you just admit it, you want me" he called out and she froze, not only because he was right but because he had spoken so loud people were now looking at her as her cheeks flushed and embarassment filled her..

"trust me mcBain, you couldnt handle this if your life depended on it" she grinned and then walked out, feeling victorious, she told him and it felt good.. As she got to her car she felt him before she even saw him.."Im not in the mood McBain, if you havent noticed I have a case to work on" she said as she got her car keys out, refusing to face him..

"I always did like a challenge" he grinned and she faced him now as she opened her car door..

"then be prepared to lose cause you will" she quickly got in her car..

"I never lose and I always get what I want" he said seriously as he held onto her car door and she looked at him..

"Better luck next time bub" she smiled and then slammed her car door as she took off, she was pissed, infuriated actually and more than a little flustered but she quickly shook it off, she wasnt going to let him get the best of her, no one ever got the best of her!

Natalie did not date, she never dated. Ever since she was just a teenager her life had been nothing but chaosis and her men issues went as far back as her father, well the lack there of. It was hard to trust men especially when one of them created her and just took off leaving her mother to raise her and her brother alone. But that didnt mean that natalie didnt enjoy men cause she did and frequently so but sex and love were two different things and love is something she would never allow herself to feel..

Natalie's apartment was right off of main street, it was a quaint two bedroom that the CDA paid for in full and she was happy with that. She didnt have anything too glamerous but it was her and that was all that mattered. She shared it with her brother Rex who was just a few years younger then her but he wasnt in the CDA, his life was spent trying to figure out ways to swindle people out of their money and also fleeing those he had screwed over.. He knew what she did and he thought it was a bit ridiculous and she knew that he thought it was all crap and that didnt really matter cause she knew the truth..Plus the fact that he was out of the lime light so to speak meant that he wouldnt be targeted by her enemies, and she had a lot of those but instead of those seeking revenge over a cheated card game they wanted her dead..

Her best friend Gigi had helped her to protect the small apartment. Gigi had the power of white magic on her side and she was one hell of a healer, natalie had seen her first hand literally bring someone back from the brink of death..

Unlocking her apartment door she immediately heard the sounds eminating from inside, Rex was home and he wasnt alone. The distinct sound of a woman in the throes of passion could be heard and it did nothing but piss her off as she stormed in, slamming the door. Hoping that the effect would somehow stun Rex and his very loud guest but apparently he hadnt as natalie marched down the hall and rudely began pounding on his door.."Keep It down in there for god sake" she huffed and then spun for the kitchen. She was in a ripe mood now. She still couldnt believe the cockiness of John and now she had to work with him, it would be a nightmare!

She grabbed a beer from the fridge and took a huge swig as she stood there, thankfully the moaning had died down now and she could actually hear herself think, not that she had wanted to think too much anyways cause thinking of John made her mad and not only that it made her aroused.

In a normal circumstance she would have jumped on an offer to bed him and just get it out of her system but with John she knew that it would just be a way for him to have more power over her, more control. She leaned her head back and downed the beer in a hurry, her skin was already aflame and she needed something to drown out her desire..

"hey sis!" Rex said as she spun and faced him, he had a shit eating grin on his face as he stood there bare chested with just a pair of shorts on..

"You know I could hear her all the way outside the door Rex, couldnt you of found someone more discreet" she said with annoyance as she grabbed another beer and he joined her..

"I cant help it that I drive the ladies crazy" he smirked..

"ew, TMI" Natalie took a huge sip..

"so anyways" rex rolled his eyes.."do any exorcisms today" he smirked as he took a sip of his beer. She knew that rex thought what she did was borderline insane, he always joked that she belonged to some sort of fanatical group like scientology or some shit like that..

"find a job today?" she ignored his mocking as he continued to sip his beer..

"that would be a big no but I have something in the works" he grinned devishly. Rex hadnt had a real job in years..

She couldnt help the roll of her eyes but before she could say anything a tall, lanky blonde came walking into the kitchen, she was dressed like a stripper and Natalie had no doubt that she was, she couldnt help the sarcastic look she gave the pathetic girl..

"Julia this is my sister nat" he began..

The girl cut him off.."actually its peaches" the girl smiled big..

"peaches? As in the fruit?" Natalie couldnt help the sarcasm as she looked this girl up and down, the girl seemed to contemplate what natalie was saying, she looked as though she didnt get it as she looked at Rex perplexed..

"dont mind my sis she's rude to everyone" Rex said quickly as he shot natalie a look..

"Im going to bed" Natalie walked past them and she heard Peaches tell Rex she had to get to work, yep a stripper, she had no doubt in her mind..As natalie got to her bedroom, Rex followed her as the front door closed..

"You didnt have to be so damn rude, I like her" Rex began as Natalie looked at him as she walked into her bedroom..

"yeah and... a stripper Rex, really? I thought you already tried this" she shook her head as she put her beer down and began to take off her boots..

"she's different" he said quickly and natalie looked at him.."she is" Rex said again..."she is working her way through school, she is gonna be a nurse"

"and you bought that line? Come on Rex I thought you were smarter then that, I hope you used protection, she had disease written all over her" Natalie said as she walked to her bathroom..

"You know just because youve taken some form of celibacy doesnt mean you should ruin it for the rest of us" he huffed as he stormed back down the hall. Natalie sighed hard as she closed the bathroom door. She looked at herself in the mirror, she looked exhausted, drained actually, she rubbed her tired eyes as she stood there. Images of John filling her head as she inhaled deep.. Damn it, it had been too long since she had sex, nearly a year this time, she really needed to hook up with someone quick, anyone so that she could think clearly but it always ended up the same way. One simple night would turn into endless phone calls and sometimes stalking. She didnt date and sex right now was too much of a risk..She pushed the thoughts of him far away as she turned on the shower water but images kept on flooding, images of him naked, hard and waiting, she almost wanted to laugh, she seriously needed to get a grip and even as she thought this her body began to react..

She was half tempted to call Cris, she knew he would be more than willing to come over and satisfy her need but she knew that wouldnt end well, he was too emotionally driven, she could already image him stalking and pouting like a damn puppy dog plus he would probably want to make love, the idea made her shiver, she just wanted to fuck and hard..

Stripping off her clothes as steam filled the shower she inhaled deep, her body was on fire, swollen and ready far action, she tried to ignore the sensations running through her as she jumped in the shower, letting the hot water run past her aching body..Closing her eyes as she let the water run onto her head and down her body, she couldnt help but run her hands down her toned body, god she was on fire and she kept telling herself it had nothing to do with John and his oversexed ways but times like these she wished she had a booty call on speed dial..

Leaning her head back she groaned softly as she let her hands travel over her sensitive parts, her own hand would have to do for tonight and with that she pleasured herself as images of John stayed right there in her mind.

By the next day Natalie awoke early as usual and thankfully it was quiet, Rex had passed out hours ago and Natalie had felt somewhat rested, well until her eyes landed on the local newspaper and she saw that yet again another person had died at the hands of evil. So technically the world had no idea what was really happening, to them it was just murder on the rise do to high unemployment rates and poverty but she knew better and reading through the article she felt sick to her stomach, she just couldnt save them all.. She sipped her coffee as she pushed the paper aside, her mind began to go to John once more but the sound of a knock on the door snapped her out of it as she quickly got up.. She was always paranoid when people came around and she quickly tried to sense evil but there was none to be found only the purest white light and she knew immediately who it was as she smiled and opened the door..

"hey there girly!" Gigi said in normal bouncy tone that made everyone around her smile, including natalie.."I brought donuts" she waved a bag In the air as she stepped in..

"they smell amazing" natalie said honestly as Gigi placed them onto the livingroom table and then faced her friend..

"About last night" she said with concern and worry..."why would you go out there by yourself Nat, you know I would of come" she said with disappointment..

"I had it under control" Natalie said quickly as Gigi sighed..

"You could have been seriously hurt out there Nat" Gigi said with growing concern..

"But I didnt ok, god why is everyone always so worried about me, ive been doing this for a long time" she couldnt help but snap at her friend now even though she wasnt mad at her, just the situation in general..She grabbed a donut out of the bag and bit into it..

"i never said that you couldnt take care of yourself Nat but a little help isnt always so bad" Gigi sighed

Natalie couldnt help but think about the help she was gonna have now and she quickly stopped eating as she thought of John.."yeah well id rather go it alone" she said sarcastically as she made her way into the kitchen, Gigi on her heels..

"is it true that McBain was assigned to help you" Gigi said as Natalie sighed heavily..

"does everyone around me know everything I do" she couldnt help the sarcasm that was thick in her voice.

"I know you dont like him much" Gigi began..

"i dont like him at all Gigi" Natalie said quickly..

"ok but he is very powerful and if anyone can help you get that book" she began as Natalie shook her head..

"He cant even be trusted Gi, one minute he is working for the CDA and the next he is charming his way with the demons, Bo doesnt know what he is doing" Natalie said sharply..

"thats not entirely fair natalie" Gigi said softly as natalie looked at her now..

"Listen I get it, your empathtic to everyone but trust me, McBain is up to no good and if he is willing to help get the book then its because he has an agenda all his own" she said quickly..

"he's not evil natalie" Gigi said quickly..

"He doesnt have to be" Natalie said dryly.."he spends his time being selfish and irresponsible, if anything Bo should keep his eye on him, he could be more dangerous then those things out there" she said as her heart raced furiously..

"wow now thats one hell of a statement to make" John said as she spun around and faced..

"what the hell are you doing here!" she snapped angrily but she couldnt help but notice how incredibly sexy he looked dressed in a relaxed pair of jeans and a tight black tshirt that clung to every muscle in his body..

"You know its rude to talk about someone when they are not there to defend themselves" he said as he ignored her and then looked at Gigi.."looking lovely as always Gi" he grinned and she flushed some..

"You really are unbelievable, how did you get in here" she snapped at him..

"Is that donuts I smell" he continued to ignore her..

"I brought enough of them" Gigi smiled softly..

"You are not getting a donut" Natalie stated firmly, she couldnt believe him! But he just turned and headed into the livingroom where the donuts were, natalie hot on his heels..

"Natalie there really is enough" Gigi said softly..

"Gigi butt out" Natalie was getting angrier by the minute..

"Ouch, now thats not very nice of you, Gigi was just being a good hostess" John grabbed the bag but before he could grab a donut, natalie snatched the bag from him..

"Get out" she snapped at him as she pointed to the door..

"Maybe I should go, you two seem to have things to discuss" Gigi began backing up towards the door..

"No you stay!" natalie pointed at Gigi.."and you leave" she erupted towards John..

"Maybe you should go Gi, she seems to be in quite the mood" John said with a soft grin..

"yeah well maybe I wouldnt be if you didnt barge into my home" she snapped at him..

"Im gonna go" Gigi said quickly and before natalie could say anything her friend was out the door..

"that was kind of mean" he said as natalie shook her head..

"You have no right being here and your not having a damn donut!" she stormed into the kitchen, she was seeing red, she felt him before he even spoke and she turned, intent on hitting him but he was so close, like incredibly close and he caught her hand in mid air by the wrist..

"really Natalie?" he smirked and she tossed the bag onto the counter with her other hand and went to strike him once more and yet again he grabbed her other wrist, literally bounding her as she stood there.."if you wanted it rough all you had to do was ask" he smirked..

"You son of a bitch!" she yelled as him as he held her wrists.."Let go of me" she said through gritted teeth..

"Im merely trying to protect you from being hurt" he smiled and then she slammed her knee up and hit him right where it counts, immediately making him drop as she stood over him..

"Im not the one you need to worry about!" she snapped as she stared at him laying on the ground..


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

John got to his feet, holding back a groan as he looked at her.."you know im rather fond of those" he said as he held his groin.

"then its in your best interest to stay out of my way" she snapped at him.."You can leave now" she said as she grabbed the file that was on the table..

"You know with all of that pent up sexual frustration" he began as she gawked at him..

"Oh please just because your easy on the eyes doesnt mean a damn thing, I enjoy looking at David beckham too" she said sarcastically as her heart raced dangerously fast..

"Oh so now im compared to beckham, I will take that as a compliment" he grinned..

"yeah ok" she rolled her eyes.."anyone ever told you it is rude to just come into someones house uninvited" she continued as she put her hands on her hips..

"well its not like I am a vampire but if your into biting" he smirked..

Before he could answer her brother entered the kitchen and he looked at Natalie and then John.."am I interupting something" he said as he looked between them..

"actually no, he was just leaving" natalie said firmly..

John looked at the kid then her.."please dont tell me your robbing the cradle"

"eww dude she is my sister" Rex said with a shiver..

"dont mind him Rex, he's what we call mentally incompetent" natalie grinned..

"a brother, I didnt know you had a brother" John continued as Natalie looked at him..

"thats because its none of your business, now get out" natalie snapped at him..

"Ok I dont mean to get inbetween a lovers quarrel" Rex began as Natalie widdened her eyes..

"seriously rex" she snapped..

"You heard the boy, even he knows there is something in the air" John smirked..

"oh I seriously dont think so" natalie snapped angrily..

"i was starting to think that you were swaying to the other team" Rex smirked and John did too as they looked at natalie, she was furious..

"You know what, screw you both" she stormed out of the room, rex coming after her.."I dont want to hear it rex" she said quickly..

"who the heck is he? I mean he is huge, his muscles have muscles" Rex laughed..

"if your so infatuated with him then go for it rex" she said sarcastically as she grabbed her coat and headed to the door..

"You know with that kind of attitude your never going to get laid" Rex said as she spun and faced him, John was coming towards the door with a smirk on his face, he was really getting a kick out of this..

"You know your brother is right" he grinned.."is she always this uptight" he said to rex who shrugged his shoulders..Natalie didnt even wait to say anything to either of them as she stormed off.."sorry kid I gotta run" John said as he followed after natalie..

"dont make me mace you" Natalie snapped as she turned and faced John, she could feel him following her and she was right...

"You know this whole team player thing works a lot better if you would play nice" John smirked..

"hows this for nice" Natalie smiled big.."back the hell off and maybe I wont hurt you" she spun from him again..

"You know I could get a complex here" John said as he continued to follow her and she huffed loud..

"god why dont you just go away" she huffed as she got to her car..

"well now that is more like it" he smirked and she shot him a nasty look.."i mean personally I would prefer John but God works too"

"is this really all a joke to you" she snapped angrily.."People are dying out here!"

"geez calm down, when was the last time you got laid" he said quickly..

"wow that is none of your business!" she yelled..

"that long huh?" he smirked.."You know I could fix that" he smiled big..

"No thanks" she rolled her eyes and opened her car door..

"You know that this much pent up aggression could easily be fixed" he was so close, like literally behind her, the heat eminating off of him was thick, hot and reeked of sex..She slowly turned to face him, not expecting him to really be inches from her and for a moment she couldnt think but she quickly shook it off.."come on, admit you want me just as much as I want you" his voice oozed sensuality..

"I hate to break it to you John but it would never happen, not now, not ever" she said firmly even as her breathing began to get labored..

"Lying isnt a strong suit for you sweetheart" he grinned..She went to talk but before she could he cut her off.."by the way how was your shower last night" he cocked his head with a grin and she felt her eyes get wide, what the hell!.."we could make that little fantasy of yours reality" he went to touch her hair and she grabbed his wrist hard..

"try and touch me and your hand wont be the only thing broken" she said as she glanced down at his very obvious erection that was straining hard against his jeans..

"is that a challenge?" he grinned..

"Piss off mcbain" she snapped as she shoved him back and quickly got into her car, he now stood at her drivers side door..

"well I guess you dont want to hear about what I learned about Mitch Lawrence" he shrugged his shoulders and her eyes got wide, that was the man who had acquired the book in question.."but if you want to be all hostile" he turned from her car door and she huffed loud as she opened her car door..

"Hey!" she yelled out to him as he got to his car, of course it had to be a muscle car, as if he would drive anything less..

"no its ok, im sure you can do this all on your lonesome" he said as he opened his car door, a smirk on his face..

"what did you find out" she snapped as she stormed over to him and he slowly turned and faced her..

"whats the magic word?" he grinned and she narrowed her eyes.."come on just ask nicely, would it kill you"

"this coming from you, yeah it probably would" she said angrily but he just stood there, his arms crossed over his chest and a smirk on his lips.."what do you know" she was getting annoyed now..

"You really cant do it can you" he raised an eyebrow..

She sighed heavily..."forget it, your probably lying anyways" she turned from him..

"alright... but when I have the book safe in my hands" he said as she got to her car again and she huffed as she spun around.."You do remember that I can get into locked places and word is that he has it locked in a safe room"

"then why havent you already done so, huh?" she challenged him and he didnt say anything.."Cause you need me, dont you" she turned this on him..

"oh I wouldnt be so cocky sweetheart" he grinned but it was a tight one..

"Fine!" she snapped angrily as she stormed over to him.."can you please tell me what you know" she said sarcastically as she stood in front of him..

"well that wasnt really nice" he smirked and she narrowed her eyes.."alright dont get your panties in a bunch" he said as he stood there.."Come on and we can talk" he said as he gestured for his car..

"Oh I am not getting in your car" she said quickly as she stood there..

"well then I guess you wont know" he smiled as he began to get into his car..

"I can just follow you in my car" she said with annoyance as he smiled..

"well it was good talking to you, good luck with the book" he grinned as he revved the engine and she huffed loudly, she wanted to start jumping up and down like a kid and screaming this wasnt fair but instead she stormed to the passenger side door that he had opened..

"If your lying, I swear" Natalie said warningly as she looked at him in the car and he revved the engine again, with a deep breath she got in and he smirked at her and then before she knew what was happening he was leaning over her and for a second she thought he may kiss her, I mean his face was literally inches from hers and she couldnt breathe but then she heard the click on the seatbelt and he gave her a very knowing and sensual smile..

"safety first" he grinned and then he was peeling out of the parking lot as she braced herself..

He drove like an absolute madman as natalie tried to act unaffected but it was extremley hard to do especially with him whipping around the corners and barely getting hit by oncoming traffic, to say she was a bundle of anxiety ridden nerves would be an understatement. She could barely breath as she clutched onto the seat and stared straight forward, she was almost positive he had a huge grin on his face but she refused to look at him and give him the satisfaction..

He pulled up to a large estate that was behind even larger iron bars that surrounded the place like a damn fortress, she couldnt wait to get the hell out of that car and as soon as he pulled in front of the large house she did just that..

"something wrong?" he smirked as he too got out..

"You should not be allowed to drive" she snapped at him as her body still shook..

"ah come on, it was fun, admit it" he smirked as he came around the car and she glared at him..He ignored it as he walked up to the front door and it immediately opened as an older gentleman with gray hair stood there..

"shall I get you and your guest a drink Sir" the man said and natalie couldnt hide the roll of her eyes, so he had a butler, of course he did!

John glanced at natalie and then back at the man.." Two whiskeys nigel and maybe a snack" John said as the man nodded and Natalie really took a moment to stare at this huge place, I mean it was enormous..

Inside the ceilings were vaulted and a massive staircase was directly in front of the main lobby, she eyed the paintings on the walls, one catching her immediately, it was of the Mona Lisa and if she wasnt mistaken it looked like the real deal..

"I have varied tastes" he smirked as if he was reading her mind..

"Is that real?" she said in shock and he shrugged his shoulders but with a grin on his face as he walked into a large room that was filled with a wall to wall television and a minibar as well as a sofa that wrapped around the entire room..This place was incredible and she hated to admit it but it was really nicely decorated, even down to the red satin drapes on the windows..

"I take it you approve?" he said as he walked over to nigel but kept an eye on her as he grabbed two glasses from the older man and then walked back over to her..

"I dont think I have ever been around so many stolen items in my life" she said dryly as he shook his head..

"ah Natalie no need to hate" he grinned as he handed her the glass of whiskey and she looked at it.."Trust me it isnt poison" he smirked as he took a sip and stared at her as she glared at him..

"why did you bring me here" she said quickly as she took a sip..

"well I couldnt necessarily go and speak with so many people around, plus im fond of my home" he walked over to the couch and sat, patting beside him, he looked at her as she walked to the far wall and refused to sit down..

"i didnt come here to hang out, what do you know about Mitch" she said quickly, she would keep this completely professional..

"You dont waste time, do you" he leaned back on the couch as he sipped his drink..

"I dont like my time being wasted" she said with aggitation..

"Point noted but its not really like you have anything pressing to get to" he smiled..

"I hate to break it to you John but my personal life is none of your concern, tell me what you know" she snapped again..

"hasnt anyone ever told you that patience is a virtue" he smiled as he stood now and finished off his drink and walked over to the bar as natalie backed up some..

"Im starting to feel like you dont know anything at all" she put one arm over her chest as she held the glass with the other one..

"are you always this uptight" he said quickly as he glanced at her and poured another drink..

"Only when im surrounded by obnoxious company" she said with a tight smile..

"and here I thought we were off to a great start" he smiled as he sipped his second glass of whiskey.."Ok, work first play later" he grinned big..

"In your dreams" she rolled her eyes..

"apparently in yours" he smirked and her face dropped..

"stop lurking in my mind!" she snapped at him..."and I wasnt thinking about you" she said sternly as her heart began to raced and he walked over to her as she backed up more..

"really? Then why do you keep moving away from me, if your so unaffected" he smiled and she stopped moving now..

"Maybe im afraid I will catch something" she said with a tight smile.."Im not in the mood for games"

"well then atleast we both can agree on something" he stepped right in front of her and she sucked in a deep breath..God she was having an extremley hard time trying to control herself with him so close, she hated how traitorous her body had become, especially with him being so close, she glanced at his full lips and then quickly looked away..He licked his lips seductively and then walked past her and she finally let out the breath she had been holding..

"Ive had some run ins with the man in question, he owns a small island off of New York City and he is a collector of sorts" he began as she turned and faced him now but his back was to her and she couldnt help but check out his ass and what an ass it was.."You know uh, if you keep on checking me out like this" he said as he turned his head and smirked at her and she quickly looked away..

"Nice try buddy but maybe you should stop walking around, your making me dizzy" she said quickly as she moved to the couch and sat down..She quickly sipped her drink..

"so like I was saying" he said as he came in front of her now and then sat down directly next to her, his muscular thigh leaning against hers but she told herself she wasnt going to allow him to win this time and so she leaned back in the couch and crossed her barely covered legs, her denim skirt rising high, two could play at this game and he looked at her legs long and hard..

"You know its rude to stare" she smiled big as his eyes landed on her and they were burning hot with desire and she ignored the feeling deep in her belly.."You were saying?" she smiled again.. Two could definitely play this game and she was sure she would win..

"No one gets on his island without an invitation but I just so happened to have one and for this weekend" he smiled as he licked his lips..

"Your lying" she said quickly even as her heart raced, god why did he have to be so damned attractive?

"he is holding a special gala this weekend and everyone who is anyone is coming" he looked over her body again..

"and he just cant wait to be in your company?" she said sarcastically as she downed the rest of her drink..

"well I am incredibly wealthy and powerful" he smiled as she stared straight forward, ok so sitting this close to him was definitely not working out, his body heat was literally driving her crazy.

"You know someone of your stature shouldnt be worried about wealth, shouldnt saving innocence be on the top of your to do list" she said quickly and he seemed to look taken back, oh a soft spot, she pushed more..."when exactlly do you find the time to do your so called job, I mean between stealing priceless works of art and all"

"Clever girl" he said with a tight smile as he stood now, she was surprised to see he looked pissed and pissed was good, she stood too as he walked over to the bar..

"I mean you had taken vows, right? To protect innocence" she raised an eyebrow and she watched his back tighten some as he poured a drink.."actually when was the last time you had" she began as he spun and faced her with pissed eyes..

"what I do is none of your business, got it!" he snapped angrily and she was actually taken back some.."You want to get down to business then so be it, your starting to bore me" he said quickly and she was shocked to see him looking so pissed.."word is he has it locked in a vault and come this weekend we'll go get it" he was still angry as he walked past her and part of her sort of felt bad now.."dont start feeling pity for me" he said angrily as he got right in front of her..

"But i" she said softly now, she couldnt help but feel for him, had something happened to him, I mean it must of..

"Dont get things confused Natalie.." he got dangerously close now.."I want to fuck you,not sit around and talk about my privvy business" his hand went to her chin.."so unless your willing to put out"

She backed up from him quick.."your suppose to be a warrior of god not some high tech thief! You were sworn to protect" she began to get loud and within seconds he had her pinned against the wall his strong arms on hers as he looked at her..

"dont tell me what I am suppose to do, I make my own decisions, I live life my way!" he barked at her loud as she swallowed hard..She searched his eyes and he quickly backed up, calling Nigel as he did so, within seconds Nigel was coming back in the room.."bring Miss Natalie back home" he said as he began to leave the room and natalie was truly speechless.."be ready by 6pm on saturday" he said as he stormed out of the room and she stood there, barely able to understand what had occurred but she was gonna find out, that she knew for sure..

Natalie was dropped off in a limo in front of her apartment building and she got out quick, her mind was racing now as she thought about John.. Why had he reacted that way? What the hell had happened to him, I mean he was a warrior of god, he had taken vows and yet he lived his life so recklessly, she quickly got in her apartment and saw it was empty and she flipped open her laptop as she logged in to the CDA's webpage and she ran a search on John McBain, it came back as a private file that was locked and she sighed as she leaned back but then her mind went to Gigi, if anyone knew something about John then it would definitely be her and with that she called her friend..

John stormed over to the elevator, he was beyond livid as he stared at the open doors and the small enclosed space, with a deep breath he turned and headed up the large staircase, his mind was everywhere now. Why couldnt she just shut the fuck up and let him pleasure her, why did she have to look at him that way? He may have the title warrior of god but he hadnt protected innocence in decades and that wasnt about to start anytime soon.. His gods had let him down and he would never forgive them, NEVER!

He took the five flights of stairs to his large bedroom, he stormed over to his large closet and quickly stepped inside, grabbing a box from the top shelf, it was a safety deposit box and he took out a key that he had in his pocket and opened it, inside was a portrait of a blonde haired woman and he closed his eyes..Images of Caitlyn filled his head, she had been his innocent so very long ago and he had done everything in his power to keep her safe and yet she still died, in his arms too. He quickly slammed the deposit box closed and yelled for Nigel, the man appeared in seconds..

"Sir?" Nigel said quickly..

"round up some guests for me and then take the rest of the night off" he said quickly as he turned from the man..He knew that Nigel knew what he wanted, it was what he always wanted, the one thing that could make him forget every horrible detail of his life, sex and a lot of it..


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Gigi looked at her friend as they sat across from one another at the table.."its forbidden for me to discuss this with you Natalie" she said seriously..

"Gigi this is me your talking about here plus I am being forced to work with him" natalie said with aggitation..

"have you tried asking him?" Gigi said softly..

"yeah that didnt go over very well, why hasnt he saved an innocent in so long, I know this is big Gi" Natalie began..

Gigi looked down at the table.."he's a complicated man natalie, and im not going to lie he has turned his back on the gods" she shook her head..

"but why, I mean something must of happened" Natalie said quickly.."and why the hell would Bo even want his help, I mean he must know"

"John isnt a bad person natalie, he isnt evil just, lost..confused" Gigi said softly..

"Oh I could think of other words to call him" Natalie said with a shake of her head..

"if Bo trusts him then you should too" Gigi said quickly..

"Oh I dont, not one bit" Natalie said seriously even though now she was feeling sorry for him more then anything..

"there is more to him then meets the eye" Gigi said softly..

"come on Gi, just tell me, im suppose to be heading out with him this weekend and I cant help but wonder what his motivation is, I mean he is a warrior, he can leap through time so why doesnt he just do that and get the book, it doesnt make sense" she said quickly..

"Your going to have to figure this out for yourself Natalie, im sorry" she said softly as natalie sighed.."but a little trust goes a long way" she smiled at her friend..

"Yeah well that is easier said then done" Natalie sighed heavily..John was hiding something, she knew that much and if Gigi wouldnt tell her what it was then she would figure it out on her own, one way or another she would get to the bottom of the mystery around John McBain...

Darkness surrounded John as his nightmare took over, it was a different time now, one from so long ago and he could hear her screams as they went straight through to the core of his soul.. He was breathing heavy and standing in the woods, Castle Loch was right ahead of him as he took off running..

His senses wildly alert as he stopped a few hundred feet from the enclosed castle, dark magic spilled out into the air creating a cloud that turned thick black, he could see the guards on the towers, they knew he was there, they could sense him too and they waited perched for attack, she screamed again and this time he doubled over in pain, she was going to die, he felt it and so he ran..

He ran like thunder, crashing into the opening of the woods onto the field, he was just a moving target now but he took everything in him and ran with speed like none other as arrows landed all around him narrowly missing him but one clipped his shoulder, he kept running just mere feet from the large wooden doors that held so much evil inside, an arrow came through his arm now and it stung as it pierced flesh and came through the other side, without thinking he grabbed the arrow and tore it from his arm, roaring as if he was an animal until he tossed it aside and grabbed both handles of the door, the bells began to ring off, he grinned to himself and with all the power in him he literally tore the doors from the hinges and tossed them as if they were nothing but paper weights..

Immediately he saw them, the creatures of the night, longing for blood and for his soul, they charged him and he ran at them equally as hard, drawing his sword at the last second, he swung it wildly, decapitating three demons at once but more kept coming, he pierced them with his sword, some he just grabbed and threw with incredible speed watching them smash into the concrete walls falling lifelessly, it was a masacre down there, another cry and his eyes darted to the far right tower, his eyes locked with a pair of bright red ones, it was him and today he was going to die..

One more demon in his way and he sliced him in two as if it was nothing, all the while watching their eyes, he tore into the tower, he felt invincible now, more power was coming, he could feel the gods around him, his power seem to heighten and he ran up the stairs, leaping great distances to get to her, he saw the door and felt her slowly dying and he pulled it quickly tossing it aside as he ran in, he could hear the calvary coming, it was war..

He spun into the dark room and there she was, chained and bound on the floor, blood covering her gown as she picked up her head and looked him in the eye, he wanted to run to her, free her but a blow to the back of his head sent him flying against a near by wall, he immediately got his footing and turned to face Moray, his eyes red and a smile on his face..

"such a sweet moment, too bad you wont be alive long enough to enjoy your sweet Cait" Moray laughed as he showed his piercing teeth..

"Try me" was all he said as he lunged for the demon, he would save her, he would die doing so, their bodies hit in mid air and it sounded as though thunder had rang off, they crashed to the ground and the place actually shook...

"she's mine, my seed lies within her!" moray called out as John took what energy he had left and he pushed it at him, sending him flying, he quickly grabbed for his sword and charged at the demon.."I gave her so much pleasure she cried my name!" Moray taunted him as two swords now clanged together..

"I'll never let you have her, NEVER!" he yelled as he saw the perfect oppourtunity and hit flesh, a surprised Moray yelled out, his face becoming distorted as he became enraged, he slammed his sword again as they battled, both of their energy depleting fast as they fought, he looked for an opening and saw it, a jagged hook stuck from one of the walls, he tossed down his sword and charged the demon with his bare hands and every last bit of energy he had, Moray looked taken off guard and John grabbed him and spun him around as he yelled.."Now you DIE!" a burst of energy filled the room and immediately John saw his friends appear and then just like that Moray evaporated in his hands.."No!" he shouted for a moment, he had wanted him dead, he dropped to the ground exhausted and then he heard her whimper and he immediately ran to her, dropping beside her, he went to put his hand on her face..

"dont! Dont you touch me, not now, not ever, this is your fault, YOUR fault, he wanted You, he did this because of YOU!" she shouted at him with tears and her tone tore through him, straight to his heart, she hated him, he felt broken..

"Please" his voice was hard with emotion as he looked at her battered body..

"Steele get her, get her now, bring her to the sanctuary" his friend Macneil shouted as John looked at him.."we need to go now"

Steele swooped her up and then was running with her as John laid there on the ground, he wanted to die, he had sworn to protect her and he failed, she hated him, he hated himself..

John woke with a start as sweat covered his body and his heart raced, it took him a moment to realize that it was just a dream but one that held truth.. The feeling of a hand coming down on his bare arm made him turn his head quick and he saw the three women laying in his bed, all beautiful, all naked but he wanted nothing to do with them now and he jumped from his bed as though it was on fire..

"John?" one of the girls said sweetly as she sat up..

"get out" John said as he grabbed for his jeans and she blinked in shock at him as the other girls began to wake as well.."I said get out, NOW, all of you!" his voice rumbled through the room and they quickly jumped up, fear on their faces as they quickly grabbed their clothes and took off..

He breathed heavy as he ran a hand through his long hair, he didnt even feel sated now, even after having three women for nearly six hours, if anything he felt annoyed, frustrated and his mind immediately went to her, she had brought this on, she had brought back the nightmares after all this time..He quickly shook his head as he stood there breathing deep..

"Sir? Sir is everything alright" Nigel said with concern as he stood in the doorway..

John felt the walls closing in around him as images flowed through his mind.."I will get your medicine" Nigel said as though he could tell what John had needed and he tried to control his breathing, it was just a dream, nothing but a fucking dream!

By the morning Natalie sat at her desk at the CDA, she was staring at the file in her hand but her mind was everywhere but there..She couldnt help but wonder why John had reacted the way he did..The sound of a knock on her door snapped her from her thoughts as Cris peeked his head inside..

"got a minute" he said wearily and she sighed as she waved him in.."Listen about the other night" he began as she sighed..

"I know your intentions were good" Natalie said as he blinked in shock..

"so your not going to argue with me?" he said with surprise and she sighed..

"it was reckless to run out there alone, I get it" she breathed heavy.."and... I guess I owe you a thank you"

"wow and an apology, what has gotten into you" he smiled big..

"would you like me to take it back" she said with a raised eyebrow as he smiled..

"Nope" he grinned.."so whatcha working on now?" he smiled..

Cris was like Gigi in the sense that he too had other wordly powers, his was the ability take out a target even if from many yards away, he was a sharp shooter and rumor had it he was atleast a hundred years old even though he only looked maybe twenty five. He had short cropped blonde hair, a very toned body and a smile at times that was contagious, it wasnt a secret either that he had been crushing on Natalie for years now too but she wouldnt dare go there, he was just too nice for his own good..

"tell me what you know about John McBain" she said quickly as his eyes got wide but before he could answer her door opened and she looked up to see the man in question standing there, he looked absolutely mouth watering in a dark navy blue button down shirt and black slacks, his hair as unruly as ever but in that sexy kind of way..

"didnt anyone ever tell you that it is rude to snoop around" John said with a piercing look at her and then at Cris who immediately stood up, it was apparent that he feared the man..

"i gotta go" Cris said quickly and then he was leaving as John moved from the door..

"Please dont tell me that is your type" John smirked and she was half glad that he was back to being his usual arrogant self..

"wouldnt you love to know" she snapped back at him with a tight smile..

"Honestly I dont care either way as long as we both know that you want to be under me as I fuck you senseless" he grinned big and she couldnt help the heat that flushed her skin but she sucked it back quick..

"are we going to have this useless conversation every time" she rolled her eyes..

He quickly closed her door and she swallowed hard as he turned and faced her.."we could just get down to business" his tone was seductive as he walked over to her desk and leaned on it with his hands, bringing his face close to hers as his eyes searched hers.."You want me" he smiled..

"Your too cocky for your own good" she said quickly as she pushed her chair back and stood, making distance between them..

"when was the last time you actually had a man in your bed, one that could control your body in ways you never imagined" he smirked as he licked his lips..

"I hate to break it to you John but this attitude of yours is actually very much a turn off" she stood her ground..

"Is it now?" he smiled as he came around her desk but she refused to move from that spot, she wasnt going to let him win this time.."actually I think you like it, it excites you as much as it does me"

"dont you have some poor helpless girl to seduce" she smiled sarcastically..

"wheres the challenge in that" he raised an eyebrow and then stepped closer to her and she sucked in a deep breath as he looked over her body, she wore a knee length black skirt with a form fitting white button down blouse, chunky heels on her feet that made her nearly as tall as him.."i like the librarian look" he smiled approvingly and she rolled her eyes..

"yeah well the old perverted man look is a bit disgusting" she smiled big and went to step back as his hand came onto her wrist and he pulled her close, so close that her breasts crushed into his chest..

"we both know there is nothing old about me" he breathed heavy and it took everything in her to pull her wrist back as she swallowed hard again..

"Must I remind you of what happened the other day" she glanced down at his crotch and then back at him.."Unless you want to be laying on the ground again" she smiled..

"the next time I am laying on the ground it will be because your riding my cock" he grinned and her eyes got wide at his forwardness and before she could respond a knock was heard on her door and she quickly backed up now as Bo stepped in, looking at them both..

"Oh good your both here" Bo said as he walked into the room more and natalie quickly tried to regain her composure.."I take it that everything is set in motion?" Bo looked between them and natalie could barely think much less speak but John did before she could anyways..

"all taken care of Bo, by tomorrow night the book will be secure" John said quickly as he began to walk to the door..Natalie just watched him.."Until then" he smiled at natalie and then stepped out of the door, natalie literally was a bundle of nerves..

"Natalie?" Bo said quickly as she shook her head quick..

"why did you have to put me with him Bo, seriously he is so damn barbaric" she snapped as she sat at her desk, her body was still reeling from being so close to him..

"thats probably because he should be living in the 1500's" Bo said nonchalantly and her eyes got wide..

"what?" she said in shock..

"You didnt know?" Bo said somewhat shocked.."he should be living in the 1500's, he's only been here in our time for fifty years"

"that doesnt make any sense, why is he here" she began with confusion..

"dont worry about that, the fact of the matter is that he is here and we need him"Bo said seriously but Natalie couldnt help but wonder why the hell he choose to live here when his time was back in the 1500's, she had just assumed he had been around for so long that he had survived up until now.."we need that book" he said quickly..

"Your telling me that John should be in the 1500's" she couldnt help it,she needed to know and understand this..

"that hardly matters now Natalie, what matters is that he is willing to help and we could use all the help we can get" he said matter of factly as he walked to the door..

"how do you know that you can even trust him" Natalie said quickly as Bo stopped at the door and turned and faced her..

"everyone deserves a chance natalie, even John" he said as he stepped out of her office.."Watch out for Mitch ok, he may be all human but even humans can be evil" he said as he left and she stood there feeling more confused then ever..

The rest of her day was a blur, she had literally one more day until she would be meeting Mitch Lawrence in person and even that much closer to getting her hands on that book but her mind kept helplessly going to John, why had he settled in her time, why not back in his own time. It was common knowledge that the warriors could time travel and they had frequently but they always went back to their time, hadnt they? From what she had recalled after her first few years with the CDA it was frowned upon for a warrior of god to live in the present time, especially when they had a chance of running into their future self but no one seemed concerned of John running into his older self, why was that, had he maybe not survived the ages after all? She had so many questions and no answers.

She watched from her office as Bo stepped out of his and an idea hit her as she quickly snuck out of her room and darted quickly into Bo's, his computer was on and logged in and she immediately put Johns name into the search and a smile came over her face as she saw his file come up, she kept looking at the door as she pulled out a flash drive and began downloading the data, her heart racing as she did so, if Bo was going to be reluctant about telling everything he knew about John then she was left no choice, she could hear him coming back to the office as she watched the uploading signal hit 90% then 95, she felt herself trembling as she stood there, Bo was literally outside the door now talking to someone, seconds later she grabbed the flash drive and immediately closed down the page as she ran to the door, hiding behind it..

Bo was distratced as he spoke to someone and then she heard him say.."alright show me what you found" and then he was walking away as she peeked out the door and without another thought she quickly left with the flash drive in hand..

She had almost made it to the exit as Gigi came up to her.."is everything ok?" she said with concern to natalie..

"yeah just work" natalie said quickly, it literally felt like that flash drive was burning a whole in her skin, she couldnt wait to read it..

"Your not mad at me, are you?" Gigi continued..

"of course not" natalie said quickly..

"good cause I really think that working with John will be good, for both of you" she said sweetly..

"yeah well I beg to differ" natalie said honestly..

"I know you think he is up to no good but I really think he is turning a new leaf" Gigi smiled..

"You trust too easily" natalie shook her head..

"I cant help it, its who I am" Gigi smiled..

"well I guess thats why im not empathic" Natalie stood there..

"come on lets go get something to eat, its getting late and I dont know about you but im starved" Gigi smiled.. Natalie wanted nothing more then to run home and pop that flash drive in her computer but she was never good at saying no to Gigi, especially when she looked at her that way..

"sure" Natalie forced a smile, the flash drive would just have to wait..

"Up for pizza, I know a great place" Gigi beamed and then they were leaving as Natalie put the flash drive into her purse..

Pizza on the board walk had been exactlly what natalie needed even though she had been wanting to rush home, it wasnt often that she had moments like this, it was actually kind of nice having Gigi around. They talked about girly things, mainly about the newest movies, she had missed this, being with her best friend..

The smell of the sweet salt air, the sound of crashing waves behind them and with the sun setting leaving a purple haze behind was absolutely breath taking.."how about a rootbeer float?" Gigi grinned as she stood up..

"i thought you'd never ask" Natalie laughed as she watched Gigi walk up to one of the shops on the boardwalk, Natalie looked back out at the water, it really was peaceful here but then a chill came over her, a chill that she recognized immediately, it was one filled with evil intent and she stood somewhat alarmed as she looked around but nothing was there, just a boardwalk full of people enjoying the beautiful night.. She tried to hoan in on her senses as she looked around and then a faint cry was heard and she wasnt sure if it was just in her head cause no one looked the least bit alarmed but it got louder and she began to run towards it now, someone was in trouble, she could feel it..

She could faintly hear Gigi calling after her as she ran but she couldnt stop now, the screams were getting louder as she jumped onto the soft sand, her heels digging into the ground making it nearly impossible to run, she quickly kicked them off and darted down the beach, her eyes were straining everywhere and then she saw it. A black form looming over someone, right under the board walk and she ran even faster..As she neared the black form it turned and looked at her, eyes as red as blood and fangs as big as daggers, beneath it was a helpless young girl in her twenties crying out in pain..

"get away from her!" she yelled out as she grabbed her dagger from her bag and lunged at the beast but it disappeared as she got close and she fell straight onto sand as the terrified girl scrambled to her feet.."Go...now" Natalie said to her as the girl looked at her with frightened eyes.."NOW!" she yelled out as the girl began to run and as Natalie turned she saw the blackness once more and it crashed down on her as her dagger and purse got thrown aside..

She wrestled against the darkness as it threatened to take her very life, the overwhelming evil sickened her as she striked the beast in the face and it laughed at her, foam coming from its teeth, she quickly grabbed for another knife that was hidden on her waist but the demon had grabbed her hands, roughly shoving them above her head as it pressed its body against hers..

"not so strong now are you, Natalie" the demon smiled at her and she did the only thing she could think of, she pushed her knee up hard, hitting it in the groin as she knocked it off of her and she scrambled to her feet, trying to get her knife from her waist but he was already standing again and seething with anger.."stupid bitch, now im going to make sure this hurts" he yelled at her as he lunged but just as she got her knife out, plunging it deep into the belly of the beast, but he didnt go down like she had expected, instead he grabbed her by the throat and held her up as her feet dangled and she frantically tried to get his hands off of her neck but everything was fading in and out. No she couldnt pass out, not now!

She knew in another second she would be surrounded by darkness and then god knows what he would do to her, she would rather die then be held prisoner by this son of a bitch and then for some odd unforesee reason she thought of John, his image coming into her head as she struggled and before everything went black she felt herself crashing to the ground, the demons head severed as her eyes closed..


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Natalie's eyes began to flutter open as she tried to focus in on her surroundings, images of what had just took place immediately came front and center in her mind as she sat up straight, her mind on over drive as she looked around the large bedroom not recognizing it at all and then the door opened and she quickly scrambled to her feet, where the hell was she?

"well I have to say I wasnt expecting to get you in my bed this way" John said as he came into the room and more images began to flash through her confused mind, One minute she was literally gasping for air and the next she was hitting the ground as she watched the demons head roll onto the ground before her..

She blinked in shock as she stood there now and looked at him, had he saved her? Before she could answer he spoke.."you know your no good to me dead" he said as if he had read her mind, he walked over with a glass in his hand..

"this is...your place? Your bedroom?" she said with a shake of her head as he neared her..

"and my bed and might I add that you fit perfectly in it" he smirked as he held a glass out to her..

"You saved me" she couldnt help the shocked words that came out of her mouth..

"i wouldnt necessarily call it saving, I was in the neighborhood" he said nonchalantly as she took the drink now.."but would it be too much to ask that you try not to get yourself killed" he said as he turned from her and headed for the door..

"wheres Gigi?" she said as she stood there..

"she stayed to give a statement" he said as he got to the door and then stopped.."Im getting some food prepared so when your ready" he said as he began to leave the room..

Her heart began to race, she was so damn confused.."My purse" she called out and he turned and faced her now..She glanced at her heels on the floor and she quickly began to put them on..

"Now that I cant help you with" he said as she sighed, her purse had everything in it, including the flash drive.."Im sure you can buy a new one" he said as he left and she sighed even heavier as she stood there and then slowly sipped the wine..

Natalie looked at the room as she stood there completely alone, he had come and saved her but why, he hasnt saved anyone in years and yet he had saved her, regardless of his excuse..She finished off the glass and walked around the room, his bedroom..

It was very masculine in style and the bed had to be atleast a double king, it was enormous and she couldnt help but wonder how many women had been in it, why did she even care? She shook her head quick as she began opening his dresser drawers but they only held clothes, she eyed the closet and quickly went over to it, this was her chance, possibly her only chance to search his bedroom but the closet was just filled with more clothes, suits and shoes..But then at the corner of her eye she saw something, a box of sorts on the top shelf and she quickly looked to the door then back at it as she pulled it down, it was a safety deposit box and it was locked..She shook it some as things rattled inside, what the hell was in the box? She heard footsteps and she quickly pushed it back onto the shelf as she tried to compose herself, Nigel was coming in the room..

"Dinner is served Miss Natalie" he said with a pleasant smile..

"thanks" she said quickly as she followed him out, putting all thoughts of that box and his bedroom behind her..

His house was extremly well decorated, the walls had priceless works of art on it and the furnishings were contemporary and stunning, honestly she couldnt wrap her head around him.. Nigel lead her to the dining room as John sat at the head of the very long table, food was on two plates and he had already begun eating, he didnt say anything to her as she took a seat..

Natalie stared at her food and her glass of wine.."dont tell me your a vegetarian" he finally broke the silence as he looked at her..

"actually it all looks really good" she said wearily..He didnt say anything as he continued to eat..He really had saved her.. He looked up now..

"Like I said you are better alive then dead, I have never been into necrofilia" he said dryly and now she rolled her eyes, yep here it was back to sex talk..

"Your still not getting me into bed" she said firmly as she looked at the steak before her..

"I think I already did" he smirked as she looked at him.."but next time it will be under better circumstances" he smiled and she quickly looked at her plate..

"You know we could have a conversation that doesnt revolve around sex" she said as she took a bite of the steak and it was so tender, so mouth watering good, she hadnt realized how hungry she was..

"and what fun would that be" he grinned wide..

"well considering that a very valuable book is in the wrong hands" she said blantantly and now he looked annoyed..

"we'll have the book tomorrow" he said dryly as he began to eat again..

"why dont you just leap into the vault and get it" she finally said as he looked at her..He didnt answer her and she sighed as she continued to eat..

They ate in relative silence as they sat there by the time Natalie was done eating he had already got up and left the room, he was being very strange today she kept thinking as she got up but when she turned her was standing right there and it sort of took her off guard..

"You do an awful lot of thinking about me considering you cant stand me" he raised an eyebrow..

"well maybe you should stop reading my mind" she said with a roll of her eyes as her skin flushed..

"now why would I do that when I like everything I hear" he licked his lips seductively..

Natalie rolled her eyes again and went to walk past him but he blocked her with his body.."you know this is the second time I saved you as you like to put it" he smiled some and she could feel the enormous heat rolling off of him.."I would say that you owe me" he grinned..

"wow does everything with you have a price" she said sarcastically but her heart was racing dangerously fast..

"what can I say, im a business man, I like to negotiate" he smiled..

"of course you do" she smiled big and then pushed past him.."Unfortunately you couldnt afford me" she said as she made her way out of the room, he grinned as he followed her..

"is everything in here really stolen" she said knowing that he was coming into the livingroom even though she didnt turn to look at him..Even being in that place for the second time she couldnt believe how many artifacts there was..

"I like art" he smiled and she turned now to face him..

"You have more then enough money to buy anything you want" she shook her head, she just didnt get him..

"Old habits are hard to break" he grinned as he sauntered over to her, licking his lips as he did so, she quickly backed up, the air was thick and unbearable..

"Yeah well your bound to get caught one day and then what" she swallowed hard as she backed up some from him..

"You underestimate me" he shook his head.."I am very, very good at what I do" he kept walking towards her as she kept backing up..

"stealing priceless works of art isnt hardly a bragging right" she felt her throat get dry as she continued to move..

"You say tomatoe, I say tomato" he shrugged.."but enough about that" he looked her body up and down.."I have something else in mind" she knew exactlly what he was referring to and even though her body was absolutely on fire from his gaze she wasnt about to give in but her legs hit into the couch and she stopped as he came closer..

"Maybe if you focused more of your energy on helping others" she began as he got right in front of her..

"maybe if you stop running from me" he grinned as he stood inches in front of her..

"Im not running" she breathed hard as she looked around quick, god his aura was so male, so thick she could barely breath, he reeked of sexual desire and she couldnt help because she did too..

"thats not what it looks like from over here" he stared at her lips and then up to her eyes.."One night with me and you would forget all about your boy toys" he rasped..

"No thanks, your lists of conquests are too long for me and frankly I would get bored" she forced the words out and he smiled, like really smiled..

"You think about my conquests?" he raised an eyebrow and she swallowed hard..

"In your dreams" she felt the air leaving her lungs as she stood there, he was just so damn close..

"theres a funny thing about dreams natalie, some say it is our self conscious way of dealing with things we want and you would know all about that, wouldnt you" his hand came up and brushed a piece of her hair back as she sucked in a deep breath..Before she could say anything the door bell was heard ringing and he smiled big as his hand lingered on her face.."looks like your ride is here" he said as his finger moved down her neck and then he was walking past her as she tried to compose herself, my god she had almost gave in..

The next thing she heard was Gigi's voice.."Oh thank god your ok" Gigi said as she came into the room and ran up to Natalie, hugging her tight as natalie looked over at John who was watching her closely.."thank you John" Gigi said quickly towards him and he shrugged his shoulders as if unaffected.."were you hurt?" Gigi began to inspect her..

"Im fine" Natalie said nervously now..

"thank god John came when he did but how did you know" she looked to John..

"good luck I suppose" he walked past them.."drive careful" he said as he left the room and natalie let out the deep breath she had been holding..

"did I walk in on something?" Gigi asked with curiostity..

"not at all but I need a shower and a change of clothes" Natalie began to leave the room and head to the door..

"I debriefed Bo on what I saw" Gigi said as they neared the door..

"did you see my purse?" natalie asked quickly..

"did you lose it? I didnt see it" Gigi said quickly and Natalie sighed..

"thats fine" she sighed heavily, so much for looking at that flash drive.."come on lets go" Natalie said as they quickly left, John was standing in the dining room now and his hand was on her purse and his other hand held a flash drive and he looked at it..

"Oh Natalie what exactlly are you up to" he said as he held the flash drive in his hand tight..

Natalie had an awful time trying to sleep that night, maybe it was her nerves from what had occurred, maybe it was her run in yet again with John, she still couldnt believe he had come to her rescue, had he been following her or maybe it was just the anxiety of meeting up with Mitch Lawrence. She had to admit that she was a bit of a hermit, with her line of work she couldnt help it. She did a lot better with evil then humans and Mitch was as human as they came and now she was going to a party, she hated parties and what she had read up on Mitch, well she hated him too..

He was your typical snobby millionaire, making his money on wall street when others were losing a ton, she couldnt help but wonder if he had contacts, maybe not so human contacts that could see into the future. Bo had assured her that Mitch was human but evil no less and she could see why. He was ruthless and his appetite for young women apparently held no bounds, his newest fling was a girl almost thirty years younger then him but Natalie had to admit it, he was rather attractive for a man in his fifties..

He had short salt and pepper cropped hair, he dressed in designer suits and his smile was decieving, she had seen numerous pictures of him online, all of them at various charity events, so he liked to play the hero so to speak, well she was going to show him she thought to herself..She wondered if he even knew what he held in his possession and part of her assumed he had, otherwise why would he keep it locked away and better yet why would he invite John to a party, millionaire or not, she hoped that she wouldnt find out something about him that would turn her against him, not that there was much to turn, she kept telling herself..

John was as egotistical as they came and even though she was softening towards him she wasnt about to let him fool her, she would have to keep a very short leash on him..

The clock seemed to tick slowly as she laid in her bed, how the hell was she going to sleep after the night she had, her mind went back to being in Johns livingroom and his close proximity, she immediately tried to push the images from her mind, was he lurking in her brain right now? No she wouldnt give him the satisfaction and with that she fell into a very unrested sleep..

She woke up at the butt crack of dawn, the two hours of sleep she had hadnt help one bit and she felt even more anxious then she had the day before.. She had until 6 pm to get ready and that left a huge chunk of her day ahead of her, she hated that her only real friend in the world was Gigi, she never did allow herself to get close to anyone else, cause getting close meant she could get hurt and she had been hurt enough..

Her mind began to drift to that fateful day, the one when her mother was ruthlessly murdered, she hated to think about it, actually she tried not to think about it at all, it served her no good but she couldnt help but feel the bitterness rise, her life had been changed drastically from that day forward. She had met Bo shortly after, she had joined the CDA and she had learned of the evil that lurked..

She sipped her coffee as she looked over the file of Mitch Lawrence, today she would have to play it cool and being around John made that incredibly hard, she thought of him once more..

The sound of her door bell buzzing made her jump and for a moment she wondered if it was John but then she remembered, he wouldnt knock, he didnt have enough respect in him to do so, no he would just waltz right in, door locked or not, she quickly shook the images from her head as she got to her door, looking through the peep hole she saw Gigi but she hadnt sensed her which was odd and then she saw tears in her eyes and she quickly opened the door..

"Gigi?" she said with concern as Gigi rushed to her, grabbing her hard as she began to cry.."Gigi whats wrong?" natalie said with worry, she had never ever seen her friend this way..

"Oh god Natalie I have made a horrible mistake, just horrible" she cried against natalie even harder..

Natalie closed the door as Gigi pulled back from her.."Im sorry I shouldnt cry on you after everything you went through yesterday" Gigi began to wipe her eyes..

"oh dont even say that, im fine.. what happened" Natalie said softly, she was starting to see why she hadnt felt Gigi's presence, the overwhelming sadness that was filling her was making it hard to breathe, she was really upset!

"its just so horrible and I know better" Gigi sighed dramatically...

"why dont you sit down, let me get you a cup of coffee ok" Natalie began as Gigi nodded her head ok and Natalie went to go do just that..

John had barely slept the night before, he was too anxious with wondering if he would go back to that fateful day, even with the anxiety medications he took, well he couldnt help but feel out of sorts. His mind went to Natalie, he had let her do this to him, and that angered him, he was never out of sorts, atleast not for the last fifty years.. He did as he pleased and he didnt care who he hurt in the process, it was who he was but now he was feeling something, something he couldnt pinpoint and he knew it had everything to do with Natalie.. Nigel had even tried to offer calling some guests over and John just couldnt bring himself to have company, even the kind that he could lose himself in. He was frustrated and annoyed..

He sat at the diningroom table with a cup of coffee in hand and the newspaper in another, he could barely concentrate on it as images of her flashed through his mind, he was so engulfed that he hadnt even noticed the shift in the air and the brillance that came with it..

He looked up in shock as he heard a familiar voice he hadnt heard in so many years.."Tis been a long time friend" Macneil said as he stood in his normal attire which consisted of a cream colored tunic with a red and green plaid kilt, long boots that went up to his knees, it was a sight out of brave heart.. John tensed as anger filled him and he stood..

"what the hell are you doing here" he snapped at his old friend..

"still holdin' on to ye anger I see, dinna suit ye well John" macneil said disapprovingly..

John had known Macneil for many centuries, hundreds to be exact, he had been a long time friend of his father the late Joseph Mcbain and when his father had died in battle Macneil had become like a father to him but that all changed when Cait's fate happened. For macneil had said it was the wish of the gods, the same ones John had been fighting for, the same ones who allowed unspeakable evil to happen to her which ultimately lead to her untimely death by suicide..

"You have no right to be here, I didnt summon you" John snapped at him, his anger fueling him..

"Ye dinna have to, yer pain descends the years" Macneil said with a shake of his head..

"You know they have a saying here that pain only makes you stronger" John said bitterly as he went to leave the room but as he spun around Macneil was there.."do you wish to fight me?" John said angrily..

"i come as a friend, do ye remember what those are?" macneil said as he stood his ground..

"I have enough friends and I surely dont need you!" John snapped at the man that at one time he had respected so much, even loved..Now all he saw was anger, bitterness..

"ye a fool John, do ye think that I dinna ken what ye have been up to, do ye think the gods dinna ken?" Macneil raised his voice now..

John laughed bitterly.."Gods? To hell with your gods, they are yours not mine!"

"ye took the vows John, ye vowed to protect innocence and I gave ye enough time to have yer pity party!" macneil rumbled at him.."ye gone too far"

"dont patronize me Macneil, I owe you nothing, I owe the gods nothing" John yelled back at him..

"ye dinna mean it" Macneil said low..

"Oh I do, trust me, you can have your gods and you can get the hell out of my home!" John stormed past him now, he was fuming pissed..

Macneil followed him.."ye make the gods angry John and ye keep disobeying them and they will make ye pay one way er another"

"is that suppose to be a threat? I fear no one, I fear nothing!" John barked loudly...

"ye could not prevent what happened to yer innocent" macneil said as John spun to face him now..

"dont you talk about her, your just as much to blame as your damned gods!" John yelled loud.."where were you when she was being beat and raped, where were your gods, was that all part of the plan!" John yelled.."or maybe it was their plan to make her go crazy and cut herself until she bled all over the floor, was that in YOUR PLAN!" he seethed..

"everyone has a plan, a destiny" Macneil said softly..

"a destiny!" John laughed once more.."your gods are sick and so are you!"

"Ye hurting, I get it but that is no reason to turn yer back on faith" Macneil said softly now..

"I have no faith, I have no god" John said through gritted teeth...

"then yer no better then Moray himself" Macneil said low..

"well now were getting somewhere" John said angrily.."you compare me to a demon!' he yelled..

"ye act like one!" Macneil yelled.."tis not a game John, Moray is verra much alive and if ye dinna be careful he will turn ye just like he had done to others"

"the next time I see him it will be when I am serving his head on a platter!" John snapped..

"ye canna do it without the help of the gods" macneil warned..

"watch me!" John said as he stormed out of the room and away from macneil..

Natalie looked at Gigi with wide eyes, she wasnt expecting to hear what Gigi was saying, this was about a guy, or better yet a god..Gigi had fallen for a warrior of god and to make matters worse he lived in the 1500's..

"i didnt mean for it to happen and I know it is clearly against the rules" Gigi shook her head as if still in shock herself..

"I mean maybe its not so bad" Natalie honestly didnt know what to say, Gigi was always so closed off, Natalie couldnt even remember her ever dating a guy and now she was helplessly in love with a god, it was mind boggling..

"its horrible, he had given his life to the gods, I should of never allowed myself to get so close" Gigi shook her head some more..

"do you even know how he feels, I mean maybe he feels the same as you do" Natalie tried to make her friend feel better..

"it doesnt matter, it would never work, its not suppose to" Gigi said with tears..

"has he said that?" natalie asked..

"he didnt have to natalie, I knew this before I got involved but I just thought that it wouldnt feel like this and it does" Gigi began to cry once more.."oh god what have I done"

"maybe you could talk to him" Natalie said as Gigi looked at her..

"Oh I cant do that" Gigi said as she wiped her tears.."I know what he would say"

"But how can you truly know If you dont talk to him, let him know how you feel" natalie couldnt believe that she out of all people was giving relationship advice..

"he's a god natalie, like a living breathing god, It would be going against his vows and I cant do that, I cant have him go against them for me" she covered her face..

"You know it takes two to tango" Natalie said as Gigi peeked at her through fingers.."i think that your over thinking all of this, he knew what he was getting into as well"

"But maybe its just sex to him, maybe thats all he wanted, I mean he is a warrior for god sake" Gigi shook her head.."I wish I could be like you, I wish I could be unaffected, it would make this so much easier"

Natalie couldnt help but think about what Gigi said, unaffected, was she truly unaffected by John, if she had sex with him could she just leave it at that, she quickly shook her head, no they wouldnt have sex, that was out of the question, he was a damn rogue and heartless!

"what is it?" Gigi asked..

Natalie forced a smile.."nothing... its just...i think you should talk to him Gi, I mean honestly whats the worse thing that could happen, you couldnt possibly feel any worse then you do now"

"i already do feel like crap" Gigi agreed.."maybe it wouldnt be so bad"

"now thats the Gigi I know" Natalie smiled, Gigi smiled a little too..

"but what if he thinks im crazy and what if he expects me to go back in time with him, I mean I couldnt possibly live in 1500" Gigi said with wide eyes..

"You never know unless you talk to him, and im sure you could discuss the whole time change thing to him" Natalie said softly..

"would you do the same thing?" Gigi asked..

"Oh I dont do relationships but then again were two different people" natalie said quickly.."i think you atleast owe it to yourself, your an awesome girl any guy or god would be lucky to have you" she smiled, Gigi smiled some now too..

"I know I did the right thing by coming to you" Gigi stood and so did natalie, they shared a hug..

"You always have a shoulder to lean on but before you decide to make any rash decision promise me that we will talk again" natalie said honestly...

"I promise" Gigi smiled finally.."dont you ever get lonely"

"trust me im too busy with work to get lonely" natalie lied cause in all honesty she was feeling lonely lately, her mind went back to John and she quickly shook the thoughts out, she wasnt going to go there, not ever!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Natalie had opted on a red satin dress, not that she had many dresses to choose from and she had worn this at a galla event years ago that Bo had arranged but she couldnt help but feel out of place as she tried to do something with her long red locks. She couldnt remember the last time she had been this nervous. Not only was she nervous about meeting with Mitch but she was also nervous about seeing John and being around him.

She had spent the majority of her adult like staying away from guys like him, guys in power, if anything she was the one who brought all the power and control but John was pushing her in ways she never thought possible. She actually started to feel sorry for him and she honestly didnt know why exactlly. She knew that something big must of happened to him, something that was most likely on that damn flash drive, the one she never got to look at and then he had that box and what the hell was in it?

Everyone around her including her best friend and boss felt as though John still had some redeeming qualities but even that she was unsure about. She wanted to think that he did but then again he had spent so many years playing those around him and not living by his vows that she found it hard to believe that he was able to redeem himself..

One thing she did know was that she was going to have to watch her thoughts around him and a lot, she would be damned if he had any ammunition to go on..

It was nearly 530 as she put the finishing touches on her makeup and hair, having all this free time today was nerve racking as could be and now she just felt ill as she looked at herself in the mirror, she had to mentally prep herself for this and look at this like any other case she had been on, this one was no different except for the fact that her partner just happened to be a god and one she was ridiculously attracted to even if everything in her told her not to. She had just been grabbing her last few things when her doorbell rang and she froze, she hadnt been expecting anyone, maybe Gigi was coming back to wish her good luck or maybe even her brother who still lay sleeping in his bedroom had a guest coming by, she quickly walked to the door and opened it without looking. Shock over took her as John stood there, fully dressed in a pants suit and tie, he looked amazingly hot and for a moment all she did was stare..

He too was staring as he looked over her body appreciatively, a grin coming upon his lips.."well I have to say that is some dress" his eyes lingered on her and she had to remind herself that he was nothing more then a womanizing jerk, he blinked a bit as if he had heard her and she was sure he did..

"lets just get this thing over with" she said quickly as she looked away from him, this was much better, putting her wall up atleast that way it gave her the upper hand..

"glad to see your in that same chipper mood" he smiled tightly..

She rolled her eyes.."i can drive myself actually" she said quickly as they both stepped out into the hall, she kept her eyes averted from him...

"Oh I dont think so" he said with a smirk as she looked at him now..

"I am fully capable of driving myself" she forced a smile, the last thing she wanted was to be stuck in the car with him for the drive..

"Maybe I forgot to tell you but Mitch thinks were a couple, so suck it up buttercup im your date" he grinned as her eyes got wide..

"what? No" she couldnt believe him as he smiled bigger then quickly latched his arm on hers.."this was not part of the plan" she began to feel dizzy and faint, she wasnt expecting this, she hadnt planned for this..

"Im sorry I thought I told you" he smiled as she tried to pull her arm back but he kept his latched to hers..

"You absolutely did not tell me" she snapped at him, feeling as though she had gotten played big time..

"well good thing for you that you have exactlly twenty mintues to get use to the idea, I mean unless you dont trust yourself with me" he smirked some more..

"You totally played me" she said in shock..

"Now who is being paranoid, I mean I told you it was a party and I was invited and your my guest" he smiled.."Which by the way sweetheart that is one hell of a dress, I definitely approve" he grinned..

"Im not pretending to be your date, im not pretending to be your nothing" she said with annoyance..

"well u could always stay behind then, I mean like you had said I am fully capable of getting my hands on that book by myself" he smiled..

"Oh like hell you are" she said a bit loud.."You know this wasnt part of the plan" she was pissed now..

"You may want to get that attitude out of your system then" he pulled her close and she sucked in a deep breath.."theres no I in teamwork" he grinned..

"But there is one in Idiot and thats exactlly what you are" she snapped at him as she yanked her arm back and stormed past him..

"Oh come on sweetheart, no one likes a sore loser" he said as he followed her..

"go to hell John" she flipped him the finger as she got outside but she was shocked to see a limo waiting there and Nigel standing by the back door, she was in shock for a moment..

"Looking lovely as always Miss Natalie" Nigel said with a polite smile..

"You didnt think I was going to drive did you? I mean we wont be able to get privacy that way" his hand went to the small of her back that was exposed and she jumped forward at the contact and she spun to face him, putting her finger in his face..

"I am only doing this because of that damn book, consider yourself warned" she snapped at him as Nigel opened the car door, she could barely breathe, she almost wished he was driving now cause being around him alone so soon was definitely not what she had in mind..

"whatever you say buttercup" he smiled..

"dont call me that" she warned as she got into the limo, the quarters were large but also very confining and when he got inside he slide right next to her.."You really are a piece of work" she said with annoyance as Nigel closed the car door..

"I will take that as a compliment" he grinned..

"of course you would" she said as she moved down the seat more and quickly grabbed the bottle of champagne that was inside, it was already open and chilled and she took a huge swig of it right out of the bottle as he gawked at her.."this works both ways John, you mess with me and trust me I will mess with you right back, must I remind you I grew up on these streets"

"is that a threat?" he raised an eyebrow..

"of course not darling, its a fact" she said with a tight smile as she took another obnoxious swig..

They didnt speak during the short limo ride, Natalie was beyond pissed, he had really played her and now she had to pretend to be with him? The thought was absolutely nerve racking and she knew she was going to need a hell of a lot of alcohol to keep her senses during this..

The ferry took them over to fire island which is where Mitch had his huge estate, seriously the place was huge and enclosed, natalie wouldnt of been surprised to see that he had his own supermarket in there, it seemed like his own little world and just looking at it made her feel all sorts of ill as they got to the island..

"alright this is it, do you think you can atleast behave yourself" John seemed annoyed now by her antics but she didnt care, if he was going to force the situation then so be it..

"You seemed worried" she smirked, the alcohol definitely helped her to feel more powerful and right now that is exactlly what she needed.."come on dear" she said with a sarcastic smile as she grabbed his hand hard and lead the way. They had walked about ten steps before he stopped and the force literally yanked her back as he got close to her ear..

"Your playing with fire" he warned and she met his blue eyes with her fiery ones..

"well then you better keep up" she grinned tightly and spun from him but what she wasnt expecting to see was the man in question walking over all ready, it was Mitch Lawrence and she froze in shock..

He definitely looked different then she had seen, he was actually quite attractive and he had an allure about him, it didnt feel like anything she had felt before and a sick feeling began to arise in her as he smiled. He had a sparkle in his eyes and there was nothing sweet about it, more like sinister and evil but the human kind just like Bo had warned, at that moment she was actually glad John was there with her..

"Jonathon I am so glad you could come" Mitch greeted him like they were old friends and natalie had to look at John, were they friends?

"Mitch" John smiled tightly.."this is quite the get up you have going, by the way this is natalie"

Mitch's eyes looked over her body in such a way that she was sure he was undressing her and his motives were clear as he grinned approvingly, it made her feel sick..

"thank you for inviting us" Natalie forced the sweetest voice she could as she put her hand out..

"Oh the pleasure is all mind" Mitch smiled as he took her hand and instead of shaking it, he brought it to his lips and kissed it softly, never once looking away from her.. She felt Johns grip on her other hand tighten enormously, was he actually getting mad by this gesture? She didnt look at him to see as she forced her own smile..

"Your island is beautiful" she swallowed hard, she didnt like this man not one bit, he may be a 100% human but something dark lurked around him, it was thick, heavy and made her feel faint..

"made even more so by your presence" he lingered on her hand but the sight of a very young, barely twenty year old girl with lifeless eyes came over smiling. She looked like a damn model and natalie was half sure that her brains probably werent functioning half the time, the sight was pretty sickening. How had Mitch gotten this girl? Natalie was almost positive it was because of his wealth and power.."I would like to introduce you both to Helena" Mitch smiled big as he put his arm around the young girl who smiled big.."this is Jonathon and his date Natalie" he continued..

"Nice to meet you both" she smiled and Natalie couldnt help but get the image of the movie stepford wives in her head, this chick actually seemed that mechanical..

"Please follow me" Mitch gestured to them as they began to follow him up the large walkway that lead to the large gated estate..

"Just follow my lead" John whispered to an anxious natalie, she really thought that maybe just maybe she was a bit over her head..

Heading onto the grounds of Mitch's estate was mind boggling, if she thought Johns place was huge then this place was freaking enormous. Outside of the estate people stood with wine glasses in their hands as they chatted amongst each other.

Natalie shivered some as they walked, there was a chill in the air and it made her senses go wild.."do you feel that?" she whispered to John who walked beside her now..

He looked at her as if he was thinking the same thing.." just stay close" he had concern in his tone..

"You dont think that something evil is here, do you?" she whispered, whatever she was feeling was unlike anything she had ever felt, it was definitely evil but also something else..

"I dont know" he said as they followed Mitch..

The inside of his palace was just as packed as the outside and he neared them as they got inside.."Please make yourselves at home, I have drinks and food so please dont be shy" he smiled big as he excused himself, natalie quickly walked over to the large bar and ordered a drink as John came next to her..

"You really think you should drink that?" he asked unapprovingly as she ordered a shot..

"oh I know your not about to control my drinks" she said sarcastically at him as she drank back a shot and the bartender watched her..

John grabbed her arm and nearly made her choke on the alcohol as he pulled her aside, he leaned in close.."maybe the last thing you need to be worrying about is drinks" he warned..

"Im a big girl" she snapped at him quietly as she stepped back from him.."Unless you want me to make a scene" she challenged him..

He just shook his head angrily as he walked over to the bar and ordered a beer, she was gonna really piss him off tonight, he kept thinking..

Natalie walked around the large room and stared up at the paintings on the walls, apparently he too had a thing for art and then it hit her as she spun and looked at John, had he been stealing works of art for Mitch.. John walked back over to her with a beer in hand and a glass of water for her, she didnt even let him hand it to her.."Have you been stealing stuff for him?"

"nows really not the time" he said as he took a huge swig and pushed the glass at her but she refused to take it..

"You have? What the hell John!" she tried to keep her voice low, now he looked pissed..

"are you trying to blow this, dont worry about what I do in my spare time" he said dangerously..

"Unbelievable" she rolled her eyes, he had been doing dealings with Mitch, now she was pissed, she apparently had read him all wrong after all..She spun from him but he grabbed her arm pulling her back..

"I dont have to explain myself to you, ok" he said low but with a chill to his voice..

"so what are you like his friend" she said in shock..

"You need to just mind your own business" he warned..

"wow... I should of known" she yanked her arm from him and strode out of the room, he was hot on her heels..She spoke before he could reach her.."dont ok...just leave me alone" she kept on walking..

"you dont get to tell me what to do" he snapped at her and she stopped now as a few people glanced at them and she got close to him and kept her voice low..

"How long have you known that the page is here" she said dangerously low..He just stared at her.."How long"

"who the hell do you think told Bo it was here to start with" he got close to her, very close but she was too pissed to be annoyed.."you need to relax" he warned..

Natalie huffed and walked away from him, her mind was working on over drive and she was pissed..Now all she wanted to do was get far away from him but she stopped at a nearby door sensing something behind it, she froze as she stared at it..

"Your blowing this out of proportion" he said as he came up next to her and she didnt say anything as she stood there..She could sense evil and death, she gasped, the book, she quickly looked around and then opened the door.."Your joking right, your just gonna walk down there?" he said as more of a statement as she stepped through the door and looked down a winding staircase..

"the book is down here, I can feel it" she said as she began to walk, her mind made up..

"i said I was calling the shots" he said with frustation but she ignored him as he huffed and then quickly followed her down..

"we came here for the book, im getting it and then im leaving" she snapped at him as she kept walking..

"Your going to get us both caught" he snapped angrily at her and she spun and faced him..

"Your a liar and thief" she snapped accusingly at him, she was more pissed that she had almost felt sorry for him, how stupid of her..Before he could say anything she spoke again.."what I want to know is why you havent gotten the damn book yourself"

"fine you know what lets get this damn book" he snapped angrily as he walked past her and she ran after him..

"your not touching it" she yelled as they got to a narrow hallway, all the way at the end was a large metal door, one that had a huge lock on it.."if you think for one minute that your going to put your hands on that book" she continued as they reached the large door..

"can you just shut up for a second" he snapped at her as he stood there..

"me? Shut up, you, shut up" she snapped at him as he spun and looked at her..

"would you like to get that damn book or not, I cant concentrate with you barking in my ear!" he said through gritted teeth..She rolled her eyes as she huffed and put her hands on her hips as she glared at him..He turned and shook his head, saying something in galiec that she didnt understand..

"oh so now your gonna talk in another language" she huffed and just as she did so the door opened by itself as she gasped and he rolled his eyes now..

"Happy?" he snapped..

Natalie stared into the dimly lit vault, the over whelming evil in there made her step back, she literally felt sick to her stomach..

"By all means go get your book" he stepped back and spun from her as she stood there, she hadnt expected to feel this much death around her, It was sickening..

"its too dark in there" she said as she looked in the room..

"Oh so now your going to be picky too" he said with annoyance as he kept his back turned..She glanced at him.."Go for it, your on your own" he said as he took a few steps away from the door..

"whatever" she said sarcastically as she stepped inside, she had to take a few deep breaths as she looked around the vault, it wasnt very big and what looked to be stolen works of art filled the place, she looked around some more and then saw a small safety deposit box and she touched it, immediately pulling her hands off of it as the feeling of evil surged through her and she gasped..

"you know you can hurry this up before we get caught" he said angrily as he stood outside the vault..

"can you just settle down for a moment" she snapped at him and then picked up the box once more, the book was in there, she just knew it.."i cant open it, its locked" she said with frustration..

"yeah well I never said I was a miracle worker" he said dryly..

"well we cant just walk out of here with this in our hands" she said sarcastically.."Your gonna have to get us out of here" she said quickly as he looked at her now.."come on I know you can leap through time, so work your magic" she said with anxiety but he didnt budge from outside the door.."really?" she huffed as he stood there.."fine, what do I have to say, please?" she rolled her eyes..

"Its not gonna happen" he said as he fidgeted some..

"what? Did you not just hear me" she shook her head In shock..

"i said No" he snapped firmly and before she could say anything voices were heard as her eyes got wide.."get out of there now" he said with panic in his tone..

"But the book" she said quickly..

"just leave it for now, someone is coming, hurry" he said quickly as she put the box down and got out of the room, the door closed behind her as she spun around..

"what the hell was that?" she said in shock..

"do you want to get caught?" he said with annoyance as he looked at her and the voices got closer, Mitch's voice could be heard in the distance..

"shit..where do we go?" she was panicking now, they were in a long hallway, one that lead to no where but towards the voices or the vault and John was just standing there with a shocked look on his face.."Do something" she said quickly but he didnt do anything at all but stand there.."really John? Were screwed, your not going to do anything?" she said in shock and he just stood there. The voices got closer and she reacted fast, they had to do something, they needed to have a plan and so as the sound of the other door opening was heard she quickly grabbed John but his shirt and pulled him against her as her back hit the wall and she kissed him, like really kissed him hard. For a second he didnt move against her at all and she thought that their cover was blown but then he was kissing her with a brusing force as his tongue dove into her mouth ruthlessly. It literally took her breath away as her hands went into his long dark hair and he pushed one of his large thighs between her leg as he kissed her like she had never been kissed before... The moment seriously got hot, like smoking as she forgot all about the people walking their way, in that moment she would of seriously let him take her right then and there and by the way his hand was inching her dress up her thighs she was almost sure he would but the sound of a throat clearing in front of them made her eyes shoot open as Mitch stood there..

Mitch looked pissed as he stood watching them and natalie quickly pushed John back some as her lips felt swollen as well as other parts of her body, she was flushed and out of breath..

"what exactlly are you doing down here" Mitch said as he stood there with a few of his guests, natalie felt mortified, she had just kissed John and he had kissed her back. She could barely think..

John spoke before she could thankfully.."oh im sorry we uh got caught up in the moment"

"yeah well this part of the house is off limits" Mitch said through gritted teeth..

Natalie finally spoke, she had to somehow fix this, Mitch looked fuming mad but he was looking at her again, desire in his eyes and she knew that she looked like a woman about to be fucked, she smiled sweetly at him.."its my fault, we were just looking for some privacy"

"there are ten bedrooms up stairs, have your pick" he said through tight lips and she swallowed hard..Her mind still spinning from that kiss..

"come on sweetheart" John said as he took her hand quickly and Mitch just watched them cautiously..

"again, im sorry" natalie said as they walked past him but he just eyed them both and then they were quickly heading back up those stairs, guards were already waiting at the top for them and she felt anxiety run through her..

"No one is allowed downstairs without Mitch accompanying them" one of the guards said roughly as he glared at them..

"what can I say she is hot blooded" John said with a grin as the guards let them pass and they were quickly walking away as they went back into the large room with the bar, Natalie didnt even wait for John to say anything as she went up to the bar and quickly ordered a drink, she needed one and bad..


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Natalie was beyond words at the moment as she quickly drank back a beer, all she kept seeing and feeling was that damn kiss and now more then anything she wanted to leave even though they hadnt gotten the damned book..

John walked over to her as she glanced at him and then quickly looked away, he had a smirk on his face, a damn smirk.."what?" she snapped with a flushed face as she looked at him..

"Nothing its just" he leaned in closer.."you see I always get what I want" he smiled and she felt the blood rush from her face, did he see this as some sort of victory? She was pissed and anger was good..

"Oh please I only did that to save your ass back there" she rolled her eyes..

"oh, really now?" he stepped even closer, her body was still reeling from that kiss and she tried to block it from her mind but it was just too damn good and he was standing too damn close.."Your not a good liar" he smiled as her..

Natalie forced herself to stand up straight as she looked him in the eye, she said very firmly and with a smile on her lips.."trust me ive had better", he raised his eyebrows amusingly.."think what you want John but that little show back there was just that, a show" she walked past him as he followed her to the front door..

"where are you going" he said with annoyance..

"getting the hell out of here before Mitch gets back, he is pissed and I dont want to see the ramifications, anyway the book is here, I just have to figure out another way to get it" she walked out the door as he stood there and then he was following her..

"so your just going to leave" he said as she kept walking, she seriously needed distance from him now..

"Yep" she said as she walked..

"Flustered?" he grinned and she spun to face him..

She put on the biggest, fakest smile she could.."sorry to break it to you, your just not my type"

"Im everyones type" he smiled confidently and she flushed some more..

"well then you might as well stick around, im sure you could seduce your way into someones bed tonight but it wont be mine" she said with a roll of her eyes as she quickly went to get the hell out of there..

She ignored him for the ferry ride back to safe ground, she was completely frustrated sexually and annoyed, how had she let things get that far? I mean she had seen first hand that he was apparently working with Mitch in some illegal activites..

"so now your just going to ignore me" he grinned at her as she ignored him some more.."You know you could admit that you liked what happened back there"

She faced him now.."actually I didnt, and I didnt get the book so if you dont mind" she went to walk past him and he reached out and grabbed her arm as the ferry docked on land..

"I can smell your desire from here, there is no hiding that" he smiled as he licked his lips and then he let go of her arm, she couldnt even think of anything to say, so she didnt, she just walked past him and off the ferry, she was sure he was behind her but she didnt care, she needed to get away from him and now..

She walked about a block past the ferry and frantically waved for a cab as he came next to her.."we can finish this back at my place" he said seductively and it took everything in her to turn and look at him as a cab pulled up..

"no thanks, i'll pass" she said quickly as she got into the cab and he stood on the side of the road, she quickly closed her door and told the cabby to drive, he did as she finally let out a deep breath, she needed a safe distance from him before she did something she knew she would regret..

Natalie didnt get any sleep after she had gotten home, her mind kept on replaying that kiss and then the smug look on his face, she was pissed at herself for losing control like that and her body was now ridiculously aware of what one night could be like with him.

She arrived at work early and immediately headed to Bo's office, apparently he hadnt slept much either as she knocked and he called out for her to come in..."so how did it go last night?" he asked as images of that kiss filled her mind..

"well the book is definitely there" she said quickly.."you did know that John is working with that creep Mitch" Bo looked at her unsurprised.."you knew?, Bo he is a risk"

"he's the best defense we got" he said quickly as she gawked at him..

"he has been stealing works of art for him" she said in shock..

"I never said he was perfect" Bo said with a shake of his head..

"so your just going to trust that he wont try and take the book" Natalie couldnt believe that Bo could be this niave!

"He gave me his word" Bo said nonchalantly.."if your getting too involved" he began..

"what? Involved?" she was sweating now and her heart was racing, she definitely wasnt getting involved and not with John!.."did you not just hear me, he is friends with that son of a bitch!" she was getting defensive now..

"where do you think I got the entail from Natalie, I know what im doing and I really dont appreciate you second guessing me" he said with a shake of his head..

"arent you the least bit interested in why John hasnt just leap into the vault and got the book himself, he can leap through time so why the hell doesnt he" she remembered how last night he hadnt budged, honestly he looked nervous and uncomfortable, it had thrown her off..

"he hasnt leap in years natalie" he sighed heavily..

"why the hell not, something isnt right here, what arent you telling me" she snapped at him, she felt like she was missing a huge hunk of the story behind John..

"You dont even need to worry about that" Bo stood now..

"Oh I think I do, you made that impossible not to be concerned since you made him my partner" she said with annoyance..

"I may of made a mistake by putting you two together, apparently your having a conflict of interest" he said low as if debating something internally..

"so now you made a mistake, the book is there Bo, I felt it, Mitch has it" Natalie said with frustration..

"Im just going to have to figure out another way to get it" Bo ran a hand through his thinning hair..

"what the hell is that suppose to mean" natalie huffed..

"it means im pulling you from this case, I shouldnt of put you on it" Bo said quickly and she gawked at him..

"Pulling me? You cant pull me, pull John instead" she snapped at him as he walked over to her..

"Must I remind you that I call the shots around here" bo's voice thundered and she stared at him in shock, he was mad, like really mad..

"You cant do this Bo, I can get the book" she said again..

"Its too dangerous to keep you on this, your off the case, effective immediately" he said quickly..

Natalie huffed.."I cant believe your doing this Bo, im damn good"

"and your also completely one hundred percent human" he began as her eyes got wide..

"oh you know that is a bunch of crap Bo, ive been working with you for the last ten years, human or not im damn good at what I do" she couldnt believe this, she was furious..

A sound of a knock on the door made her spin and she watched as one of the other agents, a woman by the name of Vange came in. Vange was like Gigi, she had her own unigue powers, hers just happened to be the power of seduction. She could literally play her victim until they were puddy in her hands and to top it all off Natalie wasnt fond of her, not one bit..

It was around the time when natalie had first started working for the CDA when she had met Vange, it was as if the two of them were enemies from the start. Natalie hated her almost cocky sarcastic ways. They had shared heated words on numerous occassions, one time that stuck out in her mind was when Natalie had begun sleeping with one of her coworkers, his name was Brody and for whatever reason vange had she literally had came up and slithered her way into Brody's bed and natalie was a hundred percent sure it was just to piss Natalie off!

Now natalie hadnt been in love with Brody, he was a fling like so many others but he had been her fling, well until Vange used her powers on him and then once Vange got into his bed she had made it quite obvious to Natalie what she was doing, natalie hated the bitch, she hated her big time..

"Oh good im glad you came Vange, please come in" Bo said as natalie gawked at the women she despised.."natalie was just leaving" Bo said sternly as he looked at natalie..

"dont tell me that your putting her on the case Bo" Natalie said in shock, she wasnt stupid and she could tell by the way Vange was smiling that she definitely was up to something..

"thats really none of your business but if you have to know then yes, vange is taking over" Bo said as natalie looked at him with wide eyes..

Before natalie could form words, Vange did and in the sweetest of voices she said with a smile..."Your in over your head Natalie"

"excuse me, who the hell do you think your talking to!" natalie snapped at her angrily..

"i told you Bo, you should of just let me do this from the beginning, I would of gotten the book" Vange smiled at natalie.. natalie was fuming, apparently word traveled fast in the building of her failure and it only amplified what she was feeling..

"Bo you cant do this, I was close" Natalie said with shock as she turned and faced the man..

"natalie im not doing this to hurt you" Bo began.."your an amazing agent its just this case" he began and natalie cut him off..

"Your not pulling me Bo, I will get the book, I will I just need time" Natalie said with annoyance..

"natalie dear, everyone can see that your just to wrapped up in McBain to think straight" vange smiled..

"dont you dare lurk in my mind and your wrong!" natalie snapped viciously at Vange.."she is wrong Bo, I dont give a shit about him!"

The next thing natalie felt was his thick hot heat and she turned to see John standing at the door, his eye brows raised.."what is this some kind of ambush!" natalie said angrily..

"Natalie just calm down" Bo walked over to her and she backed up..

"No, this was my case, MINE!" she snapped as she looked at Bo harshly..

"You know I have to agree with Bo here" John spoke up and she snapped her head around to look at him..

"You, shut up!" she yelled at John..

"this is for the best" Vange said with a smile, her voice never raising..It was Natalie's last straw, and maybe it was due to the stress of the last few days or the lack of sleep but she saw red and she reacted almost instantly as she lunged for Vange but before she could grab hold of the bitch and tear her eyes out John had grabbed her, holding her back as she kicked and yelled obscenities..

"Let go of me, let go!" she yelled loud as she fought against John but he was just too strong..

"you need to relax Natalie, what the hell are you thinking" Bo said In shock..

"I trusted you and I thought you were my friend" Natalie seethed at Bo, the hurt in her face apparent as his softened some..

"she is out of control" Vange continued..

"fuck you" Natalie spit towards her and Vange backed up before it could hit her..

"alright thats enough" John said warningly to her..

"let go or I swear to god!" natalie was absolutely enraged and not to mention hurt as all hell!

"come on, were going" John said as he began to move Natalie towards the door as Vange stepped aside, a smile on her face..

"You better watch your back bitch" natalie yelled at her..

Bo just stood there shaking his head as John pulled natalie from the office, she was fighting him tooth and nail..

"have you lost your mind" John snapped at her as he continued to brace her arms..

"let go of me!" natalie snapped as he finally did and she spun to look at him, she was livid, so livid that she couldnt even find the right words and she knew if she stood there any longer she would be crying..John went to say something and she put her hand up quick.."save your bullshit John, I dont want to hear it and while your at it stay the hell away from me!" she snapped as everyone around her stared and she stormed out of there while John just watched, he actually felt bad for her..

"John could we finish this in my office" Bo was annoyed now as John turned and looked at him and then walked inside..

"she is disrespectful" Vange began as John looked at her..

"really Vange your going to go there, havent you ever heard that those who live in glass houses" he said dryly..

"Oh not you two, lets not have a repeat" Bo sighed heavily..

"i dont know why your jumping to her rescue, she disrespected you too" Vange said blantantly..

"Listen if were just gonna have a bitch fest in here then there is other places I need to be" John said dryly as he looked at the both of them..

Natalie had just made it to her car as the tears began, she had been pulled from a case and not just any case but the case of a century and Vange was her replacement? Talk about a slap in the face, she was beyond upset and apparently John was in on it too, they deserved each other she thought bitterly as she revved up her car and tore out of there like a bat out of hell..

Natalie knew she didnt want to go home, she knew she didnt want to have to see Rex or anyone for that matter and so she headed to the one place where she could find solice and that was Rodi's.

Natalie put her phone on silent as she sat at the bar, thankfully it was quite crowded on this night so that Mac couldnt see that something was bothering her cause she didnt even want to talk him about it. I mean it was a humiliation to be pulled from a case and to be replaced by that bitch, she downed her beer and ordered another. And then there was John, she could just imagine him with that smug look on his face, she bet he was getting a kick out of this, atleast this way she wouldnt have to be working with him she tried to tell herself that but even the idea of him working with Vange, well it irked her even though she would never admit it outloud..

The alcohol flowed through her veins as she sat in a secluded booth, her mind was everywhere but most importantly it was on the kiss, the damn kiss was all she could think about and she hated herself for it..

"natalie?" a voice said catching her off guard as she glanced up to see Cris standing there.."hey what are you doing here, mind if I sit" he said as he did just that and natalie just shrugged her shoulders, so much for being alone.."I heard what happened" he said softly..

"thats great everyone knows my business now" she said sarcastically as she finished off her beer and stood to get another one..

"its not like that, I mean hell everyone is basically shocked" Cris said as he stood now too..

"Im sure you want to say told you so" she rolled her eyes as she walked back over to the bar and he followed her..

"I think Bo made a mistake by taking you off" Cris said surprisingly as she looked over at him..

"Really?" she said disbelieving.."i would of thought you couldnt wait to get your jabs in" she quickly leaned over the bar and ordered a shot..

"were friends Natalie, If you need a shoulder" he said softly..

"all I need is this" she said as she took the shot off the bar and quickly downed it.."another" she called out..

"so you had a shitty blow, come on Nat it isnt the end of the world" Cris said as she looked at him..

"You know what are you gonna drink or not" she said as she grabbed the next shot.."cause im really not in the mood to talk" she said dryly...

Cris contemplated for a moment.."ill have what she is having" he said to the bartender..

"better drink up fast its gonna be a long night" she said as she downed another shot and Cris did the same..

John paced his livingroom when he got home, he couldnt help but think of that kiss and the fact that it was on his mind. It irritated him that he couldnt stop thinking about it and now she was pulled from the case which he was glad for, Bo should of never put her on it in the first place, he kept telling himself. He was half tempted to find someone to lose himself in, someone to make him forget but he knew that even that probably wouldnt sate him now..

He walked into his study and headed over to his computer, on the screen was the information from that flash drive, the one he had found in natalie's purse. He held back surpressed anger as he looked at his very own life flashing on the screen before him. He was pissed that Bo had an entire file on him and he wondered how many people had looked at it, natalie almost had. He was a private person and his past was his and his alone, the fact that people had knowledge of what went on in his life was beyond aggravating, he quickly turned off the screen as he called out for Nigel and within seconds the older man was walking in the room..

"get my car ready, im gonna have dinner out tonight" he said as Nigel nodded at him and quickly left the room. Tonight he was going to change things up a bit, he was going to stalk the town and for a new prey, someone to make him forget everything..

Natalie slammed her shot glass on the table as she roared victoriously.."i win again" she laughed drunkingly to Cris who was barely finished with his shot..

"I gotta give it to you natalie, you definitely could drink me under the table" he shook his head and then pushed his shot glass aside, he looked green now..

"light weight" she rolled her eyes as she grabbed another shot from the table, there was atleast twelve empty shot glasses in front of them and she had drank the majority of them. Right about now she was feeling good, real good.. The sound of one of her favorite songs playing on the juke box made her face light up as she stood, nearly knocking over the table as she did so.."come on lets dance!" she held her hand out to Cris and he just wobbled some..

"i can barely see right now Natalie" he said with a shake of his head.."Maybe you should sit too" he said quickly..

"ummmm No... I wanna dance" she spun around some and nearly fell but caught onto a chair just in time..

"Come on your gonna hurt yourself" Cris said as he tried to stand now but instead he fell back onto the chair..

"You know what, fine..i will dance by myself" she said sarcastically as she spun from him and then began to dance right where she was as Cris stared at her in shock, no one else was dancing at all but now she had all eyes on her and the numerous drunken guys sitting nearby were definitely enjoying the show..

"You know, I dont think that is a good idea" Cris continued as he looked at her..

"Hey buddy why dont you mind your own business and let the lady dance!" a drunken guy yelled at him and Cris shook his head..

"why thank you kind sir" Natalie laughed at the stranger..

"anytime darling, you can dance all you want" the man smiled appreciatively..

"and im gonna go throw up" Cris said as he stood now on wobbily legs and Natalie rolled her eyes as he made a mad dash for the bathroom..

By the time she turned around the drunk man was now in front of her.."looks like your boyfriend cant handle his alcohol"he grinned at her..

"he's not my boyfriend" she rolled her eyes at the man and his eyes lit up with a smile..

"You know we could do a private dance back at my place" the guy smiled big..

"yeah ok buddy, I think not" Natalie turned from him and continued to dance..

"hey" the guy said as he grabbed her arm and spun her back around..She glanced at his hand that was on her and then slowly at his eyes..

"You got five seconds to remove your hand" she warned him..

"Oh come on darling we were having fun" he smiled as he kept his hand there and she didnt think as her other hand came up and clocked him square in the nose as he stumbled back.."what the fuck!" the guy yelled as his nose began to gush blood..

"I said to remove your damn hand asshole" she yelled and then spun from him but she was immediately blocked by a broad chest and as she looked up she saw John standing there..


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Natalie blinked in shock as she looked up at John and then with a roll of her eyes she said.."Oh this is perfect!"

Before he could answer the drunken man from seconds earlier who was now nursing his bloody nose stormed back up to her.."are you out of your fucking mind bitch" he snapped as he yanked on her arm and she spun back around..

She had went to yell at him once more but John was literally prying his hand off of her as he slammed him face down on a table.."Your apparently out of your mind!" John seethed as the man tried to fight against him but it was pointless the way John was holding him, within seconds two other men were coming over..

"You know I can take care of myself" Natalie snapped drunkingly at John..

"butt out natalie" John warned her as he eyed the two men coming over..

"You got a problem buddy" one of the guys said..

"Let go of him" the other one said..

"Unbelievable" Natalie snapped..."you cant just barge in on my night out" she yelled at John..

"You should take your friend home, now" John said as he grabbed the guy he was holding down and then shoved him at the other two men..He glanced back at natalie.."drunk isnt a good look on you" he said with anger to her..

"Oh please your not my guardian" she snapped at him and then her eyes got wide cause one of the men were coming at him from behind with a beer bottle in their hand and John must of sensed it because he turned and faced the men, grabbing the bottle in mid air..

Everything happened so fast as John grabbed the guy who had tried to hit him and within seconds he had him on the ground as one of the other guys charged him, he looked up in time as he kicked the guy on the floor hard in the gut and then grabbed the other man, literally tossing him into tables as he crashed onto the floor.

The place got dead quiet now as everyone stared at him.."you want some too!" he yelled at the guy with the broken nose..

"what the hell is going on here" Mac said as he ran over..

"that guy is fucking crazy!" the man with the broken nose yelled out as he kept his distance, and the two other men were trying to get to their feet..

Cris came back over with wide eyes as he looked at the destruction around him.."did I miss something" he said as he looked at natalie who just sighed and glared at John..

"these two assholes tried to jump him" Natalie said to mac as she pointed at the men that were slowly getting to their feet..She couldnt believe she was actually sticking up for John even if it was the truth...

Mac looked at her and then John for a moment and then he looked at the drunken guys.."get out of here now before I call the cops" Mac warned them as they mumbled obscenities and Natalie quickly turned to Cris who was still wide eyes..

"what is he doing here" Cris said quickly as he looked at John..

"i could use a beer" John said to mac as the older man gestured for him to go to the bar..Natalie watched as John walked away without looking at her and now she was pissed..

Mac looked at Natalie..."are you ok sweetheart" he asked..

"Im fine Mac, a drink right now doesnt sound bad" Natalie said as she then looked to Cris who was just staring at her.."what?"

"Nothing" he said with a shake of his head and then natalie was heading to the bar with mac.

Mac went behind the bar as the other bartender got John a drink and natalie looked at him.."you know I didnt need your rescuing" she said sarcastically to him..He ignored her as he drank some of his beer.."are you following me?" she accused him..

He looked at her now.."your welcome" he said dryly and she huffed as she rolled her eyes and mac placed a glass of water in front of her, she blinked in shock..

"what's this?" she said somewhat beligerant..

"come on sweetheart, you know I cant get you another drink, you've had enough" Mac said softly..

Natalie gawked at him and then spun to look at John who was now walking away from the bar.."did you do that!" she yelled at him as she rushed up to him but he kept on walking and then she grabbed his arm and yanked him back as his beer washed over his mug and some went onto the floor..

He met her blue eyes with his pissed off ones.."go sleep it off Natalie" he warned as he yanked his arm back..

"You did didnt you, you got into his mind!" she yelled at him as she went to grab him again but he was quicker then her as he grabbed her arm and yanked her close..

"You are out of control" he said dangerously low..

"screw you!" she snapped at him as she yanked her arm back..

"Um Natalie maybe we should go" Cris said as he walked up to them and John shot him a look and Cris backed up quick.."Or better yet im gonna go, see you at work" Cris finished as he quickly walked past them..

"You are unfucking real" she snapped at John and then spun around too and began heading for the exit, she called out for Cris to wait as she got outside, he was already on the phone calling a cab as she neared him.."can you fucking believe the gall of him" she said with a shake of her head...

"Listen I dont want to get in the middle of this" Cris said quickly..

"In the middle of what? He is a fucking macho jerk!" she snapped and Cris's eyes got wide once more and she just knew John was there and she spun to look at him.."what?!" she snapped at John..

"Im taking her home" John said to cris as she blinked her eyes in shock..

"Like hell you are, your not taking me anywhere!" she yelled but Cris was already moving away from them.."hey, wait up!" she yelled at Cris and then spun from John but within seconds he had her lifted and hanging over his large shoulder as she yelled out.."Let me go! Right now!"

He didnt answer her as he began to walk and she used her hands to punch at his back, he felt like steel and she actually winced at the pain radiating through her hands.."I said let go!" she yelled again and he did as her feet made contact with the ground but then he was opening his car door as she tried to get away from him but he kept a strong grip on her arm..She balled her other hand into a fist and went to strike him but the alcohol and the fact that he was much quicker then her only made him spin her around as her back hit into the side of his car..

"we can do this the easy way or the hard way" he warned, he really looked pissed but there was no denying the heat in his gaze and in her drunken state that was all she could focus on.. It was hard to breath.."Now get in the fucking car and stop making a fool of yourself" he said through gritted teeth..

Natalie didnt even remember getting in his car and then they were driving down the road, her body was on fire and she was pissed too, had he gotten into her mind, had he made her get into the car? She looked at him as he drove, he was holding the steering wheel so hard that his knuckles were white..

"You know this is kidnapping" she snapped at him and he looked at her now but he didnt say anything as he quickly looked back out at the road.."fucking joke" she said bitterly and under her breath and his car screeched to a stop as she got jumbled around, thank god for the seat belt on her, otherwise she was sure she would of went through the windshield..

"You want to know what is a fucking joke" he yelled at her as he got his face dangerously close to her and her eyes widdened.."You acting like a drunken fool, what the hell were you thinking!" he yelled at her..He moved back some as he shook his head as he mumbled under his breath and she sat completely in shock and then he was driving once more..

She couldnt even think of something to say as he drove, she was literally in shock, was he concerned about her well being?

"You being dead or raped doesnt do me any good" he said dryly as if he read her thoughts and she snapped her head at him, he was staring at her again with those heated eyes, she went to say something but then she noticed that they were pulling up at his iron gate leading to his house..

"where the hell do you think your going" she snapped angrily..

"dont push me natalie" he warned..

"I am not going in your house, I dont even want to be around you and if you think for one moment that I am going to jump into your bed!" she began to rant angry as he drove and then he was slamming on the brakes again as she gasped and before she could continue her tyrate he was leaning over her and kissing her with a bruising force that sent her body into overdrive.

She was still seatbelted in but her hands were in his hair, pulling on his scalp hard as she kissed him back. It was passionate, hard and oh so very hot! And then just like that the kiss was broken as his steamy eyes looked into hers, she couldnt even think much less form words as she watched him get out and she quickly fumbled with her seat belt. Her fingers felt like jello and then he was swinging the door open as he pulled her out, within seconds his mouth was on hers again as he pushed her against the car..

His hand snaked into her hair as he grabbed onto her hair hard, almost causing a wince to leave her mouth at the force of such a brutal yet hot kiss. Her hands moved where they could, running over the hot hard flesh of his back muscles and he pushed into her harder as the rigid length of his erection pushed into her stomach as she moaned into his mouth..

He lifted her as their mouths never parted and she was somewhat sure that he was walking them towards his house but she didnt care, she just wanted to keep on kissing him and feeling his erection pressing between her legs that were wrapped tightly around his waist..

The click of the front door alerted her to the entrance of his house but he didnt stop, instead he pressed her back against the wall as he ground into her. She was gasping and writhing at this point and she was pretty sure that she could orgasm just from this kiss..

But quickly he was putting her down as he quickly pulled her top from her and then went to her jeans as her hands moved to his shirt and she yanked on it hard, making the buttons of his shirt scatter across the room. His eyes were ablazed with so much desire she nearly came right then and there as he shoved her jeans down and she quickly kicked them off as he tossed his shirt aside and just the sight of his perfect toned body sent hers into overdrive as she licked her lips and her heart sped up.

Things moved pretty fast after that point cause the next thing she had seen was he was pulling on her bra and she went to stop him from tearing it but it was too damn late and in all honesty at this point she couldnt care less. She was literally a quivering, gasping mess. She moved her hands to his pants and began to unbutton them but he had other ideas as he grabbed her hands and shoved them hard above her head as he held them with one of his making her gasp as his other hand snaked between her legs and past her panties as he cupped her sex roughly and she nearly cried but his mouth was on hers before she could..

A large thick finger pushed inside her as his tongue destroyed her panting mouth and then she did cry into his mouth as he pushed his finger deeper into her, her flesh shaking around him as her orgasm hit her quick and hard. She had never in her life came as hard as she did then, she literally felt like the room was spinning as he moved his finger in and out of her as his tongue continued its onslaught on her mouth.. He was still holding her hands above her head and then his hand between her legs moved and he pulled on her panties and she heard them tear as he tossed them aside too.. She heard his zipper on his pants and then she felt hot flesh hit hers and she gasped at the size of his erection that was thick, long and hard against her stomach, she wanted to touch him, to give him as much pleasure as he had given her but he wouldnt let go of her hands and then he was lifting her up and against the wall, finally he released her hands and pulled his mouth from hers as she stared at his sexy face. The feeling of him impaling her in one quick devestating thrust made her hit her head back into the wall as she cried out, then she felt his mouth enclosed on one of her nipples as he bit down and she cried out once more as her hands stayed on his shoulders, bracing herself for his onslaught..

He thrust in and out of her quick and hard, she couldnt even tell the difference from one orgasm to the next, and her moans echoed in the hallway as he moved between her nipples, biting them as she clawed at his shoulder and then she felt it like a flash flood between her legs and he groaned deep as his seed pumped into her like hot lava, it made her cum again..

Quite some time later...

Natalie rolled on the soft ground covered by a rug, the crackling of the fire place made her eyes open as she felt a small chill come over her, she was completely naked and completely aware of what had just taken place over the last few hours. She blinked in shock as images flooded her mind. He had literally taken her on every piece of furniture in that livingroom not to mention the hallway. Her eyes moved around the room as she sat up, she was alone..

He literally had dominated her body and she had let him, she had to shake her head, maybe she had dreampt it all..She was stunned, truly stunned for maybe the first time ever in her life..The room was trashed as things laid on the floor and she saw a broken vase in pieces on the floor as well as two crooked pictures on the wall. There was no denying that the hours they had just spent were raw and primal, just thinking about it now made her body ache all over..

She sat up more and looked for clothes but there was none and of course their wouldnt be any cause he had literally torn everything off of her. She grabbed a flannel throw that hung on the couch and she quickly wrapped herself in it. She had given in to him, she had let him use her body and she used his, she closed her eyes as she remembered but then she felt him, his energy thick, hot and oh so male and she spun to meet his eyes.

He stood with a pair of jeans on, shirtless and she swallowed hard. His eyes gave absolutely nothing away and he had something In his hands, it was clothes, well atleast what was left of her clothes.. He walked over to her and handed the clothes over to her.. Neither of them said anything but then he finally spoke.."Nigel is waiting outside to bring you home" he said somewhat emotionless and it caught her off guard. Suddenly she felt completely vulnerable and uncomfortable as she stood there..

"thanks" was all she could muster..

John moved to his room after she had left, to say he was a bit confused as to what had occurred would have been an understatement. They had fucked that was not what was bothering him, it was that he had wanted to conquer her, dominate her with his body which he had for the most part. But she didnt feel like his other conquests, no there was definitely something different here..

His hand went to his still very much aroused erection, once he had used a girl then he was always done with them, no thinking about them afterwards, hell he didnt even like fucking anyone more than once but now he couldnt stop thinking about her, about her body and her soft moans. He still wanted her, maybe even more then before. It was concerning to say the least..

He couldnt even remember the last time he had wanted someone as much as he wanted her. It was consuming and nerve racking as he quickly sat down, images passing through his head quickly.. He ran a hand through his hair as he sat there, his chest felt heavy and he breathed deep.. She had made one hell of an impression on him. She wasnt like the other women he had slept with over the years. She didnt just give in to him and fall to his every whim, hell if anything she irritated the shit out of him, what the hell was happening to him? It was just sex, fucking to be exact, they had both gotten what they wanted..

Natalie's place was quite and dark when she had arrived home, it was nearly 5 am and she knew that she wouldnt be able to sleep even if she wanted to. Her mind was in overdrive and she headed into the kitchen for a cup of coffee.. She hated how uncomfortable she felt now, I mean he had looked so unaffected when he entered the room, actually he had looked a bit pissed and then he had sent her on her way. Had she expected any less of him, she knew she was just as much to blame as he was.. But her body still burned, her flesh was still swollen and hot,she could almost laugh at how silly all of this was. They had fucked for god sake, its not like she was expecting anything more from him. He was as selfish as they came and not to mention a huge womanizer but then again last night he hadnt been selfish in his fucking, he had been so hot, his desire was literally filling the air, she quickly shook her head..

She seriously needed to get her head in the game, it was sex, plain and simple, it would always be just that. Not only was John incapable of anything more but she was incapable too. They were both just two fucked up individuals that ended up in bed, end of story, nothing more..

And even as natalie tried to convince herself of this she still couldnt help the way she felt but she quickly shook that feeling off, feeling anything but lust was dangerous and right now she had more important things to deal with and one of them was her job, the one that just had been taken from her and she knew exactlly what she would have to do, she would have to go and get that book by herself and prove that she could do this, regardless of what anyone thought.

By the time the morning came John had still been awake, now he was sitting at his diningroom table with a plate full of food that Nigel had prepared and a newspaper in his hand but he couldnt even focus on that damn paper, she was still on his mind, what the fuck? He needed a distraction and bad. He was just about to call for Nigel when the older man walked into the room..

"You have a guest" Nigel began a bit uneasy and John sighed inwardly..

"its only 7 am" he said with aggravation, who would come to see him at this time, no one he knew..

Before Nigel could respond he saw who the guest was as she practically barged into the room.."you know that is completely rude to leave me standing there" Vange said sarcastically to Nigel..

"dont attack my butler Vange" John said as he stood now and she looked at him.."what are you doing here"

Vange rolled her eyes at Nigel and walked past him.."that is all Nigel" John said as the older man left the room looking annoyed..

"You really should reconsider who your help is" Vange continued as she came over to the table..

"dont insult me Vange, I asked what you wanted and im getting impatient" he said angrily, he wasnt in the mood to deal with her..

"well excuse me your lordship but I do believe I remember Bo putting us together on this case" she smiled tightly..

"You interupted my breakfast for this" he shook his head..

"we have a case to work on John" she huffed..."i think we should go to Mitch's place"

John smiled now but there was nothing friendly about it as he came around the table.."oh Vange you never seem to change, do you" he said dryly as he got in front of her.."see I call the shots around here"

Her breathing visibly changed as she stood there, it was just being in this close proximity with him that had done it, it did it to every woman who came close to him..She licked her lips and spoke softly now.."maybe I am going about this the wrong way, I mean im sure we could both find a way to benefit from this arrangement" she went to touch his face but he caught her hand in mid air..

"seduction doesnt work on me vange, and I have to say I am a bit disappointed that you would try and use it on me" he roughly let go of her hand as she swallowed hard.."But" he smiled a bit now.."I may have a use for you after all"

Natalie was a nervous wreck as she got off the ferry and began heading up to the large estate, she knew she could do this and she would do whatever she had to, to get into that vault..

As she reached the large iron gates she hit the small speaker button and waited for someone to answer..

"Can I help you?" a voice said on the other side of the box..

"Im here to see Mr Lawrence" she said smoothly..

"Your name?"

"Natalie Balsam" she finished and then only silence was heard, she wondered if she was going to be left there standing but just as she was about to give up the gate opened and she sucked in a deep breath, it was do or die time!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

The estate was empty as Natalie made her way up the long driveway, she kept telling herself that she could do this but even part of her was a bit worried that maybe she was a bit over her head.. But she was a slayer and she knew that Mitch wasnt necessarily evil, well atleast not in the sort of evil she was use to dealing with. She adjusted her short demin skirt as she walked. She had dressed to impress, the art of seduction was definitely on her side today. Mitch may be married but something told her that he wasnt the most faithful guy in the world, She had seen how he had eyed her the other night, hell he was practically chomping at the bit. Her thoughts immediately went to John and the kiss that took place there and then the amazing sex they had had. But it was just that and it would never ever happen again, she would make sure of it..

As she got to the front of the estate she saw the front door open and then Mitch came out, a huge smile on his face as he looked at her up and down, she choked back the bile in her throat as she put on the fakest smile she could muster..

"Natalie, what do I owe the pleasure for such a visit" his voice oozed desire and it actually made her skin crawl..

"Mr Lawrence, I hope you dont mind me stopping by" she said sweetly..

"Please call me Mitch" he smiled as he came up to her.."i have to say after our last run in I am a bit shocked to see you back, especially after you took off before I had a chance to speak with you" he smiled a bit.."no date today?"

"Oh I dont date, Mitch" she smiled..."i do however enjoy fun now and then" she smiled seductively..

"Im sure you do" his eyes were ablazed as he looked over her body again and then met her eyes.."Please come in" he gestured for the house as they both began to head towards it..He stopped and punched a code in the key pad and she watched, studying him, studying the code incase it would come in handy one day..

It was different being there with no people around for a distraction and Mitch's oh so nice attitude towards her was a bit unnerving to say the least..She kept telling herself that she had to do this, it was the only way but even as she walked into the grand estate she could almost hear Bo and his disappointed words, not to mention she was sure John would be pissed but she was certain he would only be mad cause he wanted to get his hands on that book first..

"Your house is very beautiful" she decided to make small talk as they got inside..

"My house is my pride and joy but then again you know what its like growing up with nothing, isnt that right natalie" he turned and smiled a bit coy at her as she swallowed hard, she tried not to freak out knowing that he had apparently researched her, but then again why wouldnt he, she had been in his house and she had been hanging around John, she was almost positive he knew about Johns past..

"youve done your work" she forced a smile and tried to seen unaffected..

"would you of expected any less" he grinned as he began walking over to his full bar.."Drink?"

"sure" she said quickly as he kept his back turned and began pouring them a drink, part of her was worried to even drink it, would he try to poison her.."so is your wife around" she said quickly as his back visibly stiffened and then he turned with a cool smile..

"You didnt come here to talk about my wife now did you natalie" he said as he came over and handed her a drink, he made sure to let his hand brush against hers and she bit back the bile that began to rise in her throat..All she did was smile as she took a sip of the drink and he looked her up and down once more appreciatively.."so why did you come back here?" he raised an eyebrow..

"do I really need a reason, its no secret that you are a very wealthy and powerful man, call me intrigued" she said with a smile..

"Intrigued? Now that seems to be the word of the day cause I too am intrigued, what is it that you do exactlly?" he smiled as he sipped his drink..

"if I knew you were expecting an interview I would of brought my resume" she said quickly as she walked past him and then stopped as she stared up at a painting on the wall, he didnt say anything for a moment and then she felt him, his hot heat behind her and she tried not to flinch, this is what she needed and she could play him, she knew she could..

"are you a fan of VanGogh?" he asked and she sipped her wine, he was literally behind her and she was seconds away from cringing..

"apparently not as big of a fan as you are" she said sweetly as she turned now and faced him.."but I didnt come here to talk about art, im sure you know that"

"well im glad to see were both being honest" he closed the distance between them, he reached for her cup and removed it from her hand.."I think we both know what we want" he licked his lips and she braced herself, he was going to kiss her, like really kiss her but as his face neared hers, his cell phone began ringing..

"You should get that" she swallowed hard as she smiled and he looked absolutely annoyed but he smiled..

"Just give me a minute" he said clearly annoyed as he put down the glasses and quickly answered his phone.."this better be important" he said as he walked across the room and she finally let out the breath she was holding.."what? When?" he said with annoyance, he sounded pissed.."do I not pay you to check these things out for me" he snapped angrily.."you know what forget it, apparently if you want anything done right around here then you have to do it yourself!" he yelled as he slammed his phone shut..

"everything ok?" she asked softly as he turned and faced her..

"I wish I could say it was" he shook his head.."im going to need a raincheck" he was really pissed..He walked over to her..

"well for a lack of a better word, that sucks" she was completely and utterly relieved..

"Indeed" his face was tight with frustation..."but lets definitely pick this up where we left off, say tomorrow?" he smiled..

"Tomorrow it is" she smiled big...

"i will see you out" he said as his hand went to the small of her back and she held back a shiver, atleast he seemed to be completely annoyed about whatever that phone call was about that he didnt try to kiss her, she was happy for that.."do you need my driver to give you a ride?"

"No thats ok, I dont mind the ferry" she said with a smile.."will you be coming?"

"unfortunately not, I have to fly out of town" he said with a tight smile..

"Oh" she said with surprise..

"Maybe one day soon I could show you my plane, I have a landing strip in the back" he said with a grin..

"One day" she smiled and then she was quickly walking off as he watched her leave and then he was storming back to the house, she could hear him on the phone yelling for someone to get his plane ready pronto!

Natalie watched as he disappeared toward the back of his estate and she quickly got into the nearby shrubs, now she was going to wait..

It was only about twenty minutes before the sound of a large plane could be heard starting up, natalie stayed crouched in the bushes as she listened to the sound and then it was heading up in the air as it took off, she let out a sigh of relief as she stayed there, now it was time for the hard part and that was gonna be scaling this fence and getting inside the house..

Thankfully natalie had spent way too many times as a youth jumping fences, especially when she was taking off from different foster homes. It only took her two attempts and that was saying something especially since she was in a skirt and boots but as soon as she got over she made a bee line for the front door, she was scared to death that someone may be watching her, a security guard, a butler, she couldnt take any chances..She would have to make this quick and so she punched the code into the keypad and smiled as the door snapped open, just as she was about to walk inside a hand came up on her shoulder and she froze..

"what the hell are you doing!" the voice stunned her as she spun and saw John standing there, he looked beyond pissed..

"what does it look like I am doing" she fought back as she stepped back from him.."what are you doing?" she put her hands on her hips..

"dont worry about what I am doing, have you lost your mind" he snapped at her.."Your lucky he's not around" he snapped at her and she blinked a bit in shock..

"how do you know he is not around" she said quickly and then the idea hit her, the phone call from earlier.."did you plan that call?" she said in shock and he just looked at her, if she wasnt so annoyed at him she would actually be somewhat touched.."you were lurking in my mind?" she said as more of statement then anything else.

"apparently someone needs to" he snapped..."what are you doing here" he said again..

"so you do admit it, you were lurking" she said somewhat pleased.."and why is that"

"your going to get caught in here" he ignored her as he went to close the door and she shoved herself in front of it..

"Oh no you dont, im going in there" she said quickly..

"Like hell you are" he snapped..

"this is the perfect opportunity to get the book and im not leaving without it" she said matter of factly..

"Bo took you off the case, remember" he said sternly...

"and your point is, this was my case and im going to finish it" she rolled her eyes and then quickly stepped inside as he huffed.."You can either come in or leave"

"you really think it is going to be this easy to get the book" he said quickly as he followed her in..

"well I was going to have to figure out how to get the vault open but now that your here" she said quickly, a smile on her face..

"and what exactlly makes you think I will even help you" he snapped..

"you wouldnt be here if you werent going to help" she smiled bigger..

"maybe im trying, once again to stop you from getting killed, ever think of that" he said sarcastically..

"yeah well then we should probably hurry up" she said with a grin and then she was running to the infamous door..She ran down the stairs in a hurry as she could hear him behind her, she stopped as she saw the wall, the same one that she had been pushed against just days earlier..

"this is a bad idea" he began..

Natalie rolled her eyes at him.."hows things going with your new partner"

"is that what all of this is about, are you...jealous" he raised an eyebrow and she felt her heart flutter..

"Oh please as if" she rolled her eyes at him even though inside she was racing, is that what she felt, jealousy?

He looked her body up and down as he stalked closer to her.."You know natalie there are better ways to deal with this situation" his eyes were heated, so much desire that she had to wet her dry lips but she also had to remind herself that he had basically threw her out afterwards..

"I hate to break it to you John but im not very impressed" she lied with a smile..

"is that so" he stared at her.."tell me then" his hand moved to her neck as she stiffened as much as she wanted to fight him off she couldnt, god his hand felt good and he held it on the vein there that was pulsating quickly.."why is your heart racing" he oozed sex and it made it hard to think..

"breaking and entering can do that to a person" she squeaked out in a breathy voice..

"or it could be something else" his hand trailed down her collarbone and stopped at the top of her breasts.."exactlly how far were you willing to go with Mitch" his voice was low, his hand didnt move..

"as far as needed, got a problem with that" she forced out..

He licked his lips again.."Your playing a dangerous game"

"im a big girl" she swallowed hard as their eyes locked, she knew she had to break the contact, she couldnt go there with him again even though her body was screaming at her..She quickly stepped back and then turned.."so, can you open this door" she said quickly and he sighed heavily.."I could always try to pry it open" she said as she didnt look at him..

He didnt say anything as he walked past her and he stood on front of the door, his eyes closed and then it clicked open..."go for it" he said as he gestured for her to go in, she sucked in a deep breath and did just that..

The evil eminating from inside that room made her stomach sick and she glanced up at a top shelf where the safety deposit box was, she forced her legs to move as she neared it.."arent you going to come in" she said to him..

"im fine out here" he said quickly and she sighed..

"You know I cant even reach it" she sighed heavily as she turned and looked at him.."come on John, you need to get it for me"

He looked absolutely beside himself as he stood there, he almost looked like a statue as he took a deep breath.."fine" he snapped somewhat angrily as he stepped inside and quickly walked over to her, the sound of the door slamming shut made them both look..

"what the hell" she said somewhat in shock..

John began pulling at his collar as if it was restricting him.."get the box and lets get the hell out of here" she said quickly but John wasnt moving, he almost looked scared and he began to breath heavy as he stood there.."are you ok?"

He began to look around the room frantically, it seemed like the walls were closing in on him as his panic attack took over..."I cant...breath" he said with heavy breaths and then he was dropping onto his knees as she watched in shock..

"whats wrong, do you have asthma?" she questioned but he was just sitting on his knees, practically heaving hard now.."John...whats going on" she knelt by him and he looked up at her with the most frightened eyes she had ever seen, was he having a panic attack?

"i cant...oh god...i cant breath" he said with heavy gasps..

"there is plenty of air in here John, just open the door" she began to get a bit scared herself, I mean he was having an all out panic attack, she didnt know what to do..

"I...I...cant" he began to rock himself some as he pulled on his shirt some more and then it hit her, last time they were there he hadnt wanted to go inside, and just before when she had asked him to he had an absolutely scared look on his face, he was closterphobic...

"john you need to breathe easy" she tried to remain calm, she had never seen anyone like this..

"How fucking can i!" he yelled now as he began to quickly unbutton his shirt as if it was strangling him and she quickly got up and ran to the door, it wouldnt budge, not one bit..

"come on John, we have to go, just get us out of here" she said with anxiety but he wasnt talking now as he just stared blankly.."John?" she said as she walked over to him, he looked completely still.."John...dont you dare black out on me now!" she grabbed his shoulders and shook him lightly and yet nothing.."JOHN!" she yelled again and then he finally looked at her, his eyes wide and filled with fear, before she could even say anything they were being whirled through the room at an alarming speed as they crashed through walls and up towards the sky as she screamed out not only in fear at what was happening but also in pain..There was so much pain, as if her skin was being ripped from her and each and everyone one of her bones were breaking, the pain consumed her and everything went black..

John screamed out in pain as his bones felt like they were being crushed inside his body, he could barely breath as he laid there literally shaking in pain. He never liked to leap, it was one of those things along side with the closterphobia he had developed after Cait's death.. He hadnt leap in so long, he couldnt even remember what it had felt like but now, laying on the ground with his chest feeling like it would explode he instantly remembered and it was everything he had thought about.

Within seconds Nigel was rushing over to him in a hurry.."Sir...Sir?" the overwhelming concern in Nigels voice brought him back to reality as he blinked up at the familiar face..Nigel looked as shocked as he felt as he stared down at him.."Let me get your medicine" Nigel said as he ran out of the room and John groaned some as the pain began to subside some, images filling his head as he remembered what had got him there to start with and he quickly sat up now, expecting to see Natalie on the floor next to him in his house but she was no where..Nigel ran back in the room with a glass and a few pills.."Take these sir, you will feel better" he said as John took the pills and washed them down with scotch.."what happened Sir" Nigel asked..

John began to get up, his body still felt weak as Nigel helped him.."where is she?" John said as he looked around, she wasnt there..

"where is who sir?" Nigel said with confusion as John pushed past him..

"natalie...Natalie where are you" he called out as he walked out of the large study..He saw nothing..

"Sir, no one is here but you and I" Nigel said as he looked at him..

"what? No, she was with me" John began to panic some..

"I think maybe you should sit" Nigel said with concern..

John moved past him again as he began to go from room to room..Natalie" he called out her name but there was nothing, where the hell was she? He began to feel sick to his stomach as he stopped for a moment..

"Sir you really should sit" Nigel said as John turned and looked at him..he immediately began patting down his pants and he quickly pulled out his phone and dialed her number, it went immediately to voice mail..

John pushed past him..."Sir, where are you going" Nigel called out but John didnt answer him, she was gone, but where, he had absolutely no idea!

Natalie awoke to excruiating pain radiating through her body and she screamed out as she curled into a ball, the pain was intense and radiating everywhere, she honestly couldnt tell between her back hurting or her limbs, it all just hurt so bad and she squeezed her eyes tight as she cried. What the hell had happened? She couldnt make sense of any of this and she could barely breathe but the sound of something caught her attention, she stiffled some of her sobbing to a low cry as the sound got louder and she quickly sprung her eyes open as the sight of hooves landed right at her face and she cried out as she covered her face..

"Ye ok lass?" the sound of a womans voice startled her, it was in a thick brogue and she moved her hands from her face as she looked up, nearly blinded by the sun as she squinted..In front of her stood a blonde haired girl, one that looked maybe twenty years old but dressed odd in a long dress, it almost seemed like straight out of an old movie.."Father, father, there's a lass" the young girl called out as Natalie blinked in shock, what the hell was going on? She tried to sit up as the pain somewhat resided, was she dreaming? Natalie looked more at the girl now, she was definitely young and very pretty, her hair was long and curly, pulled back into a pony tail..The sound of more horses caught natalies attention as she looked past the girl and saw two more horses coming over, both with a man on them, both men dressed strange, like middle ages or something..

Natalie's eyes got wide as the first man jumped off his horse, he was an older man, maybe fifty or so with greyish silver hair and he wore some sort of tunic shirt and kilt, tall boots on his legs as natalie blinked in shock at him, seriously what was going on?

"ye hurt lassie?" the man said as he came over to her and then he seemed somewhat taken back at the sight of her..

The other man came over as well, he looked younger like the girl, he had long blonde hair that flowed freely and dressed equally like the older man expect he had huge muscles..

"she was crying when I came to, what she wearing" the girl said somewhat bewildered..

The young guy smiled at her.."Hallo lassie" he grinned big to her as his eyes raked over her body with shock and deep desire, natalie felt her face flush as she stared at the young guy but she quickly took her eyes from him and looked at the girl and the older man..

"do ye have a name?" the older man asked as natalie tried to get to her feet now and she almost fell, she immediately noticed she was now without her boots, her feet were bare as she stared down at them and tried to remember what the hell had happened, she had to be dreaming, she must of hit her head..

"what the hell?" natalie said under her breath as she flexed her toes..

"Hell!" the older man called out in shock and immediately he drew a huge sword.."who are ye!" she looked up to see the very long sword just inches from her face and she gasped.."ye speak o'tha devil" the man said angrily..

"No...No" natalie shook her head fast, that sword looked really real and she reached out to touch it as the young guy pulled his sword out too and put the blade to her neck as she yelped some..

"dinna move so fast Lassie" the young guy said as she looked at them both with wide eyes and then she felt the ground coming quick up at her as she passed out..

John had checked every inch of his massive estate and she was no where to be found, he was completely confused and more than worried.."she is not here sir" Nigel said with a shake of his head.."did you leap?" he asked as John felt his heart begin to race, he had leap and he had had Natalie with him but then where the hell was she? Fear began to take over, had he lost her in time? His eyes got wide as he looked at Nigel..

"get my car" he said quickly even as he rushed to the garage, Nigel chasing after him..

Natalie blinked her eyes to the sound of voices surrounding her, she felt sick to her stomach as she tried to make out the faces that were looking down at her..She didnt recognize any of them but they all were still dressed strangely and she quickly sat up as fear raced through her, seriously what the hell was going on! Everyone backed up as if she was some sort of monster and then the older man charged in the room once more and she tried to scramble to her feet..

"Halt Lass!" he rumbled at her and her eyes got wide, this felt way to real and where the heck was John? She quickly looked around the large room, it was sparcely furnished, there was the bed she had been on just seconds prior, a wooden chest and one chair, all looked antigue, authentic, she quickly looked towards a window where the sun poured in, there was no glass on it just a simple square cut out of a wooden wall.."who are ye lass" the man snapped her out of her daze as she looked at him, she could see he had his hand near his sword and she swallowed hard, if she was dreaming she wouldnt mind waking up now..

"the lass tis dumb" one man from across the room said as natalie shifted and looked at him..

"excuse me?" she couldnt hold back the shock in her voice, had he just called her dumb, but the sound of gasping was heard all around the room as they looked at her in shock..Suddenly she felt like she shouldnt of said anything at all..

"ye english?" the older man asked as he looked at her..

Of course she was english, what the hell was going on.."where am I?" she asked as one of the women put her hand to her head and acted as if she would faint as she began fanning herself..

The loud sound of trumpets outside made everyone in the room, including natalie look towards the small window, some of the women actually ran over to it..

"He's here, he's here" they began to chant as the older man stalked towards Natalie now and she backed up to the wall, he looked like he meant business..

"what tis ye name lass" he said again and she swallowed hard..

"Na...na...natalie" she choked out as he stopped and blinked a bit in shock..

"what name tis that" a man called out in the room..

"Tis english" the older man nodded his head and then looked at natalie..

"do ye see her garbs" one woman said with blantant disapproval as she shook her head..

"she is verra poor, canna cover her bossum" another woman said with a shake of her head as natalie stared at them all in shock, she began to feel hot, very hot, like she was going to faint now as she breathed heavy, why wasnt she waking up yet? She leaned over and breathed fast and hard, she was gonna have a panic attack..

"ye sick?" the older man asked as she glanced up at him, she wanted to scream at him that she was having a nightmares and that she wanted to wake up but she couldnt say anything as she breathed and leaned her hands on her exposed knees..

A familiar voice rang out into the room as the young girl from earlier came rushing in, she was red faced and smiling.."father he's here" the older man looked at her and then back at natalie..

"ye dinna move lass" he gave natalie a warning and she didnt say anything as one by one everyone began to leave the room, the man whispered something natalie couldnt understand to the young guy from earlier and he glanced at natalie and then shook his head in some sort of agreement and then they were leaving, well except for the blonde haired hunk who was smiling at her..She watched his eyes look over her body again and she desperately wished she was wearing something else right about now..

Something was definitely not right, she didnt know what was going on but she had a feeling she wasnt in kansas anymore and as far as Johns fate, well she had no idea, none at all!

Bo stared up at John with a look of shock on his face..."what do you mean you lost her?" he said with a perplexed look..

"Like I said, one minute she was there and the next" John said as he began to breath heavy, he needed to sit down and so he did..

"have you been drinking" Bo said quickly..

John looked up at Bo, his eyes wide.."Have you not been listening to what I said, she is gone Bo!"

"this makes no sense John, you dont even leap anymore" Bo shook his head and John felt his anger begin to increase..

"Damn it Bo!" John yelled now as his voice rumbled.."she's gone now are you going to help me find her or what!"

Before Bo could answer him, Gigi came rushing into the room, she stopped almost immediately when she saw John, she looked absolutely frantic.."Bo we have a problem" she said as she looked back at her boss..

"Gigi this has to wait ok" Bo shook his head, completely frustrated..

"Is it natalie, did you find her" John said quickly as Gigi looked at him..

"Oh god" Gigi said with fear laced in her voice..She began to shake her head..

"what is it" John stood now, he was literally trembling..

"no one has seen natalie, have they?" she said in shock as they both looked at her.."Oh god this is not good" Gigi began to panic now..

"what the hell is going on" Bo snapped angrily..

John rushed up to Gigi, he was absolutely panicked.."what does that mean, have you seen her, where is she"

Gigi swallowed hard as she looked up at John.."i went to swing by her place, you know to see if she wanted lunch and... and" Gigi began to breath hard..

"Damn it spit it out, is she there!" John yelled..He had the worst case scenerio going through his mind, maybe the leap was too much for her, maybe she was in pieces back at her place, he hated that he had leaped with her, he should of never done that..."Tell me!" he yelled at Gigi as Bo rushed over and literally stood in front of Gigi..

"thats enough John, your scaring the shit out of her" Bo yelled at him as John ran a shaking hand through his hair and mumbled under his breath.."Gigi go on"

"I went to her place, I was just going to see if she wanted lunch, oh god" Gigi began to cry as she covered her face..

"Thats it if you dont tell me!" John warned as his heart raced..Bo shot him a warning glare..

"she was gone but not just that, its... its like she was never even born" she began to cry.."what does this mean Bo, how can this be?" she was hysterical now...

"what?" John snapped in shock..

Bo ignored him as he looked at Gigi.."you must be mistaken, natalie is very much alive" bo began as he shook his head...

"not according to her brother Rex, he thought I was crazy and I thought he was kidding Bo, he always jokes too much" Gigi cried..

"Oh my god, I...i killed her" John said as shock came over him, Bo looked at him with wide eyes..

"what?" Gigi said through tears..

"dont listen to him ok" Bo said quickly as he shot John another look but John was pacing back and forth now as he cursed under his breath.."tell me what happened" he said to Gigi..

Gigi watched John then looked at Bo..."is she dead?" she said with tears..

"i cant do this, I cant...I" John said with an emotion riddled voice and then he was storming out of the room..

"John...John!" Bo yelled but John just kept on walking, he couldnt be around anyone right now, he had killed her..Bo looked back at Gigi who was sobbing like crazy.."Gigi I need you to calm down, and I need you to tell me everything from the beginning" he tried to be calm but even his voice was shaking..

"i thought he was joking Bo but then I saw the look in his eye, rex had no idea who I was talking about and then...then..." she cried heavier.."he said he didnt have a sister, oh god Bo what happened to her"

Bo's eyes got wide with shock as he stood there..."I dont know but were gonna find out" he said as she cried into his chest..


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

Natalie continued to stand against the wall as the young blonde guy smiled at her, she couldnt understand what had happened.. One minute they were in that damn vault and then John was freaking out, a gasp left her throat as realization hit her, he had leap with her..She stared at the guy once more and her eyes got wide, was she in a different time..

"i...i have to go" she said quickly as she looked at the guy, she had to find John, he was out there, he had to be..

"Not so fast lassie" the guy shook his head at her.."dinna move"

"Listen theres been a misunderstanding ok,...i um...i shouldnt be here" she began to ramble with panic in her voice, she had to get the hell out of there..

He looked at her perplexed as he cocked his head to the side, she swallowed hard, he didnt get it, she would have to say it in a way he could understand, she sighed.."what year is it" she swallowed hard..

"ye jest?" the man shook his head and laughed some.."tis 1515" he laughed some more..

Natalie gasped as she stood there, she felt like she may just hurl right then and there and she quickly sat on the bed, she had to, she couldnt believe this, she didnt want to believe this.."where are we?" she barely got the words out even though she was pretty sure by the accents of the men and women it was either scotland or ireland..

The man put one hand on his hip.."Tis his lordships castle, castle loch" he said matter of factly...

"Ireland?" she said even though she knew her answer now..

"aye... ye sick lassie?" he said with confusion..

Natalie just shook her head as she sat there, she really was in ireland and it was the 1500's, she had to breath heavy as she sat there.."water, I ...i need water" she said with heavy gasps..

Before he could answer her the door swung open hard and she jumped as her head shot up and then with absolute shock she gasped as the name flew off of her tongue.."John?"

The man standing before her with an outraged look on his face looked just like John, well almost, he had the same face though it was slightly unshaved, his hair was longer and he wore a button down tunic, kilt and boots but his eyes, god his eyes were so different, harsher and more barbaric looking and his muscles were still bulging like back in AC...

"Ye call me by my english name, who are ye" his voice rumbled loudly and she swallowed hard..This was not making any sense..

"John its me, its natalie" she said as she stood now and within seconds he was grabbing his sword as she jumped back in shock..

"dinna call me that, me name is Hawk and I be King here!" he yelled towards her as she gasped again..

"what?" she couldnt help herself as she stared at him...

"she be rambling your lordship, tis a wee bit mad" the young guy said as Natalie blinked in shock..

Hawk looked over her from head to toe but he kept his sword raised.."what are these garbs ye wear" he said with annoyance as she swallowed hard, this really was happening, she couldnt believe this.."ye speak when I ask" he stepped closer to her but he was weary.."ye a witch?"

"No"she shook her head repeatedly now. This guy looked like John, like even down to his mannerisms but it couldnt be him, it just couldnt..John wasnt a king, hell he didnt even live in the 1500's! Even as she thought this Bo's words came to her mind, if she really was in the 1500's then maybe just maybe this was John, just from a different time. He was suppose to be from the 1500's, her eyes got wide as she gasped..

"what tis ye name" he watched her as he stood there, his sword still in his hand but he lowered it some now..

"Natalie" she said just above a whisper..He lowered his sword now..

"what were ye doing on ma land" he kept his defensive stance even though he put the sword even lower.."who brought ye here" he demanded and she swallowed hard..

Natalie didnt even know what to say as she stared at him, this really was John, well 1500's barbaric John, she felt dizzy all over again..He looked over at the young guy who just shrugged his shoulders.."tis mad she is" the guy said as he shook his head..

"Im not mad!" natalie finally blurted out, she was on the verge of hysterics and he blinked in shock at her as the blonde guy stared at her in shock as well..

"ye dare to yell at me!" Hawk yelled and she swallowed hard, he stormed over to her and she scrambled to get onto her feet, he looked pissed and frankly she was scared to death.."ye dinna talk to me that way" his voice was low but dangerous as he stared at her hard..

"im...im sorry" she said quietly..

Before he could say anything that same girl from earlier stepped into the room but stopped as John spun his head around to look at her.."Im sorry to intrude yer lordship" she bowed her head as John looked back at natalie and then the girl, he turned and faced the girl.."Ma father would verra much like a word with ye" she said as she kept her head bowed but there was no denying the flush in her face as natalie looked at her..

He sighed heavily as he shook his head and he stormed over to the door..He looked at the young man standing there.."dinna let her leave" he snapped and then he was leaving the room as the girl looked up at natalie..

"M'Lady" the girl nodded her head and then she quickly walked out of the room as Natalie looked back at the blonde haired guy, he had a quirky look on his face..

"tis best not to make his lordship angry" he cocked his head to the side and natalie just nodded, she was starting to understand that much even though all of this seemed completely unreal..

Meanwhile in the present time

John tore through his place like a mad man, he was throwing chairs at the walls, his heart was racing dangerously fast, he couldnt believe he had let this happen, he had killed her..

Nigel watched in horror as John single handedly destroyed his own home, he had never seen him this way, not even with Cait, back then he had just sucked all of his emotions inside but this, well this was frightening.. John wanted to punish someone but he had no one to blame but himself, after he shredded the last bit of furniture he had, he slid down the wall and covered his face with his hands, she was dead and it was all his fault!

Natalie sat staring at the wood floor as she tried to process this, if midevil John was here then where the hell was the John she knew and how the hell did she end up here of all places? Was the future John running around somewhere in this time? She hated that she had never got a chance to see that damn file, she had absolutely nothing to go on here, all she knew as that he was apparently the king here and well he had a bit of an anger issue..

"ye wed lass?" the young guy broke her concentration as she finally looked over at him, for a moment she had even forgot he was there, maybe she could get him to help her, I mean middle ages or not, men were men, right?

"No, are you?" she asked as she tried to size him up some..

"Me? Wed?" he laughed briskly.."No lass, not married"

"Is the king married?" she couldnt help but ask..

His eyes widdened some and he smiled.."in five days time he will be" his words caught her by surprise, she couldnt help the shock and somewhat jealously in her tone..

"what? With who?" she said in shock..

"with Lady Cait of course, ma sister" he smiled and her eyes got wide, was that the young blonde, John was going to marry her? But he wasnt even married in her time, none of this made sense..

"Your sister, the blonde girl" she asked even though she knew the answer..

"aye" he nodded his head.."maybe if ye be verra nice to the king he will let ye come"

Natalie sighed, what the hell was this? Was she going to have to watch John get married. She couldnt believe it, even though she knew she shouldnt have any claim on him, she couldnt help but remember the night they shared..

"Ye sad?" the guy asked a bit confused..

"confused" she said honestly.."what is your name"

"Ian McCloud at yer service" he smirked as he bowed dramatically at her and she couldnt help the smirk on her face, he reminded her an awful lot of her brother Rex..Thinking of Rex now she wondered if anyone even knew she was missing..

Meanwhile back in AC

John sat in his destroyed study as he nursed a bottle of jack, he wanted to be numb, completely and utterly numb..

"Sir you have a guest" Nigel said as John looked up, for a moment he wondered if it was natalie and he stood quickly but only to be disappointed when he saw Bo walk in..

"go away" he said angrily as he looked at Bo..

Bo had other ideas though.."John we need to talk"

"Like hell we do, get the hell out of here" John yelled at him..

"she isnt dead damn it!" Bo yelled at him as John blinked a bit in shock..

"what? What do you mean, she's gone" John said quickly as he swigged back some of the jack..

Bo sighed and ran his hand through his thinning hair.."but that doesnt mean she is dead, you told me yourself that you leapt" he began...

"and yet there is no record of her here, its like she never exsisted" John snapped angrily..

Bo walked up to him.."maybe not in this time" he said almost cryptically..

"what?" John said in confusion..

"Im trying to tell you that I think she is very much alive just not in this time" Bo said again as John just looked at him, completely confused..Bo continued.."this isnt the first time something like this has happened"

"what the hell do you mean Bo" John was getting annoyed now.."stop talking in damn riddles and spit it out"

"we had an agent before, she was one of my best" Bo began to pace some as John just watched him.."she was working on a case much like Natalie was, one of the masters brought her back with him, the same thing happened, all record of her here was gone"

"Listen your not making any sense and im not in the mood for speculation" John dismissed him with his hand, he just wanted to be left alone with his misery..

"damn it John are you listening to me, I think natalie is very much alive, you admitted you havent leap in quite some time but I think that for some reason when you did she got brought somewhere else"

"so your telling me that you think I accidentally dropped her off in another time" John shook his head sarcastically..

"what I think is that she had a bigger plan" Bo walked up to him now.."we both know that natalie isnt like the others, there was always something about her, something unigue, I saw it right away nearly ten years ago" Bo took a deep breath.."i think this may have been her destiny all along"

John couldnt help the roll of his eyes.."destiny? Oh so now your going to go on about fate and all that crap" John spun from him.."leave me out of it" he snapped even though his mind was racing, was she indeed alive somewhere else..He couldnt help but wonder..

"there is a way to find out" Bo said quickly as John turned and looked at him now.."when history becomes changed there is always some sort of record or log about it, I think that if we look hard enough we may just find her after all" he said seriously..

"Ive never heard of such a thing" John said with a shake of his head..

"Like I said if I hadnt seen it with my own two eyes then I may not believe it either but I think its worth a shot, if she is out there we can still find her" Bo said softly now..

Natalie looked out the small square window, Ian had been summoned out of the room but not before the door had been locked, she was being held here and she knew that she had to get the hell out, she couldnt live in this time, she wasnt built for it.. And John, my god he was so different, she still couldnt barely fathom the idea, she honestly felt like alice in the rabbit hole, she was just waiting for the other shoe to drop..

Outside the window she looked over at a large green pasture, she was very high up, too high to attempt pushing herself out of the small window even though she had thought about it, the drop alone would kill her. She was in a tower in some sort of ancient castle where John was king, she had to shake her head cause it all still seemed so unreal..

The sound of the door opening made her jump as she put her back against the wall, she didnt know what to expect..But the next thing she saw was John, or rather hawk walking in, he stopped as he looked at her, his eyes lingering on her legs as she swallowed hard..

"i dinna like to be crossed lass" he said as he walked in the room some and she just blinked at him, I mean honestly if she just ignored the fact that he was dressed like a midevil warrior then it really did look like John.."ye english, whose ye family" he said as he watched her..

Natalie knew that she needed to play along with this, she didnt know much about this time but she did know that people were killed for less then what she had already stated to him, she took a deep breath.."My family, the Balsams" she swallowed hard.."Is from the city of...york" she finally spit out as his eyes opened some..

"York?" he seemed confused..

"its very far away" she said quickly and he seemed to think about what she said..

"what brought ye here to ma land" he said with his head cocked..

Natalie tried to think back to her years in highschool, she had never paid much attention to her renassance class but she had seen a lot of movies and she hoped they would help her now.."I...I ran away" she finally said nervously..

"ye, ran are ye an outlaw?" she could see his temper flaring and she knew she had to stop that..

"No...just a peasent girl looking to start over" she swallowed hard as he looked at her, running a hand through his hair as he seemed to ingest this..

"ye cant afford garbs?" he said as he looked her up and down but there was no denying the heat in his eyes, she shifted uncomfortably..."ye canna stay here long" he said quickly as he spun from her and headed back to the door.."ye family will be contacted and ye will go back" he said as he got to the door..

She didnt want him to lock her back in that room, she called out .."wait" he stopped now and faced her..."you are the king here and...I.." she began to ramble.."Im hungry and cold" she said as she stood there and he looked at her now..

"Ye canna be running around ma land looking like that" he shook his head.."Cait will get ye some garbs and some food" he quickly turned back for the door..

"Your getting married" she said quickly as almost a question as he stopped again and slowly turned to look at her, his stare made her antsy..

"ye look at me like ye ken me, I dinna ken ye" he said with a shake of his head, he looked confused, she wondered if she would be able to get through to him..

"Your the king, everyone knows you" she swallowed hard..

"ye get a day, maybe two if ye stay out of my way" he snapped and then he was leaving but much to her surprise he left the door open and she sunk to the floor, how the hell was she going to deal with this? I mean he didnt seem to want to kill her, but he didnt seem to like her either and he was getting married.. She sighed heavily, she wanted more than anything to be back home, back in her apartment and away from all of this craziness, she refused to cry, it wouldnt get her anywhere. She would have to suck it up, she was stuck here for now and something told her she had to play by his rules, surely she didnt want to lose her head..

Maybe she could let this work for her, I mean she had wanted to see that file on him to learn about his past but she was in his past, maybe this wasnt so bad after all, maybe she could see why he turned out the way he had, maybe just maybe she could get the answers that she seeked..


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

After natalie did all the self pitying she could think of she finally sucked it up, so what if she was in 1515, I mean she was way smarter then any of these people anyway and most likely a lot stronger then any of the women there. She felt a sense of empowerment, she would make this work for her and she would get to the bottom of Johns past at the same time. So she decided to leave the room since the door was open, she gasped as she headed into the hall, the detail was awe striking and she couldnt help but stare at the candle torches on the wall. Someone really went into an awful lot of detail to get this place to look like this. I mean it definitely wasnt the Hilton but it was pretty damn close even for an ancient place.

She could hear what sounded like a party going on downstairs and she wondered if it was to congratulate the new couple, even the idea made her sick to her stomach, I mean John didnt even look at Cait with love, if anything he seemed annoyed with her..

Natalie tiptoed her way down the hall, the sound of two male voices in a nearby room made her stop, it sounded like John and she couldnt help but listen, he was raising his voice..

"I dinna need ta be married MacNeil" he huffed as he paced the room..

"ye have waited long enough, ye ken that ye are more powerful with a bride at yer side" macneil breathed heavy..natalie wanted to yell at him to shut up, apparently John wasnt ready to be married..

"dinna ye mean once I join tha brotherhood" John said sarcastically.."I dinna need tha brotherhood MacNeil"

"why do ye keep on denying ye faith, tis yer destiny" macneil said seriously..

"Ma destiny is here, protecting ma people" John snapped..

"and ye ken better then anyone what lurks out there" Macneil said with a low yet serious tone..

"Moray will get what is coming to him, ye just see" the anger was apparent in Johns voice..

"Ye ken ye canna face him without tha brotherhood, ye need them as much as they need ye" MacNeil sighed.."ye like a son ta me"

"then ye should ken that I dinna need tha brotherhood, I will kill Moray with ma bare hands" John rumbled..

"Then ye a fool" Macneil said with disappointment..."ye live with too much anger, tis wilna get ye far"

Natalie listened intently, who was this Moray they talked about and why was John denying the brotherhood, she knew that he had eventually became a Master but had he wanted it or had it been forced, maybe that is why he hadnt protected an innocent in so long?

"ye done? I have guests" John said as natalie tried to quickly back up from the door that her head had been pressed to but he pulled the door faster then she could move and he blinked in shock as he looked at her.."ye spying on me?" he seethed at her and she swallowed hard..

"No...I...i wasnt" she began to ramble, she was busted but before he could say anymore the man he had been talking to walked out into the hall and just his mere size made Natalie gasp, this man was huge and very powerful, she could feel his aura from blinked in shock at natalie, he almost looked like he was going to say something but he smiled instead and she swallowed hard, was he a master?

"ye ken what, ye right" MacNeil said surprisingly to him as John looked at him in shock.."ye not ready to wed" the man grinned and then bowed his head at natalie as he walked off, natalie watched as he left, he was a strange fellow but not a dangerous one..

"so ye look to seduce ma friend?" John said at her angrily as she looked quickly at him...

Natalie rolled her eyes dramatically, seriously she didnt know if she was gonna get use to this John..But instead of fighting with him she decided to change the subject.."Is there a party?" she asked hoping that it would distract him..

"Ye canna come" he said with a shake of his head and she huffed now..

"You said I could stay, you cant just keep me locked up" she sighed heavily..

"mayhap I should of said I wilna kill ye, mayhap then ye would stay put and not spy on ma talk" he snapped at her..Natalie blinked in shock as she listened to him, did he just threaten her? Before she could say anything Cait was rushing over..

"Ma' Lord" Cait began as he turned and faced her, now Cait swallowed hard as her face flushed, natalie couldnt help the roll of her eyes, seriously this was ridiculous.."sup is about ta begin" she said quietly..

He looked back at natalie and then sighed as he looked back at Cait.."give the wench something to wear beside them rags" he said with attitude and natalie almost lost her temper, did he just refer to her as a wench?

Before she could say anything Cait was nodding quickly as she walked over to natalie.."M'Lady, ye can follow me"

Natalie huffed as John looked at her.."actually I am quite fond of my rags" she said sarcastically as John blinked in shock..

"ye will change out of tha rags" he said seriously as Cait just stared at her in shock, apparently he wasnt use to getting talked to that way but Natalie didnt care..

The next words left her mouth before she could fully understand the consequences.."make me" she rolled her eyes and within seconds he was in front of her as he grabbed her arm roughly and Cait gasped loudly..

He literally dragged her back into that bedroom as she yelled at him, she didnt even care who could hear her, she couldnt believe he was being this barbaric..

"are you out of your mind!" she yelled at him as he spun her around and before she could react he pulled out his sword and she literally gasped as she went to back up but he kept a grip on her arm.."Ok ok ok, im sorry alright" she said with fear as he put the sword closed to her skin, she honestly thought he was going to cut her..

"Ye wilna play games with me" he said through gritted teeth and she closed her eyes as he moved the sword up, she braced herself to be cut but instead she heard the tearing of her shirt first and then her skirt was next and it was the first thing to hit the floor as her eyes got wide..

"what did you do!" she couldnt help but yell out..and then he was spinning her around as he yanked her shirt off, she was literally standing there in just her bra and panties but instead of being mortified, well she was pissed! He cut her clothes from her.."You are crazy!" she yelled angrily at him as she spun herself around, but she wasnt expecting the look on his face as he looked at her body with wide eyes, before she could say anything Cait rushed in and let out a huge gasp of shock and Natalie now felt a wave of embarassment wash over her as she tried to cover herself with her arms..

John turned from her quick as he shook his head.."Dinna play me Natalie" he said dangerously low as he stalked out of the room, Natalie honestly wanted to cry but she sucked it up as Cait ran over to her..

"M'Lady" Cait said in shock..

"Oh shut up" natalie snapped at her as Cait blinked in shock, she looked like she was trying to find something to say, natalie quickly picked up her shredded clothes and huffed loudly.."he is gonna pay" Natalie seethed..

"Ye shouldna say things like that Ma'Lady, he is the king" Cait said as Natalie yanked the blanket off the bed and quickly wrapped it around herself..

"I dont care if he is the damn pope!" natalie yelled as Cait's eyes got wide..

"He will kill ye if he heard ye say such words" Cait said as natalie rolled her eyes..

"Listen to me Cait, I could take him down with both arms tied behind my back" natalie said sarcastically.. it was pay back time and Natalie didnt know how she was gonna do it but she would and he would pay!

John quickly made his way downstairs, images of her body barely clad was still vibrant in his mind, he had hoped to teach her a lesson, but it seemed as though he was the one who got played, especially by the size of the erection he was sporting under his kilt! He had never had anyone talk to him in such a manner, not a man no less a woman!

He quickly made his way into the large parlor room where friends of his and acquantances sat and drank, he ignored them all as he quickly grabbed a drink from the table.. Who was this woman and why the hell was she affecting him so much? He quickly downed the alcohol as his friend Steele came over, he looked concerned for his friend..

"ye look sick Hawk" Steele said as John looked at him.."I heard ye got a mad lass in ye bed" he smirked some now..

"ye need to be minding ye own business Steele" John said as he began to pour another drink, atleast Steele wasnt completely wrong, the woman was mad and he desperately wanted her in his bed, actually he wanted her just about anyway he could get her..

"tis the mad ones that be tha most fun" Steele laughed as he nudged his friend.."is she english?"

"ye have an awful lot of questions about the lass" John snapped..

"everyone is talking about her, is it true she wears rags" Steeles eyes got wide..

"ye stay away Steele, the lass aint nothing but trouble" John said as he downed another drink..

"aye, ye wanting the lass eh?" Steele smirked..

"i dinna have time fer her, I got ma own problems ta deal wit" John shook his head as he grabbed another drink..

"an a wedding to plan" Steele grinned now..

"I dinna wish to discuss this" John snapped at him as he quickly walked away, he didnt want to marry Cait, hell he didnt want to marry anyone, the only thing he had on his mind was vengence and he would get his and when that happened Moray wouldnt know what hit him!

Natalie couldnt believe she was reduced to wearing this god awful dress, Cait had quickly found a velvet midevil dress which was two sizes too small but apparently it would have to do, otherwise she would be forced to walk around half naked but the damn corset hurt more then anything..

Cait pulled on the strings in the back of the dress as Natalie gasped in pain.."ye need to stay still"

"i cant even breath in this" natalie huffed but that didnt stop cait..

"Twill have to do" Cait said as she pulled on the last string and natalie tried to let out a deep breath she was holding but the damn dress was strangling her, not to mention her breasts were being pushed up high and spilling over the dress..

"I still cant believe he cut my clothes" natalie huffed as Cait checked out on her handy work..

"ye be lucky he didnt cut ye" Cait said seriously..

"trust me im not scared of him" Natalie said with a roll of her eyes..

"ye have a death wish then" Cait said with a shake of her head..

"why are you so scared of him, he is just a guy" natalie said sarcastically..

"He is tha king and ye best be learning that" Cait snapped as she spun from her..

Natalie sighed heavily, she knew that Cait just didnt understand her or her ways.."im just saying that just because he has power doesnt mean he had to be so mean" she said quickly as cait stopped by the door and turned to face natalie..

"the king is kind to all" Cait said defensively..

"Ok I get it, your inlove with him" natalie sighed.."but it doesnt excuse the way he treats people"

"I dinna understand yer ways M'Lady" Cait shook her head in confusion..

Its just different where im from" Natalie said as Cait just looked at her.."nevermind" Natalie shook her head, apparently there was no getting through to this woman and Natalie didnt even know why she was wasting her time..

"sup is ready" Cait finally said as she walked out of the room and natalie breathed deep but then she slowly walked out of the room..

She was stifling hot in that dress as she walked down the long coridoor, this John was definitely not like anything she had ever imagined and to say she was frustrated would have been an understatement.. She got to the stairs when she felt something familiar, it was almost like a cold draft and then a chill came over her, she knew exactlly what that feeling was, something evil was lurking and she stopped at the top of the stairs, her senses working overtime she glanced at another pair of stairs and then she heard a yell as she took off running towards it..

The air became freezing cold as she ran up the long winding staircase, she had to hold up her dress to prevent herself from falling as she got to the top. A gasp left her mouth as she saw a darkened figure hovering over what looked like one of the watch tower guards, his red eyes looked in her direction as he smiled something wicked and for a moment she couldnt move, she was frozen as the entity floated over to her. The hair on her arms were literally standing on edge, this was literally the closest she had been to this kind of evil. Even back in AC she had fought evil on almost a daily basis but this thing, whatever it was, well it was so much stronger...

"Natalie" the thing whispered her name as it grinned and she fought to move some more but she couldnt, she couldnt even scream or yell, her body began to tremble.."soon" he whispered with a devilish grin and then just like that he was gone as she nearly tumbled to her knees as the weight was lifted off of her, she gasped for air..What the hell was that thing? She didnt dwell on it too long because the sound of groaning across from her caught her attention as she saw the guard slowly dying from his wounds..

She moved quick, without thinking as she rushed to his side, he was bleeding bad, he would die, she could feel it.."Help, somebody help!" she yelled out and then looked back at the guy.."your gonna be ok" she said even though she didnt know if he would or not, his chances were slim, she put her hands on the largest of the wounds and she pressed down as he groaned.."i have to stop the bleeding" she said as she could see his life slipping from him.."stay with me damn it!" she yelled out at the man..Within seconds she was surrounded by atleast ten fully armed men.."he needs a doctor" she called out to them as they looked at her.."why are you just standing there, he is going to die" she yelled again but they all quickly backed up, shock on their faces and she just didnt get it, what the hell was their deal.."dont just stand there" she yelled and then a loud gasp made her look as the nearly dead mans eyes shot open and looked right at her, it wasnt until then that she saw the white light coming out of her hands, it completely freaked her and she moved back, falling onto her ass as she did so..She was staring at her hands in shock as she heard a voice call out..

"Back up" John yelled as she spun her head and looked at him, he blinked a bit in shock and then rushed over to the man who was now sitting up..."Ye ok Marcus" he said with concern..

"aye" Marcus shook his head as he glanced down at his soaked tunic, it was literally red with his own blood..He slowly lifted his shirt as the wounds literally healed before their eyes, the guards standing near by gasped in shock.."Ye saved me" marcus pointed at natalie who was now stumbling to her feet, what the hell had just happened, had she made his wounds go away, to say she was reeling would have been an understatement..

John snapped his head at her as she quickly walked backwards, suddenly as if she had taken a powerful blow to the gut she swayed and John jumped up, all she saw before she fainted was his eyes and then she drifted off..

For the second time that day natalie woke up in an unfamiliar bed as her head throbbed something awful, she blinked her eyes some as she tried to open them but images of what had occurred just moments earlier flooded her head as she sat up quick, as her heart raced. What she wasnt expecting to see was John, err hawk in the room as he looked at her..She had passed out, now she remembered..

"what are ye?" he asked, his voice low but full of confusion..Natalie glanced down at her hands, had she imagined it all, had she really healed that man, but how? She never had magical powers before, if anything she was as plain as they come..

She ignored his questioning as she asked.."is he ok?" she was worried about the man, the one who had been dying..

John walked over to her but stopped a few feet from the bed.."how did ye heal him?" his eyes burned into hers..

"I dont know" she said honestly, she was completely confused right now and she honestly felt like she had been hit by a mack truck.."there was someone else there, a man, a dark man" she began with a shake of her head, she could still remember his evil presence and she shivered with the thought..

"Ye a witch" he said with a shake of his head, it wasnt quite accusatory though, more like a statement..

"Listen I dont know what is going on" she said honestly as he came closer now..He went to say something but his door opened first and the man from much earlier, the tall brawny highlander came in quick and he looked at her and then at John..Natalie scooted up on the bed some more, she didnt know what to expect at this moment..

"ye dinna have to be scared lass" the man said as he walked closer.."Ma name is Macneil and ye be Natalie"

"who was that dark man?" she said to him and then she looked at John and gulped as John stepped back..

"ye verra powerful lass" the man said.."and that man was just what you thought he was, evil" his words made her shiver some..

"what arent ye saying Macneil" John said with annoyance.."what is she, a witch?"

"dinna mind him lass, he dinna understand yet" macneil said with a soft smile,a knowing smile..

"dinna play games with me Macneil, I dinna like it" John snapped..

Macneil turned and looked at him now, his gaze hard.."the lass isna a witch, she is verra powerful, like me, like the brotherhood" he began as natalie's eyes got wide..

"Oh, no no no...im not" Natalie began to quickly get to her feet as John looked at her confusingly and then Macneil shook his head..

"ye ken about the brotherhood" he smiled at her, more like a statement then anything else..

"ye telling me that the lass is a warrior?" John said with disbelief..

"get yer head out of yer arse John" Macneil called him by his real name as natalie's eyes got wide, she was feeling faint all over..

"what is going on" Natalie couldnt help but ask, this guy apparently knew more then he lead on to believe..

"dinna play with me Macneil, ye did this, ye did this so I would change ma mind about the brotherhood" John snapped at him..

"ask the lass where she is from, go on ask her" Macneil said with a smile..

"i dinna have time fer this" John snapped..

"You know, dont you" Natalie said in shock to macneil..

He smiled at her knowingly.."aye lass I do"

She gasped in shock as she stood there now.."then you can help me"

"the lass is jus some peasent girl, she said so herself" John snapped..

"He's just a boy now lass, he dinna understand the greatness he has, he dinna want to see it" Macneil shook his head..

"dinna talk like im not in tha room!" John yelled but they both ignored him..

"i dont know whats going on, I dont know how I healed that man" she began..

"tha gods have plans fer ye" Macneil began as her eyes got wide, she couldnt believe this was happening, back in AC all she could was fight,nothing more, she felt dizzy as she grabbed onto the bed.."ye should sit before ye take a spill again" macneil said softly..

"she isna a warrior!" John snapped again, he looked enraged..

"she is and ye should open ye eyes John, this lass is what ye need to get Moray!" Macneil snapped..

Natalie's eyes got wide with realization.."Moray?"

"aye lass, tis the evil ye saw" macneil shook his head..

"enough wit tis!" John snapped as he got in front of Macneil.."ye dinna ken what ye talking about"

"tis true and ye ken it" macneil said honestly.."tha brotherhood needs ye more than ever"

"ye lie, ye planned this, ye used tricks" John snapped and then he quickly stalked across the room..he looked completely perplexed and he was..

"why am I here" Natalie said as she ignored Johns temper tantrum..

"Tis yer destiny Lady natalie" Macneil said with a smile..

"but I dont want it to be, I just want to go home, can you send me home" she said quickly, if this guy really was who he claimed to be then he had the power to leap.."John could be hurt" she said as John spun his head and looked at her..His eyes wide..

"ye is where ye need to be" Macneil said softly..

"i cant do this here" she said softly, she was on the verge of a break down.."Please, help me"

"the lass is mad, tis all" John began to pace the room..

"the lass is yer damn future John!" Macneil snapped as Johns eyes got wide and so did natalies..

"what?" natalie said in shock, she must of heard him wrong..

"I ken what ye doing and ye a liar, now get the out!" John snapped at Macneil who just sighed heavily..

"dinna give up on him jus yet lass" macneil said with a shake of his head..

"I dinna ken this lass, I dinna ken at all, now get out before I make ye!" john snapped angrily as he got up to the large man..

"No...im going with him" natalie said as she went to run to him but john turned and looked at her with ice cold eyes..

"ye dinna move, I am done with yer games!" john snapped..

"tis ok lass, he will see" macneil smiled and then just like that he disappeared and natalie cried out..

"No...no come back, send me back" she cried out as john ran up to her.."get away from me" she yelled at him as she backed up, tears now pricking her eyes, she didnt want to be here anymore, she wanted to go home..

"ye shouldna tried to play me lass, I am king here!" he yelled..

"No, your an ass!" she snapped angrily as his eyes got wide..

"what did ye call me?" he stalked closer to her..

"your an ass John, one huge ass" she couldnt help the tears now..

"dinna call me that!" he snapped, he was visibly shaking.."Ma name is" he began..

"Your name is John" she yelled and then she ran to the bed and fell onto it, burying her head in the pillow as she cried, all she wanted was to go home, not to be here, not to be around him, she hated it here, she hated him! She expected to hear him yell but he didnt, all she heard next was the door slamming shut but she didnt even care to look up, she just laid there and cried.. How the hell was she ever going to get home..


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

Natalie must of cried herself to sleep cause the moment she opened her eyes she saw it was dark in the room. For a second she had thought she was back in her own bed but as her eyes adjusted to the room she immediately saw where she was and she sat up quick as she looked around, she honestly couldnt cry anymore, she was stuck here in this time. She ran a hand over her face and then she heard the door open as she froze. Cait stepped into the room with a tray of food in her hand..

"ye should eat lass" cait said as she put the food at the foot of the bed, she went to leave the room as natalie sat up more..

"wait" Natalie said as Cait stopped at the door..

"I dinna want trouble, I ken what ye are" Cait said as she glared at natalie..

"Im not a witch" natalie said with annoyance..

"I dinna ken why the king lets ye live" cait shook her head in disapproval and then she left the room as natalie sighed heavily, this was just great now everyone thought she was a witch and maybe she was, she still didnt understand it herself. She glanced at the food on the tray, it looked like chicken but she was scared to try it but then again she knew she would have to get her energy up and so she moved towards the tray and pulled a piece of meat off, inspecting it carefully she finally ate a small piece, yep definitely chicken and it was surprisingly good, she quickly ate another piece and then another..

John stared out the large window in his bedroom that overlooked the west side of his castle, he couldnt stop Macneils words from running in his head..

John paced his room back and forth, there was no way macneil could be right about her, it had to be a trick to push him into the brotherhood but then she had looked at him like she knew him and she called him by his english name. A soft knock on the door snapped him from his thoughts as he walked over to it, opening it quick but only to see Steele standing there..

"Im not in tha mood" John began but Steele apparently had other ideas as he walked in..

"it twas him ye ken, Moray" Steele said as John looked at him now..

"ye think I dont ken that?" John snapped..

"then what are we goin ta do about it" Steele said with wide eyes.."the lass is a witch" he continued as John shot him a look..

"macneil seems to think differently, he seems ta think she is from the brotherhood" John shook his head..

"Macneil said that?" Steele said in shock..John didnt answer him.."ye ken he sees the future, what else did he say" Steele was completely enthralled now..

"if ye care so much why dinna ye go ask him" John snapped at him and strolled across the room..

"Mayhap she could destroy Moray" Steele began as John shot him another warning glance..

"she isna with the brotherhood, she is just a peasent lass, tis all!" John snapped..

"I saw with me own eyes Hawk, a lot of tha lads did, she has tha healing power in her hands" Steele raised an eyebrow..."ye saw it"

"i dinna ken what I saw" John shook his head defiantly..

"then ye be a fool, we all saw it, every last one of us" Steele snapped as John looked at him..

"tis jus Macneil tryin ta get me ta join the brotherhood" John shook his head..

"an why not? Ye dinna get a chance like tis everyday, im still waiting on me chance" Steele widdened his eyes..

"I dinna need tha brotherhood, I dinna need no one" John snapped angrily as another knock was heard on the door, this time they both looked up to see Cait standing there.."Leave us" John dismissed his friend who sighed heavily as he left the room and Cait walked in more..

"M'lord twas hoping to have a word with ye" she said sweetly as he rubbed his aching temples..

"Go on" he said as he turned from her and looked back out the window..

"I be worried about the lass, if she is a witch" she began as John sighed deep..

"she isna a witch!" he snapped angrily as he spun to meet Cait's frightened eyes.."I dinna wish to discuss tis wit ye" he finished as she cast her eyes down.. He hated how confused he felt now, he had too many things going on in his head, too many ideas..

"Im sorry m'lord" she said softly as she kept looking down..

"i be wanting some time alone" he finally said as she looked up at him, disappointment in her eyes, he knew that she had been waiting for him to offer his bed to her but he couldnt do that, not now, not when he had other pressing matters. She slowly left the room as he stood there, could macneil really be right, was she one of the brotherhood, was she his future?

Natalie stared out that window for what felt like an eternity, she had to figure out something to do, she couldnt help but look at her hands again, how had she saved that man? The sound of the door being roughly pushed opened made her jump back slightly as John rushed in.."tell me who ye are" he said angrily and she was completely taken back.."who are ye really" he said as he got right in front of her..

"i told you who I was" she said as she went to back up but he grabbed her arms and shook her slightly..

"Lies, ye tell me right now, ye tell me or!" he yelled.."ye knew my english name, ye call me by it, ye heal wit yer hands, who are ye!" he looked furious..

"Ok ok...your scaring me, I will tell you" she said with wide eyes, he looked absolutely insane, he loosened his grip some on her and she took a deep breath.."I call you by your english name cause, I...i know you" she finally got the words out as he let go of her quick as if her skin was fire and burning his hands..

"I dinna ken ye" he said with a shake of his head..

"what do you want me to say!" she huffed.."Im telling you the truth!" she was frustrated, exhausted..

"tis dinna make sense, I dinna ken ye, I dinna ken ye at all" he continued and she rolled her eyes..

"why do you think I look the way I do, how do you think I ended up here, I did because...because you sent me here, you leapt!" she snapped at him as his eyes got wide and he backed up quickly..

It took him a moment to speak and then he shook his head.."ye mad lass, I dinna leap, im not in tha brotherhood" his eyes got wide with angry.."Macneil put ye up ta this!"

"You know what im done doing this with you, do you really think I want to be here? Im from the year 2013 for god sake, this is your fault, YOURS!" she yelled at him and he gawked at her as she spun across the room..She wanted to run to the window and jump out, hell it may be a better fate then this..

"How?" she heard John say and she wasnt sure if it was as a question or a statement..She couldnt help her anger as she spun around now to face him..

"are you that thick, god!" she huffed..

He shook his head quickly as he looked at her.."Ye not telling lies?" he said low..

"well thank god for small favors" she rolled her eyes.."no im not lying, I have no reason to lie, now if you dont mind I dont want to be here, I want to go home" she snapped at him..

"I dinna understand" he said low.."i canna leap"

"Yeah well Macneil can and I want you to get him and to bring him back" she snapped at him..

"I leapt?" he said with a confused look and she sighed heavily.."Im not even in tha brotherhood"

"maybe not now" she rolled her eyes..

He began to pace now around the room..He didnt understand how he had become to be one with the brotherhood, he hated them, he lived for himself not for others.."then when?" he said sternly as he looked at her..

"I dont know" she said quickly and he rushed up to her..

"Ye said ye ken me, that I leapt with ye, tell me how I happened to become wit the brotherhood" he said quickly..She didnt answer him because she didnt know and he must of seen it in her eyes as his eyes widdened more.."Ye dinna ken, ye ken me but ye dinna ken anything about me?" he said in shock, none of this made sense..

Natalie felt a flush come over her face as well as embarassment, she really knew nothing about him, she turned from him and walked away.."its not like I have a lot of time to get to know you, we were working a case together" she said blantantly..

"a case? I dinna ken what ye mean" he said as she rolled her eyes, of course he wouldnt..

"it doesnt matter, all that matters is that I am not suppose to be here, I dont belong here now are you going to help me get back or what" she said as anger began to rise in her..

"why would I leapt wit ye if I dinna ken ye" he continued to pry more, he needed to understand this, to understand what had lead him to do the things that he apparently was going to do, was he just going to give up everything he had in this world to become one with the brotherhood?

"because you were panicking" she said quickly as she looked at him, he didnt understand.."You were scared" she said again as his eyes got wide..

"Scared? Are ye mad, I dinna get scared!" he said loudly, a husky sarcastic laugh echoing..

"believe what you want, you were scared and you leapt, I didnt even get the damned book" she snapped..

"a book? What book?" he said perplexed as if he heard nothing but that one statement..

"the one we, or better yet I was trying to get, the book of death" she said as he gasped now.."what? Do you know of it"

"tis only a legend, such a book doesna exsist" he said with a shake of his head..

"In my time it does" she said with a roll of her eyes..

He began to pace again back and forth across the room.."Listen the book or no book I need to get back, I have a life there" she said quickly and he stopped..

"ye tell me everything ye ken about me" he said sternly..

"I already have, I dont know anything else" she shook her head now, was there truly no getting through to him, he walked up to her quick..

"ye lie, tell me" he said as he stopped a few feet in front of her..

"Your are just as cold and callous then like you are now" she spit out angrily..

"ye care fer me" he asked..

"what!" she exclaimed as her heart began to race.."No...i do not"

"ye lie again, I can see it" he stared at her..

"think whatever you may, I was doing a job" she went to turn from him, this close proximity with him, it was too much for her to handle, just like it was in her time..His hand came out though and grabbed her arm but she refused to face him..

"we were lovers" he said in a heavy breath and she spun now and faced him..

"we most certainly were not" she lied but it was only a half lie, I mean they had had sex once, that was all and she honestly didnt want to be reminded of it now..

"we were" he said again and she rolled her eyes..

"Listen Hawk, John or whatever the hell you want to be called, I just want to go home that is all" she snapped at him as she yanked her arm back and took a few steps backwards..

"No" he said with a bit of a smile curving his lips..

Her eyes blinked in shock.."No? What exactlly does that mean"

"it means just that, No... ye stay" he turned from her now and she was completely in awe..

"what? No... no, I dont belong here" she rushed after him and he stopped quickly and she nearly charged right into him but he put his arms out first, stopping her as she sucked in a deep breath..

"ye stay until I say otherwise" he said seriously..

"you bastard" she went to hit him in the face but he grabbed her hand, she went to swing the other hand and he grabbed that one too.."Let go of me" she tried to fight against him but his grip was too hard..

"I am not some weak scared man, and im not scared of ye" he said warningly and she gulped.."i dinna ken who ye thought ye ken in yer time but I will promise ye this, I wilna ever be that man, never" he said angrily and then he let go of her hands as he stormed out of the room,he slammed the door behind himself and she ran to it and turned the knob but it was locked, he had locked her in..

"You cant do this, you cant lock me in here!" she yelled but she knew it was useless, he had locked her in and he wasnt planning on letting her go cause he feared becoming that man, she wished she hadnt said anything to him, she should of just kept her mouth shut!

Natalie finally gave up on hitting the door, he apparently had no ideas of letting her go but she was going to change that, if it was the last thing she would ever do..She walked back over to the window and looked out, the sun would be rising soon and she huffed angrily, she couldnt believe he was holding her there. She yanked on the tight constricting dress, she wanted that damn thing off and it wouldnt budge.. She let out an aggravated sigh as she stormed across the room.."why is this happening to me" she began to say outloud as tears pricked her eyes.."why" she fell onto the bed and began to cry.. Macneils voice came into her head..' she is yer damn future', she cried harder, damn his future, damn it all, she just wanted to go home and she wanted to go home now!

Natalie fell asleep again as she laid there and she was awoken by the sound of rustling in her room and she sat up with a start only to see cait standing in there with more dresses in her hand.."His lordship awaits ye in the hall" she said quickly but there was no denying the venom in her words as natalie rubbed her face..

"Go away" Natalie fell back onto the bed, she didnt want to be anywhere near him not unless he was sending her back..

"ye canna disobey him lass" Cait said again as two young boys came walking in with buckets of water in their hands, natalie followed them as they walked over to a large metal tub that had been brought into the room, but when, she hadnt heard a thing, she looked back at Cait..

"I dont want to see him" natalie said quickly..

"Tis dinna matter what ye want, he expects ye" Cait spun for the door as the boys quickly left the room and natalie huffed as she sat up now. She stared at the tub on the floor, steam came off of the water and she sighed, she actually had been dying for a bath and the door wasnt even locked, her mind began to run rampant, maybe this could work after all, because all she had to do was get out of that castle, she smiled devilishly as she looked at the bath tub, today was gonna be a good day after all..

The bath had been wonderful and if it hadnt been for the water turning cold she would of wanted to stay in there for hours but today was her day, a day for her to make a run for it and she quickly began to get dressed. The gown that was laid on the bed for her was made out of silk, or atleast it felt like it. It didnt have a croset but it clung to every inch of her body, she had to admit that the emerald green dress was very beautiful.

She took very little time on her hair, not that she had much of a choice without a hair dryer or a straightner she would have to do with slightly damp wavy red hair, she tried not to think of it much because she wasnt dressing to impress him, hell she could give a rats ass about him..

She went to the door and stepped out, feeling the freedom so close yet so far she stepped out into the hall and then down towards the stairs. She heard the voices before she saw them and she froze outside the diningroom, it sounded like an awful lot of people were in there and she quickly stared down the hallway that lead to the large door of the castle, she could make a run for it right now and she went to walk in that direction but the large diningroom doors opened wide as all eyes were on her as she froze.

The hall was completely packed and she blinked in shock at all the faces staring at her and then she saw him across the room, John err Hawk and he was stalking over to her with a smirk upon his beautiful face, she had almost forgotten how angry she had been at him and for a moment she smiled nervously..

"ah ye awake ma beauty" his words caught her off guard as she blinked in shock at him, everyone was staring at her intently..And then her eyes got wide as he took her hand into his, she honestly felt like she had stepped into the twilight zone..She looked at him and he smiled a bit devilishly as his grip on her hand tightened.."ye all probably wondering why I asked ye here" he began to say as her eyes got wide and she looked at him, he smiled at her... Everyone stared with bated breath, natalie as well..

"what are you doing" she whispered at him but he ignored her..

He continued to speak to the people standing in the diningroom.."Tis not a secret that I should be picking a bride on tis day" he smiled and Natalie sucked in a deep breath, what the hell was he doing?..He finished with a grin.."The fair natalie of York has accepted my hand in marriage" his words made the room erupt in cheers as natalie looked at him in complete shock..

"what?" she said to him even though no one but him could hear, their cheers were filling the room..

"i ken, tis grande tis it not?" he smiled big as she tried to pull her hand from him, what the hell was he doing.."we wed on the morrow" he shouted to everyone who quickly rushed up to congratulate the couple.. Natalie was honestly in shock, for a second she wondered if she was still sleeping but soon she was being pulled aside by a few of the local women who swooned over her and she couldnt help but look at John who was patting his men on the back as he smiled at her, a cocky knowing smile..

"Tis wonderful news lady natalie" one of the women said to her as others congratulated her as well..All she could do was stare hard at John, what the hell was he planning, maybe he was the mad one! Because she wasnt going to marry him, not now, not ever!


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

Natalie was completely shocked as the women kept swooning to her about this marriage, they all kept going on and on and as much as she kept on trying to break free from their encircling group, it seemed impossible..Then the unexpected happen, she turned and came face to face with Cait who was forcing a smile through tear filled eyes..

"congratulations M'lady" Cait forced the words out as natalie just looked at her, she couldnt even find anything to say to this woman, she had been the one to marry him and yet here she was, rage filled inside Natalie, John was nothing but a self centered bastard, had he no feelings at all? Natalie hadnt liked Cait very much and the mere idea that Cait would have been marrying John had caused natalie to feel sick but this, well this was just cruel, she eyed John from across the room as he laughed and drank, she pushed past everyone now and stormed over to him, she was going to make him pay and dearly..

John glanced at her and excused himself from his men.."tis seems my beautiful soon to be wife would like to have a few words wit me" he smiled at his men as he met natalie half way..

"what are you doing" she said angrily as he yanked her close..

"ye dinna want to make me mad wife" he said through gritted teeth..

"I am not your wife nor will I ever be" she snapped at him loudly as the room got quiet and she gulped as everyone looked at them..

John looked at her warningly and then said with a smile to the group of people.."ma wife likes to jest, please carry on" he smiled and then tugged an irate natalie out of the room, before she could say anything he pulled her close and put his mouth to her ear.."ye wilna make a fool of me, if ye try ye will pay" he said dangerously low..

"I am not marrying you, have you lost your mind" she snapped at him, she didnt care about his threats, not one bit, she went to yank her arm back but he pulled on it tighter as she gasped in shock and then he was pushing her back into the wall..

"ye will do as I say" he warned her.." I can see how ye would of weakened me, but ye wilna do it not now, not in yer future, I wilna allow it!" he seethed..

"You really think this is going to stop everything from happening, you are crazy" she said in shock..

"ye canna weaken me from here, im not a fool Natalie, I see yer ways and I dare ye ta stop me" he smiled hard at her and she honestly didnt know what to say.."ye will be ma wife and ye will be happy bout it" he warned..

"i will never be happy about it" she said angrily..

"I can make ye" he pushed himself against her as she gasped.."tis is ma time, ma rules, dinna disobey me" he smiled through tight lips and then he quickly pulled back.."now we have a party and ye will behave and if ye dont then ye will ken the meaning of fear" he warned and she had no doubt that he meant every word, this John was so much darker then the one in her time, actually he made the john she knew look like a saint and that was saying something..He kept a tight grip on her hand as he pushed open the door to the hall, they all looked at him and he grinned big.."tis a party, let the music begin!" he called out as the small band off to the side began to play and people began to dance as he pulled Natalie close..

"I hate you" she whispered with a shakened breath and he just smiled as he pulled her into an embrace..

"then ye have a lot to learn ma fair Natalie" he smiled as he began to spin them around..

Natalie was completely beside herself as he moved her around the dance floor, she couldnt believe he was forcing her into this.. She refused to look at him as they danced across the floor, she was as emotionless as a manequin in a store window but then her eyes met Cait's once more, the girl looked absolutely devestated and natalie looked at John now..

"do you not even care that you hurt that girl" she said to him as he shrugged his shoulders at her.."You really are a cold heartless" she went to finish but he pulled her even closer..

"ye best be watching ye mouth ma dear" he warned and she sucked in a deep breath as she looked away from him, if he thought that she would be marrying him tomorrow then he had another thing coming cause she was going to get the hell out of there if it was the last thing she'd ever do..

John refused to leave her side as the party continued, it was as if he knew what she was thinking but she was smarter then him and she had her wits on her side and so she decided to play this a bit differently..

She stood by his side as he joked with his men, and she pretended to talk with the women as she drank back her wine, she finally knew what she had to do as she excused herself from the women, stating she had to use the powder room. Thankfully the place did have somewhat of an indoor plumbing system and she quickly headed to the door but John reached out and grabbed her arm before she could leave the hall..

"Not so fast lass" he said quickly as she huffed and turned to face him..

"would ye rather that I lift me skirts up here m'lord and relieve meself" she said in a mocking tone as his face tightened..

"ye dinna think I ken what ye up to" he said with a tight smile..

"well whatever do ye mean M'lord" she smiled sarcastically at him..

"ye games wilna do ye any good" he warned and she rolled her eyes..

"would you like me to take a piss right here" she said angrily as his eyes got wide.."Ive been drinking wine all night"

"ye truly are something else" he said through gritted teeth as he looked at her and then he summoned Cait over who rushed next to him, it killed natalie that the poor girl still had a glimmer of hope in her eyes.."ye go wit lady Natalie ta tha lavatories" he said quickly as natalie gasped..

"of course m'lord" Cait said with a forced faint smile..

Natalie went to say something to him but thought she best leave it be, she could deal with Cait and she quickly turned from him as Cait lead her down the hall, as they reached the bathroom natalie finally looked at cait..She felt horribly bad for the girl.."Im really sorry about how all of this turned out" she said honestly..

"tha king has made his choice, tis all that matters" Cait said with tight lips..

"the king is an asshole and you deserved better anyways" Natalie said quickly as Caits eyes got wide..

"dinna talk about the king that way, tis treason" Cait said in shock..

"why do you even still care about him, he made a fool of you" natalie said with a shake of her head..

"ye making a fool of yerself, speak ill of tha king again and I wilna have a choice but to tell him" Cait said quickly and Natalie sighed, apparently Cait was still on team hawk even after the way he had treated her, natalie walked past her and into the bathroom..She eyed the small window and huffed, there would be no way she could climb out of that, if anything she would have to fight Cait and break free, she quickly tried to think up a plan and her eyes got wide as she stood there and then she faked a cry, and then another as Cait rushed in and natalie leaned over, pretending to be in pain.."what tis it?"

"i ..i dont know, I think I may be sick" natalie faked as Cait came over to her, natalie acted fast as she grabbed the girl, putting her in a quick choke hold she had learned years ago as Cait fought against her.."Im sorry but I have to do this" Natalie said as Cait passed out in her arms and she slowly laid her down, she knew she only had a few minutes before cait came to and so she quickly opened the bathroom door and looked around, the hall was empty and she made a run for it.. She got turned around in the many halls of the castle but she finally found a door that lead to the outside but as she stepped out onto the cold wet ground she gasped cause standing right there was one of Johns guards but there was something about him, something sinister as he turned his head and smiled at her, his eyes as red as blood. Natalie backed up quick, tripping on her gown as she fell to the ground, this man was possessed and he snarled at her with a laugh..

"ah sweet lass, oh I have plans fer ye" he smiled as he lunged for her and she cried out as she kicked him hard, making him fall backwards but not for long as he got to his feet and so did she.."ye strong but not enough" he said as he lunged again and she went to jump out of the way but he grabbed onto her hair, pulling it hard as he yanked her back and she cried out in pain.."ye will pay fer that lass" he said into her ear and she quickly elbowed him in the gut as he released her..

She tried to scramble to the door but it swung open in a hurry and she fell back, looking up she saw the enraged face of John, first he looked at her and then up at the red eyed devil that was dusting off his clothes and reaching for his sword..

"ye will die beast!" John yelled as he too grabbed at his sword and they crashed in mid air, the loud clanking of metal to metal had natalie scampering away from them..She couldnt get her eyes off of them, this was too real, the swords, the sounds, she was scared to look away but she must of made a sound because John quickly jerked his head to look at her and thats when she saw the demons sword jam violently into his chest as his eyes got wide and she cried out..

"No!" she screamed in horror as other guards rushed now into the small garden, their eyes wide with shock as the demon grinned and then he disappeared right before their eyes as she scrambled over to John, the sword still lodged in his chest as he breathed.."Oh god, oh god" she said as he looked over at her, his eyes lighter now, not the same coldness they had held just minutes prior back in the hall...

"lass" he said in a choked breath..

Natalie looked frantically at his soliders as they stood in shock.."do something" she cried out to them, she could see the life slipping from his eyes but they just stood there, almost in shock and she quickly turned from them as she grabbed at the sword and yanked it up and out of him as he let out the most god awful groan that sent shivers down her spine.."im gonna heal you" she said as tears pricked her eyes and she touched his chest where the blood was pouring out but nothing happened, no white light, no healing powers..

"Tis... ok" his voice was above a whisper as she looked at him with horrified eyes..

"No, dont you say that, dont you!" she yelled at him as she tried again but nothing and then he grabbed her hand that was on her and she stilled..

"Let me die, im ready" he said as tears flew down her cheeks and she watched the life leave his eyes as she cried out again!

Natalie tried to push every inch of power she had at John but it was useless, nothing was happening, she yelled up at the sky, damning everything as tears fell down her cheeks..

The sound of a womans shrill cry made Natalie look up as Cait stood with her hand over her mouth as she looked down at John...She quickly looked back at John, his face paling and his eyes staring up lifelessly.."No...NO!" natalie cried out as she pushed on his chest harder.."You cant die, you cant!" she cried as she closed her eyes and prayed to the god, to any of those who listened to her, she prayed for them to save him and that she would do whatever they asked of her, anything at all..

It wasnt until she heard the gasps behind her that she opened her eyes and watched in complete shock as her hands poured a brilliant white light out of them and into his body, she blinked through tears as his eyes fluttered open some, she couldnt help as the tears fell harder and still she pushed her power into him even as her own body felt drained and her vision got blurry, she pushed harder then she thought possible until she heard him gasp at the air as his eyes shot open and looked right at her. She cried harder at the joy she felt, he was alive, he was really alive..

She went to go say something but her breath was caught in her chest and then a heaviness fell around her as her eyes fluttered once then twice and then all she saw was darkness..

John watched as her eyes began to roll back and then she was falling backwards, he was helpless to help as he tried to move, his injuries still affecting him even though they were healing. She had healed him, he was shocked to say the least. Steele came up behind her quick as she began to fall and he caught her as he looked at John and then he laid her onto the ground..

"get her into the sleeping quarters, I be fine" john groaned as he tried to move, his body still ached something awful..

Steele nodded at him and picked her up as the other men walked over to John and helped him up..

"she saved ye hawk" one of them said to her..

"Oh god im so glad yer ok m'lord" Cait threw herself into his arms as she cried against him and he didnt move..

Natalie's nightmare took over her body as she ran and ran. It was so dark and she could feel the evil all around her, she called out but heard nothing in return, where was she? In the darkness she saw a light and she ran to it but before she could get to it a large man filled with darkness came in front of her as she haulted and looked up at his face. He was surprisingly handsome, his hair was dark and slicked back, he almost looked like Thor from the movies and he smiled at her..

"dinna be afraid lass, I wilna hurt ye" his voice purred and her eyes got wide and then she saw his red ones and she gasped, it was the dark entity she had seen up on the roof just days before.."hush now lass, I have plans fer ye" he reached out and touched her face, she could barely move as she tried to let out a scream but nothing would come out.."ye have such a beauty, so pure" he carressed her face as tears began to streak her face, she couldnt move, she couldnt scream.."ye will come to me when I call ye, ye will do it without a fight, ye will be mine" his mouth moved to hers and she finally let out a scream as she shot up from the bed in which she was laying on, she fought against the constricting covers as John rushed over..

"ye ok lass" he tried to calm her but she could still see the red eyes in her minds eyes as she quickly kicked the blankets off and backed up from John.."twas a nightmare natalie, nothing more" he said as she began to regain her breathing as she looked around the room then back at him..

"it was so real" she said with a shake of her head as John moved closer to the bed, just the light of a candle flickering in the distance lit the room..

"I wilna let anything happen to ye, I owe ye ma life" he said quietly and she blinked a bit in shock, was he actually being nice to her now?Images of what had happened to him flashed in her mind, she had saved him, she quickly glanced at her hands.."ye healed me" he continued as she looked at him now, suddenly she was embarassed for her crying and pleading earlier, had he heard all of that? She had been panicked then, seeing him bleeding out like that, dying in front of her, it was horrible.."I dinna ken why ye did, ye could of let me die" he said low as he backed up some now..He looked conflicted as he began to pace.."I dinna understand ye natalie" he shook his head.."why?" he asked as he looked at her now and she began fidgeting with her hands..

"i couldnt of just let you die, it would have been inhumane" she said quickly but she knew that wasnt the truth..

"i dinna ken that word, inhumane?" he said as he looked at her..

Natalie shook her head.."it doesnt matter" she looked at him and then quickly looked away as his eyes locked with hers, she had to remember that he wasnt the John that she knew, this John was ruthless and barbaric..Not to mention he was forcing marriage on her and then the idea hit her, maybe she had some bargaining power now.."there is one thing you could do" she said as he looked up at her now but he didnt speak.."dont make me marry you, let me go home" she said quickly as he ran a hand through his hair..

He stepped closer to the bed.."I sorry lass, that I canna do" he said softly as she gasped in shock..

"what, why not" she said in shock as she began to get off the bed now.."I saved your life, you said yourself that you owe me" she was angry now..

"and I will be greatful for that" he nodded his head..

"But your still going to force this marriage, why!" she snapped at him..

"ye ken better then anyone that evil lurks these lands, I canna protect ye from afar" he said simply..

"protect me? This is insane, just send me home, I dont need your protection" she snapped bitterly..

He got close to her, very close..."ye will be ma wife and ye wilna fight me on it" he said dangerously..

"You cant do this, you cant force me, I will hate you" she said venomisly.."You are not the John that I know! Send me back!" she yelled..

"ye john is weak, tis not even a man!"he roared at her.."i wilna allow that to happen to meself, not ever!"

"You have no idea the person he is" she began and he got even closer..

"ye dont either lass, ye said it yerself that ye didnt ken me at all" he said low..

"I wont allow this, you cant force me" she said with a shaky voice..

"ye will learn the ways of my world and I wilna become a scared wee man, this is my world, my rules and ye will obey!" he said angrily..

"this is how you repay me for saving you" she shook her head in shock..

"this is how I ensure ye stay safe, I couldna do it in ye world but I damn will in this time!" he yelled as she backed up..

"this is not how its suppose to be" she hated that her eyes were already filling with tears..

"i dinna wish to fight ye lass" he went to touch her face and she backed up from him as he moved his hand down.."ye will learn in time" he said low and then he was turning from her..

"i wont do it, I wont and you cant make me" she yelled angrily..

He rushed up to her.."I can and I will, dinna make me force the issue, ye will grow ta love me as a wife should" he said as he stood in front of her..

"i will hate you, I swear to god" she snapped angrily..He almost looked affected by her words for a moment..

"Tis conversation is done, we wed on the morrow!" he snapped and then spun from her and stormed to the door...

"I hate you!" she yelled as he slammed the door and she covered her face and cried. It wasnt suppose to be like this, he couldnt force this from her, he just couldnt!

Natalie couldnt sleep and she refused to eat, she couldnt believe he was forcing this upon her and all so he could prevent himself from becoming the John she knew. She hated that she even indulged any information to him cause now he was using it against her. He was scared to death to become that man she had told him about and he was certain that this could prevent him from doing so. To make matters worse he had cait getting her prepared for this mock of a wedding, Natalie could barely look at the girl who was visibly upset yet she worked to get natalie's dress in tip top shape..

"his lordship will be pleased" Cait said with a forced smile..

"I dont want to marry him, I dont know why your even helping" natalie shook her head in disbelief..

"tis my duty m'lady" Cait began.."his lordship has offered a generous knight for me to wed" she said softly..

"who the hell does he think he is, he is marrying you off! And your ok with this" natalie couldnt believe it, were all women like this? It baffled her..

"ye should be grateful m'lady, ye get to be queen" cait continued..

"I dont care about being queen!" natalie snapped angrily..Cait huffed in pure shock and then she quickly ran from the room as natalie huffed, Cait could have him for all she cared..

Natalie had never wanted to get married in her own time and now in 1515 she was being forced, she was filled with bitterness and resentment, he really was forcing her to do this, she turned and looked into the small silver plate hanging on the wall, she looked at her reflection as she sucked back tears, if he was going to make her marry him then she would just have to make him see he had made a mistake and with that her mind began running..She would make him wish he never married her, by the time she was done with him he would be more than happy to send her back to her time, that much she was sure of!

Natalie had been summoned to the local church by guards, she bit her tongue as she walked, he would pay for this, he would.. The sounds of ohs and ahs filled the church as she stepped in and everyone looked at her, smiling and gushing at the bride but she just stared straight forward. Her eyes locked with Johns, he was standing at the end of the isle dressed in a tunic, kilt and boots, he smiled big and she couldnt help the roll of her eyes, it made his eyes narrow for a moment as he watched her..

She had to admit that among all the chaosis that had occurred he looked pretty damn good standing up there and if the situation was different she may of just been happy for this day. The idea shocked her as she walked, no she wouldnt be happy, she could never be happy with this man..

The ceremony began as soon as she got next to him and he grabbed her hand tight, squeezing it warningly as he grinned at her and she narrowed her eyes as she quickly looked straight ahead.. As the ceremony continued she thought of her life back in AC, she missed Rex and Gigi, she wondered if any time had passed there at all, if anyone had noticed she was gone, were they even looking for her, and what about John, was he looking for her? She didnt even know if he was alive in her time now, too many things were changing, it was altering the future, that much she did know. It wasnt until she heard a clearing of a throat that she realized it was her turn to say her vows, she stared numbingly at John, my god she couldnt believe she was doing this..

She recited her vows with little emphasis on anything, she sounded like a drone honestly and she didnt care and by the feeling of John squeezing her hand she knew that he was getting pissed but she didnt care either, she finished the words and narrowed her eyes at him..

"You may kiss your bride" the priest said as her eyes got wide and John went to kiss her but she gave him a quick peck instead and quickly looked to the audience..

"Long live the king!" she shouted out.."Now lets get drunk" she laughed as John growled next to her and she smiled at him sarcastically.."come on husband we have a party to attend" she yanked his hand quick, if he wanted this damn marriage then he was gonna get it but she would make sure he would regret it!

"ye think to play games" he whispered to her as they walked..

She looked at him and rolled her eyes as she mocked him.."ye think to play games? Geez John lighten up, its our wedding remember , husband" she smiled sarcastically..

"Ma name is Hawk" he snarled at her..

"Ye say tomatoe, I say tomato" she smiled big.."so where are the drinks, im dying of thirst" she grinned as they entered the hall once more and she quickly pulled from his hand and immediately went to grab a drink..

"ye wife seems a bit off today" Steele said as he came up to John..

John just huffed at him as he walked past his grinning friend as John too went to get a drink..

Natalie took back drink after drink, she was planning on getting piss drunk and it was definitely working as she eyed John from across the hall, he looked absolutely pissed and that made her glad. As music played Natalie hollared loud and drunkingly as she spun herself on the dance floor and nearly knocked over one of the guards..

"hey big guy, wanna dance with the queen" she smiled big at him as he grinned..

"I couldna say no to the queen" he grinned as he went to take her hand but before he could John stepped in front of them..

"hey, I was gonna dance" Natalie whined drunkingly..

"Pardon us" John glared at the guard as he yanked natalie away..

"you are ruining all of my fun, this is a party" natalie huffed as he pulled her off to the side..

"Ye making a mockery of yerself, have ye no shame" he said in shock..

Natalie pondered for a moment and then grabbed his drink from his hand as she downed that too.."Nope, guess not" she smiled big..

"that is it!" he roared as some of the people from the party glanced in their direction but he didnt care, he had had enough of this and he yanked her hard out of the room as she yelled out..

"Let go of me!" she snapped loudly but he wasnt even listening and before she could make more of a scene he picked her up, flipping her over his shoulder as he stormed towards the stairs with her.."You barbarian!" she yelled as she hit at his back but he just kept going..

"Ye have no idea" he seethed as he began up the stairs at an alarming rate but his tone didnt scare her, she hollared louder..

"help me, somebody help me!" she yelled out but who was she kidding, he was the damn king, no one would listen to her cries now but that didnt stop her from trying..She had just about lost all of her voice from screaming when he quickly tossed her onto her feet and she nearly fell down..The room began to spin something awful but he didnt seem to care..

"Ye are mad, completely mad, do ye ken what ye looked like back there!" he began to yell at her as she swayed some, she was literally seeing three of him now.."ye lucky if I dinna take ye over ma knee and teach ye a lesson!" he yelled at her and she felt the first waves of nausea hit her.."ah ye dinna have nutin ta say now, do ye" he yelled at her and she turned from him, she was going to lose her stomach.."dinna walk away from me!" he yelled and he spun her back around, it was all that it took to make her vomit and boy did she ever, all over him, all over herself and all over the floor as she leaned over and continued to heave..


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen

Natalie couldnt remember the last time her head hurt as much as it did right now, she could barely contain her groan as the sunlight poured into the room, she quickly pulled the blankets over her face but a breeze kissed her skin in such a way that it caused her to stop as she squinted her eyes open under the blankets and with a gasp she saw that she was completely, one hundred percent naked and with that she sat up in a hurry even as her head throbbed ridiculously but then she immediately saw him, John standing across the room, his eyes locking with hers..

"what the" she said as the blanket fell down her body., exposing her breasts and she immediately yanked the blanket up as she gasped.."what...what are you doing in here, did you undress me" she said in shock, utter shock actually..

"Ye dinna get ta yell at me" he said with anger as he walked from the window..It wasnt until then that she noticed he was without a shirt or his boots, only his kilt on..

"You undressed me?" her voice shook in horror, she couldnt remember anything and that could only mean? She gasped as he walked over to her.."You son of a bitch!' she yelled at him..

"Ye call me names? Me?" he was furious as he got in front of her.."ye made a fool of yerself, made a fool of me!" he yelled..

"and you thought you would just take advantage of me, God..!" she yelled in a fury as she tried to get the blanket around herself more, she needed to get out of that room and away from him..She quickly rolled to the other side of the bed as he ran around and met her.."Get away from me!" she yelled as she got up on wobbily feet and tried to hold the blanket on her body..

He grabbed her arm and hard.."dinna ye run from me!" he yelled..

"Help! Somebody!" she yelled loudly as he yanked her close..

"Ye can yell all ye want, no one cares, if anything they are all probably expecting to see ye not able to sit fer days!" he blasted her angrily..

Natalie gasped in shock, her body shaking now as she stood there, no one would care, would they.."I will kill you!" she yelled as she slapped him with all her strength and he stood in shock as she ran past him but she wasnt nearly fast enough as he spun and grabbed her and within seconds he was slamming her back into the wall as she gasped..

"Ye will have to do better then that!" he said through gritted teeth as she shook more violently now and then she cried, hysterically as she stood there, she couldnt believe this had happened..

"I hate you, I hate you" she cried...

"ye hate me? Ye cover me in ye drink and food, ye cover yerself and ye hate me!" he yelled at her as she looked at him now through tear soaked eyes..

"what, I dont even know what your saying!" she yelled at him.."You...you raped me!" she yelled..

Now he gasped as he backed up from her, he was completely in shock..She wasnt expecting that look on his face.."Ye...ye! " he began to yell with a shaking hand as he pointed at her and then he roared loud into the air, she almost thought he would hit her and she flinched but instead he hit the wall hard, it cracked and then he was storming out of the room as she stood there and then she cried harder..

Natalie tried to rack her mind as she cried, she hadnt remembered a damn thing, she had drank a lot of that wine last night, too much actually, even thinking of it now made her stomach turn as she held onto it and he had taken advantage like the barbarian he is, she cry into her hands, my god would this nightmare ever end..

The sound of the door opening once more made her jump, she didnt know if he was coming back in to finish the job but instead she saw cait come in, she had a tray in her hand as she looked at natalie..

"come lass tis will make ye feel better" she said as natalie continued to cry.."what is it lass?" Cait said as she came over after putting the tray onto the bed..

"I just...i wanna , go home" natalie cried harder, how could she even explain to this woman what had taken place, for all she knew Cait would think it was normal, natalie was sure she would..

"tis the drink talking" Cait said as she shook her head..

"no damn it , its not the drink!" Natalie yelled at her as Cait blinked in shock..

"ye drank yerself into a stuper yesterday" Cait continued.."ye head will feel better wit tis" Cait walked over to the tray..

"My head is fine, its my body that is broken!" Natalie yelled at her as Cait looked at her confused..Natalie was completely fed up as she yelled at Cait once more.."Ye king took it upon himself to rape me when I was drunk!"

The glass Cait had in her hand dropped to the floor with a crash as natalie jumped back and when she looked up at Cait, she had the most wide eyed, shocked look on her face, it actually made natalie feel good, ok so maybe cait did understand.."that bastard, I swear to you" Natalie continued as she wiped her face..

"i dinna ken what ye mean" Cait began to say with shock in her voice..

Natalie huffed, maybe she thought too soon.."he took advantage, raped me, did things without permission!" Natalie yelled furiously at the girl..

"ye mistaken lass, tha king" cait began with a shake of her head..

"Oh dont give me that crap, I dont care if he is king or not, he doesnt have the right to touch me without my permission!" Natalie yelled..

"he dinna touch ye lass" cait began to get loud..

"of course you would take his side, why wouldnt you, if you want him so bad then you have him!" natalie cried even harder..

"ye being hysterical" Cait said a bit loud..

"do you want to see hysterical, cause I could show you hysterical" natalie yelled but as she finished Cait slapped her hard across the face and what a hit it was, she wasnt expecting it as she gasped in shock.."You little" natalie started to yell angrily at Cait..

"ye got as drunk as a buzzard and ye puked all over tha king, all over yerself, all over the floor!" Cait yelled as Natalie blinked in shock, her heart still racing.."he dinna touch ye, he summoned me to undress ye and to clean ye, ye made a big mess everywhere, ye were drunk" she yelled at natalie.."he stayed all night by ye bedside, he thought ye were dead a few times, he dinna touch ye once!" cait yelled as natalie gasped.."ye speak such venom of tha king, ye like a wee child!" she shook her head in anger..

"But...but" natalie could barely comprehend what Cait was saying..

"No butts lass, ye have the drinks or ye dinna, ye can take care of yerself!" cait pointed to the tray of drinks and then spun out of the room, as natalie let her words replay in her mind she gasped once more..My god he hadnt touched her, he had watched her all night, he was worried about her? She felt sick all over again as she stood there, what had she done?

John stormed outside, he needed fresh air, he was absolutely beside himself and his hand ached something awful, his knuckles bled but he didnt pay it no mind. As he got by the stables he finally inhaled deep, she had thought he raped her, the thought made him sick to his stomach, had she thought that little of him? She had healed him just days prior and yet she thought of him so low. He stopped when he heard voices inside the stable..

"she likes the drink, I bet there is more she likes" one of his guard laughed..

"i bet she can turn a mans world upside down" the other one laughed..

"tis too bad she is now the queen, maybe he wouldna mind sharing from time to time" the first guard laughed as John saw red, he stormed into the stables as both guards looked at him.."your lordship" the guard went to kneel but John was in no mood as he punched the guard so hard in the face that he fell backwards..

The other guard stood in absolute shock and it was seconds later that John struck him in the face, instantly breaking his nose.."Dinna ever talk about ma wife, your queen that way ever again!" he roared at them as they scrambled to their feet..They looked absolutely frightened.."next time I wilna be nice, next time I will hang ye both!" he yelled as the men looked at him wide eyed..."Get out of my face!" John yelled as they took off running, both with blood gushing from the faces.. John groaned as he rubbed his hands together..he quickly went to his horse, he needed a ride, he needed some space, he needed to clear his head..

Natalie stared at the tray, her mind racing, embarassment washing over her, she didnt remembered a thing from the night before. She tried to tell herself that it served him right for forcing her into this marriage but even that didnt help to make her feel better. She had made an ass of herself and then she had accused John of rape, she could still see the look of shock on his face, the anger and even something else, he looked hurt and now she felt like shit, not only from her raging headache but from her poisionous words..

She had been so quick to react, she had said so many things, my god what the hell was wrong with her? She couldnt help but want to fix this, to say she was sorry but she hadnt the foggiest idea how to do that..The sound of a horse in the distance made her get up from the bed in which she sat on, she moved to the window with her blanket intact and she stared out, John was racing off the land and she sighed as she watched..She couldnt help but remember him from AC, yes he was a bruit at times and yes he was impossible most of the time but he had saved her on a few different occassions and well this John had not only "not" touched her when she was out of her mind intoxicated, he had also watched her and was worried about her. The guilt crept in like the tide in the ocean and she sulked even more..

John rode the horse deep into the woods, he just didnt understand her, so she was upset about the marriage, but she literally gave him no choice, she had told him of his future and if that consisted of him being nothing but a weak scared man then he would have to change that. He was sure it had everything to do with the brotherhood and maybe even some of it had to do with her. He had softened, and he was sure that he had most likely let his guard down and he could see how, she was a beautiful woman, and intelligent, not to mention she could infuriate him like no other and yet he craved it, he wanted it, he wanted more..

Even the thought of her now made his cock stiffen painfully so but then she had accussed him of rape and that bothered him, even more than her drunken state on their wedding night, he would never take advantage of a woman, not even one that he desperately wanted.. He quickly shook his head, how the hell was he even going to deal with her, maybe just maybe he was a bit over his head with her and then the idea came to him, he knew exactlly how he would deal with her and with that he jumped back on his horse and headed out..

Natalie had put on a dress that one of the servants had laid on the bed for her, she had even had time for a bath which she desperately needed. It wasnt lost on her the looks of disgust she had gotten from the staff, had she been that horrible last night? She wished she could remember even though part of her knew she didnt want to..

She was glad that there was a plate of food on the tray now cause she felt mortified to even see anyone, she could only imagine what they were saying about her, they must all think she is insane, but she felt insane, she didnt belong here in this world, she just didnt...

The sound of the door opening made her look up as John walked in, she swallowed hard as he stepped in and stared at her coldly, she went to talk but he put his hand up.."ye wait til I talk, cause I have a few things we need ta get straight" he said as she gulped some more..

"Can I just say something" she said low..

"Nay!" he stated firmly.."I dinna touch ye at all" he was mad as he spoke..

"i know i" she began..

"ye let me finish" he snapped as she finally shut up.."ye acted like ye were dying last night and I never want ta see that again, ye are my wife if ye like it nor not" he stated firmly..

"listen ok im sorry I dont remember last night and when I woke up, well...without my clothes" she began apologetically...

"ye really think that little of me, ta think that I would, could rape ye?" he shook his head still angry.."I much rather have ye in yer right mind and not puking and groaning on me" he walked across the room by the window..

"I know that now, but you have to see where I was coming from" she began still..

"ye may be sorry now and tis fine but I dinna like to be made a fool" he turned and looked at her, he looked so hurt and it bothered her, greatly actually..She went to talk again and he put his hand up.."i told ye that ye will learn the ways of ma world" he walked over to her now, he looked like he was on a mission and it made her nervous as she went to back up.."tis only one way to learn, come with me wife" he said coldly as he put his hand out..

"Listen, I just...i mean, im sorry ok maybe I over reacted" she swallowed hard, he was making her nervous, uncomfortable as she stood there and backed up more..

"that be fine and good but tis time ye learn" he reached out now and snatched her hand hard into his as her eyes got wide..

"i really dont think we need to do this" she said quickly, she honestly didnt know what he had in mind but by the look on his face she knew she wouldnt like it..

"we do and we will, now come" he began to literally drag her to the door, for a moment she thought he was going to try some corporal punishment but he was pulling her to the door.."if ye fight me it will only make it worse" he said quickly as he pulled her into the hall..

"but where are you taking me" she said as he ignored her and lead her down the hall, atleast he wasnt bringing her to one of the towers she thought to herself, cause her next guess was that he was going to lock her away.."i think we could just talk this out" she continued nervously as he pulled her down the stairs, he was moving so fast that she nearly tripped a few times, the guards they passed had a look on their faces, a look as if they knew she was in deep shit and she felt like it to. She was surprised when he walked them out the front door, relief actually washed over her, ok so maybe she was over reacting.."where are we going" she said as he continued to lead her over by the stables..Something told her that they werent going for a horse ride but she couldnt help but ask as her stomach began to feel ill.."are we going riding?" her voice cracked and he stopped and looked at her now, a smirk on his face..

"No wife, no riding today" he said darkly and just the way he kept referring to her, the way his tone was, it made her frightened all over again..

"But...its a beautiful day out" she squeaked out again and he walked past the stables to another small stable that was right next to the large one.."whats that?" she said as he stopped at the door and opened it, it was dark inside and he pulled her in as she gulped..

"have ye ever seen a wild mare" he asked now as he let go of her hand and he moved across the dark room, thank god for the door being open otherwise it would be pitch black in there..He continued before she could talk.."tis tha most untamed mares that end up being the most loyal" he said as he looked at her..

"Ok?" she said with confusion..

"did ye ken that I have tamed over twenty mares, some were deemed untamable but I proved everyone wrong" he said as he continued to move around the dark room..

"are you trying to compare me to a horse?" she finally said as he smiled and looked at her..

"Ye a quick lass" he nodded and then walked back over to her, he had something in his hands and her eyes grew wide, something in her wanted to run out the door and she looked at it.."ye can learn" he raised an eyebrow..

"ok um, being compared to a horse is not very cool" she said quickly..

"But ye are untamed are ye not?" he said evenly..She didnt even know what to say, she was confused and a bit shocked..

"whats that?" she said as she looked at his hand, there was something black in his hand, it looked like a cloth..

"ye shall see" he said and then he was hitting the door shut as the room got pitch black as she gasped..

"Ok I really dont like this game" she began to back up as he reached out and grabbed her hand..

"tis not a game, tis yer first lesson ma wild mare" he said with a smile in his voice..

"John im serious, I dont like this" she began to panick some and then she felt him get close, like really close, his body heat was radiating off of him and then she felt his breath on the side of her face..

"In here ye will refer to me as Sir Hawk or ye lordship, ye pick" he said a bit roughly and she was surprised at the feeling in her belly at his tone even though she was pretty frightened at the moment..

"I said I was sorry and" she began..

He cut her off.."hush, I dinna want ta cover ye mouth but if ye push me" he whispered into her ear, she had no idea what this was he was planning but her traitorous body was on fire now.. His voice, the closeness of his body, holy shit she was getting turned on!"tha first lesson is ta make sure yer mare doesnt resist" he said and she went to say something but he quickly pulled both of her arms behind her and she gasped again..

"w..w...what are you doing" she said quickly and even as she said it she felt the material on her wrist as he bound her hands behind her back quickly, too quickly for her to realize what he was doing.."John!" she said in shock and then he pressed himself behind her..

"ye we warned" he said and before she could react she felt something go over her mouth, it was a cloth and he tied it somewhat tight as she gasped and tried to speak but nothing coherent came out.."tha next step is to make sure ye cant run" he said as he pulled on her tied hands and she felt the back at her wall and the sound of clanking was heard..She tried to speak again but all that came out was garbled sounds, he got in front of her again, she couldnt see him but she could damn well feel him..

She didnt know why her body was reacting this way, I mean she had been mad at him, after everything that had happened, after the way he treated her, the forced marriage, I mean this wasnt even her John, or was he?

"tha next step is to build trust, to let ma sweet mare ken that I am its master, that without me it wilna have light, it wilna have food, it wilna have freedom until it is earned, tis about respect" he moved around her and she gulped hard, she was almost happy now that it was dark cause he couldnt see her face, he couldnt see her desire.."did ye ken that when all of ye senses are taken away one by one that just tha smallest sensation can drive ye mad" he said gruffly and then she felt a something soft almost like a feather on her skin as she wiggled some and bit down on the cloth in her mouth.. This had to be by far the most erotic thing she had ever witnessed in her life.."do ye feel that?" she could feel his rough stubble on her cheek as he spoke in her ear.."ye can nod" he finished as she nodded her head..

"tis like the wild mare who canna help but want ta roam free, but freedom has a price" he said as she felt him move from her and walk across the darkened room, she tried to talk again but nothing would come out as she wiggled against the restraints, she was feeling faint, dizzy.."ye said we were not lovers in ye time but ye lie, I can see it in yer eyes, in the way yer body moves, tell me again sweet disobediant wife, were we lovers" he said as he came back in front of her and she didnt speak, he pulled on the cloth on her mouth, letting it drop to her chin, she went to speak but what she felt next surprised her cause his mouth was on hers in a demanding bruising kiss that literally stripped her of all her defenses. How can this barbaric, beautiful man drive her body so insane. His kiss reminded her of the first one she had shared with John, the one that took place in the car, the one that had been so raw, so primal, so hot..But it ended too quickly, so much so that she let out a groan of disappointment as he pulled back, leaving her breathless as she panted.."i ken ye want me as I want ye, I ken since I first laid eyes on ye"

"fine ok, maybe we were lovers" she said with a pant as her body shook..

"and ye wanted me then as ye want me now" he said as more of a statement then anything else..

"Ok I admit it, yes I do...i want you John" she said breathless...

He took a deep sharp intake of breath as he stood inches in front of her.."aye the truth finally comes out" he said roughly.."but ye forgot one thing my sweet, fiesty wife" his hand went to her neck as she let out a soft groan as his fingers trailed down to her collarbone..

"Please, we dont need to play this game anymore" she couldnt believe she was pleading with him, she didnt even recognize her own voice, she wanted to touch him and she tried to shake free of the restraints..

"But tis is nay a game and I told ye in here ye call me Hawk, sir hawk or your lordship" his voice was dangerously low as her breathing became ragged, god she wanted this man, right here and now, her body was literally trembling with desire..She went to say something but he pushed the cloth back in her mouth before she could and she protested loudly.."shhhh sweet wife, rewards are only given ta those who deserve them" he ran his finger over her lips as she shook her head quickly, she didnt want to play this game anymore, her body was on fire, she couldnt take this anymore..She tried to talk once more but the damned cloth was in her way.."i canna give ye what ye want, not until ye be broken of yer ways and I will break ye wife" his hand came to her face as he turned her her roughly as he held onto her chin.."ye wilna think of running free again once I show ye, yer John showed ye pleasure but I will show ye so much more" he said as his lips came to her neck and he licked with a coarse tongue down the length of it, she could barely contain the moan that left her mouth but then there was nothing, his hand dropped from her and she heard him walking away. The next thing she saw was the bright light pouring in from outside and she squinted against the painful rays, she saw the outline of his body as he stepped outside and then the door was closing and for a moment she didnt know what was happening, it was dark again, she was in the dark and she was alone. She waited for him to come back, her body literally a raging fire but he didnt come back, he left her there and after a few minutes she began to fight against her restraints until sweat covered her sore and tired body..

It felt like hours that he left her in there and in all honesty she had no idea how long she was in there, but her legs were sore, as were her hands and it was stifling hot as she tried to yell out against the cloth in her mouth. That bastard had left her trussled up in there, she was furious and completely sexually frustrated, what the hell kind of monster was he? And he thought this would teach her, he had to be crazy, absolutely crazy!

It was after some time that she began to cry heavy sobs, she wanted to sit, to lay down, her body ached and in more ways then one and she cried out even louder, hoping he would hear her but would he even care, he had left her there, tied up like a damn animal! She wanted to hit him, she wanted to tell his ass off but all she could do was sob as her throat got dry..It could have been days for all she knew when in all reality it had only been a total of maybe thirty minutes when she felt the blinding light surge into the room once more, it stung her eyes as she shut them tight, she could hear him moving around in there and then she felt him, his heat, his power and he untied her hands as they felt like jelly against her body, her knees buckled as her eyes opened now through tear soaked slits, she went to yell out to him but her dry throat let nothing more then a hoarse grunt come out and then he was removing the cloth from her mouth as she finally tried to find the strength to hit him but it was a weak attempt, one that took too much energy, energy she just didnt have and she nearly fell as he grabbed onto her arms..

"dinna fight me wife" he said as he lifted her up into his arms and she wanted to yell at him, to tell him to put her down but she had no strength left, she felt like her legs weighed a ton and her arms, my god they were incredibly sore just the slightest movement caused her to wince and then he was walking out of the dark stables into the bright burning sunlight as he carried her, like a child in his arms, he didnt speak and she couldnt as she gave in finally, she didnt know how but sometime between him leaving the stables with her to the time he got to the castle, she had fallen asleep, exhausted and spent, right there in his arms..


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen

Natalie searched the dark room, she was no longer bound as she called out for John but he was no where.."this isnt funny John" she said as she began to walk completely blinded, her hands out in front of her as she tried to feel for a wall but she felt nothing..

A sound across the room caught her attention.."I can hear you, stop running away" she called out as her voice echoed back at her and she stopped as the sound of foot steps got closer to her but so did a chill in the air and she sucked in a deep breath.."John?" her voice cracked as she called out his name again.. The footsteps stopped nearly feet in front of her as she tried to see but to no avail, it was just so dark in there.."Hello?" she swallowed hard and then with a scream she saw a pair of red eyes and she spun quickly, running blindly now as the sound of heavy breathing could be heard behind her, it almost sounded like a dog and she cried out once more.."John!, John where are you!" she yelled as the ground gave way beneath her feet and she crashed down hard, the wind being knocked out of her as she reached out with her hands and felt her way around. She hit a shoe and she looked up but now she saw him clearly, the man from the other night, the one that had been haunting her dreams , the man with the red eyes.."Moray" she gasped as if she knew exactlly who he was..

"aye lass, ye found me" he smiled with razor sharp teeth and then she cried out as he reached for her..

It wasnt until she felt strong hands on her arms as she kicked at the blanket in front of her that she knew she was no longer dreaming..

"natalie, ye ok, tis just a dream" John said as her eyes sprung open, part of her wanted to jump into his arms, to tell him to make the nightmares go away but she didnt, she couldnt.."Ye ok?" he asked softly as she blinked in shock, the light of the fire place burning in the background as she looked at him..

"Im fine" she said as she quickly sat up and shoved him away, images from what had taken place just hours earlier filled her mind, he had played her..

"tell me about yer dream, tis a nightmare?" he said with concern in his voice..

"i said I was fine" she said quickly as she pulled the blankets up more..

"ye dinna look fine" he shook his head..

"Maybe you could use that against me too" she said bitterly and he blinked a bit in shock.."oh please like you dont find things to use against me" she said sarcastically..

"ye mad at me?" he said with almost a shocked like look..

"no im just dandy" she said bitterly.."why are you here" right now the last person she wanted to see was him, especially after what had happened in the stables..

"ye are ma wife" he stated plainly..

"as if you would let me forget" she shook her head..

"tell me about yer dream" he said again...

"it was nothing ok, I dont even remember it" she lied..

"why canna ye trust me" he said as he looked at her..

"Your kidding right?, you should leave" she said as she refused to look at him now..

"I leave when I want to leave" he said quickly and she rolled her eyes.."why do ye have ta make this so hard" he said with frustration..

"Hmm we could start with the fact that you made me marry you against my will" she said bitterly..

"Tis happens all tha time" he said nonchalantly..

"Not in my time" she said as she moved on the bed more, he was just too close to her..

"fine, ye can keep a grudge, doesna change a thing" he said with a half smile..

"well I am glad that you can feel some power from all of this" she rolled her eyes..

"ye will learn" he said with a nod and then he was walking to the door..

"oh so now your just gonna lock me up in here" she snapped as he stopped at the door..

"I would like ta drink and eat, so ye can either come or ye can wallow" he said as he left the room and she huffed angrily as she kicked the blankets off of her legs, damn him for being so unaffected by all of this, actually it looked like he was enjoying it and that pissed her off..Well two can play at this game and with that she quickly got up and looked at the end of her bed, a large dreadful nightgown laid on the foot of the bed and she picked it up.."god this is hideous" she said with a shake of her head as she looked at the ugly material and then her eyes lit up with a wicked smile, two could play at this indeed, it was about time that she reinstated some of her own power..

John couldnt remember the last time he had been this sexually frustrated by a woman, he never waited for sex like this, he always got what he wanted but with her it was different, she was different. His mind went to the stables and he hardened even more than he was, she may just be the death of him. He wondered what their time spent together in her time was like? Had he pleasured her greatly, he smiled big, oh he knew he did, she wouldnt be so damn angry with him right now if he hadnt.. But then on top of all of this she was having nightmares and she refused to tell him about them, that was the one place he couldnt save her from, he would if he could..

He thought back to her saving him just a day prior, he remembered the look in her eyes, she cared for him, greatly even..A woman like her could drive a man insane, this he was sure of, he quickly drank back his ale as he waited on supper to arrive at the table, the sound of a commotion in the hall quickly made his defenses go up, he instantly thought of Moray,.. had he sent another man there, he grabbed at his sword and quickly walked to the door but it flew open before he could get to it and much to his surprise natalie stood there, he had to blink in shock cause what she wore barely covered her body, her legs, her breasts. He immediately saw what the commotion was as one of his guards picked up his sword that had fallen to the ground and Johns eyes got wide with shock.

Her nipples were almost seen through that material and it was torn, right above the knee and he was positive there was nothing underneath it, even the long sleeves were cut along with the top of the night gown, revealing a cavern of her breasts not only to him but apparently to his guards as well, he watched as the two guards outside the door peered inside at her, their eyes alight as his darkened..

"what is tis?" he said in shock as he closed in the distance to her..

"what?" she said innocently as she turned her head and waved at the guards who flushed almost instantly.. John immediately slammed the door shut behind her.."i am starving" she said as she continued to walk towards the table..

"what are ye wearing" he said a bit louder now, he didnt like his men looking at her like that, he didnt like her wearing such revealing clothes, he didnt like it one bit..

"do you like it" she twirled some in the nightgown as it raised up, revealing her taunt ass as he sucked in a deep breath..

"stop ye prancing" he quickly walked over to her.."Ye clothes are torn" he said angrily..

"Yeah, well...what can I say, I was hot"she said as she lifted her hair off of her neck.."it is dreadfully hot in here, dont you say" she smiled at him with a flutter of her eyes..

His eyes were working on overdrive, he hadnt seen such a sight since he first laid eyes on her in those blasted rags, but this, well this was so much worse...

"You look mad?" she played the innocent act..

"ye look like a damn begger" he snapped at her In shock..

"oh I think I look better then a begger" she smiled as she twirled in her dress again and his eyes were locked on her legs for a second again, if he didnt think he could get any harder, well he just learned he could..

Quickly he shook his head as he grabbed her arm, stopping her.."are ye drunk?" he said angrily..

"how could I be drunk, seriously John sometimes I dont know about you" she smiled as she pulled her arm back from his grasp and moved over to the table, quickly taking a seat as she tried the infamous move from the movie Basic Instinct and she slowly crossed her legs ala Sharon Stone style as he stared in shock and she smiled..

"ye change out of tis now" he finally shook his head and said angrily even as his blood began to heaten..

"you dont like it?" she playfully pouted at him..

"ye playing games and I dinna like it" he said dangerously low..She crossed her legs again as he blinked In shock.."and stop crossing ye legs like that" he was completely beside himself..

"Like this?" she smiled as she did it once more and he charged over to her, he was visibly sweating now..He grabbed her leg and stopped it from moving, his hand right above her knee..

"Oh" she smiled as she bit her lip and he jumped back in shock as he looked at her, his cock now painfully aroused and tenting his kilt as she eyed the massive erection and bit her lip..

"dinna try to seduce me" he said darkly..

"well I think its painfully obvious, dont you think" she grinned as she glanced at his kilt again and he shook his head..

"ye will change and ye will change now" he snapped at her..

"oh, ok... im sure the guards will like" she began as she stood now and he quickly closed in the distance between them..."dont you want me to go change"

"sit down" he snapped angrily..

"stand up, sit down, whats a girl to do with so many demands" she smiled as she licked her lips..

"ye wilna play me" he shook his head..

"But playing is oh so fun" she smiled seductively and he was beside himself..

"ye think tis funny?" he said in shock..

"Im not laughing" she smiled as the doors opened to one of the maids, she had a large tray of food in her hand and when she caught sight of natalie she nearly dropped it as she quickly gasped and said a hell mary..John quickly walked in front of Natalie, blocking the view as the maid walked to the table, wide eyed and put the food down..

"Leave us" he barked at the young girl who quickly scampered off, closing the door behind her.."ye playing a dangerous game" he said as he turned and he nearly fell over cause natalie was now standing with one leg up on the chair as she leaned over, pretending to play with her toes as her bare ass was exposed to him..He couldnt even talk for a moment as she he flushed and then flushed even more as he visibly gulped and she glanced at him through wide fanned lashes..

"where can a girl get her toes done around here, I wonder if there is a pedicure place in the 1500's" she smiled..He looked completely and totally lost as he stood there, she almost thought she saw drool and she smiled proudly, oh yes two could definitely play at this game but what he did next completely shocked her as he reached up and slapped her ass hard as she yelped, it hurt, like really hurt and now he smiled as she quickly got to her feet..

"so ye want to play games, wife" he said coldly as her eyes got wide, he was quickly turning the tables on her and before she could move out of his reach, he grabbed her wrist and yanked her over hard.."ye wilna win"...

"i think I already have" she said with a glance in between them and then quickly, even more so quickly then she could even acknowledge what was happening he pulled her down on him as he sat in the chair and he yanked her over his lap as she gasped.."what the heck are you doing" she said in shock as he used one of his legs to enclose hers before she could move and then with his other hand he pulled her hands behind her as he held them with one large hand.."hey!" she called out as her heart raced, she was literally face down on his lap, her belly on his lap and her legs locked under his large one as he held her wrists bound together by his one hand, she couldnt move..

"ye shouldna try ta play me wife, I dinna like it" he said through gritted teeth and before she could protest his hand came down on her bare ass, the sound echoing in the room as she yelped in pain and in shock, complete and utter shock, he had just spanked her..

"Oww, stop it" she tried to fight against him but the way he was holding her made it impossible..

"dinna fight me, ye only hurt yeself" he said said as his hand came down again as her head flew back and she yelped once more..

"stop it, that hurts" she said as she yanked her head around to look at him..he slapped her again as she yelled out..

"I say we go ta ten" he smiled down at her.."By my count thats three"

"You arrogant, piece of" she began to say and then the slap was not only heard but she felt it too as it stung her bare bottom.."damn it!" she yelled out..

"Four, only six more" he smiled..

"screw you" she bit back tears as his hand came down again and a strangled cry left her throat..

"keep talking back and we could be here all night" he said as his hand now rubbed over her aching ass and he squeezed against it, the pain was turning into something more now, even as her ass stung, desire flooded her..

"is that all you got" she bit her lip as she yelled at him and after he circled her ass with his hand he hit it again as her head flew back once more..

"five" he continued with a grin as his hand rubbed her aching ass, how could this be turning her on? She had no idea but damn it all to hell it was working..And not only that but his enormous erection was now pressing into her side dangerously hard..He slapped down again as a groan left her mouth, she was panting, sweating, his hand circled her ass again, over and over. The feeling of hard slaps and then his hand rubbing against her flesh was making wetness pool between her legs. She could swear she heard him groan himself but she wasnt sure over her own raged breathing.."six" he said as his hand came back down, he was breathing hard now as his corase hand rubbed up and down her ass and then slide between her thighs as he brushed the wetness seeping there and then she knew she heard him groan, low and deep..

"damn you" she said with a ragged breath..

"seven" he finished as he quickly moved his hand and she groaned in protest as he slapped her again..

"Please" she begged even though she wasnt sure for what, his hand moved roughly against her ass as his hand once more slipped between her thighs, riding higher now and just barely grazing where she wanted him most of all..She had almost thought he would thrust a finger inside her, actually she braced for it but all she felt was his hand coming back down on her ass.."ahhh!" she bit her lip as he rubbed her ass once more..

"eight" came out as a rough glutteral groan from him as he squeezed her ass once more and she moaned now, she barely recognized her own voice.."Nine" he said through gritted teeth as his hand came down again and she was almost positive that she could cum like this, actually she was almost sure..her body shook and trembled as she awaited the final slap, she was gasping now erotically.."dinna play me again wife" he said and she braced herself for the last slap but it didnt come and then he was releasing her legs and then her arms as he quickly stood, taking her with him as she gasped in protest..

"wait...what?.. but you" she said in shock, she was so close, so very close, he pushed her to sit in the chair..

"eat" he said with annoyance as she looked over at him, he looked down right pissed and well she was completely beside herself.."Now" he didnt look at her as he began to pile food onto a plate as she sat there, her ass was stinging but she hadnt cared, she was completely and totally sexually frustrated now..

"you said ten" she couldnt believe she was going to fight him over this, she was sure that she was going insane..

He looked at her now with narrowed eyes..and then he began to eat as she sighed deep, she could of came, right then and there but he had stopped, he had stopped!

He didnt speak to her the rest of the time that he ate, she could barely eat a thing, all she kept thinking was that she would of let him do anything to her but he stopped, why had he stopped..She finally had to ask.."why" she knew she sounded like a child and she honestly didnt care, he looked at her now..

"why what?" he said angrily, she didnt know why he was so mad!

"you said ten you stopped at nine" she shook her head and he smiled now..

"tis not so much fun now, is it" he smiled sharply at her and she swallowed hard now, he was turning this around on her, she went to grab at his kilt but for some reason he had seen it coming and he grabbed her wrist hard and held it away from himself.."dinna!" he warned through gritted teeth.."eat" he said again as he roughly let go of her hand..

She pushed her plate away roughly and sulked like a child as she crossed her arms over her chest, he didnt look at her now.."Im not hungry" she refused to look at him..

"ye wilna get yer way" he said to her as she looked at him now, he had the cockiest of grins on his face..

"go to hell" she snapped at him as she got up and he got up even faster as he grabbed her arm.."Let go of me!" she yelled in anger, she didnt like this power trip of his, it was cruel, it mortified her..

"dinna do tis, sit down" he warned..

"or what?" she rolled her eyes..

"ye dinna make tha rules" he pushed her back into the chair.."Now eat or ye wont be sitting fer days and ye wilna like it" he said with dark eyes and something in his tone made her believe him, she almost wanted to cry as she sat there.."eat" he said again as he pushed her plate at her..

"fine, i'll eat damn it" she snapped at him as she grabbed a piece of chicken off of her plate and bit into it angrily, he sat back down and finished his plate, they both ate in silence..

Natalie was completely sick to her stomach as she forced the food down, if he was trying to make her hate him then he was doing a damn good job but even as she thought that she couldnt help but still want him, why was he making this so hard, did he really need all the control? She decided to try and change the subject in her mind, maybe she could do the one thing she had wanted to know since she had met him, and that was get to know him..

"where are your parents, you never talk about them" she finally said as he looked at her a bit in shock..

"dead" he said quickly as he sipped his beer and didnt look at her and she sighed..

"You know this communication thing works both ways" she said with a shake of her head.."How did they die" she swallowed hard, she didnt know if she was prying too hard but honestly at this point she would take anything..

"I dinna ken, I was a wee lad" he finally said after she had assumed he would ignore her, she looked at him, she honestly felt bad..

"who raised you" she asked softly now..

"ye have a lot of questions" he shook his head as he downed his beer..

"well it would be nice to know something about my husband" she said quickly as he looked at her now..

"Macneil" he said quickly as he poured himself another drink and she sipped hers..

She didnt know what compelled her to say the next sentence but she did.."i watched my mom get murdered" he looked at her now.."i was young" she said low.."it was a demon"

"ye saw?" he said now as he continued to look at her..She nodded her head as she sipped more of her drink now, she hadnt talked about her mother in so long, actually she tried to not think about it but being in the 1500's she couldnt help but think about her all the time now, she wondered if her mom was in heaven watching her now, seeing everything she was going through.."ye father?"

Natalie shook her head quick.."i dont know, I never met him"

"Im sorry fer that" he said low, he sounded like he meant it..

"I guess life is like that, bad things happen all the time" she tried to play it off as if she was unaffected..

"It musta been hard fer ye" he said as he looked at her..

"it was harder for rex" she began.."My brother" she said as she began to think of rex, god did he even know she was missing, she could imagine it being weeks before he even realized she was gone and that was extremley sad now considering she was stuck there..

"ye cared fer him? Ye brother" he said as he sipped his drink..

"the best I could, he still messes up all the time" she shook her head as sadness came over her, god she really missed Rex..She quickly downed her drink, feeling solemn now..

"ye miss him?" he said as more of a statement..

She didnt answer him for fear that she would start crying.."do you have any family beside MacNeil, a brother? Sister?"

He shifted uncomfortably now in his seat.."tis late" he said as he stood as he promptly ended that discussion..if she wasnt feeling so sad at the moment she would of pressed him but right now her ass was aching something awful and she was exhausted., like truly exhausted.."I will bring ye ta yer room" he said as he quickly pulled off his tunic, leaving him bare chested as he looked at her.."cover yerself" he said as he handed it to her and instead of fighting him she just took it and put it on, it was longer then she had originally thought and it went down past her knees, he then walked past her and to the doors as she sighed deep and then she followed him..

They walked in silence up the stairs and towards the room she was staying in, she wondered why he hadnt invited her to his room but then again this was all part of his little plan, she thought bitterly..She turned and looked at him as he stood by her door..She hated how beautiful he was, it made all of this just so much harder to digest..

"good night" she said as she stood there and for a moment she wondered if he would come into her room but he just stood there..he didnt say anything, he almost looked conflicted but then he was turning from her as he walked down the hall and she stepped into her room and shut the door as she leaned against it, she forced herself not to cry..

John got to his room and exhaled deep, it took everything in him not to pull his wife into his arms and take her body the way he wanted to, but he wanted it on his terms, it had to be on his terms, he couldnt get soft now, not with knowing everything at stake for his future. He collasped onto his bed and stared up at the ceiling, soon he would have her in his bed, he already felt her making her way into his heart and he closed his eyes tight, that he couldnt do either, he married her to protect her, to protect himself, love had nothing to do with it and he was going to make sure it stayed that way..


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen

John tossed and turned in his sleep. It had been so very long since he had dreamed of his parents and if natalie hadnt brought it up tonight then he probably wouldnt of been dreaming of them now..

He had just been a wee lad when he arrived at home after running through the pastures chasing the live stock. His parents were farmers in every sense of the word. But they had come from a long line of royalty but his parents choose the life of the country over the life of luxury. He was only seven on this day, he had been chasing the pigs to and fro, he was an absolute mess and he knew that he had to clean up before his mother caught sight of him, surely she would give him a good lashing for dirtying up his clothes..

He had neared the large farm house, the one his father had built by hand when he heard the screams of his mother, his little heart had raced as he took off running towards the screams that only seemed to get louder and louder..

But once inside the families sanctuary he stood still, his father on the floor covered in a pool of blood, his mother standing stolic and crying quietly as John tried to rationalize what had taken place.."Mama, papa?" he said still somewhat in shock, not really understanding what the red liquid was that was surrounding his father..

"Johnny" his mother said with shock in her voice and then he saw why she looked so scared because it wasnt just because of his father laying on the ground, a man was in the room too, a man with a sword that was covered in that same red stuff.."Run Johnny, RUN!" his mother screamed like he had never heard as the man turned and smiled at him..

"Ma boy" the tall blonde haired man said with a smile that revealed sharp dagger like teeth as little Johnny backed up towards the door.."dinna be frightened lad, come ta me" the man held his hand out to Johnny and he was drawn to him to the man, his body seemed to be working on its on accord..

"No, Johnny run, ye run now!" his mother quickly stepped in front of the man as Johnny blinked in shock, suddenly he could move now..

"mama" he said again.."Papa" his voice came as a small whisper as realization hit him and tears sprung to his eyes..His mother went to yell out again but thats when he saw the sword come out the front of her as she gasped.."Mama, MAMA!" johnny yelled as her eyes got wide..

"go...hide..go ma son" she said as she dropped to her knees, the sword still lodged into her and he ran, he ran as fast as his little legs could take him. He could barely see through the wet slits that he called eyes. He was crying hysterically now as he made his way through the pastures, images racing through his head and then as if an invisible force knocked him down, he fell with a thud, face down, knocking the wind out of him. He tried to get up when he saw the booted legs and he looked up, his eyes wide with fear..

"dinna fear me wee lad" the man said softly as Johnny looked up at him, eyes as red as blood..he put his hand down to Johnny..he was helpless now, his hand moving up to reach the mans..

"Halt!" a loud commanding voice yelled as the man spun only to see Macneil and half of his army charging at them.."Dinna touch him!" macneil yelled again as the man looked back at Johnny and smiled..

"soon" he smiled and then he was gone as Johnny fell back to the ground..

Natalie couldnt sleep as she stared out the window for what seemed like hours, she was completely conflicted after everything that happened today, she just couldnt understand John. Why was he so damn secretive about his past, what had happened to his parents, she couldnt help but think that it was something bad, maybe the same as what happened to her mom, she closed her eyes and wished the horrible memories away..

The sound of a strangled cry broke through the night as her eyes shot open. For a moment she didnt know what it was but it got louder even more painful as she quickly looked at her door, it sounded like John and then she gasped as she took off running, images of demons filled her head as she tore from her room and down the hall to his bedroom where she could hear him writhing and yelling in gaelic. She spun open the door in a hurry as the guards came rushing down the hall..

And there he was, laying in his bed thrashing about and yelling at an invisible intruder, it only took her a moment to realize he was having a nightmare and then she heard him say clear as day "Moray" and she gasped as she closed the distance and grabbed his arms, shaking him hard as his nightmare took over him..

"John...JOHN!, wake up, WAKE UP!" she yelled as sweat covered his body and then within an instant his eyes opened and his strong arms grabbed her, literally tossing her on the bed as he pounced on her and she gasped as his hand closed on her throat, he was still dreaming and now strangling her as she gasped and tried to hit against him..

"HAWK! HAWK NO!" one of the guards rushed over and grabbed John but it was useless, another guard ran in and now Natalie was literally gasping for air, she felt like she would pass out but the two guards managed to pull him from her as she began coughing loud as she held her neck and John sprung awake now..

"get the off Of me!" he yelled at the guards as he pushed them off, it took him a moment to realize that he had been dreaming indeed and then he heard gasping, coughing as he looked at the sound and saw natalie holding her neck as she choked out.."Natalie" he said in shock as he fell back onto his arse in shock, images of what had taken place rocked his mind, he had almost killed her in a crazy dream like rage.."ye ok?" he quickly got to his feet as he rushed to the bed and she nodded her head as she continued to cough.."get some water!" he barked at his guards who promply ran out of the room and he got closer to the bed..

"are you ok?" she asked as she began to regain her breathing, his eyes got wide, he had almost killed her in a rage and she was asking him if he was ok..

He ran a still shaking hand through his hair.."i dinna mean to" he began as he backed up some..The guards rushed back in the room, John literally looked pale as a ghost..

"Im fine...im fine" she said to the guards who were handing her water, she could finally breath normally now..

John was backing up for the door now, a look of pure shock on his face.."tend ta her" he said as he neared the door..

"John wait" she said as she began to get out of his bed..

"Dinna!" he put his hand up as he yelled out.."Leave me be" he snapped angrily and then he was storming off as she stood there in shock..The guards actually looked worried as they looked at her..

"Like hell" she snapped and then took off running, she watched him head into another room and she chased after him.."John, wait" she yelled as he spun and faced her, he looked pissed..

"I said leave me be, dinna follow me" he yelled at her but he was visibly shaking and trembling now as he put his hand up to stop her..

"it was just a dream" she said softly as he shook his head..

"ye need ta go" he went to turn from her and she reacted instantly as she reached out and grabbed his arm, he swung around and looked at her with frightened eyes, they almost looked like eyes of a child., it broke her to see him like that, she wanted to understand, she needed to understand.."dinna touch me" his voice was icy cold but the pain in his eyes was unbearable, it tore at her and the next thing she knew was, she was literally throwing her arms around his waist and holding him tight as his body stiffened like that of a statue as she locked her arms around him..

"its ok John, its ok" she said as she held him with a vice like grip..

"stop" he finally said low as she moved her head up now from his broad chest but she kept her arms around him..He looked so wounded and his eyes got wide as he looked at her and then he was pulling her from him as she stumbled back.."I said No" he said dangerously low and then he fled into the room and slammed the door on her as she stood there, completely and totally in shock..

He refused to leave the bedroom in which he locked himself in and after trying for what seemed like forever to get him out, she finally gave up as she sulked back to her room..What had his dream been about, surely it was of Moray but why and what did that evil man want with them..She remembered a conversation between Macneil and John, the day she was outside the door snooping, John had been hunting Moray and Macneil was convinced that in order for John to destroy him that he had to join the brotherhood.. natalie sighed as she sat back on the bed.. Was that evil man invading his dreams now too..She just didnt know..

"ye dinna need to worry lass" the familiar voice of Macneil said as she looked up to see him standing there in her room, she didnt know how long he had been there, hell she hadnt even heard him come in..She went to say , How, when Macneil spoke.." I have ma ways lass" he said as if he read her mind..

"what happened to him, why is Moray taunting us" she said to macneil as if he had all the answers, he smiled a bit softly..

"Tis things that ye wouldna understand lass" he said softly..

"try me, in my time evil is everywhere, I fought it daily" she said quickly as he seemed to ponder what she thought.."who is Moray" she said to Macneil as he inhaled softly, his eyes closing for a split second and then they met hers..

"i think ye already ken the answer ta that lass" Macneil shook his head..

Natalie felt her stomach tighten and twist as she sat there, only one thing came to mind and it couldnt possibly be true but then again, could it. Could moray be the devil himself? She looked at Macneil without speaking..He nodded his head yes at her and she gasped as her eyes got wide..

"my god" she said in shock and horror. Moray was the devil, like the real deal.

"John needs ye lass, more than ever" Macneil said softly as he looked at her..

"but what does Moray want" natalie said as fear raced through her..

"He wants what every evil thing wants, souls, yers and Johns" his words came out quietly and she gasped once more, her hands trembling now, she was use to fighting evil in her time but this, she couldnt deal with this.."John needs tha protection of tha brotherhood, I can do only so much" Macneil shook his head.."ye need to help him lass, ye need to show him tha way" he said softly..

"How? You see the way he gets, he just shuts himself off, he doesnt want anything to do with the brotherhood" she said honestly as she shook her head..

"dinna give up yet lass, he will see tha errors of his ways" he said with a knowing smile.."and ye can help him"

"is that why you said im his future, cause im suppose to help him" she said as he smiled again and then he was disappearing.."No wait, dont go yet, I still have more questions" she called out but he was gone and she sighed, How the hell was she suppose to help him if he wouldnt let her, and who was going to be there to help her? She shook her head as she stood there, she just didnt know how she was going to be able to do this..

Natalie kept waiting for John to leave the room but he just wouldnt budge and it was hours later and she was getting worried now, why was he hiding in there? Granted he had almost choked her out but she had known he was dreaming, he hadnt really meant it. The sound of his door opening as she sat across the hall from his room made her look up as she stood quickly, he stopped as soon as he saw her..He visibly stiffened for a minute and then he began to walk past her..

"why are you ignoring me" she said as she followed him and he didnt say anything.."seriously, its not a big deal ok" she said as he spun and faced her now..

"ye dinna need ta watch me like a child, I wilna break" he said angrily as she rolled her eyes..

"so this is how your going to be? Thats just great" she said sarcastically as he huffed and continued walking but she followed him..

"you know you could just tell me what that dream was about" she began as he stopped once more and she nearly crashed into his back..

"dinna do tis, im not in tha mood" he said angrily and he went to turn again but she grabbed his arm.."tis was a dream, tis all, ye always have ta find something ta fix in me, were you like this in yer time, always following me around" he snapped at her as he yanked his arm back.."i can see why ye dinna ken nothing about me, ye probably drove me insane" he said bitterly as her eyes got wide..

"wow, I dont need to stand for this, if you wanna be a big baby about it then so be it,forgive me for trying to help" she said angrily now..

"I dinna need ye help, I dinna need it then, I dinna need it now!" he snapped and then he was storming off as she huffed, she was so pissed that she wanted to hit something, or hit him, she stormed to her room and slammed the door hard..

John made his way into the dining hall, all he wanted was a drink and to numb his mind. If he thought too much longer on the matters pressing him then he may just go insane. Moray had killed his parents and he had made it known that he was going to try and make Johns life a living hell and all because John wouldnt do his bidding like he had wanted..

He was sixteen when he had learned the truth about his family, the real truth behind his heritage and it was all by accident..Macneil wasnt expecting him back from his run to the next town and he had planned on playing a trick on the older man, something he had done frequently just for a laugh.. But this particular day he wasnt expecting to over hear a very private conversation between Macneil and one of the elders of the brotherhood, a man by the name of Sheppard. John hid by the door as he listened to the quieted voices..

"he dinna need ta ken, he's a good lad" MacNeil said quickly..

"I never said he wasna but we need ta face tha facts, things could go bad verra fast" Sheppard said quietly..

"trust me, he would never go with him, never" MacNeil said protectively..

"ye ken what tis can mean Macneil, yer not a stupid man, his blood is tainted jus like his fathers" Sheppard continued..

"and his father was loyal until the end, ye dinna see what I did, he never turned on us, not even once" MacNeil began to raise his voice..

"he's got tha dark mark, and once he finds out" Sheppard shook his head...

"Just because that beast is his kin doesna mean he will turn out tha same!" macneil yelled as John jumped from the door, his eyes wide with shock at what he had just heard, he didnt wait a second longer as he swung the door open, much to the shocked look of the men standing before him.."John, I wasna expecting ye back so soon lad" macneil came over to him and John stepped back quickly..

"is it true, what he said, do I bear tha dark mark!" John said as he raised his voice, he didnt want to believe what he heard cause if he did then that meant horrible things, too horrible to even consider..

"Tis time he kens" Sheppard shook his head as macneil shot him a warning glance and then he quickly looked at John..

"dinna listen to him lad, we were just" Macneil began..

"dinna lie to me Macneil, is it true, am I kin ta that, that" John could barely even say it, cause saying it would make it too real..Before Macneil could answer Sheppard did..

"Tis true lad, Moray is ye kin, ye great great grandfather" he said quickly as Macneil roared loud...

"ye shut ye trap old man!" Macneil said angrily to the man..

The two men began to bicker as John stood there, he could barely breath, was he related to that beast that killed his parents..he began to back up as the men continued yelling at one another.."stop it, stop!" John yelled out as they looked at him.."tell me tha truth, tell me now" he said in a serious tone..

"ye are a good lad, ye dinna need to worry about what Sheppard said" Macneil said with worry in his voice and John immediately looked at Sheppard..

"tell me" he demanded from the old man and macneil went to say something but John but his hand up.."ye let him finish" he snapped at macneil who just shook his head..

"Tis true lad, ye bear the mark" sheppard said as Johns eyes got wide.."tis doesna mean ye bad, tis only means that ye need ta be careful, ye need ta have faith"

"faith? The same faith that killed ma father, ma mother" John roared as he looked at the two men and he began to shake almost violently, he felt sick, ill..

"dinna turn ye back on ye faith John, tis will do ye no good" Sheppard said softly..

"ye tell me that I be kin ta Moray, kin ta a demon!" John snapped..

"ye shouldna of said anything" macneil yelled at Sheppard and as the two men began to argue again, John ran off as Macneil looked at him and called out for him but it was too late, he was running fast.."tis yer fault" Macneil pointed a finger at sheppard..

"tis best he finds out now then ta find out by moray himself" sheppard said evenly..

John snapped the thoughts from his head as he drank back his ale, he had found out that day what his heritage really was.. He had demon in his blood, and Moray wanted it, he wanted his soul..

John stared blankly as images ran through his mind, it was of the first times since his parents death and his newest reveal that he had come face to face with Moray once more..

It was after he had run into the woods, his fragile mind racing as macneils and sheppards words rang out in his head, he couldnt fathom them, his kin was a demon..His body shook as he sobbed silently against a tree, he couldnt understand this, he didnt want to..

"ye dinna need ta weep no more lad" the voice and icy chill in the air made him look up and then he scrambled to his feet, moray stood there looking almost angelic..

"get away from me" John yelled at Moray as he backed up..

"tis time ye fufill ye destiny, ye always ken ye were different" Moray continued almost softly..

"ye are a foul creature, I dinna want nothing ta do with ye, ye killed ma parents!" he yelled at the man..

"ye are wrong lad,..i helped them, I freed them" he said softly..

"Ye lie, always lie" John yelled as he covered his ears and turned from the man in front of him..

"we are more alike then ye care ta admit lad, I can give ye things, I can give ye yer parents back" Moray said as if in Johns head and just as John looked straight ahead he saw his mother materialize in front of him as he gasped in shock..

"Johnny..oh johnny" his mother gasped as she put her hands out to him and he blinked in shock..

"Momma, momma is that ye" he said with tears in his eyes..

"Oh Johnny, how I have missed ye" his mother said with a smile..

"ye can have her lad, ye can have yer mother back" Moray said as John stood in shock as his mother began to vanish..

"Momma...MOMMA!" John yelled as he ran to her now but she vanished before him as he fell to the ground, crying heavy sobs now..

"Tis ok lad, ye need not be afraid" Moray said as he came up to John and he finally looked at the man..

"ye stay back" John yelled as he got to his feet..

"ye canna deny what ye are, ma blood runs in yer veins" Moray smiled softly.."Let me show ye the way" he held his hand out to John..

"get back beast!" Macneil roared as he ran over and Moray vanished into thin air as Macneil ran over to John.."Ye ok?"

"he showed me ma mother" John said with a shake of his head..

"he shows ye lies, nothing more, ye are nothing like him John, ye are good, kin or not, ye are good" Macneil said softly..

John drank back more of the ale as he sat in the large chair.."tis still true John" macneils voice made him spin his head around..

"dinna get in ma head" John said angrily at the man..

Macneil walked over to him.."ye like a son ta me"

"I dinna want ta talk" John said angrily..

"ye canna push everyone away, she can help ye if ye just let her" macneil said softly..

"why cause the kin of moray canna fight his own battles" John laughed bitterly.."i dinna need no help, I will take his head off with me own hands"

"he plays ye even still, ye canna move forward until ye let go" Macneil..

"let go? Now ye sound like a fool" John snapped..

"damn it John, ye canna do this alone, he is too strong" macneil yelled now..

"and the brotherhood would help me? The kin of a demon" John laughed.."ye think im a fool, ye the fool!" John yelled..

Natalie heard he yelling as she made her way down the stairs, John sounded drunk and livid, she was worried as she sprung into the dining hall and he snapped his head around and glared at her..Macneil was there too and natalie stopped in her tracks..

"ye think to play games with me" John yelled at Macneil.."ye bring her into tis!"

"what is going on" Natalie finally said as she looked at them, she didnt know what had gotten John so fired up, it was concerning..

"shall ye tell her or shall i" John smiled bitterly..

"dinna do tis John, tis not the way" Macneil said softly..

"come wife let me tell ye a tale" John said bitterly as he put his hand out and then he shot Macneil a nasty look..

"why are you upsetting him" Natalie said to macneil..

"Oh macneil seems ta think he is helping me, like ye try ta help me" John spat out as he walked over to natalie and she quickly backed up, he was scaring her..She looked at macneil..

"stop this John" Macneil said quickly..

"Ye dinna tell me what ta do, ye dinna tell ma wife!" John stormed over to natalie and her back hit the wall..

"John just relax ok" she said with fear in her voice, she didnt like the look in his eyes..

"ye are frightening her!" macneil quickly walked over..

"maybe she should be scared" John said darkly as he got in front of Natalie.."Ye think ye can help me" John snapped at her as her eyes got wide, she wasnt liking this one bit..He grabbed her arm and yanked at her hard as she winced.."would ye still want to help if ye ken who I really was" his eyes darkened on her..

"your hurting me" natalie swallowed hard as he kept his grip on her..

"tell her!" John yelled as he yanked her closer and he looked at Macneil.."fine, I tell her, ye want ta ken all of ma secrets dear wife" he said coldly and before she could answer him he said quite low.."ye ken why moray hunts me?" he snapped at her and she felt her blood run cold..

"Please just stop John" she said quickly..

He ignored her.."but wife ye want to ken everything, dont ye!" he yelled at her and she tried to pull her hand back..

"ye making a mistake" macneil warned..

"tha only mistake I ever made was trusting ye, if ye cared ye wouldna try and force ma hand but then ye are scared, scared I will turn like him, ye never trusted me, ye always doubted me!" John yelled at Macneil as he yanked Natalie harder..

"Please, stop..whatever it is your doing" Natalie said with a shaking voice as she looked at John..

"i am only telling tha truth, so why dinna we lay it all out" John seethed.."ye say we need to talk more, so here it tis" John said as natalie looked at Macneil who just shook his head in disapproval.."ma family, the one ye want ta ken about so much, well ye met ma great great grandfather tha other day"

"Just stop ok" natalie said now as she began to tremble, she didnt want to hear anymore..

"No, now ye listen.." he snapped at her as she shook, she was on the verge of tears.."my kin, my beloved family is Moray" his words made her feel ill as she yanked her hand back now.."the truth hurts doesna it" he smiled bitterly..

Natalie looked between John and Macneil, she didnt want to believe what John was saying, she wanted macneil to jump in and say he was lying but macneil just stood there, a look of sadness on his face..She gasped with realization as she backed up..

"ye still want me ta take ye ta ma bed, ta tha demons laire!" John snapped as she jumped, visibly shakened..He was breathing heavy now as he stood there, his own heart racing..he spun from her and then back to the table as she stood there, she couldnt believe this, she didnt want to believe this..

"I dinna need saving from no one" John said as he grabbed his ale and drank some more..He then looked at Macneil.."get out, tis ma life, ma rules", Macneil didnt say anything as he disappeared and then John heard sobs, he turned to see Natalie crying..

"how?" she managed to say..

"Tis that hard ta believe" he said bitterly as he drank more..

"but your not, your not like him" she said with a shaking voice as tears streamed down her face...

"dinna look at me like that" he snapped at her.."I dinna need yer pity" he continued to drink as she wiped her face now..

"Im not pitying you John, im just shocked thats all" she said honestly.."we should talk about this" she said as she now walked over towards him..

"all ye ever want ta do is talk, im done talking" he said angrily as he narrowed his eyes..

"in my time" she began as he closed in the distance between them, he was pissed.

"ye not in yer time and im tired of hearing about ye time, ye here" he breathed heavy..

"i want to help" she said softly and he grabbed her arms now..

"if ye want ta help then ye can stop talking, ye can stop trying ta break me down, im not yer John, i'll never be that John" he held onto her arms..

"Your wrong about yourself, the john I knew wasnt weak, he was human, we all have faults its how we deal with them!" she yanked her arms out of his grasp..."Your too worried about feeling sorry for yourself instead of doing something about it, if anyone is scared and vulnerable its you, right here, right now!" she snapped and he grabbed her hard, pressing his length against her as his hand went into her hair and he kissed her, hard, bruising like as she gasped..it took her breath away..But he pulled back quick, his eyes ablaze..

"i dinna have any patience left" he said darkly as she blinked in shock..

"what?" she said a bit confused, her heart was still racing dangerously fast..

"tis about time ye be my wife in every sense of tha word" he finished as he pulled her in to a heated kiss..


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter Seventeen

Things began to happen at lightning speed, first they were savagely attacking each others mouths and the next second he was pushing her back across the room..She could barely focus on what had just happened and what was happening now... So much had been discovered in the last few minutes yet here they were, their tongues entangled..

"wait" she pulled back from his mouth as she panted..

"I dinna want ta talk, I want ye" he went to kiss her again and she put her hand out..

"we should talk about this, about what happened to you" she said nearly breathless..

"ye scared of me now?" he said with a raised eyebrow and she swallowed hard..

"Im not scared of you, I just" she began to say as he stalked over to her, the look of lust in his eyes made her stomach do sumersaults..

"then stop fighting this, I ken ye want it, just as I do" he got in front of her.."dinna think too much, just feel" he finished as his hand came behind her hair and he drew her mouth to his..."tell me ta stop and I will" he breathed over her lips and she could barely find words.."I wilna take ye, I want ye willing" his tongue came out and traced her lips as she gasped heavily and his eyes darkened more.."tell me what ye want from me" he whispered seductively..

It took her a total of five seconds to know what she wanted at that very minute and so she answered him by drawing her mouth over his. He immediately welcomed her mouth as his opened and his tongue moved with a purpose into her mouth, and then he was picking her up as her legs wrapped around his waist until she felt the small table across the room. His hands cleared it in one swift move as the remaining dishes and cups fell to the ground with a crash and then he was placing her on it..

Natalie was in absolute heaven, the way his tongue devestated her mouth and his hands, my god his hands were all over her, grabbing where they could as moans poured out of her lips. This was even better and hotter then the first time back in AC, maybe because they both had so much pent up frustation, it made it so much hotter..

His hands pushed her dress up roughly, grasping at her thighs as he spread them open, his mouth still on hers as groans left his throat. Her hands were in his hair, pulling at his scalp hard as she tried to deepen the kiss even further..

The diningroom filled with sounds of panting and desperate moans as he positioned himself between her legs, she hadnt even realized that he had already yanked his kilt up, it wasnt until she felt his thick hot heat throbbing against the folds between her legs..

She wasnt expecting the powerful thrust as he entered her body fast and deep as she let out a moan, tearing her mouth from his as she threw her head back. The sound reverberated against the walls, filling the room as a deep groan was heard in his throat and when she looked at him his eyes had darkened with desire and so much heat and then he was pulling her head back as he nipped against her neck, his thrusts continuing their powerful onslaught on her body..

She came within seconds as he reduced her to a half moan half cry as she clawed onto his broad shoulders, eliciting a deep grunts from him and then he was yanking the top of her dress down as her breasts sprang free and then he was enclosing his hot mouth onto them, and she was so lost at all of the unbelievable sensations. She didnt even think that it could be any better then the first time but boy was she wrong..

Her nails raked against his shoulders and he let out a deep almost painful groan and then he was pulling her off the table and spinning her around roughly as she gasped and then he was bending her over the table as he spliced into her and she literally began to sob with pleasure..

"aye tis right, tis mine!" he growled and then lunged into her again and then again as his hand snaked into her long hair and he yanked her head back.."say it" he groaned as his mouth got close to her ear and he stayed impaled In her.."say it!" he groaned again..

"Im yours, god im yours!" she cried out as her body began to convulse around his..

"Yessss" he hissed out in a deep breath as he ground himself into her and she grabbed onto the table hard, bracing herself as he turned the slow tortoreous thrusts into more powerful ones..

The way his body controlled hers, the way he kept a tight grip on her hair and the punishing strokes of his cock had her head spinning uncontrollably now as she cried out again and again..But just when she thought it couldnt possibly get any better, he had pulled from her body and spun her around once more as their eyes locked, for a second she thought she saw something behind his gaze, not only lust but almost surprise and before she could think too much on it he yanked her close as his mouth crashed down on hers as they both tumbled to the ground in a mess of sweat and moans, she landed on top of him. Her slick folds riding the shaft of his erection but not letting him enter her, he pulled her head back as he looked at her with those damn eyes..

"dinna tease me" he growled and then manuevered himself in such a way that he impaled her in one mind blowing thrust..

She cried out once more as she sat on top of him, completely sheathing his length and then his hands were on her hips as he moved her slowly at first then faster as she rocked up and down on him..

"aye dinna stop" he groaned as his mouth came up and latched onto her nipple once more causing her body to convulse even harder..He moved his body to meet hers, it was a brutal contact that would of forced her off of him if he still didnt have his hands on her hips..He grunted relentlessly as he bite against her nipples and she came all over again..

He rolled them over once more as he began thrusting into her wildly as he tossed his own head back, she could feel his release coming and she moaned even louder and then she felt his seed spill into her, hot and burning as she rode the waves of yet another orgasm..

It felt like hours that they just laid there upon the floor, her dress now off of her and thrown into a pile with his kilt as she laid with her head up on his chest, his breathing was even now as his arm locked tightly around her, neither of them spoke for a while as they laid there and then she finally looked up at him, he was staring at the ceiling, she couldnt help the girlish grin on her face..

"ye happy?" he said a bit roughly but he still stared up..

"are you?" she answered him with a question and he looked at her now..

"what do ye think" he said as then he put his hand under her chin and lifted it up as he kissed her again, she immediately deepened it as his erection swelled between them and she pulled back, a look of shock in her eyes..

"already?" she said with a smirk..

"ye have no idea" he said as he captured her mouth again and rolled on top of her..

She didnt know how she ended up in bed, the last few hours had been a blur of pure sensation, her body was still in shock over it all and it ached something sweet, she rolled over and her hand hit an empty pillow as she finally opened her eyes, the sun was just coming up as she saw him standing fully dressed now as he looked out the window..

They were in his room, she sat up now as she pulled the covers with her.."come back to bed" she said softly as he looked at her now, there was conflict back in his eyes and it worried her..

"nay, I have things to do today" he said as he began to grab his swords from the floor and put them around his kilt..

"like what" she asked as he glanced at her..

"Ye dinnna have ta worry about it" he said with a cold tone and she hated that he was being like this again, she got up now and brought the blanket with her as he just watched her.."ye should get some sleep, twil be morn soon" he said as he continued to get ready to go..

"we had a really good night John, you dont have to go" she said as she swallowed hard and he inhaled deep..

"yes I do, I have ta check on ma villages, tis what a king does" he said as he tried not to look at her, cause if he did look at her , he would get lost in her again and he couldnt afford to do that now..

Natalie exhaled deep.."then what exactlly does a queen do, let me come" she said quickly as he looked at her..

"nay I go alone" he said quickly as she walked over to him..

"You may of in the past but your not alone anymore" she said softly as she got in front of him, he visibly stiffened.."what?"

"Tis a mans job" he said quickly and she rolled her eyes..

"I am more than capable of helping" she said quickly..

"I said no, ye stay, ye can tend to the garden" he said quickly..

"Listen im not just some housewife and you know it, let me come, I want to see these villages" she said with a huff.."I havent gone anywhere since I got here and as much as I like the castle here" she shook her head.."It would be nice to see what you do" she closed in the distance between them and put her hand on his chest and then slowly let her fingers trickle down the massive chest and muscles of his belly as he inhaled deep..."Pretty please" she whispered sweetly as she flutter her eyes at him seductively. Her hand almost reached his very obvious erection when he reached out and grabbed her hand..

"dinna" he said roughly..

"why not" she said to him and he went to speak but she reacted first, dropping to her knees as she let the blanket fall of of her and she looked up at him, he looked absolutely in shock..

"what are ye doing" he said as she smiled seductively and licked her lips, her hands went onto his thighs and he sucked in a harsh breath as her nails raked him there, he didnt move..

"I can bargain you know" she smiled as she lifted up his kilt and his body tensed as his erection sprung out at her, hard and heavy.." I can be very persuasive" she smiled and he went to say something and she licked against his length as he shuddered..

"dear sweet lord, what are ye doing lass" the words were barely audible as she looked up at him with fanned lashed, her tongue flicking against his swollen head..

"i will get my way, husband" she purred and he went to say something again and she engulfed his length as he trembled against her..

"aye ye are verra talented with ye tongue..aye, verra" he said as his head rolled back.."what are ye doing ta me" he continued to groan as she sucked him slowly from root to tip, she moaned against his length as she looked up at him and his eyes locked with hers, they were on fire with desire.."Ye need ta stop,...before...before" he was lost with his words as her hand came up and met her mouth as she stroked him up and down as her mouth continued to suck against his flesh, his legs visibly shook..His grunts got louder as he stood there and he spoke some words that she didnt understand what they meant and yet she continued to push him harder and faster with her mouth and hands..

"so good" she purred against him as her hand continued to pump his erection..

"aye but stop...ye,...need...ta..." his voice trailed off as she put her mouth back on him again and then his hands went into her hair.."stop" he said harshly as he tried to pulled her up but she sucked even harder on him...

"stop fighting it, just let go" she whispered as she flicked her tongue agains his now obviously throbbing erection..

"i said No" he roared out as he pulled her head back but it was too late for him, he came with long hot spurts that landed on her chin and breasts as he groaned and then stepped back from her as if something horrible had just happened, she looked down at her breasts, feeling his hot seed there she licked her lips..He almost looked frantic and it completely caught her off guard..She went to say something but he did first.."get up off yer knees" he said as he quickly walked across the room and grabbed a cloth, his hands visibly shaking as she began to get up..

"whats wrong" she said with confusion as he walked over to her quickly and began wiping himself off of her, almost frantically.."John stop, its fine" she said as he looked at her, she had never seen him look like that..He looked petrified..

"No tis not..why dinna ye stop, I told ye ta stop" he said as he shook his head..She grabbed his hand now that was trembling against her..

"I wanted you to do that" she said as he gasped some..

"I spilled ma seed on ye, tis a sin" he said roughly and she blinked in shock, she didnt even know he was religious, and seriously it wasnt a big deal..She didnt get it..

"relax ok, I wanted you to, its fine" she said again..

"Tis not fine!" he yelled now as he backed up from her..

"i think your overreacting a little bit" she said honestly as he began to pace now, she just didnt understand and then it began to hit her, had he never had oral sex before? No, he had to of, I mean he was the king for god sake!

"John" she began as he looked at her..

"Dinna...i shouldna" he said with a shake of his head and then he was walking to the door fast as she ran over to him and grabbed his arm..

"stop this" she said to him quickly as he looked at her..

"ye weaken me" he said with fear in his voice..

Natalie couldnt help the roll of her eyes.."it was just a blow job" she said roughly as he looked at her and blinked in shock.."You do know what that is, right?"

"tis blasfamy" he said low..

"No its not, and you wanted it too, I know you did" she said with a sigh..

"aye tis doesna make it right" he shook his head as if ashamed.."dinna ever get on yer knees before me again" he said seriously and then he looked at her naked form and he pushed past her and grabbed the blanket that was on the floor, he quickly put it around her as she stood there in shock..

"its ok to do those things" she continued..But he wouldnt even look at her now and then he quickly left as she stood there, she tried to wrap her mind around this but she just couldnt, this world was way too strange for her..

John could barely think as he quickly made his way down the stairs, he had never lost his seed outside of a woman and he had never had a woman do that to him, his body was still shaking from the mind blowing orgasm she had given him..He was powerless to her, he had broken in front of her and that didnt sit well with him, not at all.. He saw one of his guards standing by the door.."get twenty of ma men, were leaving now" he said roughly and then he was storming outside as he walked briskly to the stables.

Natalie stared out the window as she watched him grab his horse, he was leaving and she quickly scrambled through the room looking for something to wear, her dress wasnt there and she quickly saw some of his tunics and kilts, she quickly put them on as fast as she could, even if they were way to big on her, she wasnt going to let him leave without her and definitely not with the huge misunderstanding looming over them..

She didnt care that she looked a frightful mess as she ran out of the room in a hurry and down towards the stairs as one of the maids stopped and stared at her in shock, she didnt care as she ran past her and down the stairs. By the time she got out of the castle she saw John riding off with his men as she called out and ran but it was useless, he could either not hear her or pretended not to, she stopped a few feet away as she stood there, breathless...He was gone, she hung her head down as she stood there doned in his clothes..it wasnt until she heard gasps and whispers around her that she noticed she wasnt the only one outside, the villagers were out there too and they stared at her as they walked past..She sighed heavily..

"ye are a strange looking solider" she heard a somewhat familiar voice say with a chuckle as she spun and her eyes got wide..

"Cris?" she said in shock as she looked at her old partner from her time, except he wore a smiliar kilt and tunic with swords attached, he seemed to blink in shock as he looked at her and then quickly he was bending down on one knee..

"i beg yer forgiveness ma queen" he said as he kept his head bowed..

"what are you doing Cris" she said again, the realization not fully hitting her, he glanced up at her with a perplexed look on his face but he stayed on one knee..She took in his features once more, it looked like Cris and it sounded like him, she gasped some as her hand came to her mouth, it was Cris just not the one she knew in her time, this was a younger Cris, a midevil cris..

"Please ma queen, I dinna mean ta say such words against ye" he continued wearily and she almost wanted to laugh as she stood there, it really was Cris..

"Please stand Cris" she said with a shake of her head and he did so slowly.."You have no idea how happy I am to see you" she said honestly and he blinked in shock.."of course you dont" she laughed some now and he swallowed visibly hard..

"ma queen I dinna" he began to say and she shook her head..

"Please just call me Natalie" she said quickly as his eyes got wide..

"But ma queen" he began again and she rolled her eyes now..

"seriously Cris, I can see where you got the whole ass kissing thing from now" she laughed as he gawked at her.."nevermind" she said with a laugh and then she hugged him quickly as he stood like a statue..She pulled back and looked at him, searching his wide brown eyes.."You really dont remember" she said in shock, she would never get use to this..He looked scared to answer..She quickly took a seat on a rock as he stood there.."please sit" she said as she didnt look at him and he did just that, he looked absolutely afraid of her.."why are you scared of me" she said as she looked at him now..She wasnt use to people looking at her that way..

"ye are tha queen" he said quietly and she rolled her eyes..

"well lets pretend for a moment that im not" she really needed someone to talk to and right now cris would have to do, atleast he was a familiar face even if he was looking at her with worry and concern..

"I dinna understand" he began as she looked at him..

She sighed heavily.." I need a drink, do you want a drink"

He blinked in shock once more.."if ye wish ta have a drink wit me" he said quietly...

"Oh lord I definitely need a drink" she sighed again as she stood and he stayed on the ground and she looked at him."Please get up, your embarassing me" she shook her head and he quickly stood..She got close to him and he stiffened.."just pretend that we are friends" she said quickly with a sigh..

"whatever ye wish ma " he began..

"Natalie, my name is Natalie" she said again as he looked at her.."come on Cris, lets get that drink" she said as he blinked in shock but he followed her anyways..


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter Eighteen

John had five villages in his territory to look after. His people looked up to him, needed him to help them with the struggles of everyday life but his own life felt like it was in shambles and even now as he tried to go from villager to villager he kept on thinking about her, about natalie.. he never had a woman effect him as much as she did and it was concerning not to mention he felt his very power slipping when he was with her.. He couldnt stop thinking about how she had undone him just with her mere mouth, it was distracting and right now the last thing he needed was distractions.

Natalie quickly drank back her wine as she looked at Cris who slowly sipped his nervously as he watched her.."so Cris, tell me about yourself" she asked as he nearly choked on his wine..

"I um...umm" he began to ramble..

"try to pretend we are just friends having a conversation" she said quickly as she smiled and sipped her wine..

"friends wit tha queen?" he said almost In shock..She didnt know it would be this hard and she sighed..

"are you married? Do you have any kids?" she decided to just start the conversation as his eyes got wide..

"No M'lady" he said nervously..

"how old are you" she continued..

"twenty two years m'lady" he said as he looked around nervously..

"You need to relax Cris, seriously, here" she grabbed the glass from him as her eyes got widder and she filled up his glass with more wine.."tell me more, tell me what you know about the king" she smiled at him and he visibly swallowed hard..

"Its ill fate ta speak of tha king" cris said nervously..

Natalie couldnt help the roll of her eyes.."well im the queen, right and I say speak about him" she said a bit sarcastically as he cast his eyes down..

John arrived at the third village, he had been so lost in thought that he hadnt seen or heard the distruction in front of his very eyes, not until the scream of a woman snapped his head up and he stared in shock at the village in front of him. There was fire all around, people screaming and running for their lives, and blood, so much blood..He stared in shock for a moment and watched a small child maybe the age of five come running at him with fear in his eyes and then he watched an arrow pierce that said child as he fell almost at Johns feet, an arrow in his back..

John grabbed at his sword and lifted his gaze up to see a possessed man standing just yards from him with a grim smile on his face as he held a bow and arrow in his hand..The sound of Steele yelling out a battle cry as he raced past John finally made John yell out too as they rushed at the possessed men terrorizing the villagers..

Blades clashed and men yelled, blood splattered as those who were wounded or dying cried out..John saw red as he slashed through demon after demon watching them tumble to the ground and almost instantly turn to dust..

Natalie continued to ramble on and on to a nervous Cris who just nodded politely, she didnt even care if he looked at her like she was crazy..She had a stack of glasses set up on the table now, even some of the castle staff was looking on at them..

"come on just try it, its not hard, all you have to do is get the coin into the cup" she said as she looked at Cris and held out a coin to him that he reluctantly took.."go on just like you saw me do" she said as she nudged him on, he looked at her wearily and then tossed the coin, it missed the cups and the table all together as she smiled.."Ok whose next?" Natalie turned to look at the staff behind her, one of the maids smiled a bit nervously.."how about you?" natalie pointed to the red faced maid..

"Oh m'lady I dinna think so" the woman said nervously..

"Oh come on, its fun" natalie said as she picked up the coin and held it out to her and the woman walked over with a nervous look but grabbed the coin from her.."Now just throw it, try to aim" Natalie said with a grin..The woman looked at Natalie and then the cups and she tossed the coin, when it landed in the cup of wine with a splash, natalie hollared a cheer as the womans eyes got wide.."You did it! Now drink up" Natalie said to the nervous woman..

"I canna drink m'lady tis wrong ta do so" the woman began as natalie grabbed the cup and walked it over to her..

"tis my castle, my rules" natalie smiled big and handed her the cup.."Oh come on, just drink it" natalie said sarcastically and the woman did just that as natalie patted her on the back.."great job !, anyone want to go next" natalie looked at the people standing there..

"I will try again" Cris said quickly and Natalie looked at him with a smile..

"alright, show us what you got" natalie laughed as she tossed the coin at him and he aimed for the cups and then tossed it, cheers erupted not only from natalie but from the others around her as the coin landed with a splash..

Cris grinned as he grabbed the cup and downed the alcohol..

"me next!" one of the guards said with a grin as he came over and retrieved the coin from Cris, he tossed it at the cups and missed..

"ye weak as a lad" one of the other guards laughed.."I can do it" he said as he walked over and picked up the coin and then promply tossed it, it missed even worse then the last guard, laughter erupted as he scratched his head..

"I wilna lose again" the other guard picked up the coin and tossed it, he let out a cheer as it splashed into the cup of wine and then he quickly got the cup and drank it back..

The once quiet dining hall was now filled with laughing and drinking as they all continued the game of midevil beer pong..Natalie was actually enjoying herself and if she tried not to focus on all of the midevil clothing it almost felt like back home in AC at her favorite bar..

John spun around quickly nearly catching a sword to the head as he smashed into the sword that threatened to get him from behind, his eyes glanced at steele as he too fought off a demon..John felt a rage growing dangerous inside of him as he jammed his sword into the belly of the beast as it fell to the ground, with another swing of his sword another demons head went flying as he breathed heavy, the sound of clapping caught his attention as Moray appeared in the distance, a smile on his face..

"that a boy, kill them, kill them all" Moray smiled big as John ran to him, his sword out and ready to tear that beast limb from limb..

"Hawk NO!" Steele yelled out as he raced after his friend but it was too late, Moray raised his hand and as if an invisible force struck John, he flew backwards, landing flat on his back with a thud..Steele ran over to him..

"Leave me be" John snapped at Steele as he got back up and looked at Moray.."ye will die" John yelled and then lunged at him again but Moray just smiled as John thrusted his sword right into the demon but he didnt drop like the others, he just stood there with a smile..

"ye a fool, ye think ta kill me?" Moray laughed.."i am immortal!"

John didnt listen to him as he shoved the sword in harder..

"do ye not learn ma boy" Moray smiled, flashing perfect teeth and a smile..

"Im not yer boy!" John yelled as the sword came out the other end of Moray and then the man disappeared as John stood there, the sound of a sword fight behind him made him turn, Steele jumped as the other demon nearly cut his arm off, he yelled out as John ran over but within seconds the beast turned on him and John became impaled by the sword as his eyes got wide..The demon smiled with razor sharp teeth as Steele yelled out and sliced the head right off of the man as John dropped to his knees, the sword protruding from his stomach..

"dinna move Hawk" Steele said with concern as John stared at the sword somewhat in shock,he grabbed at the handle.."No, dinna do that!" steele yelled but John yanked it from his body as he fell to his knees.."are ye ok?"

"aye, tis just a flesh wound" John said as he lifted his shirt and looked at the hole in his stomach, it was too big and it hurt quite a bit but no organs were injured, that much he could tell but then again, Moray didnt want him dead.."he wilna kill me" John said darkly as Steele just looked at him in shock..

"he tried ta fillet ye" Steele said quickly..

"i said im fine, lets get tha men and tend ta the wounded" John said as he grunted a bit in pain but got up as he held onto his stomach for a moment.."did ye not hear me, lets go" John said a bit louder this time and Steele looked at him once more and then walked off, John applied pressure to his stomach, he would tend to his wound back home. Just thinking of home made him think of Natalie, she could heal him and he wasnt thinking of with her healing hands but with that body of hers, oh yes she could definitely heal him..

Natalie looked at one of the guards as she slurred her words.."Your turn, truth or dare"

He looked around at the faces of the servants, the other guards and some random village folk that heard about the fun and came to join, the dining hall was packed now with laughing drunk villagers..They chanted at him, some saying Dare while others said truth.."Ok ok, dare" he finally said with a drunken laugh..

Natalie smiled devilishly.."Ok I dare you to dance, with..." her voice trailed as she looked around the room and then laughed as she pointed at one of the other guards who now blushed a dark red as laughs were heard..

"Oh no no no" the guard said quickly as he too turned red but the other drunken man stood on wobbily legs..

"Ye ken the rules, get yer arse over here ta dance" the man laughed as others joined in..

"oh wait even better" one of the maids said as she quickly grabbed a fiddle from across the room, another man went and grabbed a bagpipe off the wall as yet another grabbed what looked like a flute, they all began to play, at first it wasnt very much of a song at all, just a bunch of noise and then they all began to play a tune..

"Im waiting" the guard laughed as he began to walk over to the red faced guard..

"but ye keep yer hands were I can see them, me wife would kill me" the guard finally laughed as the two men began to dance drunkingly, natalie and the other villagers laughed and clapped as the two men began to dance..

"try ta keep up with me" the man said to the guard as he began to do a quick dance, it almost looked like tap dancing..

"is that all ye got shamus" the guard laughed as he began to dance too..

"come on Cris, this is fun" Natalie grabbed at Cris's hand and he reluctantly took it but soon just about everyone in there was laughing and dancing to the upbeat music..

They all began to dance in circles, even the servants were having a blast as the music played loudly..They went from arm to arm, each person spinning the nearest to them around before they went on to the next..It was almost like line dancing but definitely a lot more drunkingly.. Natalie was laughing and spinning around, lost in the momentary fun that it took her a second to notice that the room got quite and the music stopped short..

"hey, why did you stop..." her words trailed as she looked at the entrance way to see John standing there, and her eyes got wide, he looked absolutely livid..

John had heard the music and laughing as soon as they got on the land, he couldnt tell where it was coming from at first as him and steele shared a confused glance but as he jumped from his horse he saw some of the locals drunkingly stumbling from his castle, his eyes got wide with anger as he charged over, his hand still on his stomach that was aching..

The villagers stopped and looked at him with shocked eyes.."what do ye think ye doing!" John yelled at them and they ran off as he noticed the music was coming from his place, he quickly charged inside, his eyes going to the dining hall as he swung the door open, and there she was, his wife, carrying on and dancing obnoxiously with one of his guards, he absolutely saw red and the pain in his stomach to a back seat to what he was witnessing.. It was one of the maids that saw him first and word traveled fast cause soon everyone was just standing there, gawking at him with fear in their eyes as Natalie finally came to a halt and looked right at him..

Johns voice filled the place as he roared.."out! All of ye out!" and they scrambled like cock roaches out every available exit, some rushing past him as they apologized relentlessly but he pushed past him..

"your back" Natalie said in shock as he neared her, she quickly backed up..

"what are ye doing wife" his words were cold and blunt..

"I just.. I was..." she tried to find the words but the alcohol she had drank was definitely making it hard to concentrate..He grabbed her arm quick and yanked her close as she gasped.."let me explain" she said quietly as he just looked at her, his eyes as cold as ice and then he was literally pulling her from the room as he cursed incoherently as he got her to the main door.."I was just trying to have fun" she finally snapped as he spun and looked at her..

"Fun? FUN? Ye call this fun, I should kill them all, especially that aidan for the way he was touching ye" he seethed as her eyes got wide..

"we...we were all just dancing" she said quickly..

"and ye drunk too?" he got his face close to hers and she sucked in a deep breath, oh he was pissed..He turned and dragged her outside as she tried to talk him down but he wasnt having any of it, he was beyond pissed as he yanked on her arm quick..The cold air made her gasp..

"John please ok, listen" she said as he stopped once more..

"ye dinna call me that again, ye dinna learn not one lesson, not one! Ye call me Hawk!" he snapped at her and then began pulling her towards the stable. It was dark out and cold, she tried to pull her arm back..

"Please its cold out here" she began but he continued to pull her..."I didnt do anything wrong" she called out as he stopped and pulled her against him..

"ye make a mockery of me, of ma village!" he yelled at her and she swallowed hard now.."ye dance wit men, ye prance around, ye drink again!" he yelled..

"Im sorry ok...i am..i didnt mean" she began as her eyes got wide as he swung open the door to the stables.."dont put me in there" she said as she dug her heels into the cold ground but he yanked her harder..

"dinna fight me, ye wilna win tis battle" he said warningly as he pulled her into the dark space but he turned his head and she yanked her arm back in a hurry as she spun and ran back outside, the alcohol and coldness out there made her stumble as she fell, he was right on her heel as he tumbled with her onto the ground with a thud.."are ye mad!" he yelled at her as she tried to scramble to her feet..

"You are not locking me up in there" she yelled at him..

"ye dinna make the rules, I do!" he grabbed at her as they both got to their feet and she kneed him quick, in the stomach as he stumbled back, a look of pain on his face as she went to run again but she felt something wet on her dress and she looked down to see a stain, she couldnt make out what it was in the dark.."damn it all" he yelled as he fell onto the ground, she inspected her dress more and then touched it as her eyes got wide, it was blood..

"John!" she yelled out in fear as she rushed over to him, he was laying down now on his side as she got to the ground.."your bleeding" she said as she tried to move him and then she saw the liquid spilling onto his tunic even more so..

"dinna touch me" he lashed out at her as he groaned on the ground..

"Help..somebody help us" she called out as a few villagers ran over, she looked back at John.."how did this happen" she said as she looked at him..

"go away" he tried to shoo her but she could see he was in a lot of pain so she didnt wait for him to cooperate, she pushed him down as she yanked up his tunic and then she gasped as she saw the blood soiled cloth wrapped around his waist, it was soaked and she pulled it free as he tried to stop her...

"stop it, your bleeding" she hit his hand aside and then looked at the wound on his stomach..

"tis fine, ye made it worse by hitting me" he snapped at her..

"i didnt know you were injured" she snapped back as she inspected the wound more and Steele came running over..

"i told him it wasna good ta bleed like that" Steele said with worry as natalie looked up at him..

"How long as he been bleeding" she said in shock as John groaned..

"leave me be" John yelled at her once more..

"since the sun went down, we bandaged it up as best we could" Steele said quickly as Natalie gasped..

"we have to get him inside, he could bleed to death" she said with fear in her voice..

"i wilna die, I wilna!" John yelled loud as he tried to get up but the pain was even worse now and he yelled out in a fury..

"get him inside, now" natalie ordered Steele who quickly went to pick john up..

"dinna touch me or I will cut ye" John yelled at him..

"well then forgive me" Steele said quickly as his fist made direct contact with Johns face..

Johns head rolled backward..."son of a.." his words trailed as he was knocked out..

"You didnt have to hit him" natalie said in pure shock..

"tis the only way, I dinna want ta be fighting ma best friend, he will die from this bleeding" Steele said as he picked a limp John up and the villagers quickly backed up as natalie followed him inside, her heart was racing..

"How did this happen" she said in shock as they got inside and Steele brought him to the great room and laid him by the fireplace..

"theres not time ta explain, we gotta stop tha bleeding, can ye heal him" Steele had hope in his voice and Natalie froze a bit..

"I dont know" she had worry in her voice, she hadnt tried to heal anyone since that last time with John..

"well ye have ta try, he could die" Steele said with concern in his voice now.. Johns skin looked paler now as the bleeding got more intense..She took a deep breath and put her hand over his wound as she closed her eyes tight but the alcohol was making it hard to concentrate.."hurry" steele called out to her..

"Im trying" she yelled at him as she tried to focus more, she wasnt even sure how all of this worked but she tried to will her mind..But then she felt it, even before she saw it, the healing power, it was warm in her veins and her eyes opened in shock as she watched the white light pour through her hands and onto him..She looked up at Steele who looked almost as shocked as her..

"Ye doing it lass, ye doing it" he said with relief in his voice..

Natalie pushed with all of her might as his wound slowly began to heal, she felt her energy slipping as she wiped her brow and continued..

"dinna do too much lass, ye hurt yerself" Steele said as he watched her..

"Im fine... just a little more" she said as she began to breath heavy and a groan was heard from Johns throat as he moved some.."im almost done...almost" she said as the familiar tunnel vision began to set in and she tried to fight against it but it was too late, she was falling sideways as her hands left John and steele caught her before she hit the ground.. John laid there still unconscious but breathing normal now as Steele finally let out a sigh of relief...

John felt the darkness surrounding him as he tried to see through the darkened room, he couldnt even see his hand before his face.."Hallo! Hallo!" he called out but was only welcomed with his own echo as he spun around continuously..

"ye shouldna of tried ta fight me lad" the voice surrounded him as John felt a chill come over him..

"show yerself Moray!" he called out and was welcomed with a pair of bright red eyes before his face as the room began to lighten some and he quickly backed up.."fight me now without yer powers" John challenged him as he went to grab his sword but there wasnt a sword anywhere to be found..

"yer defenseless here lad, dinna even try" Moray said as John looked up quickly but Moray was no longer in front of him.."im done playing games with ye lad, ye will help me" Morays voice surrounded him..

"Like hell I will, I will die first!" John called out..

"I could of killed ye then" Moray said from behind him as he spun quickly but no one was there.."were alike, more than ye care ta wish" Moray said as John spun again..

"Im nothing like ye, Nothing" John yelled out as he spun around in a circle and then he saw Moray and he lunged for him but on to find himself jumping into the air as Moray disappeared once more. John caught himself before he fell face first onto the ground..

"ye will learn" Moray warned as John breathed heavy and spun around again, Moray was gone and he was alone as the darkness began to descend again, he yelled out..

Hours had passed since natalie had awoken with a huge splitting headache and she had assumed John would have been there staring down at her like last time but she awoke alone and in her room and it didnt take long for her to find out that he hadnt woken up yet and no one, not even the the local alchemist knew why..

"dinna worry lass, he will wake up soon" Steele tried to comfort her but she was beyond being comforted, he was healed now and yet he still didnt wake up, something was wrong, she just knew it..

"You said Moray was there" she said to Steele as she thought back to what Steele had told her about what had happened, she couldnt help but think that he was somehow behind this.."what if he did this" she said with worry..

"He canna keep a man asleep" Steele shook his head and she knew better, if Moray really was the devil then he could do whatever he pleased and if he wanted John to stay asleep then he could do just that..


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter Nineteen

It had been almost twelve hours since John had been knocked out and even though all of his vital signs seem to be normal he was still not awake, Natalie couldnt help but be worried and well now even Steele was getting worried..

"where is macneil, why hasnt he come" Natalie said with frustration, she was sure that macneil would of arrived by now, especially with what had happened with John. It wasnt only dangerous for him to be out like this but to have the kingdom unprotected, well natalie knew what that could mean.."we have to do something" she said with a long sigh as she ran her hand through her hair..

John walked for what seemed like an eternity through a dimly lit and barely furnished hallway. He couldnt find a door or a window and every once in a while he would hear Moray mocking him although it sounded mostly like it was in his own head..

"Ye canna keep me here!" John yelled out for what seemed like the 100th time and yet still no response..He stopped walking as he stood there.."what do ye want, show yerself!" he yelled out..

"ye ken what I want ma boy, ye ken what I need" Morays voice surrounded him..

"ye are nothing but a coward, hiding in the shadows!" John yelled out and then he was rewarded with a bright light, so bright he had to shield his eyes from it and a familiar voice..it was Natalie's, he could hear her, it sounded like she was in a tunnel but she was calling for him.."Natalie!" he yelled out as he kept his eyes covered..

"John...John I cant see you, John where are you" she cried out and he began to run towards her voice..

"Natalie im coming!" he yelled out as he ran, his hand still over his eyes but he could see through a small slit and then he saw a door as he stopped.."Natalie?" he said as the door opened..The sound of crying filled his head as he stepped into the room now, he could see Natalie on the floor, her knees up to her chest as she rocked herself and cried.."natalie" he said as he rushed over to her and she turned her head to look at him..Her face was tear soaked as she looked at him..

"dont touch me" she yelled out at him, shocking him as he moved back some.."dont" she had so much fear in her voice as she looked at him..

"I dinna want ta hurt ye" he said softly..

"You already have" she said with tears as she began to stand and now his eyes locked in on her stomach, it was huge as if a child was in it..."you made him do this to me" she said as she backed up from him..

"Natalie" he said In a heavy breath, he could barely breath, her stomach was so big and she cradled it now with her trembling hands..

"ah such a sweet reunion" the sound of Morays voice behind him made him spin around only to see the man standing there with a grin on his face.."come ta me" he said as he put his hand out towards Natalie and she began to walk over to him..

"No...no, dont go ta him!" John yelled out at Natalie, he couldnt even move his legs as he watched natalie walk over to him and then Moray put his hand on her belly.."NO!" John yelled in rage..

"tis ok sweet one, daddys here, daddys here" Moray said softly as he rubbed the pregnant belly..

"Ye canna do tis, tis isna real!" John yelled loudly..

"Oh but it tis real, so verra real, isnt that right Natalie" Moray smiled at Natalie as she shivered against him and he brought his lips to her trembling ones and then he kissed her as tears ran down her face..

"stop it! Stop it!" John yelled out as he covered his face, trying to block out the images he saw..

"ye canna hide from tis John, tis yer future, tis her future" Moray said as John opened his eyes now and only Moray stood there..

"ye play tricks" John seethed towards him..

"i show ye tha truth ma boy, I will keep her belly full of my children, she will bear twenty or more and I will use that sweet body in every way possibly" he smiled wickedly..

"i will kill ye" John said dangerously low..

"ye canna kill me" Moray smiled as he walked over to John.."is tis tha future ye want"

"ye canna touch her, I wilna let ye!" John yelled and then he grabbed at Moray by the collar of his shirt..

"if ye like I could just kill her, painfully slow too, are ye that selfish that ye would let her die" Moray smiled.."shall I let ye watch" he grinned widder and then within seconds they were in a different room, it looked like a dungeon and Natalie lay beaten and broken on the ground. Bruises and blood covered her naked form as she laid there..John sucked in a deep breath as he looked at her..

Two guards entered the room as John spun to look at them.."get away from her!" he yelled but he was frozen in that spot, he couldnt move..

"come on lass, we have uses fer ye still" one of the men smiled as he yanked her up roughly by her hair as she screamed out and then with a hard fist he hit her right in the jaw as blood splattered and she groaned in pain..

"stop it...stop!" John said in horror as he watched..

"ive been waiting all day for tis" the other man grinned as he lifted up his kilt and the other man dragged her up as she cried out.."ye wilna be crying soon lass" the man said as he slammed her frail body against the wall and stood behind her..

"I dinna want ta see anymore, I dinna!" John yelled out as the man went to thrust into her bleeding body but he froze there, inches from her.."I canna" John said as he now was able to move and all he did was fall to his knees.."Please" he whispered..

"Ye can fix tis ma boy, ye ken what ye have to do, just give me tha word and the girl wilna be hurt" Moray said to him as John looked up with his own tear soaked eyes.."Or, we could just watch tis, I could keep her alive just enough ta make it worth it" he smiled..

"I will do what ye want, I will, just dinna hurt her" John finally broke down as Moray smiled wide..

Natalie paced the bedroom, she refused to eat, she barely drank, he was still sleeping and it was killing her as she watched him..Macneil still hadnt come and she just didnt understand why... She went to the window and prayed for the millionth time, she just wanted him to be safe, that was all..

The sound of a low groan, the first sound he had made in almost twenty four hours startled her as she spun her head around and his hand moved some as she gasped and ran over to him.."John...john" she said as her heart began to race..His eyes fluttered open as she looked at him and she couldnt help herself as she threw herself on him, hugging him tight.."thank god your ok, thank god" she said through tears as she hugged him.. His arms wrapped around her tightly, even more so then she was expecting and she sighed against.."i thought you were dying" she said honestly.

"it would take more than a wee cut ta kill me" he said softly as he hugged her, she felt so warm, so soft, so much love poured through her..She pulled back and looked at him, searching his face.."shhhh, no more words" he said as his lips came onto hers softly.

The way he kissed her had been different from the other times, it was as if he was pouring so much love into her, she felt it like a warm blanket and it made more tears fill her eyes, god she had fallen in love with him..His hands held her tight on him and then he was rolling them over as he pressed his weight into her. He moved her legs so that he could get inbetween them and he pushed up her dress as he did so and then she felt him, the hot and heavy heat of him..

He pulled his mouth from hers as she gasped in desperation and desire..His eyes looked so sad.."John whats wrong" she said softly as he forced a smile..

"I just want ta remember tis, I want ta remember ye face just like tis" he said softly as he smoothed her hair back, it almost seemed final, she went to say something but he kissed her again. The kiss was so tender, so unlike him, and so incredibly passionate that it took her breath away..

He entered her body slowly, carefully, his size filling her at a painfully slow pace but her orgasm was already building as she moved her hands into his hair and kissed him with everything she had..

His thrusts were slow and smooth as he continued to kiss her and then as her body began to shudder against his, he pulled his mouth from hers and she opened her eyes as the most intense orgasm took over her..But tears were in his eyes and even though it was dark in the room except for the light of a candle she had seen them.. One tear traced down his cheek as her hand went to it..

He brought the palm of her hand to his mouth as he kissed it..His mouth moved back to hers as he kissed her once more, she wanted to ask him again what was wrong but he was doing things to her body, he was bringing her from orgasm to orgasm, she could barely think..

By the time hours had passed she laid nestled up to him, his hand lightly stroking her bare back as she listened to his heart beat. Neither of them spoke, she felt so very solemn..

Her emotions were getting the best of her, she was in love with him and if she hadnt truly thought she was before, well she knew now.."John" she whispered as she kept her head on his chest..

"Hmmm" he said softly as she lifted her head now..

"I um...I..." she swallowed hard, she didnt know why this was so hard for her to say to him..

He smiled at her knowingly as he brushed past a piece of her hair.. He knew this would be the last time he ever saw her, touched her, after this she would be gone and she had to be cause he knew that Moray had every intention of doing what he had threatened..Looking at her now, the emotion in her eyes, he knew he would only have one chance to do this, only one chance to tell her how he felt..

"ye are an extraordinary lass" he smiled softly.."ye in ma heart Natalie, ye are ma heart"

Natalie gasped as she looked at him..His words were shocking and she couldnt even find her own to say, he was telling her that he loved her and by god she was beyond thrilled..

"I dinna ken how ta show ye and I wasted so much time" he said softly..

"but we have so much time now John, we have our whole lives" she said as she felt her heart swell even further and then she saw that saddness come back in his eyes as he looked away.."why do you look so sad" she felt her chest tighten, he was telling her that he loved her and yet he looked like he was dying inside..

"Im not sad" he finally said low.."Im lucky ta have found ye, ta have been able ta call ye ma wife"

Natalie couldnt help the tears now as they sprung to her eyes.."I love you John" she said through tears.."i love you"

They had made love again for another few hours, she was absolutely overfilled with joy, things were going to get better from here on out, she loved him and he loved her. This is what she had waited for her whole life, to feel this way towards someone and now she finally had it.. He had taken such care of her body last night, he had done things to her that she never thought imaginable..She had had an unfathomable amount of orgasms, her body was still reeling from them even as the sun began to pour into the room..

She rolled over to meet his body and she saw him standing at the window, his back to her.."its gonna be a beautiful day out, maybe we could take a walk by the ocean" she said as he stiffened some as he stood there..

"I have pressing matters ta take care of today" he said as he turned from the window and began to get dressed..He was upset, she could feel it, she sat up more..

"surely it can wait, you almost died" she said as he looked at her now as he adjusted his satchel..

It killed him to have to do this but he knew he had no choice, he couldnt bear to watch her go through pain and dying because of him, he just couldnt do it.."Tis ma job" he said quickly as he grabbed at his swords and she quickly got out of the bed now as she quickly put on her dress..

"You still need time to recover" she said quickly as she walked over to him but he backed up now..It took her off guard..

"ye canna stay here no more, ye have ta go" he said coldly as she stood there, her eyes blinking with confusion..

"go where, what do you mean" she said in shock as she looked at him and walked over to him, she went to touch him but he grabbed her hands..

"I mean that ye canna be here no more, ye dinna belong here" he said coldly still..

"I dont understand what your saying" she said with a shake of her head.."John last night" she began..

"last night twas a mistake, I was still not meself, I said things I shouldna have" he began as her eyes got wide..

"what? What are you saying" she couldnt believe this, she couldnt understand it, it made no sense..

"i dinna want ye no more natalie, I want ye ta go away" he yelled at her as she gasped..

"why are you saying this, you dont mean it, I know you dont" she said as she went to touch him again and he pushed her back hard..

"dinna touch me, I dinna want ye!" he yelled viciously at her as she felt her heart race..

"what happened, why are you doing this, I know your lying" she couldnt help the way her voice cracked as she yelled out and then the door opened and Macneil walked in as she looked at him.."what are you doing here, why didnt you come when I called you" Natalie yelled at him as he looked at John..

"do it, I want her gone and I want her gone now" John snapped at Macneil and he went to walk past him as Natalie ran up to John and grabbed his arm..

"what are you doing!" natalie yelled at him as realization began to sit in, this felt like a nightmare, like a horrible nightmare and she wanted to wake up, she needed to wake up..

"I dinna love ye, I never did!" he yelled at her as he tried to get her hand off of him, tears now streamed down her face..

"stop it, you dont mean that" she yelled at him..

"ye dinna ken me, ye never have, now let go!" he yelled..

"No...No I will never let go!" she yelled through tears as she continued to try and hold onto his arm but he roughly yanked it away as he looked past her to Macneil..

"dinna make me tell ye again, get her gone!" John yelled as he walked out of the door and Natalie went to run after him but macneil grabbed her as she yelled out..

"Let go of me, let go!" she screamed through tears as Macneil held onto her..

"Im verra sorry lass but I have no choice" Macneil said and before she could even yell anything at him she was being launched toward the ceiling as she screamed out in pain..

John fell to his knees as her screams of pain filled his head.. He couldnt even help the tears that fell down his face, it had to be this way, it had to be done..

Did I disappoint you or let you down?

Should I be feeling guilty or let the judges frown?

'Cause I saw the end before we'd begun,

Yes I saw you were blinded and I knew I had won.

So I took what's mine by eternal right.

Took your soul out into the night.

It may be over but it won't stop there,

I am here for you if you'd only care.

You touched my heart you touched my soul.

You changed my life and all my goals.

And love is blind and that I knew when,

My heart was blinded by you.

I've kissed your lips and held your head.

Shared your dreams and shared your bed.

I know you well, I know your smell.

I've been addicted to you.

Goodbye my lover.

Goodbye my friend.

You have been the one.

You have been the one for me.

I am a dreamer but when I wake,

You can't break my spirit - it's my dreams you take.

And as you move on, remember me,

Remember us and all we used to be

I've seen you cry, I've seen you smile.

I've watched you sleeping for a while.

I'd be the father of your child.

I'd spend a lifetime with you.

I know your fears and you know mine.

We've had our doubts but now we're fine,

And I love you, I swear that's true.

I cannot live without you.

Goodbye my lover.

Goodbye my friend.

You have been the one.

You have been the one for me.

And I still hold your hand in mine.

In mine when I'm asleep.

And I will bear my soul in time,

When I'm kneeling at your feet.

Goodbye my lover.

Goodbye my friend.

You have been the one.

You have been the one for me.

I'm so hollow, baby, I'm so hollow.

I'm so, I'm so, I'm so hollow.

Natalie screamed as her body hit the cold wet ground. It felt like her body had been completely broken and she couldnt help the screams that left her throat as she laid there on the ground. Her eyes blinking rapidly through the pain.. The sound of a voice snapped her out of it as she heard a male voice..

"Maam are you ok?" a guy said as he hovered over her..

"how did she get there? Did she fall?" a woman could be heard saying as Natalie blinked her eyes some more and groaned.."im calling an ambulance" the woman said as Natalie looked up at the young couple, she had a cell phone and the realization hit her as she looked at them..

"No...NO!" natalie screamed out, she was back in her time.."John! JOHN!" she screamed out..

"maam were getting you help, I need you to calm down" the guy said as the girl walked frantically back and forth as Natalie tried to sit up..

"Oh god no" Natalie said as she looked around at the park..

"just dont move, something could be broken" the guy said with worry as natalie looked at him, boy was he ever right, something was definitely broken and it wasnt her bones, it was her heart! She fell back on the ground as she curled up into a ball, she literally felt like she was dying now..

Everything else that happened seemed like a blur as natalie cried hysterically, apparently the couple thought she was in physical pain and even though she was, well emotionally she was even worse off. He had her brought back to her time and his words still played in her head, he didnt love her and he didnt want her anymore, it was crushing to her chest, making it hard to breath..

By the time the ambulance came she was just rocking herself, she felt sick, numb, her face stained with tears and she could barely hear the voices talking to her, she didnt want to hear them, she didnt want to hear any of them..


	20. Chapter 20

I just wanted to say a big thanks to all who are reading this, i may actually finish a story! LOL... Hopefully it doesnt get too confusing from here on out :)

Chapter Twenty

Natalie laid in the cold hospital room, her body didnt even feel like her own and her head was hazy. They had pumped her full of some kind of drug, she was pretty sure it was an anti-anxiety but it didnt help the way she felt as sadness went through her. She was back in her time, forced there against her will, oh how the tables had turned in a such a short period of time..

She stared at the ceiling as Johns words ran through her head again and again, he didnt want her anymore, he didnt love her.. If she hadnt been so drugged up she would of cried even more but nothing came out now..

"natalie oh my god, she's in here Bo, in here" Gigi said as she rushed over to Natalie's bedside. Natalie was so out of it that she hadnt even realized that Gigi was standing over her now..In all honesty she thought she was dreaming..

"she is pretty heavily sedated" Bo said as he looked down at her..

"how did she get here" Gigi said as she took natalie's hand into hers but Natalie just stared up at the ceiling, unmoving, uncaring..

"i dont know but we will find out" Bo said with a nod of his head..

It was hours later that natalie began to come back around, she was disoriented as she laid there and she rolled over, half expecting to see John staring at her but when she opened her eyes she saw only an empty hospital bed as she cried out once more..

"Natalie...hey...its ok, im here, im here" Gigi's voice startled her as she turned quick to see her friend standing there with a worried look on her face..

"gigi" Natalie said as she reached out for her friend, she thought maybe this too was a dream..

"Im here Natalie and everything is going to be ok" Gigi said quickly as realization sunk in and natalie damn near shot up out of the bed..

"John, wheres John" she said almost frantically, if she was back in her own time then it meant John would be there too, she had to see him, she just had to.

"natalie you need to calm down" Gigi said softly as Natalie looked around the room quick..

"I have to get out of here, I have to find him" Natalie pushed her friends hand away as she tried to get out of the bed, her legs felt wobbily..

"Natalie you need to relax, you had a lot of medication" Bo began as he came into the room and looked at a very worried Gigi..

"where is he Bo, where is John" she said almost frantically as she quickly got up but she had to hold onto the bed to steady herself..Gigi ran over to her..

"natalie were trying to get you out of here, you dont want them coming back in here" she said with worry..

"where is he!" Natalie yelled out, she didnt care who heard her now..

"He's fine ok, he's fine" Bo finally said quickly as he walked over to her..."if you promise to relax then I will bring you to him ok" he said softly as natalie looked at him, her eyes welling up with tears..

"Bo I need him" she said with tears as Bo swallowed hard as he looked at her..

"I know sweetheart, I know" he said softly as him and Gigi shared a concerned look..

Bo was able to get her discharged as she now sat in his car, all she knew is that she had to see John, she had to, she had to see that he was alright.."are we going to see him now" she asked with a soft voice that was so full of hope..

"first I need you to tell me exactlly what happened, where were you Natalie" Bo said with concern..

"Bo there is no time for that ok, I have to see him, where is he" Natalie began to get frantic once more..

"were making it worse Bo, she needs to know" Gigi said quickly as natalie looked at her..

"need to know what" Natalie said with confusion and fear..

"Now is not the time Gigi and you know that, we cant afford for her to be going into hysterics, not now" Bo said warningly..

"why are you both talking like that, im ok and I want to see John" she stated firmly..

The look that crossed over Gigi's face made Natalie's stomach turn, something was wrong, something that they werent telling her.."what? What arent you telling me" she felt fear race through her.."where are we going" she began to get irate..

"Im telling her, she has a right to know" Gigi said with concern...

"Your going to make this worse" Bo snapped as he drove..

"what the hell are you two talking about!" Natalie yelled out, startling them as Gigi looked at her with so much sadness.."is it John, is he ok" she felt the crushing feeling in her chest start once more.."tell me...tell me whats going on" she said on the verge of tears..

Gigi looked at Bo and then quickly at Natalie..." he's gone" she said low as natalie blinked in shock..

"what do you mean, where is he, what do you mean by gone" Natalie's heart began to race as she looked between the two of them..

Bo inhaled deeply as he drove and he looked at natalie through the rearview mirror.."he's just gone and we have no idea where he is" Natalie felt her eyes widden and her breathing quicken as she sat there..

"gone? How can he be gone, I just saw him" she snapped angrily..

"i told you this was a very bad idea" Bo shook his head as Natalie began to get hysterical..

"stop talking like im not here, where is he!" natalie yelled..

"we dont know Natalie, he just disappeared" Gigi finally said quickly as Natalie's gasped in shock..

"what, how" she could barely breathe now..

"getting hysterical is not going to help things" Bo said quickly..

"let me out of this car, let me out now" Natalie began to yell as she grabbed at the door handle but it was locked, Bo quickly skidded to a halt as he turned himself to look at her..

"i order you to calm down" he yelled at her now..

"I dont take orders from you!" natalie said through tears.."tell me where he is!" she yelled..

"I dont know Ok, he was here and then he was gone, hell we spent the better part of two weeks searching for you and then just by luck we overhear the police scanner stating that a girl had fallen from the skies" Bo said as he shook his head, as if he didnt even believe his own story..

"what?" Natalie shook her head as tears fell..

"natalie you said you saw him, where did you see him" Gigi said quickly as natalie looked at her, her eyes wide..

"In another time" Natalie began to cry as tears streamed hard down her face..

"were heading to headquaters" Bo said as he began to drive once more, gigi looked back at Natalie..

"Im so sorry Natalie, im so sorry" Gigi went to touch her and Natalie yanked herself back..

"dont touch me, just dont" she cried..Natalie continued to cry as they pulled up to the CDA, she couldnt believe she was back here and to make matters worse she didnt know where John was, it didnt make sense, he should be there..

"we need to get to the bottom of this Natalie, I need to know everything that happened" Bo said as they all began to get out of the car, natalie stared up at the large building..

"he cant be gone" she said quietly, almost to herself, she looked at Bo with tears in her eyes..

"i didnt think it would be possible either, but it is, one day he was here and the next" Bo's voice trailed..

"tell me what happened" Natalie wiped her face roughly as Gigi and Bo looked at her..

"lets get you inside first" Bo said quickly and Natalie followed them, she had no choice, if she wanted to get to the bottom of this then she would have to wait, she had to find out what happened to John..

The place was nearly empty as Bo lead her inside, the few people that were in there looked at her with intrigue and confusion, she ignored them as she marched to Bo's office..She really was back, she looked around the office, fresh tears threatening to fall..

"have a seat natalie" Bo said as he gestured for her to sit and he closed his office door as Gigi took a seat as she looked at Natalie.."your going to want to sit for this" Bo said as she felt her stomach turn but she did just that, she sat down.."it was almost two weeks ago, I was searching every available resource trying to find you" Bo began..

Almost two days had passed since Bo had enlisted Johns help in finding natalie and he was no closer then he had been days prior. Any and all information about natalie had disappeared, essentially as if she hadnt exsisted in this time, he hated how it was such a damn similarity to his agent lost so many years ago, she had been a damn good agent, one of his best but time had other ideas for her, so much larger then he ever had to offer..

He ran a hand through his hair and over his tired face, he hadnt slept in days now and the knocking on his door made him snap out of his thoughts as he called.."come in"

Gigi walked in looking more than worse for wear,she hadnt slept either.."any word yet"

He didnt answer as he just nodded his head no and she sighed as she took a seat.."do you think she is ok?" she said softly and he looked at her, he just didnt know..She swallowed hard.."Has John found anything out?" she asked..

He looked at his watch and sighed.."he was suppose to be here already" he could only assume the man was getting himself shit faced and he stood quick..

"can I come, I want to be there when you find out anything" she said as she stood too..

"come on, lets go see what he found out" Bo nodded his head as they left together..

Bo and Gigi sat at the gate of the long driveway as Bo tried the buzz button again, he was becoming frustrated..He just knew that John was probably drunk off his ass and passed out in there..

"why isnt he answering" Gigi said with concern..

"i have a few ideas" Bo said as he began to hit the buzzer again and again..

A voice came over the speaker, shocking him.."hello, hello, what do you want" a females voice said as Bo looked at Gigi..

"natalie?" he said quickly..

"who?, you have the wrong house" the woman said angrily..

Bo and Gigi shared a look again.."im sorry im looking for the man of the house, is John there" he said quickly..

"John? I dont know who you are talking about and this is private property, if you dont leave I will be forced to call the police" the woman said quickly, fear in her voice...

"there isnt a john mcbain living here?" he asked quickly..

"Like I said, no John or natalie here for that matter, you have the wrong house" the woman said angrily as Bo and Gigi shared a look..

"Im sorry for the mistake" Bo said as he looked at Gigi..

"what the hell is going on bo" Gigi said with wide eyes..

"I dont know" he said quickly and then they were taking off in a hurry..

Bo rushed into his office like a madman with Gigi hot on his heels, he was quickly typing into his computer as he mumbled under his breath..

"How can he be gone Bo" Gigi said with confusion as Bo's eyes got wide and a gasp left his mouth.."what is it?" she said as she came around the computer and then her eyes got wide too as they shared a knowing glance.."what does this mean?"

Bo looked at a wide eyed natalie.." he was gone, any and all information of him just gone" he shook his head as Natalie felt her heart beating dangerously fast..

"this makes no sense Bo, I saw him, I did, he was...was" she began to hyperventilate..

"natalie it gets worse" Bo said grimly as she looked at him, she couldnt see how any of this could get any worse, all record of John was gone, how the hell did that happen! Bo looked to Gigi...

"when you went missing, I went to your house" Gigi said softly as Natalie looked at her, she honestly didnt know if she wanted to hear more, she began to rub her hands back and forth.."you werent there natalie and Rex" Gigi began but then stopped as she looked at Bo..

"what about Rex, did something happen to him" Natalie said as a new found fear went through her..

"No, he's fine" Bo finished quickly as he looked at natalie.."But he didnt know you natalie, no one does, its as if" he swallowed hard..The next few words that natalie heard sent her on a tailspin.."its as if you dont even exsist" natalie blinked in shock as she looked at Bo and then Gigi..

"what?" she said as she shook her head, this didnt make sense..

"I didnt believe it at first either but natalie, there is no record of you here" Gigi said with wide eyes..

"this doesnt make any sense, you know me, you both do" Natalie said in shock..

"yeah well were not exactlly part of the norm here natalie" Bo shook his head as she looked at him.."You need to tell me exactlly what happened"

Natalie swallowed hard, how was she going to explain this to them if she didnt even understand it herself.."it may be the only way to find him nat" Gigi said softly as she looked at her friend..

Natalie began to tell of her story, of how she ended up in the 1500's, of how she saw John and how different he was, he wasnt even a master yet..She told of the sights and smells, she spoke of Moray as their eyes got wide with fear..She told about her marriage to John, she left out all of the small details of the sex they had had, she told them about Cris and the villagers, of Macneil and Steele as they both stared at her in shock..

"is cris still here, he knows, he was there" Natalie said with a glimmer of hope in her eyes..

"it wont do any good natalie, memories arent meant to last forever" Bo said with a shake of his head as she stared at him confused..

"But I saw him,he has to remember" she said quickly..

"its a known fact that those who live to be hundreds of years old only hold onto the last hundred years of their memories Natalie, if they held onto any more it would be impossible to live with all of that" Bo said softly..

"so your saying that Cris wont remember anything and now I dont exsist in this world and that John is just gone!" she began to yell as she stood now..

"natalie you need to calm down" Bo said softly..

"calm down! How the hell am I suppose to calm down! My entire life was thrown upsidedown and now I dont even exsist here!" she yelled as anger went through her..

"it was too much, too soon" Gigi said with worry as she looked at Bo..

Natalie stood now, she was upset, pissed and very much confused.." He is out there Bo, I know he is" she said with a racing heart...

"Natalie its been nearly 500 years and you said he wasnt even a master" Bo said quietly..

"what does that mean, you think...you think he's dead" she could barely get the words out as she gasped, he couldnt be dead, he just couldnt!

"I dont know exactlly what I am saying but I do know that he isnt a master, he never became one" Bo said as he swallowed hard and natalie gasped loud, she couldnt help as she fell to her knees and began to weep, if he never became a master he may just be dead, no one can live forever, especially not someone who didnt possess the power to do so..

Natalie felt absolutely sick to her stomach as she now sat back in one of Bo's chairs, she couldnt fathom John being dead, he just couldnt be dead, not after everything, it wasnt fair, none of it was fair..

"Natalie you can come home with me" Gigi said softly as Natalie finally looked up at her friend, she literally had no where to go, no where to call home, even her own brother didnt know her..She felt like crying all over again..

"I want to see Rex" natalie said as she wiped her face some..

"Nat I dont think that is a good idea" Gigi began..

"well right now I dont have any ideas, everyone I have loved is gone and its not fair, its just not fair!" natalie said angrily..

"i think right now we all just need to focus on how were going to get Natalie's life back" Bo said quickly..

"well apparently im not suppose to have a life here Bo, I need to go back" she said with a heavy heart..

"and I cant do that, not under the circumstances, it isnt safe" Bo said with a shake of his head..

"what about John, it isnt safe for him either" she said as she shook her head..

"Natalie you said he wanted you to leave, maybe thats the best thing" Bo began..

"who are you, God? You never liked me working with him in the first place" she snapped bitterly at Bo who sighed heavily..

"as much as you would like to play me out as the bad guy here" Bo said softly..

"I dont want to be here anymore" she said as she quickly began to walk to the door, being here was making it worse, it was making it harder..

"let me go with her, I can fix this" Gigi said softly to Bo who just nodded his head ok and then Gigi was leaving with Natalie..

They drove past natalie's old place as Natalie begged Gigi to stop the car and even though she knew it was a bad idea, Gigi just couldnt let Natalie go on this way, maybe if she saw Rex and she let all of this sink in, it would somehow make it better..

"Your not going to try and stop me" Natalie said as she adjusted the clothes she had on, she was wearing Gigi's jeans and a tshirt and it suddenly felt odd, she wanted that dress back on but that too like everything else in her life was gone..

"i think maybe you need to see this for yourself" Gigi shook her head as Natalie got out of the car and stared up at the apartment building.

She had lived at this building for almost five years with Rex, she had so many memories here, some bad but so many good ones, what she wouldnt give to have some more nice memories of this place. She wearily headed to the door, she couldnt fathom Rex not knowing her, she hoped that once he saw her that he would feel a connection, that he would some how sense it was her, his sister..

It was nearly 6 am as she got to the door of apartment 204 and she swallowed hard as she knocked, Gigi stood down the hall just waiting..She knocked again when there was no answer and she sighed, of course Rex wouldnt be home, he was barely home anyways, she turned to walk away when the door opened..

"do you have any idea what time it is" Rex began to groan as he stood there and then quickly shut up as natalie turned and faced him..

"rex?" she said quietly as he looked at her and then smiled, he looked just the way she remembered him..

"Hey" he leaned on the door jam and looked her up and down..

"ewww are you checking me out" she snapped at him as she shivered..

"well what else am I suppose to do when a hottie comes to my door at the crack of dawn" he smirked and she rolled her eyes, now she knew what other women felt like when he was trying his charms on them..

"I didnt come here to flirt with you, gross!" she said as she shivered once more..

"You didnt?" he raised an eyebrow and then ran a confused hand through his hair..

"You dont remember me?" she said with a sigh of realization, he really didnt remember her..

"should I?" he said in shock.."I mean of course I do, its..um...brenda, right" he said quickly as she narrowed her eyes.."becky?" She sighed heavily.."I remember ok, I do..." he began to ramble..

"forget it" she said quickly..

"can you just give me a guess, maybe a kiss to spark a memory" he perked up his lips at her..

"eww rex, thats disgusting!" she swatted at him as he jumped back..

"damn.. what did I do" he said in shock..

"do you have a sister?" she said quickly as he looked at her confused..

"did Tommy put you up to this, cause if he did" he began to laugh..

"I swear you have not changed" she rolled her eyes..

"Listen honestly I dont remember you but if you give me a chance" he began with a smirk..

"just go back to sleep rex and for god sake I hope you have a job" she snapped as she spun from him..

"Hey...how did you know I didnt have a job" he called out but she kept walking as her and Gigi headed back outside..

"You ok?" Gigi asked with concern..

"he's alive and relatively the same, so yeah" Natalie shrugged her shoulders as they got to the car..

"You know just because there is no record of John Mcbain doesnt mean" Gigi began to say softly as Natalie stopped, a gasp leaving her mouth as she stood there, a light bulb went off in her head.."what is it" Gigi asked as Natalie looked at her..

"John McBain may not be on record but I think I know someone who may be" Natalie felt the first bit of hope she had felt since she had gotten back to her time..She quickly went to the car as Gigi ran after her..

"what does that mean, who?" Gigi said as Natalie opened the car door..

"a man by the name of Hawk" natalie said as her heart began to race..

"whose Hawk" Gigi said with confusion..

"thats what John went by, he went by Hawk" natalie said as her mind began to race and she quickly got in the car as Gigi jumped in too.."do you still have access to the CDA's database?" Natalie asked as Gigi looked at her wearily..

"Yeah" she said cautiously..

"good, now lets go, im gonna find him Gigi and I know just where to look" Natalie said as they drove off..

Natalie and Gigi rushed inside the apartment as Gigi popped open her laptop.."You know Bo would be pissed if he knew I was doing this" she said with worry..

"what he doesnt know cant hurt him" Natalie said quickly as she looked at her friend.."just get me into the database and i'll do the rest"

"Ok but" Gigi began as Natalie looked at her.."Ok ok..i'll do it" Gigi said as she got to the webpage and punched a few passwords in, natalie's eyes lit up as the database came front and center..

Natalie quickly punched in the name Hawk of Loch Awe, her eyes got wide as numerous pages came to light..

"is that" Gigi said in shock..

"thats him, thats John" Natalie said as the first smile she had felt in a long time had came across her face..


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter Twenty One

Natalie's eyes widdened as she read the pages that contained information about John, or how he was better known as The Hawk now.. She felt sick as she read over the information and she fought the urge to cry. What the hell had happened to him, he seemed to of done a complete turn around and definitely not for the better. She continued to read on as a gasp left her mouth..

"what is it" Gigi said as she watched Natalie's face turn to horror, she couldnt even answer her friend as she stepped back from the computer, she wished at this moment that she hadnt even read anything up on him..Gigi moved over to the computer screen and a gasp left her mouth as well.."how did this happen" Gigi said in shock as she looked at Natalie..

"I dont know, I just dont know" Natalie said in shock..

They both stared at the computer screen..

The legacy of Moray lives on in his kin, The hawk. If you thought Moray was the ultimate evil then look out cause evil just got a new face.

"but he was, he was good, I know he was" Gigi began as natalie backed up more, she couldnt believe this had happened, John hated Moray, he wanted to kill him and well apparently he had but instead of turning towards good he seem to continue on with the life of terror.."this has to be wrong, this cant be him" Gigi said in disbelief as natalie continued to stare at the picture of John, er The Hawk on the computer screen..

"its him" was all natalie said as she finally looked away, she couldnt help the tears that fell now, what had happened to him over the last 500 years to turn into this monster ,as much as it frightened her, well it upset her too, apparently the John she knew was no more..

Natalie refused to look at the computer screen anymore, she was sickened with what she had read, disgusted.. John had become a monster just like Moray..

Gigi had tried to keep the mood upbeat by fixing lunch and telling of funny child hood stories but Natalie honestly wanted no part of it, even if she didnt look at the computer anymore she couldnt unsee what she had.

"You would feel better if you ate Nat" Gigi said as she looked on at her friend with concern..

"Im not hungry" Natalie said honestly as she stared at her sandwich...her sadness quickly began to turn to something else as she sat there just staring blankly. John had been good, he had been, she knew this and with that she quickly stood abruptly as Gigi looked at her..

"what is it" Gigi said as natalie quickly walked back over to the computer and typed something into it..Gigi came over and looked at the screen, her eyes getting wide now as she looked at natalie.."Your not thinking about..." her voice trailed as natalie stared at the screen and the address upon it..

She looked at her friend.."I have to do this, I have to see" Natalie said quickly..

"Nat you read what I did, he isnt John anymore, he is dangerous" Gigi said quickly as Natalie began to pace back and forth..

"he wasnt always like this Gigi, I know him" Natalie said as she looked back at the computer screen..

"You cant just go there Natalie, he's across the ocean in ireland" Gigi said with worry..

"i have to" Natalie said quickly, John was alive, he was out there and she had to somehow fix this or atleast try, she owed herself that much, she owed John that much..

"Listen I know you care about him but" Gigi began..

"I love him Gigi" natalie blurted out as Gigi's eyes got wide.."Im going, now you could either help or"

Gigi sighed.."Im not going to let you go alone"

Gigi had used the CDA's account to buy plane tickets for her and natalie and with the connections she had she was also able to get a fake ID for Natalie but it didnt help the fact that Natalie knew her identity in this world was no more but she was going to find out how to fix that, how to fix John.. They had gotten on the plane before Bo could figure out what they had done.

Gigi had lied to him and said that her and Natalie were just going to take it easy for a few days and he didnt question it, he knew that natalie had been through an awful lot and his concern for her was apparent..

"You know Bo is going to flip out when he finds out what were doing" Gigi said nervously as they sat on the plane..

Natalie was staring aimlessly out the window, barely hearing Gigi as she thought of John and the last day they had spent together, she knew that she had to keep herself from breaking down. He was alive and that was a good thing but she was very worried about what she would find. Part of her wanted to hope that when he saw her, regardless of what Bo said about the memories, that he would remember her, he would remember them and everything would work out in the end..

"we could lose our jobs for this" Gigi continued as Natalie looked at her..

"I dont even exsist, remember" natalie couldnt help the bitterness in her voice as Gigi looked at her softly..

"and were going to fix that too" she squeezed her friends hand and then her face dropped some.."what if this doesnt turn out the way you want, what if he really is" Gigi began as Natalie looked at her..

"well then atleast I know I tried" natalie said quickly even though part of her knew that if John really was the man depicted in those files then she would be lost forever, truly lost.. But she couldnt think like that now, not yet anyway..

The plane ride was hours long and inbetween falling asleep and nightmares of what she would encounter Natalie tried to think of a plan. She was really going to see him and as much as she was excited, well she was scared too, she just couldnt believe that he would become so evil, he just couldnt..

Arriving in Dublin Ireland was like out of some picturesque fairy tale. The place was beautiful with rolling green hills, even the air smelt somewhat different here..They rented a small car from the airport and even though the mood was quite somber, neither of them could help the smiles on their faces..

"Ive never been to Ireland before" Gigi began as she drove and natalie stared out the window.."I havent even been out of the united states before" she said with a shake of her head..

"its definitely different then I remember" natalie said quietly as she looked out the window, it was hard to grasp that last time she had been there it was nearly 500 years ago, it didnt even seem real now..

"I couldnt even image" Gigi said honestly and then they both sat in relative silence as she drove..

Outside of the big city it almost seemed like back at home but here instead of busy streets, it was more of small town interlinked to one another by huge patches of hills and lakes..

"You know I never did get to ask you how Steele was back then, you said you had met him" Gigi said as Natalie looked at her..

"he seemed, well, the same I suppose" Natalie said honestly, she hadnt seen Steele since she was back in her time, Gigi said he was off fighting the good fight.."did a lot change when I was gone?"

"besides the obvious changes, not really.. but then again Steele is always off fighting something, somewhere" Gigi sighed with some sadness..

"You really do care about him, dont you" Natalie said as she looked at her friend..

"Yeah but I also know it would never work, he's not from this time and I just dont see how it would work for us, my life is here, his is there" Gigi said softly..

"He could help us" Natalie said honestly..

"maybe but I know he has taken vows and he cant go against them for personal gain" Gigi said as she stared out at the road..Natalie sighed, god how she wished that John had become a master.."but I could ask when we get back in the states" she said with a soft smile.. natalie hated thinking about coming all the way there just to leave, she didnt want to leave without John, and she didnt plan on it..

They got a room at a local bed and breakfast in the small town that john was living in, natalie took the opportunity to see if she could find out anything about him from the locals and as soon as she mentioned his name to the owner of the small B&B she immediately saw the look she dreaded, it was fear..

"we dinna speak of him lass" the older woman with white hair said with a shake of her head.."He be cursed"

"No one can be cursed" Natalie said with a nervous laugh as the woman looked at her..

"tis aint no laughing matter lass, tha man has been marked, tis legends of his reign" the woman shivered as natalie swallowed hard.."Ive seen with me own eyes, tis tha devils spawn"

Natalie's eyes got wide as she stood there.."we should get to our room natalie" Gigi said quickly as Natalie looked at her.."thank you for the room" she said quickly as she grabbed natalie's arm and pulled her away.."people here are supersitious" Gigi said nervously.."dont let her upset you"

Natalie stopped and looked at Gigi.."he is the kin of Moray" she said quietly..

"but you said he is good, so lets just keep that up ok, I mean we came all the way here" Gigi said honestly.."are you having doubts now?"

"No... no doubts" Natalie said even though inside she wasnt quite sure anymore..

Natalie and Gigi got their rooms all sorted out, it was a very cute bed and breakfast. One that had large beds in the rooms, antique looking furniture and a beautiful view of the valley below but Natalie couldnt help but feel somber, she was so close to John yet she felt so far away at the same time..

She didnt even have any of her own clothes, that too she had lost in time, so now she was reduced to wearing Gigi's clothes and their styles were very different from one another..She wore a pair of hip hugging jeans and a vintage tshirt, very different then the usual mini skirts and boots natalie had worn. But even those clothes seemed off to her now, she had to admit that those long corsett dresses had grown on her.

She stared now aimlessly out the window, she wondered what John would look like, if it would be a nice reunion or one from hell, just thinking about it gave her anxiety all over again..

A knock on her door made her snap out of her thoughts as she walked over to it and Gigi came in.."im starving, what do you say we go and eat and then figure out how were going to do this"

The thought of eating at a time like this made natalie feel ill, but she hadnt had a decent meal in days and by the sound of her growling stomach she knew she had to, she couldnt think well being hungry..."Ok"

"We passed by a cute pub on the way, I dont know about you but I could use a drink" Gigi smiled..

"so could i" Natalie finally smiled some and then the two of them headed out..

The pub was called O'Malleys and it was quaint as could be, the inside was small and cozy, it even had a fireplace across the bar and a pool table off to the side. It almost seemed like back at home if it wasnt for all the irish faces and accents that filled the place.. The girls ordered a pint of beer each and a few irish burgers as they settled in at a small table, it would seem like all eyes were on them, they definitely stood out like a sore thumb in there..

"You know I have to say that Ireland does have a lot of eye candy" Gigi smiled big..

"Oh really now, forgotten about Steele already" natalie laughed..

"hey a girl can look" Gigi smirked.."and were not even technically together, not yet atleast, if ever"

"Ok lets agree to not talk about men, atleast not tonight, tonight it is just about us girls" Natalie said quickly..

"deal" Gigi put her pint up to Natalies.."cheers" she smiled as the girls began to drink...

It didnt take long for Gigi to go back on their bet they had just made as she now stood and flirted with a tall red haired irishman, Natalie couldnt even find it in her to stop her friend, why should she really, if natalie hadnt been so wound up in John she may of just did the same thing..

Natalie still remembered the time when she wouldnt of even fathomed taking a relationship to the next step, actually if she had even felt like it was remotely going that way then she always found something to wedge between her and whoever the love sick puppy of a guy was, whether it was work, or home life, there was always something but now she was just like one of those love sick puppies except she was in love with a man from the 1500's and one who apparently now had made quite the reputation for himself.

Depression quickly began to take over as natalie drank back pint after pint, Gigi was lost in her conversation with the red haired man and now all natalie wanted to do was climb into bed and pray for some sleep until she could figure out what she would do next..She walked up to her friend who was currently smiling and laughing away..

"Oh hey Nat, this is Shamus" Gigi smiled big..

"hallo" the guy said with a rich accent and Gigi giggled more..

"i'll be right back" Gigi told the guy as she walked a few feet away with natalie.."Oh my god he is so cute, isnt he" Gigi began to ramble.."he's a cop"

"Cool" Natalie tried to fake happiness.."listen im gonna walk back to the house, im tired" she began quickly as Gigi's eyes got wide..

"Oh god your mad at me, arent you.." she said quickly..

"No" natalie said honestly.."have fun, im just tired"

"well then i'll go with you" Gigi said but even her voice was saying otherwise as she smiled at the red head..

"No really you should stay, your having fun" natalie said quickly, she honestly wanted to be alone right now..

"and your not, im sorry nat" Gigi apologized again..

"Its fine, really, its just been a long week" Natalie said quickly as she forced a smile..

"I know but we agreed to do everything together" Gigi continued..

"listen you deserve to have some fun Gigi, so have it, the house is only a few blocks away" Natalie said quickly.."But be careful"

"are you sure?" Gigi asked softly..

"Im positive ok, you can tell me all about it tomorrow over coffee" natalie smiled..

Gigi hugged her quickly..."Your the best, you know that right" she said as she hugged her even harder..

"I try" natalie smiled as she watched Gigi walk back over to Shamus, a huge smile on her face as natalie quickly finished off her beer and headed outside..

It wasnt even really that late, dark but only about 9 pm but Natalie was exhausted, physically and mentally.. She began the short walk back to the house, the street was pretty barren as she made her way to the B&B..It didnt take long for Natalie to feel a chill come over her as she walked, at first she thought it was the wind as she rubbed at her arms but then the familiar feeling raked over her body, it wasnt the wind, it was evil and it was nearby. She stopped as she quickly looked around, looking for a sign of something gone wrong but it seemed to be nothing out of the ordinary and so she walked again, maybe it was her mind playing tricks on her but then she felt it again and this time she heard a slight scream as she stopped, her eyes immediately darting to the park across the street.

Then she saw it, what looked like a woman frantically running as she cried out, something was behind her, a dark figure and natalie acted out immediately. She didnt even have any of her usual weapons on her just a pocket knife and she took off running towards the frantic girl..

By the time Natalie got across the street the young girl was crying, her shirt torn as she ran up to natalie.."Help me, please.." the girl said with tears in her eyes, natalie looked at the darkened figure once more.."he's going ta kill me" the girl said as she trembled..

"Just get out of here, run..and dont look back" Natalie said as she quickly walked past the girl and right towards the dark man..She felt her heart begain to race, it had been a long time since she had felt the thrill of a hunt, she had forgotten what it felt like, the adrenaline, the fear but most of all the satisfaction for putting down something evil..natalie gripped at her knife as she walked quickly towards the man.."why dont you pick on someone your own size ass hole" natalie yelled out towards the man who stopped in his tracks now, she could barely make out his features with the darkness around them and her skin was icy cold now.."why dont you try this on for size!" Natalie yelled as she lunged for the man, the knife in her hand but as she reached him, he disappeared and she stumbled forward a few steps as she quickly looked around..

"Ye have ta try harder than that" the man said from behind her but she gasped when she heard the voice, cause she knew that voice, it was John and she spun around to face him. She could barely breath..

He looked the same, maybe a bit bigger now, his face a little more scruffy but his eyes, she would of known his eyes anywhere.."John?" she gasped as she looked at him, nearly dropping her knife on the ground..

His eyes got wide as he looked at her, his features angry.."who tha hell are ye!" he yelled at her and she stepped back now, it really was him, it was John but it wasnt. It was so strange.."i asked ye a question" he barked at her again, he had so much anger in him, it scared her.."dinna call me John, tis not ma name" he stalked closer to her and then smiled a bit devishly.."ah a slayer, and an english one, tis be ma lucky day" he licked his lips as she backed up more..

"what happened to you" she couldnt help the words that left her mouth as she looked him over from head to toe, he was dressed in a button down shirt and slacks, if anything he looked very much like a business man, his long hair pulled back into a pony tail..

He ignored her words as he continued to walk casually over to her, she couldnt help but just stand there now, it was him..Her hands began to tremble.."i can smell ye fear slayer" he smiled as he licked his lips once more.."I like it" when he got nearly just a few feet in front of her she held out the knife but even the sight wasnt threatening..

"dont come any closer" her voice shook as she stood there..

"ye should of stayed in tha states lassie" he grinned as he stepped closer, the blade of the knife now inches from his broad chest.."I havena had me a slayer in some time" he smiled and then he quickly frowned as he looked at her.."ye think me someone that ye ken?" he said a bit sarcastically, she had to bite back a gasp of shock, he could read her mind.."aye I can lass" he smiled as he stepped closer and the blade pressed hard into his chest.."ye canna win wit me" he began as she just stared at him, so many emotions running through her body..He looked taken back for a moment as he stared at her.."who are ye!" he said abruptly as he stepped back now.."what are ye doing here!"

"you were going to kill that girl" she said just above a whisper, she was in shock, pure shock..He didnt say anything as he stared at her, the sound of sirens could be heard in the distance..He turned to look as she stood there, she was on the verge of tears, she wanted to grab him, hug him, tell him that it would be ok, that she would fix this and just as she thought it he looked at her, he almost looked frightened..

"until next time lass" he said and then he was gone as she stood there, a shuddering breath finally leaving her mouth, the knife dropped from her hand as she stood there. She was completely overwhelmed, completely and totally shocked..

John appeared in his study as he quickly walked to the bar and grabbed a drink, his own mind racing, who was that girl and why the hell was she looking at him like that, it bothered him greatly and her thoughts, what the hell kind of game was she trying to play? He wondered if she was a modern day witch, she seemed like it and she was trying to get into his mind, he quickly drank back his scotch.. Nigel entered the room..

"sir your back, would you like me ta get dinner ready" he said as stood by John, but John was still heavy in thought over the girl, who was she?.."Sir?" Nigel said again as John spun and looked at him now.."sir are ye ok?" Nigel said softly..

John quickly shook the images from his head.."Im fine, dinner tis good" he said as he stalked across the room once more and poured another drink as Nigel left the room..His mind went back to the redhead, she was somehow familiar to him even though he didnt know why, natalie, her name was natalie.. He pondered that for a moment, who was she? He sipped his drink slowly, she was powerful, very powerful.. A slayer and in his town, a small smile came upon his face now..He was going to have to show that slayer whose town this was, he downed his drink and then huffed angrily, she had stopped his hunt, she had let the girl run free, oh he would definitely teach that slayer a lesson, one that she would soon not forget..

Natalie was beyond consolable as she paced the small bedroom back and forth, she had finally seen John, after what seemed like forever and yet she felt even worse now. He wasnt the man she knew, he was something else. Just thinking about the icy cold chill in the air made her shiver all over again and not from being cold, that feeling had come from him, he was now the thing that she had hunted for so many years. She closed her eyes and tried to think of a happier time, a time when she didnt look at him the way she had tonight. He really didnt remember her, she felt all hope go right out the window, she had come all the way to ireland for nothing, or better yet to have her heart ripped from her chest..

She fell backwards onto the bed as she stared up at the ceiling, she had lost him, after everything she just wasnt strong enough to save him..The sound of a knock on her door made her jump up, part of her wondered if it was him, if he had somehow remembered and was coming back to her and she quickly jumped up as she ran to the door, swinging it open she immediately let out a disappointed sigh..

"Ok whats that all about" Gigi began as she looked at her friend.."you are mad" she continued..

"Im not mad Gigi" Natalie said as she inhaled deep, she honestly didnt want to tell Gigi of her encounter, she didnt want to have to explain to her.."I just wasnt expecting you home so soon" she lied and Gigi smiled now..Apparently the alcohol she had drank was blurring the truth and natalie was just fine with that..

"he was really nice" Gigi smiled as she walked into the room and swooned some.."he wants to take me out to dinner tomorrow"

"awesome" natalie faked happiness..

"you dont think I am being stupid, do you? I mean I know that me and Steele arent technically an item so its not like im cheating" Gigi began to say with guilt..

"Gigi your just having fun and like you said its not like he is going out of his way to try and be here with you" Natalie said bitterly as Gigi's eyes got wide..

"ouch, thats a little rough dont you think, I mean he is out there saving the world" Gigi said with a shake of her head..

"Im just saying I mean if he was really wanting something to happen then he would make sure it would" Natalie walked away from her friend and stared out the window..

"You know its not that easy, he took vows" Gigi said softly..

"yeah well that isnt an excuse to be rude" Natalie blurted out as Gigi gasped some..

"what exactlly are we talking about here, or shall I say who" Gigi said as she walked next to Natalie..

"Nothing im sorry, im just drunk and tired" natalie lied, she hadnt been more sober in her life and she really wished she was piss ass drunk right now cause being drunk meant that she couldnt feel and she didnt want to feel anything..

"You know I think your getting yourself all worked up, you dont even know how it will go tomorrow, it could be good" Gigi tried to be optimistic and Natalie couldnt help the sarcastic snort that left her throat.."whats that mean"

"nothing, you know its probably all a big mistake coming here anyways" natalie said as she walked from the window, her sadness was now turning into anger and anger was good, she knew how to deal with anger. Anger is what she needed..

"what?" Gigi said in shock.."we came all the way to ireland"

"yeah well im starting to think that maybe we shouldnt have" natalie said as she sat on her bed..

"Your kidding, why are you saying this" Gigi walked over to her.."natalie whats going on"

"Listen maybe I should of just left things the way they were, I mean he did tell me that he didnt want me, maybe coming back to my time was the best thing that could of happened" she said bitterly..

"You dont really mean that, do you" Gigi said in shock..

Natalie just shrugged her shoulders and then quickly climbed up on the bed more.."Im tired" she said quickly as she faked a yawn..

"I think you should atleast give it a shot, I mean what could it hurt" Gigi said honestly.."I mean im not saying it couldnt hurt, but, well hell you know what I am saying" she began to ramble..

"Listen I just think we should go back to AC, its time I figure out what I am going to do with my life" Natalie said honestly.."the past is in the past"

"did something happen tonight" Gigi said quickly..

"Maybe just reality" Natalie rolled onto her side as Gigi sighed.."Im really tired" Natalie said again before Gigi could say anything..

"alright but were talking about this tomorrow" Gigi said as natalie pretended to fall asleep as she closed her eyes, she waited till Gigi closed the door and then she exhaled deep as she laid there. Yep this was the way to go, coming to ireland was a mistake and now all she wanted to do was go back to AC..


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter Twenty Two

It was nearly two weeks since natalie had gone back to AC, her trip to ireland was a huge mistake and she rather not even think about it, all she wanted to do was work and somehow fix her messed up life..Working was a good distraction and one she desperately needed...

Bo had been pissed when he learned of their trip to Ireland, it didnt take long for him to see the pricetag billed to the CDA and after some smoothing over he was actually being ok about it. He seemed almost happy that they hadnt run into John after all cause he had done his own research and when he saw what had become of John, well needless to say he had become enemy number one to the CDA..

Natalie sat at her desk and looked over the numerous files she had there, she had written a full report out to Bo explaining of her time away in 1515. It was like closure and she thought of it just as that, this was her time to move on and she would do just that. She was a slayer and a damn good one and now she was even more beneficial to the CDA cause she could heal, well somewhat heal..

Natalie hadnt actually been able to heal a thing since she got back to her own time but she had been able to bring a half dead plant back to life, so that was something, right? Her days and nights consisted of the cda and she even got her old partner back, Cris. Bo was right about him too, he hadnt remembered natalie from the 1500's but he was more then happy to hear about it. He was shocked to find out that he actually lived in one of Johns villages, his last memories were from the early 1900's and at that point he had already been living in the United States.

Things were really starting to look like normal again even though Natalie was still nonexsistant still to this world, but if she didnt belong here then she would make damn sure that her time here mattered and that meant killing as many of those damn demons as she could..

Gigi on the other hand had been wrapped up with Steele again, he had come back after weeks of being gone and Natalie was fairly sure that he remembered the time they had shared there even if he hadnt said anything. She could tell by the way he spoke to her and by the way he looked at her. He didnt speak of John at all, no one did, it was as if his name was off limits.

But Gigi was back happily in love with the old highlander and natalie couldnt help but feel jealous and a bit bitter as well but then again Gigi deserved happiness and maybe natalie just didnt, maybe her happiness was going to be with the killing of evil in this town..

Natalie felt even stronger then she had before she had time traveled, she had single handedly brought down nearly twenty demons in the last two weeks, it was amazing actually.. She felt like she could do anything these days, she felt invincible and a bit reckless..

She sat at her desk, her mind in a million places but she wouldnt think of him, she just couldnt allow herself.."hey nat" a voice snapped her from her thoughts as she looked up to see Cris standing there.."a few of us are heading over to the bar, wanna come" he asked with a smile. Normally she would of made an excuse of why she couldnt go but after the day she had, well she wanted a drink and bad..

The small bar on the busy AC street was packed with patrons as a bunch of people from the CDA sat at a large table, a few pitchers of beer between them as they all laughed and drank. They told stories of their day and some even told of when they were younger, all and all it was just what Natalie had needed after the few weeks she had had..

As she went to order a pitcher of beer, Cris headed up to the bar as she waited on the bartender.."Im glad you came out" he said with a smile..

"yeah me too" she said honestly..

"you know we should do this more often, ya know, go out" he began a bit nervously.. Normally natalie would of taken this as a huge hint to back off from him, it wasnt a secret that he still had a thing for her but after everything she had been through, well this was nice. I mean he was a nice guy and very easy on the eyes.."I mean im not saying" he began to ramble..

"i think that sounds great" she cut him off as he blinked a bit in shock..

"You do?" he said as he looked at her and she nodded her head as she grabbed the pitcher and they headed back to the table..

This had literally been the first time since Natalie had hung out with all of her coworkers, she usually stayed away from this kind of thing but she was actually happy now as they played darts and pool.. Gigi had even showed up with Steele in toe, it was odd seeing him dressed like a normal person even though he looked uncomfortable as hell as he drank back a large pint of beer..

"I cant even remember the last time I had this much fun" Gigi grinned as the girls made their way to the bathroom.."you and Cris seem to be hitting it off" she said with a smirk at natalie..

"He's a good guy" natalie said honestly..

"that usually means he is off limits" Gigi laughed..

"No I mean it, he is really nice and well im having fun with him" natalie said honestly as Gigi blinked in shock.."is that so hard to believe?"

"coming from you, well yes" Gigi laughed..

"what can I say I have gotten wise in my old age" Natalie smirked..

"You are so not old" Gigi swatted at her but Natalie felt so old now, she had seen so much and learned so much. She honestly felt like her body was just a container of her old soul, she forced a smile as unwanted images of John came to her head.."well im definitely going to enjoy this while I can" Gigi smirked as she walked to the door.."You coming?" she asked Natalie..

"Yeah just give me a minute" natalie faked a smile as Gigi left and natalie sucked in a deep breath as she looked at herself in the mirror. She had dark circles under her eyes now and her weight had dropped in the last week, she tried to force a smile as she stared at her own face, it was amazing how she literally felt like a stranger even to herself..

She quickly stepped out of the bathroom and reluctantly joined her friends. She was gonna have fun damn it, even if it killed her to do so..

Alcohol seem to be having the desired effect as natalie took back a few shots..It was easy to forget when she was getting drunk, they all moved over to the pool table as a fierce game was started, Natalie honestly couldnt remember the last time she had had this much fun..

She was sinking ball after ball into the pockets, completely destroying the competition as she played her ass off..

"next time she is on my team" one of them guys said with a shake of his head as she sunk yet another ball..

"well I did tell you all that I played a little bit" she laughed..

"More like your a pool shark" another guy laughed..

"we could play for money" she smirked as she looked over at her competition but then her eyes grazed across the room and standing there like a damn statue was John and she froze In shock..

"Id be broke by now" the guy continued to laugh as her eyes locked on Johns from across the room..."hello, earth to natalie" he said with a laugh as she looked at him with a shocked expression.."you alright?" he said as she quickly looked back out at the bar, he wasnt there, was she seeing things now? She hadnt sensed evil and John was all the way in Ireland. She couldnt help the chill that came over her as she shook it off quickly..

"yeah, just thought I saw" she began and then decided not to finish that sentence as she looked back out, no one was there but it had seemed so real, John had seemed real..

"oh your distractions wont work on me" he continued to laugh.."check this out" he grinned as he sunk the ball..Cheers erupted in the bar as natalie continued to look around, was she indeed losing her mind after all?

They played another two games and natalie finally let the image she had in her head go to rest. She was drunk and pretty much sure that she was envisioning things now..She went to go find Gigi who was hanging off of Steeles arm as she whispered things in his ear and laughed softly..

"hey um I think im gonna head home" Natalie said to her friend..

"already ? But its not even midnight yet" Gigi whined..

" I know, im just tired" natalie said quickly.."Im gonna call a cab"

"do you want me to come with you" Gigi asked even though her expression said she wanted to stay there..

"Nah im fine, you stay and have fun" Natalie forced a smile as Steele looked at her as if she was hiding something and she quickly looked away from him.. Did he know what she had seen? Could he read her mind..

"only if your sure " Gigi snapped her from her thoughts..

"Yeah of course, just get home safe" Natalie said quickly..

"she always be safe wit me" Steele said protectively..

"I know" natalie said honestly, it was obvious that Steele cared about Gigi greatly, she could see it in the way he was around her. She tried not to think of John, that wouldnt help her now..

"I could take a cab with you" Cris came over, his eyes blood shot from the alcohol.."I mean if you dont mind" he added.

"No thats fine" natalie said quickly as her and Gigi said their goodbyes and then Natalie and Cris headed outside to wait for their cab. It was chilly out as they stood there, an air of awkwardness around them.."Tonight was fun" she said quickly to break the ice..Why did she suddenly feel so strange around Cris, it irked her..

"Yeah it was, I probably drank too much though but hey I didnt throw up" he laughed..

"well thank god for small favors" natalie joked.

Cris looked at her as the mood suddenly changed before them, something thick and sexual taking its place and natalie was sure it had to do with the drinks they had.."I dont know if I got to tell you tonight but, well you look very nice" he said almost shyly as Natalies face turned red, was Cris trying to flirt with her now?

"yeah well you dont look so bad yourself" she smirked as a lump filled in her throat..

"You know if your not too tired we could always go get some coffee" Cris said nervously as he stood there..Natalie didnt answer right away as she stood there, part of her wanted to run off with Cris and have this coffee and maybe even something more but the image of John inside the bar was still haunting her.."If you dont want to" he said quickly as he began to fidget some..

"You know what, I would love some coffee" Natalie forced herself to say, and why the hell not, Cris was a decent guy and very easy on the eyes, why shouldnt she go to his place?

"alright" Cris's eyes lit up as the cab pulled into the parking lot.."come on" he said softly as she turned and then froze once more, John was standing across the parking lot, she couldnt see his expression but he looked angry and she couldnt help but gasp.."whats wrong" Cris asked with concern as natalie stared, Cris followed her eyes but saw nothing.."nat? What is it" he said again as she finally snapped her head around, her heart was racing and her hands trembled slightly.."Nat?" he said again..

"Im sorry I just" she began as she looked back out again and he was gone once more, she quickly shook her head, she was going crazy, that was it..

John watched in the shadows as the taxi pulled off, he was in the slayers home town and it hadnt taken much for him to find her. He was a bit surprised at how keen his senses were to her and it irritated him as well.. He had tried to research the slayer but he came up with nothing and that was frustrating as well, if he hadnt read her mind when he had met her then he would of never known to come to this town and she had saw him already but he was almost positive that he had hid his aura but still, it was like she had sensed him, maybe she was even more powerful then he had originally gave her credit for..

His eyes darted to the door of the bar as a young guy came stumbling out and John smiled, maybe this town wouldnt be so bad afterall plus he had been dying for a change of scenary and if he really wanted to let that Slayer know what she was up against, well what better way. With that he casually walked towards the drunken man..

Natalie woke up to a pounding headache and the buzzing of her cell phone as she groaned and rolled over, the feeling of a warm hard body next to her made her jump up as her eyes sprung open. She was in a bedroom she didnt recognize and next to her now rustling awake was none other then Cris, she immediately felt ill as she stared at him in shock. Had she slept with him? She quickly glanced down at her body and she was still fully dressed but that could mean a number of things, she felt anxiety quickly go through her body, how had she ended up in his bed? The sound of her phone now alerting her to a voicemail made her jump as she quickly scrambled to find it as she got out of the bed, now Cris was waking up as she fumbled around, her hand shaking so much that she nearly dropped the phone..

"Hey goodmorning" he said in a sleepy voice as she looked at him, he too was dressed, well almost all the way dressed, his chest was bare..His phone began to go off as he glanced at it and Natalie hit the voicemail button on her own phone.."what the hell" Cris said as he grabbed at his phone and quickly answered, natalie listened to her own message which was a very aggitated sounded Bo..

"natalie I need you to call me asap, its about...well nevermind about that, just call me" Bo sounded completely beside himself as natalie looked at Cris who immediately stood up now, his body tense as he spoke..

"are you sure? When?" he said as he began to pace and natalie felt her stomach drop, something had happened, something big.."I'll be right there" he finished as he hung up and ran a hand through his short cropped hair..

"what happened" Natalie said quickly as Cris looked at her and shook his head..

"someone was attacked last night" Cris began as Natalie felt the familiar feeling of sickness run through her body.. He had a look in his eye, one of concern and worry.."at the bar"

"Just a random attack?" she felt her mouth get dry..Cris just looked at her and she gasped as it hit her.."it was him, he did it didnt he?" she didnt even know why the words came to her mind but she was almost positive she knew who was behind this latest attack..

"we have to go, Bo is waiting on us" Cris said quickly as he grabbed a shirt..

They got to the CDA in record time, Natalie was still completely baffled and yet upset as they entered the large building that was now completely packed, Gigi ran over to her quick.."Thank god your ok" Gigi put her arms around her tight.."when you didnt come home last night" she began as she glanced at Cris and then her eyes got wide..

Cris looked at Gigi and then excused himself as Gigi stared at Natalie in shock.."Nothing happen ok, we fell asleep, thats all" natalie said quickly..

"Ok" Gigi said suspiciously..

"so tell me what happened" Natalie quickly changed the subject..Before Gigi could answer her a distraught Bo came over..

"we need to talk" He said to her as he spun back over to his office and Natalie swallowed hard, this was really big..She looked at Gigi as she walked towards Bo, she couldnt help the ill feeling in her stomach as she got to Bo's office and then her eyes got wide as she saw macneil standing there..

"Hallo Natalie" Macneil said as she gasped, she wasnt expecting to see him and she reacted quick as she walked up to him and then within seconds she was slapping him hard across the face..

Bo ran over to her quick.."woo natalie, calm down!" Bo yelled as Macneil stood there like a statue as he looked at Natalie..

"Calm down? This is his fault" natalie yelled and then looked at macneil, she was absolutely livid and tears threatened to spill.."You did this" she yelled as she tried to calm herself..

"Now thats enough" Bo warned her..

"Tis ok Bo" Macneil said quietly.."natalie tis right" he said as Bo looked at him..

"Damn straight im right, why would you let him do this, you brought me back here!" she yelled as she paced the room now, she seriously had to get a grip before she completely lost all composure..

"i did it ta protect ye" he began softly and she couldnt help the roll of her eyes..

"I didnt need protection, he did!" she yelled as her voice cracked.."I could of helped him, I could of.." her voice trailed as she spun from them, damn the tears now trailing down her face..

"ye dinna ken what was happening, he did tis ta protect ye" he said softly..

"protect me from what? Have you even seen him, he is lost!" she yelled angrily..

"He dinna tell me of his pact with Moray, I dinna ken what he was planning ta do until twas too late lass" Macneil said with regret..

"Moray" she gasped in shock..

"aye lass, twas a pact made in hell" Macneil said low.."twas tha only way ta protect ye, he sacrificed himself"

Natalie could barely contain herself as she stood there, John had sent her away to protect her, she felt fresh tears rake her body, he was trying to protect her..

"by the time I ken twas too late, he was gone" Macneil shook his head..

"what do you mean gone" Natalie's voice shook, she didnt even hide her tears now..

"Moray took him, twas almost two hundred years until he resurfaced and by then it twas too late" he said with regret in his voice..

"My god, what did he do to him" she cried out..

"twas rumored that he tortured him for many years and when he finally broke him, well.." macneil shook his head and Natalie had to walk across the room..

"what can we do, he is here now" Bo said with worry.."I will not have him reeking havoc here, we have enough on our hands as it is"

Natalie could barely even listen to them, John had done all of this to protect her and in return for his act he was wisked away and tortured for years, the thought was absolutely sickening..

"he comes fer her" Macneils words snapped her head around as she looked at him with tears.."he doesna ken why but something tis pulling him towards ye" he said as he looked at natalie..

"so then I can talk to him, I can make him see" she said with a glimmer of hope In her voice as she wiped her eyes..

"Absolutely not, he killed a man last night" Bo said with a shake of his head..

"he's not bad, you know he's not" Natalie said to Macneil..

"i sorry lass but I agree with Bo, tis too dangerous fer ye, he isna the same man" macneil said softly..

"Like hell he's not, I saw him, I spoke to him, he could of killed me but he didnt" she snapped as Bo's eyes got wide..

"what? When? Last night?" Bo said in shock..natalie shut up quick, Bo hadnt known that she had ran into John, Natalie had kept it a secret from everyone, including Gigi. They had told Bo that they went to find him but instead they had left and even though he was pissed for them going behind his back he had gotten over it but now, by the look on his face she knew that had changed.."when did this happen natalie" Bo said seriously..

"thats doesnt matter now" Natalie said quickly as Bo walked up to her..

"when did this happen, did it happen when you went to Ireland" Bo said with anger as Natalie swallowed hard.."God damn it natalie, you said you didnt see him" he yelled..

"I didnt want to make you worry" she said quickly..

"you showed me what he had been up to, I was glad that you hadnt run into him, he is dangerous, you know that!" he yelled..

"I had to see him, I wasnt expecting to but I had to" she yelled with emotion..

"Unbelivable so you yet again put yourself in harms way" Bo shook his head with disappointment..

"Dinna be so hard on her Bo, she only thinks with her heart" Macneil said as Natalie felt more tears fall..

"I dont care what she thinks with, he is dangerous and he killed someone last night!" Bo yelled.."it could have been you" Bo snapped at her as as she quickly turned from him..

"if it is true that he dinna try and take her life back in ireland then maybe there is still hope" Macneil said softly..

"he could of killed me then but I saw something in his eyes, I did" Natalie said with tears..

"enough of this, he is a wanted man now and im not going to rest until he is caught" Bo snapped..

"Caught? What are you going to do, you heard what Macneil said, he was tortured for years!" natalie cried out once more..

"and now he kills in our town, dont you see Natalie this is just a game to him, your a game to him" he said with a shake of his head..

"You never understood him, you never did!" she yelled bitterly at Bo as he blinked in shock at her..

Bo walked up to her, his face softening now.." listen I know that you care about him but that man out there killing isnt John, he is ruthless and evil, and I will not put your life in danger"

"Let me see what I can find out, its been a long time since I have tried ta talk ta him, maybe I could get somewhere" Macneil said softly..

"i want to come with you" natalie said quickly as Macenil just shook his head.."why not! You said yourself that there may be hope" she pleaded with him..

"Tis not safe yet" Macneil said softly and then he began to disappear..

"No, dont go!" she yelled as she ran to his vanishing form and then she began to cry heavy as Bo walked over to her, he put his hand on her back as she jumped out of his grasp.."i could fix this, I could fix him" she yelled at Bo..

"natalie if I really thought you could then I would give you my blessing" Bo shook his head..

"You dont know him like I do" she wiped her face..

"You dont even know him anymore" Bo said low and she spun from him and went to the door.."you will have a guard twenty four seven" Bo's words made her stop at the door..

"Im not a child!" she snapped..

"i never said you were but im not going to take any chances of him trying to take you out" Bo said as she shook her head.."let Macneil see what he can find out, please dont go against my wishes, I couldnt bear to lose you"

"I know that I could fix this" she said as she got to the door and then she was quickly leaving as Bo exhaled deep, he quickly called one of his men by the name of Brody Lovette into his office..

"what is it Sir" Brody said as he entered..

"i want you to keep an eye on natalie, on her every move even if she fights it" Bo said seriously as Brody nodded his head and then quickly left as Bo ran a hand through his hair, he would protect natalie whether she liked it or not..


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter Twenty Three

Natalie stormed to her office as Gigi quickly followed her, she could already tell that her friend had a millon and one questions.."I really dont want to talk about it Gigi" natalie said quickly..

"its true then, he is here" Gigi said with worry in her voice and natalie quickly walked over to her desk, she just wanted to be left alone.."natalie" Gigi said with concern.."Im worried"

"dont be, im fine" Natalie snapped as Gigi looked at her..

"did he follow us here, did he somehow know that you were here" Gigi continued..

"Im busy" Natalie said quickly as she began to rummage through the papers on her desk with shaky hands..

"natalie what happened in there" Gigi said as she walked over to her.."what did Bo say"

"he's here ok, end of story" Natalie finally huffed..

"but, how...i mean he was across the ocean" Gigi said and then her eyes got wide.."when we were in ireland you were really upset, you had wanted to leave shortly after we got there"

"so... I changed my mind about the trip" natalie said quickly, she was almost busted and she knew it, she quickly grabbed a file from her desk as Gigi grabbed her wrist..

"You saw him, didnt you, in ireland" Gigi said with wide eyes..

"what" natalie tried to fake being shocked..

"Oh you are such a bad liar Natalie, you saw him" Gigi said as realization hit in..

"fine, you happy I saw him" natalie blurted out quickly as Gigi's eyes got wide..

"and? Why didnt you tell me" Gigi continued..

"there was nothing to tell ok" Natalie put the file down as Gigi looked at her..Natalie turned from her friend.."he was just like what we read about ok" she said low..

"Oh Natalie, im so sorry" Gigi said softly as Natalie kept her back turned..

"I just...i didnt want to hear how you were right about him" Natalie said with embarassment..

"I would of never done that natalie, your my best friend" Gigi said softly as she walked up to Natalie now and touched her arm as tears began to stream down Natalie's cheeks.."Natalie its going to be ok" Gigi tried to be supportive..

"How Gigi, tell me how it is going to be ok" Natalie faced her now..."he's turned into a monster, he..he killed someone last night" natalie cried as Gigi hugged her tight.."Nothing is alright and its never going to be alright again"

Natalie got herself together and convinced Gigi that she was ok but her mind was far from ok, it was lost and broken, just like her heart. Being at work was making it worse and she wanted nothing more than to just go home and sleep it off but as she got outside she saw she wasnt alone as she turned to see Brody standing there..

"I dont need a body guard" she said bitterly..

"im just doing my job Nat, that is all" Brody began as she rolled her eyes..

"well then you better be able to keep up with me" she said as she ran to her car and it took him a second to see what she was doing and by then she was screeching her tires as she flew out of the parking lot and he ran to his own car..

Natalie drove like a reckless bat out of hell, she didnt even care that she was breaking numerous laws not to mention risking her own life as well as Brodys. Served him right for agreeing to look over her, Bo should of known better..

She drove way over the speed limit as she kept checking her rearview mirror, she knew this town like the back of her hand and she used it to her advantage as she made sharp turns and then skidded to a stop in front of Gigi's apartment building, brody raced in as Natalie got out of the car. He was red faced and looking pissed as he came up to her.."are you out of your damn mind!" he snapped as she rolled her eyes..

"hey dont be mad with me because you couldnt keep up" she said sarcastically..

"Keep up? You could of killed yourself or others" He said with pure disbelief in his voice.

"Oh come on brody, your being a bit dramatic dont you think" she said as she spun from him..

"Im gonna tell Bo about this" he warned..

"Of course you are" she said as she got to the door..

"why are you doing this, he is just trying to help you" Brody said with annoyance as she spun and faced him now..

"Maybe everyone should stop trying to help me, im not some fragile victim here, I can take care of myself" she snapped..

"More like a spoiled child that didnt get her way" he snapped back at her and then stormed off as she stood there..

Natalie pushed past Brody as she got into the apartment, she wasnt a damn spoiled child and how dare he say that, she couldnt even find a come back for him, she was irritated and annoyed as she made her way into her own bedroom, slamming the door behind her as she huffed.. Ok so maybe that was a bit childish but still, she hated that Bo had her being babysat like a child..

Natalie kept replaying what Macneil had said, the idea that Moray had tortured his own kin until he had broken him was unfathomable, but Moray was gone now or atleast it would seem and John had taken his place. Natalie paced the room as she thought of him, he was in AC, he had traveled here but for what? To kill her like Bo assumed he meant to do or was it something else. She couldnt help but think it was something else or maybe she just hoped it was.. She thought back to the bar and how she had seen him, it had to of been him, was he stalking her?

She moved to the bed and sat on it as she thought, could she get through to him or was it too late after all. That thought alone was unbelievable, they were married for god sake, or atleast they were in the 1500's. She fell back onto her bed as she thought of him from a different time..

She must of fallen asleep as she thought of him cause the next thing she knew, she was dreaming..

The feeling of coldness came over her body as she laid in the bed and she pulled the blankets up more, shivering as if it was the dead of winter and the window was open. She groaned as she rolled onto her side, trying to cocoon herself in the blankets to stay warm and then her eyes shot open, this wasnt just any ordinary chill she was feeling and she immediately sat up..

"so we meet again slayer" Johns voice startled her as she spun her head around and met his gaze. John was there, in her room, just a few feet away from her bed as her eyes got wide.."did ye really think I would let ye get away" his voice was icy cold, just like the way she felt..

"John" she said with a shaky tone..

"I told ye dinna call me that, ma name tis Hawk" he quickly got next to the bed as she moved back some..

"Your name is John" she mustered up the strongest voice she could as he smiled a bit now..

"ye are a tricky lass, ye try ta get into ma head" he moved quick as she backed up more but he was literally moving on top of her as he boxed her in with his strong arms..

"Do ye think I am a fool" he said angrily as she swallowed hard..

"I never said that" she whispered with fear..

"i could end ye suffering right now" he smiled as he hovered over her..

"But you wont, I know you wont hurt me" she said quietly as he studied her face..

"ye dinna ken me then" he smiled devilishly and for what ever reason, one she didnt even know she pushed her hands at him as white light poured out of them and onto him, his eyes opened in shock as he stumbled off of her.."what the hell do ye think ye doing" he yelled at her..

"I can help you John, I can" she said almost frantically..

"Im not John!" he yelled at her as he stumbled back some, she once more shot her hands up as the white light hit him and he groaned in pain as he fell back some more.."stop ye games!" he yelled at her as she jumped from the bed..

"Please just listen to me" she began softly and then banging was heard on the door..

"Nat...Natalie let me in" Brody could be heard yelling as she looked at the door and then John looked at her and smiled..

"Now tis could be fun" he grinned as he began walking over to the door, she quickly jumped in front of him..

"Im not going to let you do this" she snapped at him..

"ye dinna have a choice" he yelled at her..

"Natalie open this door!" brody began to get frantic..

"Please, I beg you" she pleaded with him as he looked at her..He seemed conflicted and she felt relief wash over her..

"ye are a stupid lass" he said with a wicked grin and before she knew what was happening he grabbed her.."ye wilna win" he said as she felt her body being flown up to the ceiling as she yelled out, the door opened just in time for Brody to see her disappearing with John as he yelled out to her..

Natalie felt as if her body was being torn into two as she flew through space, her screams pierced her own ears as they came to a hard landing but impressively he hadnt let her go as she stood on wobbily legs, her breathing coming in pants as she looked at him, he looked completely unaffected and then he was letting go of her as she grabbed onto one of the nearby chairs..

"I dinna like ta be played" he said as he walked from her, he needed a drink, he needed some space. He hadnt wanted to leap with her, at first he just wanted to kill her, to end the constant mocking feeling he felt but then out of no where he found himself changing his plan, he could have a use for her and for her healing powers..

"why are you being so stubborn, im not playing you" she said with heavy breaths..

"dinna undermind me" he snapped at her as he got a drink and she stood there, still trying to regain her breathing, atleast the pain flowing through her body was lessening to more of a throbbing headache then anything else..

"where are we" she said as she looked around and ignored his statement, they were in some sort of Study, it was immaculately decorated with items from the past and present..

"Ye have a lot of questions" he dismissed her with his hand as he sipped his drink..

"is this...your place?" she continued as she looked around..

"ye dinna need ta worry bout that" he spun to look at her.."why do ye look at me like that" he was mad..

"Im just trying to understand you" she said honestly as he stormed over to her..

"Ye dinna need ta understand anything, ye should be worried bout what I have planned fer ye" he said with a evil grin and she swallowed hard..

"You wont hurt me" she tried to stay strong, I mean if he wanted to kill her then he could of done it by now.."You cant hurt me" she said softly and he looked taken back some but it quickly faded as he stepped closer to her..

"Ye ways wont work on me " he said angrily..

"You know me and if you would just stop for a moment" she began as he got in her face..

"I dinna ken ye, ye are just a foolish lass!" he yelled at her..

"I love you" the words left her mouth before she could help herself, tears pricked her eyes and his got wide, he almost looked scared as he backed up.."Please just remember" she began as he blinked in shock and then grabbed onto her arm hard as he yanked her close..

"stop ye games, stop or I will make ye" he snapped at her..

"Please, god why cant you just remember" she began to cry softly..

"ye god aint here" he said through gritted teeth..

"but I am" the sound of Macneils voice made her head spin around as well as Johns and there he was, macneil standing there in his kilt and gear as he looked at John and Natalie.."Let her go" he said warningly as John smiled..

"I should of known ye would come, ye wish ta fight me" John smiled as he pushed Natalie behind him.."ye wilna win Macneil"

"ye are a fool Hawk, I wilna let ye hurt tha lass" Macneil said fiercely as he drew his sword out..

"Macneil no!" Natalie yelled out and John pushed her back roughly as she stumbled and then fell onto her ass as John grabbed his sword..

"I will enjoy this" John grinned as he held his sword..

"and ye will lose" Macneil said right before the two men lunged for each other and Natalie screamed out as swords clanked and sparks flew..

"Ye got stronger" John smiled as his sword swung once more into Macneils.."but not strong enough" he said as the swords clashed violently as natalie scrambled to her feet. Her heart was racing as she watched the two men battle, she looked for something, anything in the room to stop this madness but there was nothing and then she looked at her hands and she didnt think as she pushed as much white power as she could at John, he fell forward and roared loudly as he spun his head to look at her...Anger in his eyes but then she saw Macneils sword as it pierced Johns skin and she screamed out as the sword embedded itself in him..

"No!" she screamed as John fell to the ground, the sword still in him..

"Ye canna fight it Hawk, the sword be blessed by tha brotherhood" Macneil said as he looked over Johns body..

"what did you do!" natalie yelled as she ran over..

"it had ta be done lass" macneil said softly..

"No...No... your killing him" natalie yelled out as John stared straight up at the ceiling..She went to grab the sword but Macneil grabbed her first and pulled her back.."NO!" she yelled..

"tis too late Lass, his fate is written" he said as he held onto her and she screamed and yelled as John looked at them..

"ye canna kill me" John said with heavy breaths and then he grabbed the sword and yanked on it hard as he groaned and natalie cried out more..The sword didnt budge and Johns eyes filled with fear and confusion..

"tis over Hawk" Macneil continued..

"Please stop your killing him" Natalie cried out as Macneil kept his grip on him..

"death be his only saving grace lass" Macneil said softly..

"No..No... you know that he's good, he is!" she yelled out as she fought against Macneil more but he was just too strong and she finally gave up as she sobbed..

"ye wilna win" John said with heavy breaths as he tried to pull on the sword more, he was losing blood at an alarming rate as natalie watched in horror..

"Please...stop" she sobbed continously as she watched John groan out in pain..She literally felt like she was feeling his torment as she continued to try and get to him..Within seconds the room was filled with so much power as atleast ten men from the brotherhood stood there, natalie saw steele and called out.."Please, dont let him die" she cried out to him..

"take him away" macneil said in a stern tone as Natalie continued to cry and she watched as the men all surrounded him and then like in a flash they were all gone, the sword clanked to the ground as she heard Johns screams as they leapt with him..

"No no no no" she cried as Macneil finally let go of her and she dropped to her knees and sobbed hysterically..

"why?" she yelled at Macneil as she looked at him..

"we canna have him reeking havoc lass, we will try and save his soul" he said solemnly as he bowed his head..

"save his soul, your gonna kill him! You bastard!" she yelled at tears streamed down her face..

"tha gods will see ta him now lass, they will try ta fix him, ta get out tha evil inside" he said as she shook her head, she didnt want to hear it, she knew what they were going to do, they were going to kill him..

"and what if they cant, huh...then what!" she demanded from him as she began to rise..He didnt speak as he looked at her and she cried once more..He reached down for her as she jumped away.."dont touch me" she yelled at him.."You did this to him!" she yelled..

"tis already in his blood lass, as a wee lad I saw it" he shook his head..

"then fix this, you can fix this, stop it somehow from happening" she yelled a plead at him..

"I canna go back in time lass, tha past is tha past" he began..

"Bullshit I went back and now look at me, I dont even exsist here anymore!" she yelled bitterly.."You know you could save him, you could but you wont allow yourself too" she yelled at him as tears continued to stream..

"tha laws canna be broken lass, if I could I would" he began as she wiped her face..

"You can, you choose not to and he was suppose to be your family!" she yelled.." we can go back and kill Moray, kill him before he has a chance" her words came out in sobs.."Please we can stop this"

"tis not possible" Macneil said low..

"You said yourself that I was his future, what the hell kind of future is this!" she cried..He looked at her as if contemplating what she said and she took the opportunity to add more.."we could go back, we could kill moray together" she said through tears.."I know you care about him, you know there is good in him, Please macneil, please try" she begged him..

"I took vows" he said softly as he shook his head..

"and you vowed to protect him, you have to do this, I can help, I can.." she wiped her face more..

"there maybe something" he finally said as her eyes got wide.."but it could change tha future forever"

"then what are waiting for, lets go" she said adamently..

"tis dangerous lass and tha outcome.." his voice trailed..

"i dont care about the outcome, if we have a chance to do something then lets do it, I would rather die trying then not try at all" she pleaded..

"ye are a brave lass" macneil said softly.."but ye canna come, I must do tis alone" he said as he began to fade and she lunged at him, her hand grabbing the sleeve of his tunic and at first she thought she was going to just crash on the ground but instead she was racing through time with him as she screamed..


	24. Chapter 24

So this story is almost over, and i have to say that i havent finished one in years so this is kind of a new thing for me! LOL, but the wheels are already spinning for a new one so if anyone has any ideas or maybe something they would like to see written for the duel let me know. Im kind of thinking of redoing one that i started awhile back, so we'll see.. But anywho enjoy!

Chapter Twenty Four

Natalie screamed as she raced through time and her hand began to slip from his tunic but before it could she crashed onto the ground. She was sure every bone in her body was broken as she laid there and groaned in pain..

"are ye mad lass, ye could have been killed" Macneil yelled out as she blinked up and looked at him..He shook his head as she laid there.."Ye are mad"

"i...i couldnt...let you...go alone" she said through heavy pants of breath as he looked at her and then put his hand down to her, helping her up..

"ye are making tis harder then it has ta be" he said with annoyance..

"I told you I could help" she said as she continued to groan in pain..

"ye could of helped by staying put" he shook his head.."tha pain should be leaving soon"

"it is already" she said honestly and then she finally looked around, they were in the woods.."where are we" she continued to look around..

"ye should be asking when" he shook his head in disapproval as her eyes got wide..."1482" he finally said as she gasped..

"what?" she was in shock even though she knew she shouldnt be.."But I was in 1515 with John" she began with confusion..

"aye, but tis where everything began" he nodded his head.."tis tha night that moray kills his parents"

"Oh my gosh" she said as her eyes got wide.."john is just a child right now?" she said in disbelief..

"he was only seven when his parents were taken" he nodded.."come, it will be late soon" he said as he began to walk and she followed him as a million things ran in her head..

"were going to stop his parents from being killed" she said with wide eyes..She hadnt been expecting this..

"aye, we try if ye dinna get yerself killed in tha process" he said warningly and she swallowed hard..

They walked through the woods for what seemed like hours, Natalie's legs were killing her but she kept on.. When they got to the clearing she gasped...it was a green pasture, it was so beautiful, horses ran free and so did other random farm animals as she looked at Macneil..

"wow what is this place" she said in awe..

"tis the mcbain residence" he said softly as Natalie swallowed hard.."Here put tis one" he handed her a heavy plaid woven poncho of sorts as she put it over her tshirt, it fell long down her legs, covering parts of her jeans.."ye follow ma lead, tis a different world" he said warningly and she just nodded her head ok. She was a nervous wreck as they walked, this is where it had all begun so long ago, as much as she felt happy she couldnt help but have worry come over her, John was just a mere child now and that was just weird..

They neared the large property, Natalie could smell food cooking and then she heard the laughter of a child and she blinked in shock as a young boy with long dark hair came running over to them..

"Uncle, uncle ye came!" the small boy said with a great big smile as Natalie just watched in pure shock, that was John, she just knew it..

"aye lad, where's ye parents" macneil said softly to the young boy as he messed with his hair..

"momma is cooking and papa is tending ta the chickens" the boy smiled big.."whose tis?"

"tis is a friend of mine, ye can call her lady natalie" Macneil began and then he looked at Natalie."tis be my nephew Jonathon"

"Please ta meet ye lady natalie" the small boy bowed some and Natalie couldnt help but smile, this was John and one day he would turn into a power leader..

"Nice to meet you to Jonathon" she said with a smile..

"ye sound funny" the boy laughed some..

"come on ye little runt, lets go see yer momma and papa" Macneil smiled and then looked at Natalie.." remember what I said" macneil said softly to Natalie as little John ran towards the large log house..

"he seems so normal" she couldnt help but say, he seemed so carefree just like a child should be..

"aye his family hasna been taken from him yet" Macneil smiled as they continued to walk..

As they neared the large log house, little John ran inside as natalie looked at all the farm animals around her, they had cows, pigs, just about anything you could think of..A young woman with brown hair and bright blue eyes peeked out of the door and then a huge smile came on her face.."macneil, what a pleasant surprise" she said as she came outside.."and ye brought a guest"

"i hope ye dinna mind me stopping by, we are on our way ta see the king and I wanted ta see ye before we got there" Macneil began as he put his arm around natalie.."tis Lady natalie, ma soon ta be wife"...Natalie felt her eyes go wide as she looked at Macneil, he just stared at her as if to say go along with it.."tis Lady Evelyn" he said to Natalie..

"well isnt that tha most glorious news I have heard" the woman beamed and then quickly hugged Macneil and then natalie..

"nice to meet you" Natalie said nervously as Evelyn pulled back..

"ye be english lady Natalie"she said with confusion..

"aye,she be a friend of a friend" Macneil said quickly as Natalie felt her throat go dry, this was Johns mother, how odd, especially since they looked to be the same age..

"dinna be shy, come inside, I have just started supper" Evelyn smiled as natalie looked at Macneil and they headed inside.."thomas be outside tending ta tha chickens, ye should join him" Evelyn said to Macneil as natalie stared at him with wide eyes..

"aye, I havena seen ma friend in some time" Macneil said as he began to walk away and Natalie was scared to death to be with Evelyn alone, what if she said the wrong thing..

"come on lass, ye can help me finish up" Evelyn smiled as natalie smiled back nervously at her..

Evelyn had an entire assortment set up in the kitchen, it smelled wonderful in there and natalie couldnt help but get hungry.."ye be a farmers daughter?" she asked as natalie's eyes got wide..

"yeah something like that" she said nervously and before Evelyn could say anything little John came racing through, covered completely in dirt, a frog in his hand.."Momma look what I found out back" he said as held the creature, Natalie couldnt help but look at him, he really did look the same, she felt somber looking at him.."Ye wanna see" he said to Natalie..

"ye ken better than ta bring that filthy thing in here Jonathon" his mother began with a shake of her head..

"but tis jus a wee frog" he began as he showed it to Natalie..

"its a cute frog" natalie finally said with a slight smile and then the frog leapt and landed on the floor as Evelyn yelled out..

"ye get that blasted thing out of here right now Jonathon" she yelled at him as he scrambled to get the dirty creature, Natalie couldnt help but laugh as she watched him chase the frog..

Evelyn looked at Natalie.."ye dinna have any babes do ye" she shook her head and Natalie just shook hers no.."that boy will be tha death of me" she said with a soft laugh and Natalie couldnt help but know that even partly that was true, he would be the death of both of them.."just wait, one day ye will be blessed with one then ye will ken the true meaning of love" she said softly and Natalie smiled..

Natalie never really thought about having children, it was never one of those things that ran through her head. Growing up the way she had and seeing all the things she did, well needless to say that having a child was the last thing on her to do list..But watching Evelyn with John, well she couldnt help but wonder what it would have been like if they had had a child..She quickly shook the thoughts from her mind as she continued to help evelyn..

"so when did ye meet Macneil, I dinna ken that he went across tha ocean" she began as natalie fidgeted with her hands some as she tossed the huge salad before her..

"I came to stay with my uncle" Natalie began nervously..

"aye well I bet Macneil is happy fer such good luck" she grinned big as little John came back into the room, Natalie still couldnt believe this was him, it was so surreal..He went to touch the food with very dirty hands and his mother swatted them away..

"ye look like one of the animals out there" she scolded him.."go wash yerself up before sup" she continued..

Little John sighed as he spun from them and quickly left the room..Natalie decided to take the rare opportunity to find out about John, about his childhood, something she could never do before.."do you have any more children" she asked as Evelyn looked up and smiled a bit sadly..

"aye, twas a wee girl but she dinna last during the cold" she said sadly and Natalie couldnt help but feel bad, she remembered asking John awhile back if he had any other siblings and he hadnt wanted to talk about it.."twas three summers ago, jonathon was so excited to be have a sis, he took the news verra hard" she shook her head as natalie couldnt help but feel bad, he had been so young to learn of the heartache of death, it tore at her..

"have you ever thought of having any more" Natalie asked as Evelyn looked at her, a smile on her face..

"i will let ye on a little secret as long as ye keep it as such" she smiled and natalie felt her heart race as she looked at the young woman.."a babe grows now but I dinna have the strength to tell Jonathon, not yet anyways" she said softly and natalie's eyes lit up with excitement for her but also for sadness, when his parents were killed his unborn sibling was killed as well..

"i wont say anything" Natalie said honestly as Evelyn smiled and then the sound of male voice came into the house and natalie was surprised when she looked up to see a man who looked almost the spitten image of John, even with the long hair and all, it was his father, Thomas..

"aye ye said she was a pretty lass but ye dinna say how beautiful she was" Thomas said with a smile as natalie swallowed hard, he almost sounded like John, she tried to keep her wits about her, this wasnt john but his father..

"Ye got a fancy ta tha lass do ye" Evelyn said with sarcasm..

"I got eyes in me head" he grinned as he put his hand out to natalie.."tha names Thomas , lass and ye be Natalie" she shook his hand and smiled reluctantly at Macneil who was sneaking a piece of food while Evelyn looked on and quickly swatted his hand..

"ye like a child sometimes Macneil, ye wait like the rest of us" she laughed at him..

"Ye ken I have a hard time waiting" he smiled as Thomas walked over to Evelyn and placed a kiss on her forehead..

Macneil walked over to Natalie and sat down at a chair.."Thomas said ye could all come and visit me in Loch awe" he began as Evelyn looked quite surprised, natalie looked at Macneil surprised, so this was his plan, to get them away before the dreaded night happened..

"and just leave the animals ta fend fer themselves" Evelyn said quickly with a shake of her head..

"I could have ma men watch them, I would like it verra much if ye could come, tha wedding shall be soon" Macneil pressed even more as Evelyn seemed to ponder this..

"it wouldnt be a wedding without all of you" Natalie interjected quickly as they looked at her..

"we shall think on it" Thomas finally said with a smile.."but first we should eat" he went to grab a piece of food and evelyn swatted his hand away.."ye just as dirty as ye boy, wash them hands" she scolded him as he sighed and then got up..

"shall we walk" Macneil said as he looked at natalie.."before sup"

Natalie knew they had things to discuss and they had to do them soon, she wasnt sure when this fateful day was to happen but something told her it was coming sooner then they both would of liked.. They excused themselves from Evelyn and headed out front as they began to walk..

"they are so nice" Natalie said honestly.."is he your brother, I heard you say that John was your nephew" she began as he looked at her..

"we like family, Thomas and I may as well of been brothers, we have known each other since we were just babes" Macneil smiled and it didnt hit natalie til now, he had lost people that dreaded day too, he had lost his best friend and he took on the role of Johns father..

"she is having a baby" natalie blurted out as he looked at her surprised.."she doesnt want John to know because" she began as Macneil cut her off..

"because of tha babe she lost" he said for her as he nodded his head..

"we have got to save them Macneil, we just have to" Natalie said seriously..

"if we can get them out of here by tha morrow then mayhap we have a chance" Macneil said softly..

"does he come tomorrow?" natalie felt her stomach get ill..

"aye and I come shortly after the masacre, I canna risk running into me young self" he said with a warning tone..

"what happens if" she began but then stopped as he looked at her with worry..

"we mustna think of that, tis never a good thing" he shook his head..

"its hard to image John becoming the way he did after seeing him so carefree" she began as she looked at Macneil..

"losing tha ones ye love can harden a man, some never do come back from it" he said as they walked...

Dinner was absolutely delicious and Natalie had eaten more then her fair share of roasted hen, potatoes and the tastiest of vegetables..They listened to stories about Macneil and Thomas when they were growing up, even some stories about Thomas and Evelyn.. Thomas had come from a long line of royalty and Evelyn had been just a peasant. Apparently Thomas had chosen a life of love over a life of royalty and they had moved out to the country to live simply. It was a beautiful love story, Natalie felt even more determined to save them all..

They ate and laughed, Natalie actually felt a sense of family with them and she wished that she had been able to meet Evelyn in her time, she was sure they would of gotten along wonderfully.. Thomas had been a master as well, something that Natalie hadnt known, it wasnt said straight out but it was definitely hinted about but it was obvious what life he had choose, he choose family over everything else..

Natalie wondered if that was how Moray was able to kill him so easily, had the brotherhood turned their backs on him because he choose this life over theirs? As it grew darker outside Evelyn had walked John to bed even though he was more interested in staying with the adults, he was such a charmer even as a child..

Natalie moved outside as the house began to calm down, it was so peaceful out there, the air crisp and clean, no pollution. She could see just about every star in the sky and if she could see a falling one then maybe she could make a wish on it..

"tis a beautiful night out" macneil said as he stepped outside and Natalie looked over at him..

"were gonna win this" she said softly as he took a seat next to her..

"we canna keep them away from Moray forever" he said as he looked up at the sky..

"then why are we running, why dont we stay and fight" she said seriously..

Macneil smiled at her now and shook his head.."ye are too brave fer yer own good lass"

"if John could kill him then we could too" she whispered..

"we are nothing like him lass, plus as soon as tha brotherhood find out what were doing" his voice trailed..

"they will understand" she tried to remain optimistic as he looked at her.."You never know, they are suppose to protect innocence"

"I already broke too many vows" he shook his head..

"we have to atleast try, with my healing powers and" she began as he cut her off..

"do ye ken how many years we have tried ta get rid of Moray" he said quickly and then continued.."we dinna have tha strength ta go head ta head with him"

"thomas is a master and so are you, that has to count for something" she said quickly..

"we will get them somewhere safe and when we do then we leave" he said as he stood now and she stood too..

"so thats your big plan, just to run" she was in shock, I mean he was powerful, he had the gods behind him..

"i made a promise ta John ta keep ye safe and I have tried thus far" he said softly..

"and you were going to have him killed in the process" she said a bit angrily..

" I was trying ta save him" he raised his voice some and then lowered it.."i couldna save his family then, I will do all I can ta save them now" he turned from her as he got to the door.."ye should get some rest, we leave at sunrise" he said and then he was heading inside, natalie inhaled deep as she stood there, there had to be a way to kill Moray, there just had to be a way..

Natalie couldnt sleep at all, her mind was in too many places, if they could pull this off and save John, his family. What could this mean for her, for them? She had too many what ifs scenerios playing in her head. If Moray had been the largest evil out there would the CDA even exsist anymore, would Gigi or Bo, and what about Rex? She shook her head as she sat in the rather comfortable chair in the living space, so many things could change.. The sound of little feet coming into the room made her spin around and there was a sleepy faced John as he rubbed at his eyes..

"you should be sleeping" Natalie said quietly as he looked at her..

"I canna, bad dreams" he said in a small voice.."why are ye not sleeping, bad dreams too?"

"something like that" natalie said quietly as he went and took a seat on a nearby chair..

"are we really going ta loch awe?" he asked as he looked at her..

"arent you excited to go" she responded..He nodded his little head but he looked worried.."whats wrong" she asked softly..

"i dreamed that ma momma and poppa died" he said with fear in his voice and Natalie swallowed hard, was Moray trying to get to him even at this young age, the idea horrified her and pissed her off..

"Your momma and poppa are going to be just fine, I promise you" she said seriously..

"I dream about a man sometimes, a dark man" he said quietly..

"You do know that no one can hurt you not with me and your uncle around" she tried to comfort him..

"I dinna like him, he shows me things" he said as he looked at her..

"what kind of things" Natalie asked..

"bad things" he looked at his hands and fidgeted with them...

"well he isnt real and he cant hurt you, just remember that" she said honestly..

"do ye have any children" he asked as he looked up at her..

Natalie smiled softly.."no, not yet"

"do ye want any?" his eyes got wide with curiosity..

"one day" she swallowed hard as she looked away from him, sitting here and having a conversation with Johns younger self was beyond strange for her..

"ye will make a good momma" he said with a smile..

"You think so? Why is that" she couldnt help but ask..

"cause ye are nice" he smiled..

"well your a good boy" she smiled..

"can ye tell me a story" he said as he leaned his head back on the chair..

"Oh im not really a good story teller" she said nervously as he looked at her..

"please it will help tha dark man go away" his voice was just above a whisper and so damn innocent, how could she deny him a story..

She smiled.."well its a long one" she began as he closed his eyes.."there once was a man who was so powerful even being in the same room with him was amazing" she began..

She told him the story until his breathing had evened and she could tell he was asleep and then she just watched him until the sun rose. She would protect him, she would or she would die trying, he had so much in him, so much potential.. She couldnt help but smile as she watched him, one day he would grow up to be that powerful man, he may not know it now but one day he would be king..

Natalie helped Evelyn make breakfast as the men began gathering clothes and supplies. According to Macneil it was going to be a three day ride on horse back and it was going to be a dangerous one but Natalie didnt fear it now, she could keep them safe, they both would..

Natalie helped to set the table as Evelyn cooked a hearty breakfast of chicken and eggs, bread and fruit. Natalie watched her as she cooked, she had to only be 30 years old, a beautiful woman just like her son.. She was snapped out of her staring as a loud scream was heard, it took her a second to realize it was a child but not any child, it was John..

Evelyn dropped the pan she was cooking in as she took off running, Natalie wasnt too far behind as they tore out of the house to see John running towards them and in the distance was a dark figure and Natalie knew just who it was, it was Moray, they had been too late..


	25. Chapter 25

Sorry its taking so long for me to update, been sick with tonsilitis and having surgery soon to remove these things! As much as i am nervous to be having my tonsils removed at 37, well it has to be done plus i will be out of work for about 2-3 weeks which means all the ice pops i can handle and lots of writing, Yay! i think i am more excited about not having to get up at the butt crack of dawn! But surgery wont be until probably next week, i will know more once i see the ENT on Monday.. But anywho this chapter has alot of goodies in it and hopefully you wont be left too confused, i do promise however it will all make sense in the next coming chapters, so ENJOY!

Chapter Twenty Five

Natalie couldnt believe what she was seeing, Moray stood there in the distance with a few possessed men around him.. Little john had gotten over to his mothers arms as Macneil and Thomas ran over to natalie..

"go both of ye...now" Macneil shouted at Evelyn and little john.."hide" he continued to yell as they took off running and Natalie felt her heart race..Macneil looked at her with worry in his eyes as his hand went to his sword, Thomas looked at him...

"what is he doing here" Thomas said with increasing worry..

"he came to kill ye, ta kill ye wife" Macneil said as he withdrew his sword completely..

"he wilna win!" Thomas yelled as he raced towards the house and Macneil shoved a dagger at natalie and then with a battle cry he went running towards the men, natalie looked at the dagger and then she too ran after them..

She couldnt remember the last time she was this scared and she ran with all her might as the possessed men neared them, Moray stood back with a grin on his face as he watched the chaosis erupt. Macneils sword hit into another mans sword as natalie ran right for Moray, dodging the possessed men as she did so..She was going to kill that son of a bitch once and for all..

"Natalie NO!" Macneil yelled at her as he continued to fight two men but she ignored his yells as she continued to run.. One of the large men who had been by Morays side smiled wide, revealing deadly sharp teeth as he ran at her. When they were nearly just a few feet apart Natalie slid onto one leg, barely missing the blade of the very large sword as she whipped her dagger into the air, slicing into the flesh of his shin as he yelled out.. By the time she spun around he was coming at her again, a look of pure rage in his eyes and she looked around quick, she had to do something to get the upper hand and then she saw the dirt on the ground around her and she grabbed a handful and threw it hard at him as he stumbled back, unable to see as he swung the sword around recklessly.

Natalie used the opportunity to kick his legs out from under him as he fell to the ground with a thud, within seconds she was on top of him as he tried to fight her off and then she drove the dagger right into his chest, piercing his heart as he yelled out, his frantically moving body slowed and for the first time since this started she let out a deep breath but then she felt it, the icy cold and she spun her head as Moray ran towards her, anger on his face...

She went to jump up but a hand came around and knocked her to the ground as she gasped from the wind being knocked out of her and then with fear she saw and heard thomas as he ran at Moray with a sword in his hand..

"NO!" Natalie yelled out as Moray lifted his hands up and Thomas was thrown back as he twirled in the air, landing just a few feet from Natalie, he was jumbled but not hurt as natalie ran to him.."go to your family, go to your boy!" she yelled at him as she grabbed the sword that had flown a few feet away, she grabbed it as she charged at Moray, all the while she was praying to the gods, to the brotherhood to keep them safe, to protect them all..

Moray lifted his hands up towards her as she ran and she braced herself, surely she was going to fly backwards but instead all she felt was a small blast of energy that barely rocked her footing. Moray yelled out completely enraged now as he lifted his hands again but nothing happened and natalie was the one to be smiling now as she swung the sword in the air towards Moray but he moved faster then she had anticipated and he missed the deadly blow..

"Ye will die!" Moray yelled to her with bright red eyes as she swung her sword again..

"today ye die!" Macneil yelled as he rushed over, his sword whipping through the air as he charged past natalie. They both ran at him with swords whirling around and then just like that he was gone as they skidded to a stop.. The sound of Thomas crying out made them turn as Moray held him by his throat, his feet dangling in the air.."No!" macneil yelled viciously as he charged the demon and Moray tossed Thomas in the air, he looked like a rag doll as he flew with arms flailing and then with a huge thud he fell to the ground.."save him!" Macneil yelled to Natalie as he got to Moray and natalie ran to thomas who was now bleeding from every orfice of his body as she got down on her knees, she put her trembling hands on him as she tried to concentrate but the sound of a childs cry made her look up as John came running..

"Poppa, NO!" John yelled out as Natalie stared in shock and then she heard a thud as Macneil came crashing on the ground..

"John..No...go back, go back" Natalie yelled as she got up and watched as Moray ran towards the small boy, natalie took the dagger that was in her hand and threw it with all she had making it lodge into the shoulder of Moray as he yelled out and natalie ran to John.."You need to go back" she said with fear racing through her..

"But poppa..." John said with tears in his eyes..

"ye stupid wench, ye will pay!" Moray yelled as she turned to look at him and he yanked the dagger from his arm as she pushed John behind her..

Macneil was struggling to get to his feet, a gash in both of his arms bleeding bad as Natalie glanced at him..And she quickly looked back to Moray, she didnt know what made her do the next act but she lifted her own hands and shot him with a blast of white energy as he yelled out and stumbled back..

"Ye doing it lass, dinna stop!" Macneil yelled out as she continued to shoot white energy at him..

Moray yelled out so loud that the ground actually rocked and then he shot his own energy at her but it was black as can be and natalie fell backwards from the blast of it.

"ye leave her alone!" little Johns voice made natalie snap her head around as John tried to pick up the sword that was on the ground but it was way too big for him..

Moray smiled big and then put his hands up towards the sky as John began moving towards him as if attached to some invisible rope.."NO!" Natalie yelled out as she jumped up and grabbed onto John by the waist, now they were both moving fast towards Moray..

"ye wilna kill me!" Moray yelled out as Natalie held onto John with everything she had..Their feet literally digging into the ground below..

"NO!" Macneil yelled and then tossed himself in their path as Moray lost his contact and Macneil fell onto his chest hard..

"Ye fool! Ye will pay!" Moray yelled at Macneil as his body lifted up high in the sky.."Now ye watch him die!" Moray yelled as Macneils body came crashing to the ground as natalie watched in horror, She shoved John behind her again as Moray smiled.."give me tha boy" he hissed at her..

"Go to hell!" natalie yelled as she tried to blast him with energy again but he was expecting it this time as he shot his own energy at her and she flew backwards from his black power..Moray began walking over to her as she looked at John..."RUN John, RUN!" she yelled as she tried to move but she couldnt, it was as if someone or something was holding her down..

John didnt move though as he stood there, he looked frozen from fear and something else too as Moray got to them and natalie yelled out again but John didnt move..

"come...child" Moray put his hand out to John and Natalie watched in horror as John began walking towards him..

"NO!" Natalie yelled out but she was unable to move as she tried to struggle against the invisible binds against her body..

"Dinna touch ma boy!" Evelyns loud voice yelled out as she ran towards Moray and for a second he broke concentration as he looked at Evelyn and natalie gasped as she got up and ran towards John, grabbing him as Moray shot his hands up at Evelyn and she flew back hard as John cried out..Natalie spun with John in her arms as she ran with him, she didnt get very far as he cried and then she was shoved forward, falling onto the ground as John fell next to her..

"when will ye learn, ye canna win!" Moray yelled out as natalie flipped onto her back but it was too late Moray was already there, already standing over her..He looked at john then at her, he smiled wickedly..

"Please, take me instead" she cried out as he looked at her..."take me!" she yelled out again as he looked inbetween the two of them, the destruction all around them fell hard onto her, if this was the only way to save John then so be it..Moray smiled at her..

"ye offer yeself to save tha lad" he said with a smile as she looked at John who was passed out on the ground from the fall..

"please" she said with tears as she looked back at Moray and he smiled widder as he grabbed her hard from the ground..

"there could be a use fer ye still wench" he smiled as he grabbed her by her throat hard and she gasped for air.."I will enjoy tis" he grinned as he held her up high, she closed her eyes as darkness began to descend, she was ready to die but just as her eyes began to shut she flew backwards as she gasped loudly..

She could hear an ear piercing yell hit the air and she looked through slitted eyes as she began to pass out, there had be about twenty men standing there, but not just any men, they were from the brotherhood and they surrounded Moray, the last thing she saw before she passed out was Morays head being cut from his shoulders as it flew through the air..

The sound of loud buzzing filled her head as she laid there and groaned, she honestly felt like she had been hit with a mac truck and she groaned again..

"Natalie Marie dont make me tell you again, if your late for school" a womans voice yelled out as Natalie snapped her eyes open and blinked in shock..

"Mom" she gasped in shock as she looked into her mothers blue eyes..

"i told you about reading these crazy books" her mother said as she picked up a book from the night stand as natalie blinked in shock, she couldnt breath, it was her mom, it was really her..

"Mom...oh my god mom" she said as she jumped from the bed and hugged her mother hard as her mom gasped in shock..

"what has gotten into you!" her mother said as natalie began to cry and hug her mother hard as tears streamed down her face..

"Mom I cant find my shoes, where are they" natalie's eyes shot to her brother Rex who stood in the doorway, it was rex a much younger version but it was him..

"Rex, oh my god" natalie tore from her mom now and she grabbed rex, spinning his eleven year old body around and around..

"what the hell" Rex yelled out..

"watch your language young man" their mother warned.."seriously natalie are you on drugs" her mother said as natalie stopped spinning rex around now and she stopped and looked at her mom and then at rex, she couldnt believe this was happening, she didnt answer her mom as she ran to the large mirror and looked at herself. She was young again, only 15 and she gasped as she looked at herself..

"i think she's gone crazy" Rex laughed clearly enjoying this..

"just finish getting ready rex, I have work soon" their mother said and then she looked at natalie.."were gonna talk about this when I get home, now get ready for school" she said as Natalie spun and looked at her..

"school" she whispered...

"sometimes natalie I just dont know about you" her mother said with a shake of her head as she left the room with Rex, natalie looked back at herself in the mirror, had it all been a dream, a horrible nightmare? But it had seemed so real, all of it..Natalie quickly turned to her bed and picked up the book that had laid there, it was called To tame a highlander, she quickly flipped through the pages of it, a gasp leaving her mouth, had she really dreampt it all?

Everything was so surreal as Natalie sat and ate breakfast, she couldnt help but stare at her brother and her mother, she had her mother back and rex well he was still the same kid she remembered and she was no longer twenty five but fifteen again, it made no sense at all but she hadnt cared, she had her family back..She couldnt help but wonder though how she had had such an elaborate dream and all from a book?

No she knew that couldnt be why, this had really happened, all of it, she was sure of it.. But as time ticked by and days turned into weeks her thoughts and memories of that time began to fade. Quickly too because by the time a year had passed nothing at that time had rung even the slightest bell, even the name John she had written in a book seemed unfamiliar now. Life went on like it should of so long ago..

Nearly ten years later...

"You just make sure and get yourself home" natalie said with a shake of her head.."Make sure he doesnt stop at any more bars" she said to the cabby as she waved and then walked back into the small bar, she was exhausted and worn out..

"another amazing day darling" Mac said with a grin as he came out of his office..

"and a long one, god you have to tell Shawn he cant take off another friday for atleast a month" she said as she ran her hand through her hair..

"i will be right on it" mac grinned.."are you sure you dont want a drive home, the streets arent safe like they use to be" he said seriously..

"trust me mac im the most dangerous thing out there" she shook her head as she cashed out her drawer and then waved to him as she headed outside.. She liked the walk home at this time of night, it was quiet and even though the newspapers and tv news were going on and on about the high crime rate, well this was her town and she knew the people here, she wasnt scared of no one and nothing. It was one of those strange things that she never feared anything at all..

She got onto the sidewalk and began the few block walk to her apartment, she knew that tomorrow she would have to stop by her mothers place and see how she was doing, she really hated that she had spent so much time working that she could barely find time for her family, rex included..

Her phone alerted her to a text as she pulled it out and grinned as she saw it was from Connor, a local guy she had been hanging out with lately.. He was exceptionally cute and currently in the police academy, god how she wished she could just do that, but life demanded things from her and a roof over her head was incredibly important especially since Rex had basically moved himself in over night..

She texted Connor back as she looked down at her phone, the sound of a scream caught her attention as she stopped, for a moment she thought she was hearing things but then she heard it again and this time she knew she wasnt hearing things.."help...help me" a woman cried out desperately as Natalie spun and looked at an empty parking lot as a young woman began running towards her, her arms waving in the air as Natalie almost dropped her phone..

The sight of a very large man walking at an incredible pace caught her off guard as she stared in shock, that man was huge, had to be atleast seven feet tall, she was frozen in that spot as the girl ran up to her.."Please...please help me" the girl said frantically, her clothes were torn and she looked absolutely frightened and Natalie quickly snapped out of her staring as she took in the sight of this girl.."dont just stand there, RUN" the girl yelled as she tried to grab onto Natalie's arm but Natalie had turned just in time to see the large man just a few feet away and she gasped in shock..

"Holy shit!" natalie yelled out at the sight of this guy, he was gigantic and he looked crazed as he smiled at her, she quickly went to turn and run but as she did so she hit face first into a large chest and she literally bounced off of it as she began to fall but a strong pair of arms caught her just in time and that is when she looked up and saw the bluest eyes she had ever seen and they were attached to an absolutely gorgeous face.. He smiled at her and she almost swooned but then he was looking past her as he pushed her behind him..

It took Natalie a moment to realize that the guy now currently blocking her view from Mr Gigantic was dressed like out of some old scottish film, he had on a kilt, boots and he even had a sword, her mind raced as she listened to him speak.."did ye really think ye could get away from me" Mr Blue eyes said angrily and he had an accent too, natalie backed up now as the men began to stare each other down..

"ye think ye scare me" the impressively large man laughed..

"actually I plan ta kill ye" Mr blue eyes laughed dryly at him as natalie watched in horror as he withdrew his sword..

"wooo hold up...what are you doing" Natalie said in shock, she couldnt believe she was witnessing this..

"dinna distract me" Mr blue eyes said without looking at her..

"who are you" she said in complete shock..

The gigantic one began to laugh darkly..."Im gonna have fun wit tis one" he smiled at Natalie and thats when she saw the razor sharp teeth and she backed up more now, what the hell was going on?

Mr Blue eyes yelled out something in another language as he swung his sword and Natalie had just had about enough of this as she took off running, her phone was in her hands as she began to dial 911 as she ran as fast as she could. The sound of yelling could be heard in the distance but she didnt stop to see what it was as she continued to run, she quickly put the her phone on speaker as she ran breathlessly..

"911 what is your emergency"

"theres... a huge fight ….two men...one dressed..i dunno, maybe from one of the casinos" she began to ramble out of breath..

"Maam your gonna have to calm down, explain to me again" the operator said again..

"are you kidding me, he is gonna kill that man! And his teeth" she began to shout into her phone now as she ran..

"Maam your breaking up, are you hurt, in danger?" the operator asked as her voice broke up..

"just get someone out here god damn it!" natalie yelled as she turned a corner but she looked up too late and she crashed into something hard as she stumbled back, her phone dropping to the ground, crashing to pieces.. A hand caught her before she hit the ground and she gasped as she looked up and saw those damn blue eyes again..Her eyes got wide as he pulled her to stand up..

"are ye hurt?" he asked with concern as he looked at her and all she could do was nod her head and then she glanced at the sword he had on his waist, it was literally dripping with blood..

"what the hell" she said in shock as she began to move back..

"I wilna hurt ye Natalie" he said softly..

"what did you do!" she yelled out in fear as she looked around, not a soul was on the street as her heart began to race, had he just killed that man? Then her eyes got widder.."how did you...how did you know my name" she continued to back up..

"ye just need ta relax" he continued to say as she shook her head..

"No...no I will not relax, did you kill him" she said with a cracked voice, her mouth was so dry and she looked at this barbaric looking man, he had long dark hair, an extremly muscular build like nothing she had ever seen before and he was tall as shit too, not as tall as mr gigantic but still he had to be atleast six five..

"ye should sit natalie" he said again, his voice was oddly soft for his side but she couldnt think of that now as she continued to back up..

"stop calling me that, who are you, what did you do back there" she began to yell out..The sound of sirens in the distance made her heart relax a bit as mr blue eyes seemed to look around nervously..He stepped towards her as she put her hand out.."dont take one step closer" she snapped as she fumbled to get her mace out of her pocket..

"i wilna hurt ye, just let me" he began a bit louder, he sounded annoyed..

The sight of headlights coming down the street made her move towards the road more.."dont move any closer" she warned him as she backed up..

"Ok Ok" he put his hands up now and she gasped, his hands were huge and strong, she had to quickly shake the thoughts out of her head, now was not the time to drool over this man, he had just killed someone.."he was already dead" he said as he looked at her and she blinked a bit in shock, how had he known what she was thinking, had she spoken out loud?.."Please just get away from tha road" he said as he stood there..

Natalie watched as the headlights got closer and then she looked back at him. I mean for a maniac he was pretty damn hot, gorgeous actually..

"whats a man-i-ac?" he said with confusion as she gasped now and jumped off the curb..

"How did you do that" she said in shock as she looked at him.."how did you know"

"ye think im crazy?" he said with a shake of his head but a grin was forming on his lips..

"dont laugh at me" she snapped at him a bit angrily..

"i dinna mean ta poke fun but if ye ken" he began with a shake of his head..

"why are you talking like that!" she yelled at him..

"Natalie, please" her name rolled off of his tongue seductively and she gasped..Why was he looking at her like that? She quickly looked back at the road as the car neared and she took the opportunity to frantically begin waving it down but by the time she looked back he was gone, mr blue eyes was just gone, like vanished into the night as the car came to a stop..

"are you ok?" a man said as he got out of the car and natalie looked at him with confusion and shock.."maam?" he said again as she shook her head..

"what? He was just there...like right there" she said in shock as she looked back at the older man..

"who?" the man said to her..

"i dont know" she said with another shake of her head..

"come...sit down, tell me from the beginning" he said softly as she looked at him.."Im here to help" he said again and for some reason she felt like she could trust him, she didnt know why but she felt like she could.."start from the beginning, dont leave anything out"

"But...i dont...understand" she ran her hand through her hair..

"ive seen a lot of strange things, trust me, im Bo by the way and your?" he asked with a smile as he put his hand out..

"Natalie, my name is Natalie" she said somewhat unsure now as she stared at this man.

Natalie began to tell this strange man of her story and as she talked about it she knew it sounded insane but he didnt even look at her like she was crazy and that in itself was weird. Hell just speaking about it made her laugh nervously at how ridiculous it had sounded.. Was she just overworked and tired, had she made the entire thing up in her head, she began to doubt her own story as she spoke..

"and then he was just gone, I dont know how or why or even who he was" she said with a shake of her head.."do you think im crazy?" she asked as he smiled softly..

"No Natalie I do not, actually" he began as another car pulled up and before he could react a girl with short platnium blonde hair came rushing out of the car and towards Natalie..

"Oh my god Natalie" the girl said as she went to throw herself at a very shocked natalie as she backed up from her..

"Gigi, dont... not now" Bo said with a shake of his head..

"But its her, she's here" Gigi said with confusion..

"what the hell is going on here, who the hell are you and how the hell do you know my name" natalie said in shock as she stared at this girl and then at Bo..

The blonde girl went to say something but Bo looked at her hard.."Not now" he warned..

"what the hell is going on" Natalie said now as her heart began to race dangerously fast as she looked between the two of them, she felt like she couldnt breathe..

"But I just thought that" Gigi said again with a sigh..

"Listen your both freaking me out" natalie said as she backed up more..

"natalie listen there are a few things I need to explain to you" Bo began as he looked at her.."gigi go back to your car please"

"listen I dont know what kind of game you two are playing but im not liking it" Natalie said as she began to get angry, the blonde haired girl was looking at her like she knew her and she had the overwhelming feeling that this man was feeling pity for her and she didnt like it one bit..

"this isnt a game Natalie" Bo began as Gigi just stood there staring at Natalie.."just get in the damn car Gigi" he yelled at Gigi now as natalie quickly backed up more..

"woo old man you just calm the hell down!" Natalie yelled at him as he looked at her..

Gigi smiled big and then looked at Bo, a look of pure satisfaction on her face as she turned and headed to her car.."I think you need to come with me" Bo began towards natalie..

"with you? Are you crazy, im not going anywhere with you" Natalie said loud as she looked at him...

"Damn it Natalie" Bo barked at her as she jumped slightly..

"look who is freaking her out now old man" Gigi laughed from her car as natalie quickly looked at her and then back at Bo..

"I will meet you back at the office" Bo warned her..

"office, what office?" Natalie said as she looked at the man, who was he and what the hell was going on, she began to feel a bit dizzy and lightheaded now..

Gigi huffed and rolled her eyes.."whatever old man" she laughed as she peeled out of there and natalie stood and watched the car take off..

"there are some things better left" Bo said as she brought her attention back to him..He stopped in mid sentence.."maybe you should sit"

"I dont want to sit, actually I dont even want to be here anymore" She tried not to get frantic but in the last half hour she had seen some things, things that couldnt possibly be real, she was feeling sick and woozy..

"I dont want you to fall down and hurt yourself" Bo said with concern..

"Im not going to" she began to say as she swayed some and then quickly caught her footing as Bo rushed over to her, putting his hand onto her arm.."I dont need your help" she said a bit loud..

"Natalie? Natalie is that you!" she heard her brothers voice from across the street as he stopped and then ran over to her.."hey get your hands off of her you freak" he pulled Natalie away from Bo..

"I wasnt trying to hurt her" Bo began with a shake of his head..

"Yeah right you old perv!" rex snapped and then he took in the sight of his loopy looking sister.."Nat are you ok?"

"I dont feel so well" she said honestly as she held onto Rex..

"You son of a bitch what did you do to her!" Rex yelled protectively..

"I didnt do a damn thing" Bo put his hands up in frustation..

"You better get the hell out of here before I call the cops!" Rex said as he pulled Natalie back more...

"I feel like im gonna be sick" Natalie said honestly, suddenly she felt like really drunk as she swayed..

"Your gonna be fine ok, im here now" Rex said quickly as he shot Bo another look..

"fine...fine, im going" Bo said with annoyance as he began to back up..

"yeah you better keep moving old man" Rex snapped..

"we'll do this another time Natalie" Bo said with a shake of his head as he got to the drivers side door..

"who the hell is that Nat" Rex said as he looked at his sister and before she could answer she hurled right there on the ground..


	26. Chapter 26

Happy Easter!

Chapter Twenty Six

Bo raced to headquaters as his mind raced.. One day she was in his office with Macneil and the next she is MIA for a few days and then he finds her like this. He was beyond confused as to what had taken place. She didnt remember him, she didnt remember Gigi and yet her brother knew who she was. This was all too confusing for him, it didnt make sense..

Gigi was waiting in his office as he got there.."do you want to tell me what the hell is going on, how come she doesnt remember me" she said angrily..

"I dont know, something must of happened" Bo shook his head as he quickly logged into his computer..

"no shit sherlock"Gigi said quickly as he looked at her harshly.."what?"

"How many days was she gone?" Bo asked..

"three, what the hell is this Bo, how can she not remember?" she said again..

"it just doesnt make sense, any word on John?" he asked Gigi..

"No but there was a sighting of a kilted man not too long ago" Gigi began and then she gasped.."did she see him?"

"I dont know" Bo said as he typed Natalie's name into the computer and then he sat back, running a hand through his hair as he shook his head.."this cant be" he said quickly..

"what, what is it" she said as she walked around his desk and stared at the computer screen..

"Natalie's mother died when she was fifteen, I know she did, I was there" Bo said with confusion as he read the screen..

"then who is that" Gigi said as she pointed at the screen, there was a picture of Natalie and an older woman, it had been taken just a year ago at a local fundraiser and the name Roxanne Balsam was in plain print.."How?" Gigi said in shock..

"I dont know but im gonna find out" Bo said as he began typing again..

Rex was able to get Natalie back to the apartment as she stumbled some.."are you sure that man didnt touch you" he said with worry, she seemed like she was drugged and she didnt smell of alcohol..

"i swear rex he was just, weird" she shook her head as she sat on the couch, she was starting to feel better now, I mean she honestly felt like she had been hit with a mac truck..

"and what about that other guy you were talking about, who was he?" Rex said as he brought her a glass of water..

"I dont know" she said honestly as she sipped the water..

"and the girl you mentioned" Rex continued..

"Rex I said I dont know" she snapped at him as he jumped some..

"Listen im just trying to figure this out, it sounds a bit wonky if you ask me" Rex shook his head..

"Im not crazy Rex" she said as she shook her head.."Maybe I am" she said quietly..

"Im not saying your crazy, hell this is AC strange shit happens all the time you know that and it is tourist season" he said as an explanation..

"None of it makes sense Rex" she said with concern in her voice, she couldnt stop thinking about it.. She felt like she was missing a huge chunk of the puzzle..

"yeah well I say we call the cops first thing in the morning, that guy could be dangerous and if he was carrying some sort of knife with him" Rex ran a hand through his hair..

"it wasnt a knife rex, it was a sword like a real sword" she began as her mind raced..

"Listen to me nat, no one carries swords around" he began..

"I know what I saw rex" she said with frustation..

"and you also said he was wearing a kilt" he shook his head..

"and he had an accent" she began..

"so maybe he was just one of those weird freaks from over at the art academy, I see them all the time, I mean just the other day I saw this guy dressed as darth vader" he began..

"He had blood on the sword rex, he killed that guy or seriously injured him" she said as fear raced through her once again but oddly she wasnt very scared of the blue eyed man..

"there would have been something on the news by now, theres nothing Nat, no murder, no crazy sword weilding man on the loose" he began as she stood now..

"I know what I saw Rex, I didnt imagine it" she was getting annoyed now..

"I just think that maybe your confused" he said softly..

"or crazy" she said dryly as she walked past him..

"nat your not crazy" he said as he huffed..

"I need to go to bed" she said honestly, she was beyond exhausted and drained. She honestly didnt want to think about it anymore cause the more she thought about it the more crazy she felt..

"we can figure this out in the morning ok" Rex said as she kept walking down the hall, she just wanted to lay down, that was all, just lay down and forget any of this had happened..

Even though natalie was exhausted her mind was still racing with images of what had taken place. She kept thinking of Mr Blue eyes, how did he know her name and did he really kill that man.. her mind then went to the gigantic thing, and his teeth, had she imagined that too. Then there was the older man , Bo and that weird chick who acted like she knew her.

An eery feeling came over her as she laid in the dark bedroom, a feel of eyes on her as she quickly looked up and a gasp left her mouth cause standing at the foot of her bed was Mr Blue eyes himself and she quickly scrambled to turn on her bedroom light but when she looked back he was gone as she sat there, her heart racing dangerously fast, what the hell was happening to her?

Bo was literally exhausted as he continued to read up on Natalie, the CDA's computer could pull up anyone at any time and give a detailed report on them and with Natalie he couldnt help but feel blown away. Her life had changed drastically and he just didnt get it, something must of happened, he just didnt know how or why. He stared at the numerous pictures he had acquired from the smart computer as he looked them over one by one and thats when he had finally saw it and at first he thought his eyes were playing tricks on him but one by one it was there, or better yet he was there, John McBain..

Bo began to flip over the pictures quickly as he grabbed his magnifying glass, some of the pictures had been from when she was just a small child, Holiday pictures at the mall, school field trips even at her graduation, he was in the all, off in the distance and dressed as a regular joe but he wouldnt miss that face, it was him, it was John and he had been there for it all..

A knock on his door alerted him as he jumped, the lack of sleep was messing with him now as he grumpily said.."come in"

Gigi peeked her head inside.."You didnt sleep did you" she said as he rubbed his face..

"No but look at this" he said as Gigi came around his desk and was surprised at all the pictures laying out on his desk, with worry she looked at him..

"Bo I understand that were trying to find out what happened, but maybe this isnt the best way to go about it" she said with concern, it was obvious he hadnt slept..

"can you just listen to me for a second" he snapped with frustation.."Look at these"

"its just pictures Bo, I get it, her life changed but" Gigi began with a shake of her head..

"Just look closer damn it, I didnt see it at first but now" he said with annoyance as she decided to play his game, maybe if she did he would agree to sleep, she picked up a picture and looked at it..

"its a christmas picture from the mall, she was a cute kid" Gigi said as she went to hand him the picture back but he shoved it back at her..

"Look harder, there in the far right corner" he snapped..

"Bo you havent slept, and I hate to break it to you but you look like shit" she said as she stared at her boss..

"Just look at the god damn picture" he snapped again as she sighed and looked at it.."In the far right corner, what do you see"

"I dont know, people, Bo what is this about" she began with growing concern..

"that, look at that" Bo stood now and pointed at the picture where a crowd of people stood.."who does that look like" he stared at her as she cocked her head to the side..

"it just looks like people Bo, just random people" she began as he yanked the picture from her and put a magnifying glass to it.."Look at it again" he said more urgently now..And she sighed as she looked back at it but this time her eyes got wide.."You see it dont you"

"but...how is that possible" she said in shock and then she grabbed the picture herself and looked at it..

"But there's more, look at these, all of them, he is there in every single damn picture" Bo said with wide eyes..

"No way" Gigi said as she began to quickly go through the pictures one by one as she gasped each time cause in every single one of those pictures was none other than John McBain..

Meanwhile in a penthouse apartment in New York City, John McBain sat with a cup of coffee in his hand as he read through the local paper. He would never tire of fighting off evil, he had been doing so since he joined the brotherhood nearly 500 years ago. It had been his destiny to do so. He came from a long line of Masters, his father had been one until his demise almost two hundred years ago but he had lived a very long life and John felt fortunate to of had his father around as long as he did even if his fathers death still haunted him but he was ready to go, ready to join Johns mother who had passed when John was only twenty one, the flu had taken her human body and his father had never really gotten over the death of his wife even if hundreds of years had passed..

John always wondered if he would be as lucky as his parents were, to find love, the ever lasting kind and then he thought of her, Natalie... He had been obsessed with her since he was just a mere child himself. Memories of her when he was only a small boy continued to follow him through the ages.. At first he was convinced that she was some sort of angel sent from heaven. I mean she had saved him, saved his family from the evil Moray that had hunted them. She had risked her own life to save his and he had never forgotten that.. But then she was gone, his uncle Macneil had told him that one day he would understand but that wasnt a good enough excuse, he had wanted to understand then but as time went by his thoughts had changed, he had wanted to be like his father, like his uncle. He had wanted to be a Master..

He was only 18 when he took his vows to protect the innocent from the evils of the world. The job came with so many responsibilites and ones that he was willing to take.. he had traveled all over the world, saved so many humans and the ability to time travel had caused the last five hundred years to fly by. He had revisited his youth, revisited the time when the red headed goddess had saved him for what should have been his death if not worse.. But he could only watch from afar as she selflessly offered herself to the demon, to protect him, it boggled his mind for so long, why had she cared so much?

Then when he was dealing with his mothers untimely death and his uncle had come to him, he was feeling inadequate, he had tried to save his mother, he had tried to some how undo her death but each time it was useless, each time she had died and each time he felt worse and worse..

"ye are made fer great things lad, dinna ye forget that, ye mother was proud of ye" Macneil had told him but it was difficult for him to get over the fact that even though he had otherworldly powers that he just couldnt save her even as hard as he tried..

"I dinna understand why she had ta die, tis such a stupid illness" John had shook his head, he never got sick, not as much as a cold and yet that very thing took his mother..

"she be a mortal John and she be wit the gods now, watching over ye" Macneil tried to offer him comfort..

"But what good is it ta have all tis power and not be able ta stop a cold" John shook his head, even his healing powers were not enough to bring his mother back..

"tha mortals have a time ta go Lad and when it tis that time then we must let them do so, tis what tha gods want" Macneil said softly..

"Tis not fair" John sulked into his chair more..

"Life isna fair lad, never has been" Macneil nodded his head.."But we do what we can, we help those we are destined ta help"

"was natalie destined ta help me?" John asked the older man who looked at him with a smile..

"aye lad, she was" he said with a smile..

"then why dinna ye ever tell me where she went, is she a master?" he asked as Macneil just stared at him.."i have a right ta ken, she saved me life"

"Tis time ye ken tha truth about Natalie" Macneil shook his head..

It was then that macneil had explained to John what had truly happened with natalie, and how she had tried to save his life numerous times. John stared on with disbelief as Macneil told him of his numerous lives, the ones where natalie had come to his rescue. He spoke of Moray and how he had tried to condem John and almost succeeded if it hadnt been for natalie's huge heart. But she wasnt a Master at all, she was mortal, John was completely blown away when he heard of everything he had been through, things he hadnt remembered, a life that seemed so far away..

"she saved ye lass cause that tis what she does, she loved ye" Macneil said softly..

"then I want ta see her, I want ta thank her fer caring so much, fer keeping ma family safe" John was adament..

"tis canna be done Lad, she had ta go back ta her time, fer ye see her life has changed too and she needs ta live the life she was destined ta have" Macneil said softly..

"so she doesna remember me at all" John was completely beside himself with the idea that she would not even remember him, it was unfair and cruel..

"ye werent tha only one ta get yer family back John, she got hers too" Macneil continued.."if fate will have it then ye will see her again"

"I want ta see her now" John said quickly..

"Ye canna do so, she isna even born yet, not fer another five hundred years" Macneil said softly...

"then I shall wait fer her" John said strongly..

"ye have a strong will John, ye always have, tis better ta let things go, let fate take its course" Macneil said honestly..

And so John did that, he waited but his patience grew thin and over the years he found himself searching for her, he had enlisted the help of his friend Steele, another powerful Master. And then he had found the day of her birth, it had been a horrible storm the day she was born in Atlantic City , the year was 1982 but he had seen her in the small nursery of the hospital, he had watched her tiny body and he had felt something so overwhelming that he could barely stand it, he would protect her, he would protect her forever..

As the years went on he watched her from afar, never getting too close as he watched her grow up. It was hard for him not to run to her, to make her remember him..He had watched her for twenty five years without her knowing and it would seem like fate was taking its dear sweet time, so when he just happened to end up in AC while watching over an innocent and coming face to face with evil, well needless to say he was shocked and overwhelmed when he had seen Natalie, and she had seen him too. Her big blue eyes confused and somewhat shocked to see him. He had to fight the urge to take her into his arms and show her the love he had for her. She didnt remember him at all, and the more he tried to talk to her the more scared she had become, it was disheartening and he knew that if he continued to push her that he may just push her away and so he left and headed back to his New York city apartment feeling a huge overwhelming sense of emptiness..

He had moved to this city to be close to her plus the amount of evil here was huge, some of it otherworldly but a lot of it pure human. It kept him busy most days but like today when he sat sipping his coffee and reading the paper, seeing all the horrors that lined the paper, well it sickened him.. How could he save them all? It was an impossible feat but even with all the murders taken place on a daily basis the only human he could truly think of saving was her, Natalie..


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter Twenty Seven

Natalie tried to stay busy at work the next day, she had so much stuff going through her head that she felt like she might just burst..She felt like something big was happening to her, something she didnt understand, something that scared her..

"you know im going to get a complex if you keep ignoring my texts" Connor said as he snapped her from her thoughts and she looked up..

"hey, my um.. my phone got broke last night" she said as images of how that even happened came back front and center in her mind..

"Likely story" he shook his head..

"no im serious, it was a bit crazy actually" she said with a shake of her head..

"this is AC, crazy lives here" he smirked as he leaned on the bar.."so what happened to your phone"

Natalie contemplated telling him the real story of what happened but she remembered the look that Rex gave her, she knew that it sounded crazy so she opted for something simpler.."You know same old shit, I was clumsy and dropped it on my way home, shattered it to pieces" she said quickly..

"bummer and you just got that phone too" he said, completely believing her lies as she just shrugged her shoulders, if she still hadnt been so completely confused about last nights events then she may just be mad that her brand new phone was now in pieces on the street, it would take her weeks to get another one.."well how about I pick you up another one on my way home tonight"

" you really dont have to do that Connor, I can get one soon" she said quickly, she hated accepting things from anyone, especially a guy with whom she was currently hanging out with, it was just too much..

"what if I want to" he continued..

"Connor its a nice gesture but its fine, I can get one in a few weeks" she said honestly..

"You know it wouldnt hurt you to accept a gift" he said softly..

"a gift is like flowers or a box of chocolate" she said with a shake of her head..

"so you want flowers then" he smirked at her..

"i didnt say that" she smiled now..

"well then how about you let me take you out to dinner, maybe a movie" he asked with wide hopeful eyes..

"You really should save your money Connor" she said honestly, she didnt mind hanging out with him but to accept a date was something she definitely wasnt ready for yet. Connor was a great guy and very easy on the eyes but like most of her life she just couldnt quite find the one and then her mind went to mr blue eyes, god he was gorgeous and sexy as hell, she felt herself begin to flush with the idea as she quickly pushed the thought into the back of her mind..

"come on Nat, weve been hanging out for weeks now, I havent even taken you out yet" he said with disappointment..

"connor your a great guy" she began with a forced smile..

"your not really going to do this now, are you?" he shook his head.."things are going good with us, arent they"

"I just dont feel like im ready to date anyone" she swallowed hard as he sighed.."im sorry Connor I just dont want to lead you on"

"so I ask you out for dinner and then you just end it all" he looked shocked, hurt and upset, she couldnt find the words she wanted to say to him but as she looked up she saw her mother Roxy come walking in, she used the opportunity to end the conversation..

"Listen Connor I cant talk about it now" he gestured towards her mother as he glanced at Roxy then back at her..

"its just dinner Nat, and if you change your mind" he began with the look of a child who just lost their favorite toy..He turned and looked at Roxy.."hello mrs, balsam" he said politely..

"Oh connor you know it makes me feel old when you call me that, just call me Roxy" she smiled big as she then looked at her daughter.."if this is a bad time"

"No, its fine" Natalie said quickly as Connor looked at her..

"Just give it some thought ok" he said to her and then nodded at Roxy as he left and Natalie sighed..

"that looked intense" Roxy said with a raised eyebrow..

"its nothing" Natalie said quickly, she honestly didnt want to discuss her failing love life with her mother, it was bad enough that Roxy was constantly trying to set her up with people..

"it didnt look like nothing, wanna talk about it sweetheart" she smiled softly..

"Not really mom" Natalie said honestly.."so what brings you around, I thought you were helping at the hospital tonight"

Roxy had been a mother who wore many hats, she worked during the day at one of the local casinos but at night she helped out at the hospital watching over the sick kids there. She really was a huge charity supporter and went to many fundraisers, she was a selfless person with a huge heart, Natalie admired her for that but like Natalie she had been alone for many years, never truly settling down with anyone. Natalie hadnt known her own father, her mother had said it was during a tough time in her life and her choices had not been the best, Natalie knew what she was really meaning to say, her father was a one night stand and Rex had had the same fate. They never talked about it much, it was clear to see that Roxy had been upset about the fact..

"do I always have to have a reason to stop by and see my beautiful daughter" Roxy smiled big but Natalie knew better. See Roxy never liked bars and she hated the fact that natalie worked in one. She felt like her daughter was made for so much more but it was a job and one that Natalie enjoyed, one day she would follow her dream of being a forensic tech but for right now she was just a local bartender.."Ok so maybe Rex called me" Roxy said softly as Natalie sighed, she should of known.."are you ok sweetheart"

"Mom im fine" Natalie sighed heavily..

"your brother is worried about you and so am I, you didnt sleep much last night, did you" she continued with concern..

"mom it was just a crazy night" Natalie began but thankfully mac stepped out of his office, smoothing his thinning white hair back as he did so..

"I thought I heard the voice of an angel" he smiled at Roxy, it was an obvious fact that Mac had liked her mother, Natalie was half sure thats why he offered her the job here so many years ago..

"Oh you are such a charmer mac" Roxy smiled and blushed some..

Natalie watched as her mother and Mac began a cute playful conversation. She always wished that her mom would find someone to settle down with, she was a wonderful woman and any guy would be lucky to have her by his side but Roxy never seemed to want anyone for more then maybe a cup of coffee..

Natalie watched as Mac fidgeted uncomfortably, it was actually cute watching him be affected by her mother and on numerous occassions Natalie had come out and told Roxy to go on a date with mac, but she always found an excuse not to, natalie wondered if she was doomed to the same fate of forever being alone, maybe it ran in their family..

"well I should probably get going" Roxy said to Mac as she then looked to Natalie.."Lets do lunch this weekend"

"Ok mom and please dont worry, im fine, I promise" natalie said with a smile..

"I always worry, im your mother" she grinned and then with a wave she left as natalie sighed..

"i swear your mother gets more beautiful by the day" Mac swooned as he stood there..

"you know one of these days she may just take you up on your offer" Natalie smiled to him..

"One can dream and hope" he grinned.."but its back to the grind and lucky for you, shawn will be in tonight so you only have to stay til five" he said as he walked away and Natalie finally smiled, for real this time. She hadnt gotten off of work this early in weeks and she was looking forward to it..

The bar got real busy as she worked her shift, it was Thursday and getting close to the weekend, she may even have a few days off she kept telling herself as she tried to think of a way to spend the time.. The packed bar gave her no more time to think which was good cause her mind kept on going back to Mr Blue eyes and right now she didnt need the distraction..

She made drink after drink as the loud juke box played old country songs, this place really was her home away from home..

She was moving around so much that it took her a few minutes to realize that mr blue eyes was standing at the bar, but when she had turned and saw him standing there, she gasped loudly.. He was no longer wearing those ancient clothes that she remembered but he wore a dark blue button down shirt and slacks, his long hair pulled back into a pony tail, for a moment she thought she was seeing things..

When he spoke she knew what she was seeing was real.."can I get a scotch on tha rocks" he said with smile..

"Your real?" she said in shock as she looked at him, it really was him..

"Last time I checked meself lass" he smiled once more..

"who are you" she couldnt help the shock in her voice, he was really there..

"tha names John, and ye are?" he asked as she blinked in shock.. John knew better then to elborate any further, it was against the rules to show a human your true powers and last night he had done just that, he couldnt do it again. So today he was trying to be as normal as possible even if he still stuck out like a sore thumb..

"Im sorry what?" she was still in shock as images of him from the night before came front and center in her mind.."last night" she began with a shake of her head..

"I dinna ken what ye talking about lass" he said softly.." what about last night?" he played stupid as he looked at her and he could see the confusion washing over her face, he hated to have to decieve her but it was the only way..

"i saw you last night, you were dressed different" she began with confusion, why was he acting like he hadnt just run into her last night. She began to feel a bit crazy as she stood there, the sound of a man calling out for a drink snapped her from her staring..

"any day now darling, can I get a drink" the drunk man yelled as natalie looked at him then back at John..

"i can wait" John said softly as she walked past him with confusion and headed over to the other man as she made him a drink.. Mac had come out to help her out and she watched him give John a drink as he made his way across the bar and to a secluded booth..

"who is he Mac" she asked him as she gave the drunk man his beer..

"who?" Mac said with a confused look..

"that man, the one with the accent" she said quickly..

"I dont know probably a tourist, you know its that time of year again but I aint going to complain" mac smiled.."You ok? Do you know him?"

"no...no I dont" she said quickly as she looked back at John as he sipped his drink, his eyes were on her and she had to look away, was she losing her mind?

She tried to ignore him but his presence alone was nerve racking, he was just sitting there looking oh so delectable and he was still staring at her, she finally sucked up all the courage she had as she walked straight over to him, she was going to get to the bottom of this mystery once and for all..

"ye read ma mind, I was gonna get another drink" he said as he stood and she stopped walking..

"im sorry what" she said with a shake of her head..

"i have ta say tis quite tha establishment" he smiled at her and she couldnt help but swoon even if just a little, he had a nice smile.."are ye happy, natalie" he said quietly and there seemed to be so much more behind his words..

"I thought you didnt know my name" she said nervously as she stood there..he glanced at her shirt and then at her..She looked down at her name tag and quickly began to blush..

"tis the name ye wear, tis it not?" he said with a smile..

"I know I saw you the other night, I did... you were dressed differently" she began to ramble as she stood there, it was hard to breathe around him, he was just so male, so damn cute..

He smiled knowingly.."ye must have mistaken me fer someone else"

Natalie didnt even know what to say, she was half convinced he was messing with her mind and the other half she honestly thought she was going crazy.."Im sorry I have to get back to work" she spun from him but then she felt his large hand on her arm..

"Natalie wait" he said quietly as she froze and then slowly faced him..

"who are you, really?" she couldnt help but ask..

"ma name tis John" he began as she rolled her eyes..

"you already said that but that wasnt what I was asking, I know I saw you the other night, I did" she said with a surprising clarity as he seemed a bit taken back..

"twas not me" he said softly and then he walked past her, he knew he had already messed up big time, now was the time he should leave before he broke any more rules..

Natalie stood there a bit confused and well annoyed now, she turned and watched him head outside and she couldnt help herself as she ran out there, he was walking towards a black 2014 charger.. "wait" she called out as he neared the drivers side door and he stopped as he slowly spun and faced her.."why are you here"

"seemed like a nice place fer a drink" he said with a smile..

"there are plenty of other places to drink" she said as she swallowed hard..

"i dinna ken what ye want me ta say lass" he said quietly..

"why do you talk like that and why do you look at me like that" she said seriously..

"tis a bit rude ta insult anothers nationality" he said with a raised eyebrow..

"i wasnt trying to be rude" she began to ramble, there was something about him, something familiar almost, she just couldnt put her finger on it..

"im not offended lass, twas just out looking fer a drink, tis all" he smiled.."but ta answer tha second part of yer question, ye are verra beautiful, tis hard not ta look at ye like tis" his words made her eyes get wide, did he just call her beautiful.."ye be safe tonight lass, tis a dangerous world" he said as he got into his car and she stood there completely speechless and then he drove off slowly as she stood there just staring at his car as It drove off..She quickly shook her head as she headed back inside..

She was more then happy to be off of work, and even happier that It was still sunlight outside but her mind was still on him, was he playing some sort of game? She couldnt help but feel like he was..

Bo had a bulletin board set up with the numerous pictures he had accumilated. He was worried about natalie and even about John. He wasnt sure what had become of him and if Natalie could be in danger and not even know it. Two days without sleep wasnt helping either..

"Ye be wasting yer time with all of those pictures" the sound of Macneils voice made Bo spin around, he was shocked and yet relieved to see the old master..

"its about damn time macneil, you do know your a hard man to get a hold of" Bo said with frustation..

"well with saving tha world and all" he said dryly as he walked up to the bulletin board..

"what happened Macneil" Bo asked as Macneil looked over the pictures with amazement, he hadnt known that john had spent so much time looking over her, it warmed his heart..

"well as ye can see Bo, tha future has been changed" macneil continued to look at the photos..

"i can see that but how and where is John" Bo was losing his patience..

"doesna matter now old friend, all be well" Macneil smiled..

"all is not well, my agent doesnt even remember me or the cda" Bo said with annoyance..

"twas what tha gods wanted" Macneil explained.."she is a selfless one that lass"

"But that still doesnt answer my question, why is he following her through the years, should I be worried" Bo said with concern..

"tis be true love ma friend, even I canna stop it" Macneil shook his head..

"so then John is" Bo began but Macneil cut him off..

"aye, a master after all and a damn good one too if I shall say so meself" Macneil grinned..

"so he is a master and she doesnt remember a damn thing, tell me again how all of this works" Bo shook his head with confusion..

"tha world works in mysterious ways Bo, I dinna have all tha answers but I do ken that tis what tha gods wanted so we shall just let it play out" he nodded his head..

"am I suppose to be happy with that explanation?" Bo said with annoyance again..

"Tis not about yer happiness Bo, she will come around, in time" Macneil began to vanish as Bo stood there..

"But wait, I still have questions" Bo called out but it was too late, Macneil was gone and Bo was left standing with even more questions then he had before..

Natalie got home to her apartment and looked around at the empty place, she wasnt use to being home this early and she wasnt use to all of this quietness, not to mention her mind was going absolutely crazy with what had occurred over the last few days..She had learned today that his name was John and apparently he could change himself from warrior to civilized man in the blink of an eye. It was so strange, so overwhelming.. She didnt understand any of it.. She flopped onto her couch and put on the tv as she sat there, the news played in the background but she couldnt even pay attention to it, she had too many other things on her mind..

John looked out over the balcony from the hotel room he was staying in, AC was a large city like New york, he could get use to a place like this..

"I see ye have been hard at work" the sound of Macneils voice made John turn and look at his friend..

"ye been watching me" John said nonchalantly..

"i always look after ye lad, so tell me what are ye doing?" Macneil said softly as John smiled some..

"Ye ken, saving tha day and what not" he grinned some..

"ye went ta tha girl" macneil shook his head..

"i dinna say a thing and if I hadna gone after her tha demon would of gotten her" John said as he walked past his old friend..

"tha lass can take care of herself, ye ken that" Macneil said as John poured two drinks..He turned and held one out for Macneil..

"a little help from tha other side canna hurt" John said as Macneil took the drink from him and looked into it..

"there is a reason that us Masters stay alone, we canna fight evil when we are distracted" he looked at John now.."tis makes us vulnerable"

"I dinna do anything wrong" John said a bit defensively..

"ye must not interfere with tha girl, ye took vows" Macneil said as John rolled his eyes..

"ye act like I am breaking some huge rule, im not" John walked past him..

"tha only reason I told ye about her was because I wanted ye ta find some peace" Macneil said..

"she saved me life, she saved me family" John said as he sipped his drink.."i have done nothing but please tha gods, I have fer five hundred years"

"and Im hoping ye have five hundred more but lad ye canna do that if ye are chasing around tha girl, she has a life now, a life she was suppose to have" Macneil said softly..

"Ye mean a life without me" John said angrily..

"ye had yer time lad and that time had passed, tis time ta move on" macneil said sternly..

"do ye ever wonder what it would be like if ye had a lass, maybe ye have tha problem" John said sarcastically as he walked past him again..."i dinna want ta talk about it anymore, tis ma life, ma choices" John said with frustation and when he turned around Macneil was gone.. The old man didnt understand him, he had been alone since John could remember but John, well he already had a taste of what life could be like and he wanted that with her, with natalie whether the gods like it or not..

Natalie fell asleep there on that couch, her dreams taking over..

She was in the woods somewhere, alone with the sun breaking through the tree tops, it was beautiful out there and she couldnt help but be in awe at the sight before her. She walked over to a lake and stared out, where was she?

She felt his presence before he even made himself known and she turned and there he stood, looking like a model right out of a GQ magazine.. it was John and he looked amazing..

"dinna be afraid lass" he said as he walked over to her, he had that kilt on again and she was surprised at how sexy he looked and his chest was bare and built of pure muscle..

"Im not afraid" the words left her mouth quietly as her heart raced but she wasnt afriad of him, she wanted him, desperately..

"ye are so verra beautiful" his hand came to her face as he ran his hand down it to her collarbone, the feeling alone felt like fire and she gasped as she looked up into those big blue eyes.."i need ye lass" he said as his lips crashed into hers in a searing kiss that had her toes tingling with sensation.. Being pressed against his hard body, feeling him overwhelm her, god she never wanted this to stop but he pulled back from her mouth as she let out a frustrated moan..

"Please, dont stop" she moaned against him.."I want you, so much" she said as her body literally ached but when she opened her eyes he was gone and she looked around quickly.."John? John?" she called out but there was no response, he was gone and she was left utterly alone..

"find me lass, come ta me" his words filled her head as she looked around..

"But I dont know where you are, come back" she called out..

"come ta me" his voice was like a whisper...

"Natalie wake up" Rex shook her slightly as she let out a huge gasp and shot her eyes open, she was back in her apartment, back on the couch.."Jesus Nat I was trying to wake you for like 5 min" Rex said with worry in his voice..

She could barely breathe as the sensations of her dream still rocked her body, she was disoriented and she could still hear his voice in her head, what the hell was happening to her..

"You gotta see this" rex had a look of complete shock in his face as she sat up now..

"whats wrong" she couldnt help but say..

"just look at this, ive been doing some research" he said as she glanced at his laptop and he pulled it closer to her as he sat down next to her.."It seems your not the only one who has seen a sword weilding man running the streets" he continued as she looked at the article before her, she had to adjust her eyes to it as she began to read..

"what is this" she said in shock as she read the first paragraph, it was a persons account of seeing some medievil man but it wasnt just that, that same man had killed a man who had essentially evaporated into thin air..

"I think were onto something here, something big Nat" rex said with wide eyes as natalie read on, she couldnt believe what she was reading, it was about demons and men from other worlds who were fated to help the innocent..

Natalie was blown away with what Rex had showed her, it would seem that for centuries now there had been sightings of men dressed in out of date clothing, carrying swords and disappearing into thin air.. Granted a lot of the information Rex found was in trashy online magazines, like the same ones that talked about elvis sightings and the werewolf boy but they all had similar stories and if Natalie hadnt seen for herself, well she wouldnt of believed it..

"Ok so I began looking for some sort of evidence of what you said you saw the night before, about that girl and that very tall man" rex began ..

"He had razor sharp teeth" she said quietly as her skin rose on her arms as she remembered what she had seen..

"well get this, not only was there not a body found in that parking lot but that girl, the one you said was running and screaming, well her story drastically changed, at first she said just what you had told me but then today all of a sudden she stated that she was high on drugs and seeing things" rex said with a raised eyebrow..

"what?" natalie said in shock, she knew what she saw and Natalie knew that the girl wasnt high, she wasnt high either..

"Oh it gets better, look at this" Rex said as he hit onto another link and Natalie gasped cause there in one of the articles with the girl was none other then the older man from the night before, Bo he said his name was..

"what the" she said in shock..

"my thoughts exactlly, why would this guy be there with her and why would he show up right at the same time as you" Rex raised his eyebrow..natalie didnt know what to say.."so then I decided to look up this guy and look what I found, he use to work for the military in the special forces with a lot of confidential stuff like top secret"

"like government stuff" she suddenly felt sick as she sat there, what the hell was going on?

"I think that he knows way more then he is letting on to and im gonna find out" Rex stood now..

"wait how are you going to do that" Natalie said as she stood now, her mind racing...

"How I do everything, with a little coercion" he smiled big..


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter Twenty Eight

Rex convinced Natalie that the first thing they needed to do was start their own investigation and what better place to do that then where it all started, in that parking lot by the bar.

"People always leave clues behind" Rex said as they made their way to the parking lot, it was beginning to get dark out now and natalie had the oddest feeling that maybe being out in the dark was not such a good idea..

"well im sure if there is a cover up then someone would of cleaned the place up" Natalie said quickly..

"you would think so, right?" Rex smirked.."trust me I have watched enough CSI to know that there is always something left behind, we just have to find it"

"You know if you would spend this much time trying to work" natalie began as Rex looked at her..

"now you sound like mom" he rolled his eyes..

"Im just saying" she said honestly as they walked onto the parking lot.."it was over there" she pointed as they continued to walk.."what if we do find something, then what" she honestly didnt know what they would do then and part of her hoped they didnt find anything..

"then the real fun begins, I always thought that the government was hiding things, look at Roswell for instance" he smiled..

"UFO's, really rex" she rolled her eyes now..

"Oh trust me the government is always trying to cover up shit" he said in a serious tone..

"or maybe your just paranoid" she said sarcastically..

"hey your the one who said you saw a seven foot man with razor sharp teeth and a kilted warrior" he said with sarcasm..

"yeah well Im starting to think" she began as Rex stopped walking and quickly leaned down as he looked at the ground.."you know someone might just call the cops on us"

"this isnt private property" Rex continued to study the ground..Natalie felt a chill come over her as she stood there..

"Can we just hurry this up, its cold" she said as she rubbed her arms, rex looked up at her..

"it is a little cold" he said as his eyebrow raised.."there isnt any wind" he said as he stood now..

"it doesnt have to be windy" natalie began..

"Yeah but" Rex began to look around as a sound was heard in the distance and he looked at natalie.."come on" he said as they began quickly walking towards the sound..

"Listen its dark out and I have a really bad feeling" Natalie said nervously..Rex just kept walking as she followed him, they got to the end of the parking lot as the opening of woods welcomed them.."Oh no im not going in there" she shook her head, it would be pitch black in there and she was absolutely freezing now as she hugged herself..

"dont you feel that" Rex said with wide eyes..

"besides cold, no I dont" Natalie said quickly..

"something isnt right" Rex began as he looked at her..

"we should go back" Natalie said with a dry mouth as she continued to hug herself, a sound was heard again, this time it was louder, a rustling sound...

"come on, something is there" Rex said as he began to run now..

"Rex!" Natalie called out as he took off running.."damn it Rex" she said as she too began to run towards him but as they made their way into the woods he stopped dead in his tracks and she almost bumped right into him.."come on rex, I dont like this idea anymore" she said but he didnt say anything as she looked at him, his eyes were fixed and he looked absolutely horrified.."Rex stop it" she said again but then she heard something, a growl and her eyes followed the sound and then a gasp left her mouth..

"dont...move" Rex said with a low scared tone..

"what the hell is that" natalie said as two red eyes peered at them from next to a tree but it wasnt an animal, it was tall, thin and covered in black except for the eyes..

"Ok were gonna back up slowly, real slow" Rex said with wide eyes..

"Rex" natalie squeaked out with fear as the large thing moved some and then another growl was heard...

"RUN!" rex yelled out as he spun and took off, Natalie began to run to, she could literally feel the breath of that thing, whatever the hell it was on the back of her neck and she could hear it running too. She didnt dare to look at it but then like out of some horror movie as they ran, the thing jumped and literally cleared both of their heads as Rex skidded to a halt and natalie slammed into his back as they tumbled to the ground..

The wind got knocked out of her as she groaned and rolled onto her side and thats when she saw it, that thing that looked like a combination between a man and some sort of demon was standing over rex as he looked up in pure shock.

"REX!" Natalie yelled out as she tried to get to her feet but then seconds later a loud sound pierced her ears and she watched in horror as the head of that thing went flying in the air as John stood there, sword in hand..

The body of the thing dropped onto Rex as he passed out and Natalie gasped in fear as she looked at John standing there. He was dressed in that kilt again, a look of pure rage in his eyes as she choked out a cry for Rex..

"tha lad isna dead" John said as he pulled the dead body from Rex...

"what...what the hell was that thing" natalie finally got the words out as she scrambled over to rex who just laid there, she immediately put her fingers to his throat as she felt a pulse, her heart was racing so hard that she honestly thought she may black out too..

"twas evil" John said as she looked at him..

"who are you, what are you" she said in shock as she leaned over her brother..She was absolutely in shock..

He looked at her hard and then said with a tight smile.."I think ye already ken tha answer ta that" he knelt down as he looked at Rex.."he will be ok"

"Ok? How the hell is he going to be ok, you just...just.." she couldnt even get the words out as she glanced over at the decapitated body and then her eyes went to the severed head and then just like that it began to disintergate right before her eyes as she jumped.."what the" she said in shock and horror..

"tis not a part of tis world" he said nonchalantly..

"are you?" she said with wide eyes..The sound of a car pulling up alerted them both as Natalie covered her eyes to block the blinding light, Rex began to come around as he groaned.."Rex its gonna be ok" she said with worry as a car door was heard opening and closing..

"John" a very familiar voice said as Natalie squinted her eyes, the headlights were still on them as she tried to focus in on the face of the man who was speaking, her eyes got wide as she noticed it was the man from the night before, he knew John?

"Bo Buchanan, I thought one day we would meet" John said as he looked at the man he had heard so much about. He had been running the CDA for years and John had been working with him, well sort of anyways, they both worked for the greater good even though all John knew of him was stories he had heard from Macneil..

Bo sighed.."You dont remember me either" he shook his head.."are you ok?" he said to natalie..

"what are you doing here and what is going on" Natalie ignored his questioning as she looked at him and Rex began to sit up now as he held his head..

"Man my head is killing me" Rex said with a shake of his head and then he glanced at Mr Warrior with wide eyes and then at Bo..

"Tis tha evil lad, twil pass soon enough" John said quickly as he looked back at Bo..

"what the hell Nat" Rex whispered to her as she began to stand now..

"Is someone going to tell me what the hell is going on here" she was getting annoyed now, she didnt like being in the dark and right now she felt it all around her..

"we should probably do this somewhere else" Bo looked around..

"He is right, tis still not safe" John said as Natalie looked at them both..

"First off were not going anywhere with either of you until someone explains to me what I just saw, what the hell was that" she said with a shaking voice..

"nat dont you see, this is what I told you about, I mean check out Mr kilt over there" Rex said quickly as he stood now with natalie's help..

"tis a long story" John began as rex looked at him..

"Your like some kind of warrior for god, arent you and that thing was a demon" Rex said with astonishment in his voice..

"Rex listen just because" natalie tried to rationalize cause none of this seemed real, part of her wondered if she was dreaming..

"I can tell you everything" Bo said quickly as he continued to look around and then he looked at John and they shared a knowing glance with each other.."but first we need to make sure we are all safe"

"Safe from what? What the hell was that thing, you...you just cut its head off and then...then" she began to hyperventilate as she stood there..

"Natalie you just need to relax" Bo began..

"Relax! I dont even know what the hell is going on" she yelled with fear..

"ye are making tis worse" John warned to Bo.."Please lass, no harm will come ta ye with me around" John said to her as she looked at him with wide eyes, if she hadnt been so damn confused and so scared with what she had seen then she may of felt her heart warm with the gesture but she was too busy freaking out..

"thats a real sword" rex said with wide eyes as he looked at John.."how old are you" rex began to ask inquizatively..

"everything can be answered back at my office" Bo interjected..

"this doesnt make sense, I saw...and then he was gone" she continued to freak out..

"Nat maybe you should just relax" Rex said quickly as she looked at him..

"do you hear yourself? He just cut the head off of that thing and then it disappeared into thin air!" she snapped as she began to hug herself tighter..

"getting yeself all worked up isna going ta help" John said softly..

"who are you, who are you really!" she snapped at him, suddenly it felt like the universe was playing a big joke and it was aimed directly at her, her mind went back to her dream and she flushed as she looked away from him, what the hell..

John looked at Bo who just sighed and ran a hand through his hair.."ma name is John McBain lass and I be a master of time, I protect innocence from the evil that lurks, just like tha thing from before, twas a demon" he said as he looked at her and her eyes got wide as she gasped..

"Holy shit I knew it! So your totally like this bad ass warrior, kicking evils ass on a daily basis" Rex said with excitement but Natalie was far from thrilled, she was in shock, truly in shock and well speechless as well..

"I dinna ken what ye mean" John shook his head in confusion..

"dont worry big guy, you just do what you do best" Rex smirked big as John stared at him.."of course I mean that with no disrespect" Rex swallowed hard..

"Listen I know this is a bit of a crazy situation" Bo began as he looked at Natalie..

"why did you show up that day, was it just a coincidence?" natalie said with a shaking voice..

"Nothing is a coincidence" Bo said quietly..

"we should go, ye dinna look well lass" John said with concern, she looked pale white even in the darkness he could see it..

"Im fine" she swallowed the lump in her throat..

"Can I try it out" Rex acted like a child as he reached out for the sword and John stepped back..

"tis not a toy lad" John said quickly as rex sighed heavily and rolled his eyes.. Natalie was now pacing back and forth, she felt like she couldnt breath, she felt like the walls were closing in on her, she was having an anxiety attack.."Ye need ta breathe natalie" John said to her..

"does it not look like I am trying" she said angrily as she leaned over and began breathing fast and hard..

"are there others?" Rex continued to ask with fascination to John..But John was more concerned with natalie at the moment..

"Lass?" John said softly as natalie stayed leaning over, all sorts of images going through her head, she felt like she may cry or puke, she wasnt sure which one..

"we really need to go" Bo continued with worry in his voice.."Natalie I know this is confusing" Bo said as she shook her head and continued to breathe hard..

"I would say that is one huge understatement" she said as she continued to stand there..

"so I couldnt just even touch it? Not just a small" Rex said to John as he eyed the sword and John sighed as he looked at Rex, he pulled his sword from his waist and handed it over to Rex who nearly dropped it on the ground.."Holy shit this thing weighs a ton, how do you even hold it" Rex said as he wrestled with the weight of the item, John took the opportunity to walk over to natalie, he knew that Rex could barely lift the sword so it would be impossible for him to do any damage with it..

"Lass please" John said softly as he looked at her and she peeked her head up..

"this is real, isnt it" she said as more of a statement then anything else..

"Listen I know we all have a lot of things to discuss but could we do this somewhere else, somewhere a bit safer" Bo said quickly as rex continued to play around with the sword..

"nat this thing is so freaking cool, look at me" Rex tried to swing it and he dropped it.."My bad" he scrambled to pick it up as John continued to look at her..

"there are more of those things? Demons?" she said as John nodded his head.."thats what I saw the other night?" she asked even though she already knew the answer..

"aye, tis a lot of them" John began as she looked at Bo..

"and I really dont want to run into one right now" Bo said as she straightened some as she looked at John then at Bo..

"Bo is right, we should go" John looked around and then back at her..

"Lets go" Natalie didnt want to stand around another minute, especially if another one of those things could jump out at any minute..She walked past both of them men and then stopped at Rex who was trying like crazy to swing the sword.."stop swinging that damn thing around before you get hurt" she snapped at him as he stopped and looked at her, the sword dropping to the ground as she walked past him..

"You have got to show me how to use that" rex said to John..

"One day" John said as he leaned down and picked it up with one hand as if it was nothing..He too walked past Rex..

"so are you a warrior of god too" Rex said to Bo who just rolled his eyes.."i totally wanna join, you gotta let me join" rex said as he followed Bo and they all walked to the car..

Natalie stopped at the car and stared aimlessly at it, the feeling of Johns hand coming down on her arm made her freeze as she looked at him.."yer hurt" John said as he looked at the small gash on her arm, she hadnt even noticed it until now and she was speechless as she stood there..He put his hand over it and she felt a warm sensation running through her arm.."better?" John asked as he removed his hand and she stared down in shock at her now healed arm..

"Yeah, how did you" she began as he smiled some, he didnt speak..

"alright lets get the hell out of here" Bo said quickly..

"I call shot gun" Rex said like a child as he ran to the passenger side door..

"thanks" Natalie said quietly to John as he nodded his head and then she quickly got into the car..

John looked at Bo.."I will meet ye in a few" John said as he walked away from the car and Bo quickly got in..

"where is he going" Natalie said as she watched John walk back into those woods..

"doing what he does best I suppose, fighting evil" Bo said nonchalantly and then he was driving off as natalie continued to watch until John disappeared into the woods..


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter Twenty Nine

Natalie was full of confusion as they headed to the large abandoned looking building. Rex was going on and on with Bo about how he wanted to join their league but Natalie couldnt even fathom all that she had just witnessed. Her mind was like a huge blur of emotions and images, never in a million years did she think any of this could ever be real, it still didnt make sense..

"we're here" Bo said as he pulled into the back of the building where it had been gated and many cars sat parked..

"this just keeps on getting better and better" Rex said with a laugh as Bo looked at him and then at natalie..

"are you ok darling?" he asked to her as she just stared at him..

"Not really" she said honestly..

"well I promise to explain as best as I can, come on lets go" Bo said as they all got out of the car and Natalie looked up at the seemingly abandoned building..

"sweet cover" Rex smirked..

"so you just run everything from here" Natalie said a bit in shock as Bo looked at her..

"we gotta do it from somewhere" Bo said as an answer..

"and the government knows about this" Rex asked inquizatively..

"they know enough" Bo said quickly as natalie kept eyeing the building, she honestly felt like she was in some crazy sci-fi movie, was will smith going to jump out followed by crazy aliens?

Inside the building was surprisingly big and completely packed with people walking around or at their desk, their eyes were on Natalie and rex as they came in..

"this is so freaking cool, huh Nat" Rex couldnt contain his excitement..Natalie couldnt even answer him as she walked nervously past people who stared at her and began to whisper amongst themselves. The bubbily girl from the other day with the platinum blonde hair came rushing over and Natalie felt herself tense..

"Not now Gigi" Bo warned as the girl sighed and then smiled softly at natalie..

"hey" rex grinned big at the girl who just looked at him with shock as Bo continued to walk to an office and they followed, Rex's eyes kept staring at the blonde girl.."what do you say you introduce me to her" Rex smiled big at Bo..

"In time" Bo said with a nod of his head as they entered the large office..He immediately went to a fridge in his office and grabbed a few bottles of water, he handed them each one as natalie just held onto hers. She felt incredibly uncomfortable, why was everyone staring at her like that?"I know you have a million questions Natalie" Bo began as he took a seat at his large desk and Rex began to touch everything he could, Bo ignored him..

"what is this place" she finally said as she took a seat on a nearby couch..

"it is exactlly what it looks like, headquaters" Bo explained..

"were you involved in the roswell cover up" Rex interjected as he touched things on Bo's desk..

"Not exactly kid" Bo said with a shake of his head..

"so lay it to us straight then chief" Rex grinned as he took a seat next to a very nervous Natalie..

Bo looked at them both.."I belong to a group of people who spend their lives defending well evil, just like you saw today and this place is called the CDA, which is otherwise known as the center for demonic activity" he continued as Natalie swallowed hard, she honestly couldnt believe she was having this conversation..

Bo continued to give the ins and outs of the secret organization, he kept it pretty simple even though just the idea was blowing natalies mind as she sat there. Her brother on the other hand was absolutely loving this, he was always into all that sci-fi crap, hell he had even gone to comic con a few times..

"so evil is just like everywhere" Rex began with amazement as he looked at Bo..

"Pretty much kid, thats why you have us to keep you safe" Bo began and then he looked at Natalie.."You do know that your safe with us, right?"

"I dont know what I feel right now" Natalie said honestly, this was all just too much and she didnt know if she could ever get use to it. She felt like Neo did when he was given the choice between the blue and red pills in the matrix..Was this just like the matrix, it would seem that way...

"I really want in" Rex said with a huge grin..

"its not that easy" Bo began as he looked at Rex and then Natalie..

"How come that girl keeps on looking at me like she knows me" Natalie finally said as Bo swallowed hard now..

Bo knew he was at a crossroads here and he was a bit unsure which way to could see that Natalie was overwhelmed and as much as he wanted to elaborate further as to how he knew her and how Gigi did, well he just couldnt bring himself to do so. This could be something that could break her and he could see she was close.."Gigi is very special , she has a sense about her, like a sixth sense" Bo began and he wasnt essentially lying but he wasnt telling the full truth either..

"You mean the hot one" Rex smirked as Bo looked at him and shook his head.."what?" Rex said with a smile..

"Like I was saying, she can see things and well I suppose she saw you two as friends in the future" Bo finished as natalie looked at him unconvinced.."You dont need to worry about that right now Natalie"

Natalie just sat there taking all of this in, it really was a lot.."and then what about him, John " she began as Bo ran a hand through his hair..

"He is a Master, what can I say, he is there to protect the innocent" he said quickly..Natalie didnt quite buy what he was saying, she felt like there was more to the story but she honestly didnt even want to know what else it could be, this was enough as it was..

"how can I get like that" Rex interjected..

"you cant just get like that, its complicated" Bo said quickly..

"Im always up for a challenge" Rex smiled and then he looked at his worried sister.."Nat this is pretty darn cool"

"yeah well knowing that there is evil walking around out there doesnt make me feel very comfortable or cool" she said dryly as she stood now, she had to move around, the large office was suddenly feeling small, she couldnt help but look at her arm, the one that not too long ago had a gash on it, now there was nothing, he had healed her, John had healed her..

The sound of a knock on the door made them all look as the door opened and John came walking in, he was no longer in his warrior get up but he looked like a regular guy, not that he could really pass for a regular guy but he tried in a pair of jeans and tshirt. The sight was unbelievably sexy and his eyes locked with Natalie's for a moment until she looked away, now was definitely not the time to be drooling over this guy, I mean he was a god for heavens sake, like literally..

"I dinna mean ta interupt" John said as he quickly looked at Bo..

"No actually I was hoping we could talk" Bo said as he walked over to him.."please just make yourself at home" Bo said as he ushered John out of the office and natalie watched them walk into another office..

"tell me your not totally digging this nat, I mean this is crazy" Rex said as he stood now..

"I could think of a lot of other words to call this" she said dryly..

"Nat there is a whole other world out there, I mean did you see that sword he had" rex said in shock..

"the fact that there are real life demons on the hunt dont make me feel any better Rex" Natalie walked across the room..She didnt know why rex was so fascinated with this, hell it scared the shit out of her..

"nat we could of died tonight but he saved us both" Rex said quickly..

"and we could of died" Natalie emphasized the fact.."Listen rex this is a lot to swallow and I honestly think I liked it better when I thought that we were alone in this world" she said honestly..

"well I think its cool" Rex huffed..

"do you hear yourself, people are getting killed on a daily basis due to these..these..demons, that is not cool" Natalie snapped at him..

"why do you have to be such a kill joy Nat, I mean for once something awesome is happening to us, could you atleast for once be like a little excited that were in on it" he said with annoyance..

"You want me to be happy that something tried to kill us tonight and that now every night when I walk home from work I am going to be looking over my shoulder and not because I think I am going to be robbed but because I know that those things are out there" she snapped as she walked past him and hugged herself more.. How was she ever going to be normal ever again..

Meanwhile John looked on at Bo in shock and he was a bit pissed.."what do ye mean ye lied ta her" John was livid that Bo hadnt told natalie the truth, that he had sugar coated it and fed it to her as if she was a child..

"Listen John she is on the verge of breaking, do you want to be the one responsible for that, I dont" Bo said seriously..

"so lying ta her makes it better" John shook his head angrily.."she has a right ta ken"

"Listen she was my agent before you even met her, I owe it to her to keep her safe, I failed once and I wont fail again" Bo snapped defensively..

"ye owe it ta her ta let her ken tha truth, ye think she wont find out" John laughed bitterly..He had been expecting to come back from his much needed walk to find a more understanding natalie, one who knew the truth, one that didnt look at him with confusion and fear. He felt cheated, plain and simple..

"she wont cause you wont tell her, no one will" Bo warned..

"I dinna take orders from ye" John barked loudly..

"but ye do take them from me!" macneils voice roared as they both turned to see the old master standing there.."Bo tis right, she has been through enough, tis will only make it worse"

"Ye have been against tis from tha beginning" John snapped at Macneil.."ye dinna have a say"

"Yes I do, she is a human and ye have taken vows ta protect humans, she isna any different and telling her fer ye own selfish ways is against tha rules" Macneil got in front of John who was literally seething now..

"Ye lie ta her fer ye own selfish reason!" John yelled as Bo walked up now..

"John please just understand, she lost everything before not just you but her family, her brother, do you really want to explain all of that to her, do you really want to make her worry that it will happen again" Bo tried to reason with him as John waved him off with his hand and stared at Macneil..

"If ye dinna have tha balls ta tell her then I will" John said adamently..

"ye will do no such thing" Macneil snapped loudly.."do ye really think that this will go over well, it will devestate her and she will blame ye, tis not tha time" macneil warned..

"ye always tha same, ye never change, ye just a bitter old man who canna find happiness so ye prevent others from doing so" John said angrily..

"and ye are a fool, she isna tha same girl ye remember" Macneil yelled.."that girl tis gone"

"that girl is standing in that room" John snapped..

"i should of never told ye about tha past, I should of kept it where it belonged" macneil said with a shake of his head.."ye are not tha same man that she loved, she doesna even remember him and if she did then she would be scared ta death of ye" macneil warned..

"ye are telling me ta lie ta her, she saved me" John snapped..

"that girl in there dinna save ye" Macneil shook his head.." that girl in there is innocent and ye took vows, dinna turn ye back on them John, ye dinna ken what tha gods are capable of" he warned..

"I am not scared of tha gods" John said sarcastically..

"Ye should be, those same gods were about ta kill ye back then and dinna put it past them to do it again" macneil said seriously..

"I think we should all just calm down, no one is killing anyone, atleast not tonight, and damn it not here" Bo said quickly as he looked at them.."we all have natalie's best interest at hand here, we all want what is best, so lets stop the petty agruing and do just that"

John spun from them both and walked over to the window and he blew out a deep breath..

"I ken ye feel fer her John but tis not tha way" Macneil said softly now..

"we all care about her, can we agree on that" Bo said as he looked at macneil and John refused to face them, he was pissed.."natalie needs to be able to make her own choices and not because she is forced, she is a good person" Bo said with a sigh..

"I wilna lie ta her" John said as he kept his back turned and his arms crossed over his chest...

"its only lying if she asks and she isnt asking" Bo began as John looked at him now..

"she asked ye about Gigi and ye lied" John said sarcastically..

"One white lie" Bo said quickly..

"Listen, she will be better ta find out in her own good time" Macneil said as John looked at him angrily.."and if she still chooses ye then so be it, ye win"

"I dinna need a past ta make her see" John said bitterly, he knew what Macneil was doing, he was turning this around on him and he didnt like it one bit..

"then why dinna ye just wait and see what happens" macneil said in a lower tone..

"I ken what ye doing macneil, im not a dumb man" John said through gritted teeth..

"if ye think ye can win her heart without tha past then prove me wrong" Macneil said quickly..

"Im done with tis" John said as he stormed out of the room...

"he wilna say anything" macneil said assuringly to Bo..

"How do you know that, he could be going in there right now to tell her" Bo said with worry..

"I ken John and he doesna like ta lose a challenge" macneil grinned..

"must I remind you that she is my agent, well was, anywho she isnt a challenge" Bo said quickly..

"like I said, he wilna tell her Bo, tis will go against everything he is" Macneil nodded his head..

"Yeah well I hope your right cause im already elbow deep in shit right now" Bo said quickly as he shook his head..

"twil be ok" Macneil said again.."ye ken where ta find me if ye need me" he said as he disappeared and Bo stood there, he hoped to god that macneil knew what the hell he was doing!

Natalie stared out of the window as Rex continued to go on and on now, she couldnt even listen to it anymore and when the door opened she looked only to see John walk in..He smiled softly at her.."Ye ok?" he asked her and she still couldnt get over how beautiful he was, but then again he was a god, werent they all suppose to be beautiful..

Rex spoke before she did.."so will you teach me how to use that sword" he grinned..

"Mayhap so" John said to the kid, he liked him, he reminded him of his younger self, always so excited and ready for anything..

"man you are so cool, like even the accent is totally awesome" Rex laughed..

"rex seriously" natalie said with embarassment, she couldnt believe her brother was practically drooling over John, I mean yeah maybe it was a little cool but still..geez!

"Tis ok, tha lad has a strong will" John began as Rex grinned..

"see I have a strong will" Rex smirked..

Natalie rolled her eyes.." Rex thinks your a super hero" she said as an explanation.."Like super man or bat man" she began to ramble and then realized that he probably had no idea who she was talking about as she flushed..

"More like the hulk" Rex laughed..

"tha green guy?" John said quickly as Natalie looked at him in shock.."I may be hundreds of years old but I fancy watching tha television from time ta time" he smiled at natalie and she swallowed hard..

"You watch tv? How freaking cool is that, do you watch football" Rex said with excitement..

"Rex, come on" natalie said with embarassment..She really couldnt believe he was acting like this, it was mortifying..

"tis ok lass" John smiled and then looked at Rex.."I do fancy tha 49ers" he said with a smile..

"nah man its the New York Giants all the way" Rex said with a shake of his head.."what about baseball" rex continued and natalie smiled nervously, she wanted to duct tape rex's mouth closed..

"Yankees" John grinned as Rex shook his head in agreement..

"Now thats what im talking about " he grinned.."You totally have to come by and watch a game, right Nat?" rex was almost more excited with his presence then Natalie was..

"Rex I really doubt he has time to come and watch a game with saving the world and all" Natalie said with a shake of her head..

"I wouldna mind" John said quickly..

"hells yeah bro" Rex said as he put his fist up in the air and John just looked at it as natalie turned bright red, he had actually called John, Bro.."fist pump?" Rex raised an eyebrow.. "Just do like this" Rex said as he immitated the move and then John pounded his fist as rex let out a loud.."woo hoo" natalie wanted to die now..

"everything ok in here" Bo said cautiously as he walked in..

"better then ever" Rex grinned as natalie shook her head, she couldnt believe her brother was inviting John over and he accepted..

"Rex here was just inviting me over ta watch some football" John smirked at Bo who just stared at him in shock..

"oh its gonna be great, do you drink, we could get some beer" Rex began to go on and on..

Natalie was beyond mortified.."I do like tha ale " John smirked at Bo and then looked at Rex..

"oh I cant wait" Rex said with excitement..

"do you really think that is a good idea considering that you have lives to keep on saving" Bo said quickly towards John.. he knew exactlly what he was planning and he didnt like it one bit.

"You know what they say, all work and no play" Rex butt in as Bo looked at him..

"ye heard tha lad, all work and no play" John said with a smile..

Bo sighed heavily as he stood there just staring at John.."are we free to go" Natalie said quickly as Bo looked at her.."its been a long day" she really just wanted to get out of there, she needed time to process all of this..

"well yes, but" Bo began..

"Tis late Bo, im sure tha lass wants ta sleep" John said quickly as Natalie looked at him, how could she even think about sleeping with everything she had learned thus far..But the thought of staying there as Rex mortified her, well it was enough to make her want to crawl under a rock, she would definitely have to have a talk with him when they got home..She was sure that John was only being polite by saying yes but then again he kept staring at her and it was making it hard for her to breath..

"Im sure we could finish this another time" natalie said quickly as Bo looked at her..

Bo exhaled deeply.."ok" he finally said even though he still wanted to tell her so much more, he wondered if he could ever get his agent back.."but I will call you tomorrow, we can have lunch and discuss some things" he finished..

"and you'll think about letting me join, right" Rex smiled big..

"i will think about it" Bo finally said..

"alright well" natalie began to walk to the door, John was looking at her again and she had to look away..

"i'll let one of the guys drive you home" Bo said quickly as John looked at him..

"Dinna be crazy Bo, ma car is out back" John said quickly..

"you can fly through time but you have a car?" Rex said in shock..

"aye, I do" John said with a grin..

"sweet...this is going to be awesome" Rex grinned as he got to the door, natalie honestly had no idea what to say..

"Tis tha least I can do" John said towards Natalie..

Bo spoke before she did and with a tight smile he said .."Fine but do come back John as we have things to discuss one on one"

"Yes sir" John mocked with a smile..

Natalie knew it couldnt get any worse then it already was and she continued to step out of the office.."call me if you need anything" Bo said to her as she nodded and stepped out..All eyes were on them as they got out of the office but then they were quickly leaving and heading out back to Johns car..

Once they got by Johns car, rex's eyes lit up.."a brand new charger, no way!, whats this baby pulling?"

"I dinna ken what ye mean" John said as Rex laughed..

"nevermind but this is one bad ass ride" Rex grinned as he admired the car..

"Im sorry my brother doesnt get out often" natalie said with a red face..

"aye he's just a lad, no worries" he smiled at her and then opened the passenger side door as Rex went to jump in.."ladies first lad" he said quickly as Rex sighed..

"fine but trust me she wont appreciate it as much as I do" Rex huffed as natalie shook her head and then quickly got in, she hoped the ride would be quick and painless..Rex went around the other side and jumped in the backseat as John too got inside.."this car is seriously sweet, you must get like crazy tail" rex grinned..

"Rex!" natalie was just about at her limit of embarassment..

"tail?" John said with confusion..

"Trust me you dont want to know" Natalie said as she shook her head.."behave yourself rex" she warned her brother..

"what im just being honest" Rex sighed..

"were just across town, over by the bar" natalie said quickly as John nodded his head and then he was pulling out of the parking lot, Rex continued to embarrass her to no extent, I mean seriously who says shit like that anyway!

Thankfully the drive wasnt long and the humming of the engine drowned out Rex's constant chatter as natalie kept looking out the window, she didnt say a word as John pulled up to her apartment..

"thanks for the ride" Natalie said nervously, she could barely look at John right now..

"if you wanted to come in for a drink" Rex blurted out..

"actually its late, maybe another time" Natalie said quickly as John looked at her..He wanted nothing more then to spend more time with her but he also knew he shouldnt push her, not just yet anyways..

"Nat, come on" Rex whined as she shot him a warning look..

"another time lad, tis late" John finally said as rex sighed and got out of the car, he was mumbling to himself as he got to the door..."Ye will be ok tonight" John said to Natalie as she stood there hugging herself..

"Yeah we'll be fine" she swallowed hard.."thanks again, for um, everything" she said and then she was quickly walking past him as he watched her disappear into the building..He couldnt get the grin off of his face, between her shy looks and her thoughts racing through her mind, well he knew it wouldnt be long before his fantasies became reality..

**We'll do it all**

**Everything**

**On our own**

**We don't need**

**Anything**

**Or anyone**

**If I lay here**

**If I just lay here**

**Would you lie with me**

**And just forget the world?**

**I don't quite know**

**How to say**

**How I feel**

**Those three words**

**Are said too much**

**They're not enough**

**If I lay here**

**If I just lay here**

**Would you lie with me**

**And just forget the world?**

**Forget what we're told**

**Before we get too old**

**Show me a garden**

**That's bursting into life**

**Let's waste time**

**Chasing cars**

**Around our heads**

**I need your grace**

**To remind me**

**To find my own**

**If I lay here**

**If I just lay here**

**Would you lie with me**

**And just forget the world?**

**Forget what we're told**

**Before we get too old**

**Show me a garden**

**That's bursting into life**

**All that I am**

**All that I ever was**

**Is here in your perfect eyes**

**They're all I can see**

**I don't know where**

**Confused about how as well**

**Just know that these things**

**Will never change for us at all**

**If I lay here**

**If I just lay here**

**Would you lie with me**

**And just forget the world?**


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter Thirty

Natalie and Rex made it into the apartment, Rex was immediately bitching.."You know you didnt have to be so rude to him" he huffed..

"I wasnt being rude Rex" she began defensively, had she been rude, I mean he had saved them, yes and technically he had now saved her twice but still, did that mean she had to invite him over?

"Its not everyday that you meet a real life super hero" Rex said sarcastically as he walked in the kitchen and natalie sighed as she followed him..

"well im sorry to burst your bubble Rex but its not like I had any time to digest any of this" she said with her own sarcasm..

"What is there to digest? God sometimes I just dont know why you over think things" Rex huffed as he grabbed a beer from the fridge..

"do you really think that you should be drinking now, its late rex" she said as he took a huge swig and looked at her..

"last time I looked I was of age to make my own choices" he walked past her..

"come on Rex your being childish" she said as she followed him..

"childish? Did you even see how you treated him, I mean for heavens sake he totally killed that thing and if he hadnt" Rex said with a shake of his head..

"Your not even a little bit freaked out about what you heard today" she said with annoyance, it bothered her that he didnt even seem to care about what had taken place, all he was concerned about was that he felt like he had his very own super hero..

"we just learned that this is like really real today nat, we could be part of it, why would I be freaked out about that" he said with a roll of his eyes..

Natalie sighed.."Fine you know what im tired and I dont feel like fighting with you"

"fine" Rex said as he continued to sip his beer..

Natalie walked past him.."im going to bed" He didnt say anything else and she contemplated making him see things her way but instead she headed to her bedroom, maybe tomorrow with a clearer head she would see things differently..

Sleep took her over as she climbed into bed, she was exhausted, like physically and mentally.. It was then that her dreams took over..

She was back at that lake again as she looked around, she was looking for him, for John and it only took a few seconds before she felt his presence and she turned to look at him, a smile on her face..

"what took you so long" she said with a smile as he walked over to her, dressed back in that kilt again, no shirt on his broad muscular chest, his eyes boring into hers..

"Im never far away lass" he said as got in front of her and then licked his lips..

"I like it here" she said softly as she studied his eyes..

"i like being by ye" he finished as his lips crashed into hers in a heated kiss that had her absolutely reeling as she put her hands into his long hair and pulled him closer as she deepened the kiss..His hands snaked around her as he held her close. The feeling of his hard body meshed against hers made her hands become urgent as she touched him where ever she could but then he was pulling back from her as they both breathed heavy..

"Please dont go" she said breathlessly but he was already disappearing in front of her.."John wait...dont" she called out but it was too late, he was already gone as she stood there feeling completely and utterly beside herself..

John stared at the ceiling of the hotel room as he laid in bed.. His thoughts were on her.. Now that he had her within his sights he didnt know if he could ever go away but what if she decided she didnt want him, then what? He couldnt even think of that right now even though part of him was thinking about what Bo had said..

John had been shocked to learn from Macneil that he had let Moray take over his soul, John didnt even know who that person was that he had become, he couldnt fathom it for he had spent countless years serving the gods and protecting innocence.. Would she hate him if she knew, would it change everything? He couldnt think like that, he wasnt that man, no he was different, changed and for the better..

By the next day natalie hadnt felt much different except now her crazy dreams were haunting her and that was the last thing she needed.. So he was exceptionally handsome, strong and had a hero quality about him, I mean what girl wouldnt swoon over him.. She tried not to think too hard about it and his motivations for saving her, that was his job, his duty and responsibility to his gods, right?

Natalie had never truly settled down with anyone, for as long as she could remember she was always waiting for mr right and not mr right now. Connor had been a great distraction too for the amount of time she had spent with him, right about now she wished she had a distraction but her mind was completely enthralled with John and she knew that would get her nowhere, I mean he took the term job to another level..

She was glad to see that Rex had drank himself to sleep on the couch as she looked at her brother.. God he seemed so innocent and small laying there, she may fight with him more often then not but she loved him and she would do anything to know he was safe.. She took a small blanket and put it over his body as he laid there mumbling in his sleep..

Natalie headed off to work to start her morning shift, today she would keep herself busy so that she didnt have time to think and work was perfect for that, she may even offer to close up for Shawn..

The bar wasnt busy at all as her day begun, but then again it was barely noon.. She kept on looking at the small group of patrons that came in wondering if any of them would turn into that thing from last night. She had been right when she told Rex that she had grown paranoid over night, every slight noise or stranger that entered the bar had her mind on overdrive and more often then not she had thought she saw something or someone, it caused her to drop nearly four drinks already..

Apparently it wasnt lost on mac either as he came over to her, with worry written all over his face.."You ok darling, you seem a bit distracted today"

"fine just had a restless sleep last night" she lied..

"well your shift ends in a few hours, maybe you should just take it easy for the rest of the night" he said with concern..

"actually I was kind of hoping that I could close up shop tonight" she said quickly as he looked at her a bit surprised..

"is it money cause you know if you need anything" he began..

"no its not" she began to say.."I just feel like hanging around here tonight" she said quickly as he looked at her unconvinced of her story..

"you know darling you should be out enjoying your life not working it away" he said with a soft smile.."whatever happened to that nice boy you were seeing"

"Connor?" she said quickly as she shook her head.."he was just a friend"

"the boy is smitten with you, its obvious" Mac smiled..

"yeah I see that" Natalie said quickly..

"and thats a bad thing?" mac said with confusion..

"i guess im just not relationship material" Natalie shrugged her shoulders as mac smiled softly..

"you and your mother are so much alike" he said softly and she couldnt help but think he was right, maybe she was just like her mother, both of them doomed to be alone forever.."well listen sweetheart, take it from an old man like me, dont waste your life working, enjoy yourself while your still young, life goes on too fast" he said softly..

"I know" she said softly..

Shawn was more than excited for Natalie to close shop for him, he didnt even ask her why, he just couldnt wait to go out and have fun. Natalie envied him for that fact, she couldnt remember the last time she actually went out and had fun..She was so lost in thought that she hadnt even seen who had entered the bar as it neared 9 pm..

"Hey" a soft female voice said as Natalie looked up and there was the blonde girl from the other day, Gigi was her name.."i just wanted to apologize if I freaked you out the other day" she said apologetically.."i kind of have that way about me" she said with a shake of her head.. After Bo explained to her what he had said to natalie, well Gigi felt she needed to give have her own explanation plus she missed her friend dearly..

"its alright" natalie said awkwardly as she stood there..

"so maybe we could start off fresh" Gigi swallowed hard as she put her hand out.."Im Gigi" she smiled softly..

Natalie liked this girl, she couldnt really put her finger on it but she really did like her.."natalie" natalie said with a smile.."how about a drink?"

Gigi smiled.."now thats what Im talking about"

The girls talked for hours as natalie worked, she was shocked to learn that Gigi had worked for Bo for many years. She was a pretty cool girl and quite funny as natalie found herself laughing at the numerous jokes Gigi had up her sleeve about Bo, the cda and just about everything..She was really down to earth too and it had been a long time since Natalie had a friend, she could see how her and Gigi could quickly become fast friends..

Natalie continued to work as Gigi sat and drank, they seem to have so much in common down to the music they enjoyed and to their favorite books. It was odd to think that Gigi was one of the special ones, I mean she seemed completely normal but Natalie knew that at this point that was a relative term.

Having Gigi there made the night go so much faster and by the time she was closing down shop, Gigi had already said her goodbyes and left as Natalie cleaned up the remaining tables..She hadnt thought about John that much while Gigi was there but it would seem now that he was all she could think about. She still had so many questions that needed to be answered.. She got so lost in thought that the sound of the bell above the door alerted her.."sorry were closed" she said as she mentally kicked her own ass for not locking the door and when she looked up she saw a guy standing there, he had a hoodie on as he stood by the doorway..Something about him rubbed her the wrong way.."sorry were closed" she said again but the guy just smiled as he looked at her..It wasnt until she saw the object in his hand that her heart froze, it was a knife and her eyes got wide and then he grinned bigger as she felt her heart race as she backed up..

"Not so fast there sweet cheeks" he said as he raised the knife some and she inhaled sharply..

"listen I dont have" she began as her voice cracked some..

"the register" he said quickly..She went to say something as he yelled out now.."i said the god damn register, NOW!"

"Ok ok" she said as she put her hands up, they were trembling now as she looked at him and then across the bar where the register was..He was walking over towards her and her mind began to go into overdrive as she looked around and before she could think she grabbed a nearby chair and threw it at him as she took off running but he must of dodged the chair cause as soon as she got to the bar he had reached her, slamming her chest into the bar table as she grunted in pain..

"stupid bitch" he yelled at her as he leaned his body into the back of hers..

"Please...im sorry" she began to say with a trembling voice..

"Oh you will be" his hot breath was in her ear as he leaned into her more.."Now do as I say or I will cut up that pretty little face" he grinned against her and then he yanked her upright by her hair..He moved her around the bar as he kept his hand on her hair and that knife in her back.. She couldnt believe this was happening and of all nights..

"theres not much" she began to say as he shoved the knife into her back harder..

"shut the fuck up and give me the money, Now" he yelled at her as she opened the register and began to pull the money out..He grabbed it hard from her hand as he spun her around, slamming her back into the bar.."now this is more like it" he licked his lips as he moved the knife to her neck and then down towards the middle of her breasts, cutting open her shirt some as she gasped..

"Please" she said with a terrified voice as he smiled..

"oh this party has just started " he grinned and she eyed a glass on the side of her and she grabbed it fast as she slammed it into his head and then she was running again as he stumbled back but he was faster then her, like ridiculously fast as he got around the bar and grabbed her from behind as she screamed out and kicked her legs furiously..He tried to move the knife to her neck but she reacted fast as she bit down on his hand and he let out a yell as the knife dropped and she used the opportunity to elbow him in the gut as he dropped her to the ground and she scrambled to her feet..She saw the knife and lunged for it but he reached down and grabbed her again.."not so fast bitch" he said as he began to yank her up once more..

"let go of me!" she yelled as her legs came up quick and she kicked him hard in the chin, she didnt even know where she had found the strength to do that and she didnt have time to think as she got to her feet once more and he smiled at her with a dislocated jaw and then right before her eyes he snapped it back into place, his eyes were no longer brown but black, pitch black..The sight alone stunned her as she stood there..This wasnt an oridnary guy, this was something else, fear raced through her as she spun and went to run but she hit into a large broad chest and before she could react, strong arms were pushing her aside..

"why dinna ye fight someone ye own size" John voice rang out with anger as she blinked in shock, how the hell did he get here?

"You'll pay for that" the man or better yet thing said with a devlish grin and then just like that he was gone as Natalie stared in shock. John was standing there dressed in a pair of black slacks and a button down shirt, not the kilt and he looked at her quick..

"are ye ok?" he said as he came over to her and she felt her hands trembling..

"what the hell was that" she said in shock..

"dinna worry about him, he tis gone" he said as he stepped closer.."ye hurt" he said as he touched the side of her face, it wasnt until then that she had realized she was bleeding from her bottom lip..He touched it as he looked at her..

"how did you" she began to say in shock some more..

"ye shouldna be staying here so late, tis dangerous" he said as his finger grazed over her swollen lip, she could taste blood not to mention the feeling of his hands on her face felt too good, she quickly backed up, now definitely wasnt the time..

"were you...watching me" she said as she swallowed hard..

"He could of really hurt ye" he said quickly..

"that thing was a demon, like the other night" she said as she stood a few feet from him..

"aye, twas evil" he said with a nod of his head.."ye should let me heal ye" he began to walk towards her as she backed up now, she didnt trust herself if he touched her again..

"Im fine, it doesnt even hurt" she lied as he stopped walking and looked at her.."why was he here" she tried to change the subject as he looked at her with worry..

"evil doesna need a reason" he said quietly but he knew exactlly why that thing was here, it could feel her power and it wanted it, a taste of it and that worried him, was evil stalking her?

"How did you know I was in trouble" she said quickly as he looked at her..She just didnt understand how he got there so fast..

John stiffened some as he stood there, he couldnt tell her the truth, the fact that he could feel when she was in danger, that their souls had been interlocked together and that he would always know..Bo's words ran though his head, he wanted to just tell her the truth, to make her see but if Bo was right, if she hated him afterwards, no he couldnt tell her, not now atleast.."i was checking on ye" he finally said quickly..

"why" she swallowed hard as images began to pass through her mind, images of her dream from earlier and she quickly flushed as she looked away.. Wow she was in deep!

"I dinna need a reason" he said as he looked at her..

The air around them began to thicken as she stood there, my god was he always so beautiful, she had to look away as embarassment raced through her, she had almost died, the last thing she needed to be thinking about was the body underneath those clothes..She quickly began to pick up the chairs that had fallen on the ground..her hands were still trembling..

"ye should sit" he said as she glanced up at him and then quickly finished picking up the chairs..

"Im fine" she said quickly..

"ye been through a lot, ye should sit" he said again as he walked over to her now, she look pale white..

"Im not defenseless, I kicked him real hard" she said quickly as he smiled some..

"ye are a strong lass" he smiled and she couldnt help but smile back some and then she quickly looked away..

"You know I would think that with the saving the world gig you have going on that you could find something else better to do then hang around bars" she said with a smirk as she walked over to the bar and she began picking up the money that was dropped..

"tis a nice bar" he said as he walked over towards her and picked up a few dollars..

"you know my brother really thinks you are a super hero" she said nonchalantly as she picked up the rest of the money and he smiled..

"tis not a bad thing" he grinned..

"yeah well up until yesterday, super heros were only in movies" she said quickly as he held his hand out to her as he held the remaining money, she made sure to take it without actually touching him.."its all here, atleast mac wont have to lose out" she said quickly..

"is tis what ye always wanted ta do with ye life" he couldnt help but ask, it bothered him that she was reduced to this, a bar maid..

"not all of us could be super heros" she said with a playful roll of her eyes.."but to answer your question, no... Im gonna be a cop one day or a forensic tech, just havent figured it out yet" she said quickly, suddenly she felt uncomfortable with his questioning, embarassed almost at the choices she had made in her life, hell she was 25 years old and when she was younger she honestly thought she would be somewhere else in her life, not just a bartender..

"Ye still can go after ye dream, tis not too late" he said as if he knew her thoughts..

"yeah well what would mac do without me" she tried to make the subject light as she looked away from him.."well everything seems to be back to normal around here" she said as she wiped her hands onto her jeans nervously.."I should get home"

"i walk with ye" he said matter of factly..

"im not defenseless" she said again as she rolled her eyes but she had to admit it was pretty damn sweet with him coming to her rescue all the time even though this was essentially his job, she thought about that for a moment, maybe she was just a job to him after all..

"and tis tha middle of tha night" he said seriously..

"Your not going to take no for an answer are you" she stared at him and he just smiled.."fine but its only a few blocks away"

"tis a lot can happen in a few blocks" he smiled but his words seem to be meaning something entirely different..


End file.
